The Lone Jäger
by TuxxyKTB
Summary: All it took for Naruto Namikaze to fall down a bottomless pit was a simple prank causing his life to change drastically from that point forward. !AU! /GRADUALLY becomes strong, (Neglectful) Alive!Parents, sister OOC!Naruto/other characters. Story contains OC's and features violence/Gore/adult themes. /contains some similar elements from other stuff/. New chapter out!
1. The fall of the century

**You will be happy to be informed that i do not own Naruto, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and publishers.**

 **A/N: A few (late) words before you begin, Just as I said in the summary The Naruto of this story differs from Canon but still keeps some aspects from the canon story and if you do not like that, this is your second reminder to just click off and find something else you may fancy. This work of fiction may also seem like a crossover but believe me If it was a crossover I would have tagged it as such.**

 **EDIT: I want to clarify a few thing before you start.**

The neglect part of the story is only subtly shown or mentioned until further down the story when _something happens_ and it stops taking a backseat to the rest of the things going on in the lone Jager.

This Naruto starts off slow in terms of being strong and powerful, it will happen eventually but for time being he'll bid his time and he'll have the last laugh so if you feel like you would be too frustrated with this there's your little warning.

I constantly update the chapters when a new idea hits me in the face or I go back to fix continuity errors/mistakes so don't be surprised if some of the reviews here are negative and out of context in some cases.

 **With that said, Hope you enjoy the following.**

* * *

" _GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!"_

" _OH GOD IT JUST BLEW UP THE HOSPITAL!"_

" _SHUT UP! EVERYONE HOLD YOUR POSITIONS! EARTH SPECIALISTS GET READY!"_

" _YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KID? GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"_

"Hey are you even listening?"

"Huh?"

He was suddenly brought back to his senses as he looked around in confusion.

"Down here you Uchiha bastard!"

He looked down to see a yellow mop of hair and a pair of piercing amethyst eyes, these eyes would happen to belong to non-other than the fourth Hokage's son.

And that happened to be the 7 year old known as Naruto Namikaze.

He happened to be Shisui Uchiha, just like how this place happened to be the leaf village. Near the rivers of the hot springs to be precise.

"Oh hey, you're still here." He deadpanned furrowing his brow at the child as he paid no attention to the previous remark.

"Of course I am!" He exploded furiously. "You promised to teach me an awesome technique if I could stand on water!" He cried flailing his small arms around in frustration.

"I did?" He asked scratching the back of his head sheepishly before being met with the menacing glare of a 7 year old. "Of course I did." He corrected himself.

"So, did you do it yet?" He asked curiously.

The blonde cocked an eyebrow; a small vein appeared on his forehead as he suppressed the urge to yell.

"…."

What could the little brat possibly mean by-… Oh… It appears that he was in fact standing on water at this very moment, how had he not noticed that? They were standing near a river bank after all and the sound of the rushing water was pretty audible, for someone like Shisui Uchiha, This was very embarrassing but he wouldn't dwell on it any longer than he has to.

"..." He squinted. "Would you look at that, you really are standing on water." He commented off-handedly, he took notice of his soaked clothing for a brief second.

"I-" Naruto was interrupted. "How long have you been standing there for?" Shisui asked.

"Nuh uh jutsu first!" Ordered the stubborn child crossing his arms over his little chest.

"Answer me first then we'll see." Shisui demanded eying the soaked blonde with the infamous Uchiha poker face. "Well?" He asked once again.

And just like those before him the blonde boy cracked under the pressure of- "Nope! Either you honor your part of the deal as you said you would or I'm not leaving you alone." Objected Naruto scowling at the Uchiha.

Shisui frowned at this and for a moment he wondered why it didn't work, the corners of his lips turned upwards as he suddenly remembered that he had the upper hand in this situation.

"Alright, as you wish! Have a good day honorable son!" He said before turning to walk away.

"WAIT!" A loud shout followed by a splash echoed from behind him, He hissed in annoyance when cold water splashed him from behind soaking his perfectly dry flak jacket and shirt.

The 14 year old turned around to see the small hands of the young Namikaze thrashing violently; He quickly ran to his aid and pulled him out of the water.

"Leave it to the Hokage's son to know how to stand on water but not swim. Isn't that a bit counter intuitive?" Asked The Uchiha as he shook his head at the energetic child.

"You…Bastard…Uchiha…I…don't…know…what…that…means…" He let out between breaths as he coughed up water.

"Does your mother know about your potty mouth?" Shisui asked to which the blonde boy paled.

"N-No! And she better not or I'll kill you." His lower lip quivered from the cold as he threatened the older boy darkly.

"How? You'll drown me?" The corners of Shisui's lips turned upwards as he gave him a smug look.

A vein popped on the Namikaze's forehead. "You…YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted running full speed at Shisui in a pathetic attempt to punch him only to be stopped dead in his track with just a finger.

He couldn't do much about it thanks to the height difference, aside from splashing the older ninja with his wet hands..

"So I take it we're done here?" Asked Shisui once the Namikaze stopped running at him with the intent to harm.

But the young boy remained silent.

"Are we done he-"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Suddenly the blonde turned fast and ran at the Uchiha…only to be met with the same result.

The older boy sighed. "Okay, You win I'll teach you something." Shisui gave up as he surrendered to the boy's stubborn nature.

"Yes! I knew you'd crack! I am just that good!" Gloated the blonde victoriously.

"Yes, you're really annoying I get that now. Follow me."

Naruto grinned and skipped along the Uchiha Happily. "Where to bastard?" He asked.

"Training ground 3 And stop calling me that or I'll tell your mother." Threatened the prodigy Uchiha.

The young Namikaze recoiled in terror at that thought. "F-Fine.. Bastard." He muttered the last part under his breathe.

"I heard that."

"YOU HEARD NOTHING!"

* * *

 **-15 MINUTES LATER-**

After their walk from away from the hot springs we find Shisui and Naruto standing in the clearing of what is known to all as Training ground 3, a place where ninjas of all rankings come to train and hone their skills.

"Great, before we even begin I want you to do a few things for me." Said Shisui.

"EW, you're not gonna ask me for anything sexual right?" Queried Naruto as he inched away from the raven haired teen.

"WHAT?! NO!" Shouted Shisui in embarrassment. "Do you even know what means? Actually no I don't want to hear it from you just shut up okay?"

The Namikaze giggled mischievously.

Shisui opted to ignore it as he gave him the following instructions. "Ok, that aside I want you to try and build up your chakra so I can be able to gauge just how much of it you have on you."

"You know how to do that right?" He added.

"Do I? Watch this!" Said Naruto before knotting his hands together in a hand sign and built up his chakra, rocks around him shook as wind slowly picked up.

Shisui watched the spectacle unfold with the infamous Sharingan. "Well I'll be damned you have a lot of chakra on you, Not surprising considering who your parents are but alright we'll be able to work with this just fine." Awe transformed his face as he marveled at the large chakra supply for somebody as young as the blonde.

"Oh man really? I knew I'm awesome!" Cheered Naruto throwing a fist into the air.

"Don't get excited just yet kid." Said Shisui. "Any Idiot can have a large supply of chakra and still be useless."

"I think you're just jealous of my-"

"But… considering how you managed to do the water walking exercise with relative ease, I don't think we'll run into any trouble yet. Say you never did tell me how long you were there for?"

"Oh… I don't know! I was already familiar with the Tree walking technique so it wasn't that hard to convert it to water so I'd say maybe like 5 minutes or so why?" Naruto asked confusion evident in his voice.

"o-o-on your first try?!" His face lit up in awe.

"…No it took me like three or four times to get it right, why?"

"Never mind that…" Sighed the Uchiha rubbing his temple.

Naruto pouted for not getting his answers making the raven chuckle before he patted his head in acknowledgement, not that the blonde knew that he just found it annoying.

"Do you know the transformation technique?" Asked Shisui.

Naruto raised an eye brow and grinned. "Of course I do! That one is super easy!" He made a quick hand sign and suddenly erupted into smoke.

"Sexy jutsu!" He shouted.

"The what now-"

Suddenly a sexy scantily clad woman took the child's place as she struck a provocative pose at the male Uchiha causing a huge blush to frame his face.

Shisui felt blood rushing very fast to his face as he bonked the Namikaze on his head turning him back to his original self. "You idiot! Never do that again!" he shouted.

He hissed at the pain as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. ' _Is everybody in this village a pervert or what?'_ Thought Naruto to himself in amusement.

"Unconventional but highly practical in certain scenarios. On that note never do it again. So how about the substi-"

"I got the academy basics down, Show me something else please!" Ordered the blonde as he felt himself run out of patience.

"Somebody's awfully picky…." Told the raven before pondering on what to do next.

' _Okay, quick review. He's short, annoying, loud, too sarcastic and foul mouthed for someone his age but surprisingly he's able to learn stuff fast and has a gigantic pool of chakra for someone who is barely out of diapers. Plus he is sort of growing on me like a tumor…ehhh what the hell.'_ Thought Shisui to himself as he sized up the blonde.

"Okay shorty! How about this, I'll make you my student and teach you everything that I know!" Announced Shisui grabbing the attention of his would be student.

"Wait, what? Really!? That's awesome!" cheered Naruto.

"But!"

"Awwhh…" The boy deflated as his anticipation faded away.

"Only if you can manage to impress me and if you do that I'll teach you my signature move." Conditioned Shisui as he gave the blonde a smile.

"What?! Are you kidding me why would I have to impress you?" He whined.

' _Definitely my type of student._ ' Thought the Uchiha.

"Because I said so."

"Okay well I'll impress you but on one condition!" Said Naruto.

"What? Kid that's not how this works." Shisui shook his head as he sweat dropped.

"Does now! Anyway! If I am going to impress you then you'll have to commit to being my teacher and not run off on me." Said Naruto.

Shisui frowned at this. "Uhmm... Sure I guess?"

Naruto shook his head as he felt that wasn't quite enough. "Will you shake on it?"

The older male raised a brow. "Will I shake on it?" He asked rhetorically as he offered his right hand.

Naruto perked up as a giant toothy grin framed his face. "Great!"

"Okay now that we made our deal how about we start?" Smiled the older ninja as he patted the boy on the head.

"Yes sensei!" Shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs momentarily startling the Uchiha and a few birds that flew out of the surrounding trees.

"Now that's a name I'm gonna have to get used to." Said Shisui, beginning their first training session.

That was basically the day a beautiful relationship started between two individuals, a bond between student and master or perhaps a bond between brothers in all but blood.

The Namikaze's schedule for that year consisted of nothing but waiting, he'd run to training ground 3 every day to learn something new or to spar against the prodigy that was Shisui Uchiha, of course Shisui himself was a busy ninja so he wasn't always around but when He was He would no doubt spend most of his day with his favorite student.

His only student for that matter.

And the day his student learned about whom he truly was and what achievements He held under his belt suffice to say the blonde's respect for him grew ten folds.

That did not grant him a free pass from the pranks.

The Uchiha was shocked when He had first heard about it and even more so when he experienced it himself, after all who would have thought that a 7 year old that could barely walk straight at times could paint the Hokage monument in broad day light without anybody noticing and that even included the ANBU elite that constantly patrolled the village and made sure everything was safe from the shadows.

And to think an average child his age would struggle to eat properly.

Seeing as though Naruto was the son of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, one would think that he'd be more disciplined and well mannered.

But as most people have deduced the boy had inherited more traits from his mother than he had from his father and that included his underlying love for the ninja academy.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you used a transformation technique to fool your teacher into leaving the class room and look for you then got caught leaving the academy and used a…" trailed the man.

"Effective distraction technique." Answered the boy.

"…Effective distraction technique, to _distract_ your teacher Iruka just so you could run off from your class? am I correct?" He asked the young one.

"Yes dad- oww Yes lord Hokage!" Replied Naruto rubbing his sore head from the bonk he just received.

"Well then, That is very impressi-"

"Minato…"

"I mean, as a father I am very disappointed in you Naruto." Said the man now identified as Minato Namikaze, Opposed to him stood an angry looking Kushina Uzumaki.

"And as Hokage I am left with no options but to hand out punishments."

"Awhh man!" whined the boy.

"Silence!" Said Kushina with a voice of authority.

"Now first things first! I am murdering that perverted old fart once he comes back and you're doing nothing to stop it Mr. Hokage, Is that understood?" Kushina looked at Minato who knew exactly who she was talking about it, the same man who sent her 9 year old son a copy of his smut a few years back that had an impact on the boy.

"As for you, let me make it clear that if catch wind of you using that perverted technique of yours one more time! There will be hell to pay Naruto Namikaze!"

"Yes mom! I'll never use it again I promise!" Spoke Naruto while stiff from fear and intimidation.

"Great! I'll hold you to that." Her character did a complete shift as she flashed him a beautiful smile. "Now honey, Daddy and Mommy are going to punish you for slacking off and I don't want to hear a single bit of whining from you, understand?" She said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Y-Yes mom!" Stuttered the pale boy.

"Great." Minato smiled at the scene then chimed in.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, for your punishment I'm thinking that you're grounded." He told his son much to his disappointment but the young Namikaze couldn't say it wasn't expected.

"Hey I was going to say that!" Whined Kushina.

"Sorry dear." Apologized Minato.

"You're not leaving the house for anything other than the academy for the next week." Added Kushina.

"But what about my training with Shisui?" Said Naruto feeling his world crash around him.

"We'll let him know I'm sure he'll understand." Answered Minato.

"But I can't miss my training! It's the whole reason I left in the first place!" Whined Naruto but his parents were having none of it.

"Naruto, I know that your training with Shisui is important but I can't allow it to interfere with your overall performance and attendance at the academy." Said Minato as he rubbed his temple in frustration, signs of fatigue present on his face from all the paper work he had been doing the entire day.

"But they teach nothing important at the academy! Who cares about the 3rd Hokage's quote of the day? Or what Iwa did Two decades ago? It's stupid!" argued the boy.

"Stupid or not, it's necessary as its part of your core curriculum." Said Minato.

"Necessary, yeah right! I bet other students outside of the leaf village are learning better stuff than this garbage."

"That's enough Naruto!" Shouted Kushina making Naruto recoil slightly.

"There is a time and place for everything young man! Now I don't want to hear you complain like a sissy so you better man up and accept your punishment like a true Uzumaki! Otherwise…" Trailed Kushina as he face darkened and her hair started floating dangerously behind her.

"I…I…whatever!" He shouted, Minato and Kushina were taken back by his behavior but before they could say anything the 9 year old stormed out of the office and shut the door very hard behind him.

Minato and Kushina looked dazed for a few moments before they regained their senses. "Do you think we were being too harsh?" Kushina asked frowning.

"I'm really not sure…" Frowned Minato In return.

Kushina sighed and sat down on the chair where her son was. "I'll talk to him later and apologize maybe we were."

"I'll make sure to speak with him too." Added Minato, "So? Since when did you care this much about the academy honey?"

"Minato one more word and you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Does this count?" He tested his luck.

A vein popped on her forehead. "That's it." She pounced on him as one thing lead to another, making it very difficult for the ANBU stationed inside to do their job.

But they were promptly 'excused' out of the office before hand by couple of shadow clones courtesy of Kushina.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Damn it all! Stupid Hokage! Stupid mother!" He shouted as he ran full speed through the village.

He was greeted by the sight of one of the many rivers that were flowing through the leaf village, He didn't exactly know what time it was except that it was early into the evening, he spent his time following the river and occasionally crossing a bridge to the other side only to continue on the same route and he couldn't help but notice the stares of the villagers and ninjas alike.

' _Yeah keep looking at me! I'm sure you don't get enough of this sweet face!'_ thought the blonde not paying attention to his surroundings and his ignorance would shorty be his down fall, quite literally one would say.

"Ouch...That freaking hurt you little shit!" Shouted an unknown individual who he assumed was the person he had just knocked over, quickly getting back on his feet he bowed down to apologize only seconds later to have the back of head gripped and knocked down face first into the dirt.

Feeling a little woozy, he looked up from the ground subconsciously clutching his now broken and bleeding nose only to have his eyes widen in shock at his rotten luck, in front of him stood three people in their mid-teens wearing the Leaf village headband, drenched in red paint, they so happen to be the same folks he decided to prank earlier this day and they didn't seem happy one bit with him currently.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

" _Hey what's that box doing out in the middle of the training ground?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _Wanna check it out?"_

" _sure."_

 _A little message was written on the box. 'With love, Naruto Namikaze.'_

 ** _-Flashback End-_**

backing up slightly he turned around and made a run for it only to be lifted by the crook of his neck by one of them making it hard for him to breath,

"Going somewhere?" He asked with a smirk on his face adjusting his glasses as their black-haired leader walked into his field of view "Nice catch Seiji, you may have gotten a bit lucky a few hours ago and somehow got away from us but now there's no way we'll let you escape again, your little prank cost us valuable equipment, not to mention that it's going to be hard getting this paint to come off, you didn't think we'd let you go Scot free did ya?" He asked as they dragged him to a nearby alley and threw him against the wall.

"Well it's a good thing he ran into us. My hair is ruined and someone's going to pay for it. Isn't that right you shithead?" sneered the only female of the group menacingly walking towards the blonde and surprising her teammates with the outburst.

"Wait, this is the Hokage's kid we're talking about here! We'll get in deep shit if we're caught." Sighed Seiji using his leg to pin Naruto against the wall by the shoulder making him wince.

They all paused to hear the sound of a Kunai being unsheathed, Misaki smirked at the boy with a dangerous look in his eyes and for a brief second they held a blank look to them as he stared into nothing by himself, "We'll just have to beat him so bad, that little Hokage's boy doesn't speak a word to anyone isn't that right?" Asked the genin rhetorically as he snapped back into his senses.

The boy in question shook in fear as tears threatened to leak, eyes widened monetarily when a sudden idea came to mind and with his luck it just might work.

"WAIT!" He shouted putting his hands up to protect his face.

"Oh little squirt has something to say? Your last words maybe?" the girl tilted her head in question

"I want some water." He said as he snuck out a piece of paper with unreadable markings on it.

"What the fuck? Is he serious?" Asked Misaki not sure what to do, he looked back only to see his teammates shrug.

"Might as well do it, we're kicking his ass after all." Reasoned Seiji, "Screw that! Just beat him up already!" Yelled Mitsuha.

"Ughh whatever I'll give him what he wants, it'll be the last thing he asks for." Misaki Said handing over a bottle of water he took out from his pouch.

"Drink up shit head." Said the 15 year old team leader only to have water spit in his face.

"Son of a bi-" He wasn't able to finish as smoke engulfed the area with a loud bang.

" **Wind release: Great Breakthrough!** " Yelled out Mitsuha clearing out the smoke in the area then turned around only to find the spot Naruto once occupied to be empty. "Dammit that little fucker!" She gritted her teeth seething in anger.

"Wait he's over there!" yelled out Seiji catching a glimpse of the blonde running around a corner.

"Well. what are you two waiting for? AFTER HIM!" Yelled the female prompting the other two to chase him.

He was REALLY glad he chose to read that beginner's book on seals at the academy's library that one day when he was kicked out of class for one of his pranks.

He recently reached the 2nd level of sealing, it wasn't much, but for someone his age it meant a lot. He couldn't make fancy seals like his parents, but he could make simple storage seals, and smoke bombs like the one he recently used on the 3 assholes that hurt him.

His time secretly watching the third Hokage do calligraphy sure has paid off, speaking of which. Naruto wondered how the old man was doing since their last meeting, after all that man had also given him a book on sealing as well but that was set on the sidelines due to his training with Shisui.

He tried to chuckle but his nose hurt too much. "Ouch!" He yelped in pain clutching his nose ' _No time for all of this have to run away first!'_ He mentally scolded himself.

After a few minutes of the Three giving chase to Naruto they lost track of him, but kept going in his general direction until they stumbled upon a forest barricaded with a chain link fence that had various sealing tags and signs reading "Training ground 44" or "Forest of **Death** " they also took notice of a bloodied piece of cloth hanging from the fence which undoubtedly belonged to one Naruto Namikaze.

"That kid has some balls entering a place like this. I guess he got away, if we don't get to him, there's a big chance everything in the forest will" said Seiji adjusting his glasses yet again.

"No, that's not enough. if he somehow makes it out of here he'll tell his father and guess which one he'll believe, his son or some genin he barely knows." said Misaki, "What happened to your little monologue earlier about being the 'best'?…. wait you aren't suggesting what I think you are? fuck that noise! I'm not taking a foot inside that shit hole! Obviously his parents don't care if he's left to roam the village by himself so why should we risk ourselves for this? Let's just go home already!" Objected Mitsuha was clearly not ready to risk her life for just one brat.

"Go home? GO HOME?" He shouted in a fit of rage stunning his teammates as they cowered under his killer intent. Seiji stepped up. "Hey, Hey! Calm do-" A fist connected with his face as he suddenly found himself being held by the hair, A Kunai pressed against his throat as he and the girl looked on in horror to the deranged genin whose eyes glowed a faint white color.

"Do you realize who we're chasing after? if word gets out we're fucked! Tortured then interrogated then sentenced to death! Now YOU and YOU will shut your stupid fucking traps and follow orders, i'm not risking this at all you hear me you dumb whore?" He snarled in a commanding tone, Without any further questions they followed him, although they were a bit hesitant at first, they made their way into the forest ignoring all the warnings.

 **-With Naruto-**

He crawled his way through some bushes in an attempt to find a hiding spot. Cursing as he finally registered the throbbing pain of his bloodied nose, and the injury he recently took by a Stray Kunai thrown from one of those crazy people that were chasing him. He decided to settle inside of a hollow tree trunk.

He slowly pulled out the kunai and hovered his hand over the wound and suddenly a warm green glow emitted from his palm.

' _Thanks Granny.'_ He thought to himself as the wound closed up.

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you? Naruto!" Said boy looked out from his hiding spot to find his own father in the clearing yelling out for him, a small smile found its way to his face as he started limping towards his father.

"Dad! I'm here!" He shouted back.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe!" he hurriedly walked over to his son with a smile on his face that turned into a frown once he spotted his bloodied clothes. "Oh god! Naruto are you okay? We need to get you to a Hospital!" His father worried as he examined his son's wounds.

"It's alright dad, the bleeding stopped moments ago. I am fine i swear! No need to worry so much!" Assured the younger blonde happily.

"What happened to you anyway? Who the hell attacked you?" He asked his son crouching down to eye level.

"I was chased by a few people and they threw Shuriken and Kunai at me, one of them managed to hit but it took them an eternity since their aim sucked!" He laughed the situation off lightening up the mood and soon enough he found that he was the only person laughing.

He looked at his father's shadowed eyes only to be sucker punched in the stomach getting the wind blown out of his lungs, He felt very betrayed as his weight was rested on top of his supposed father's shoulder, He was pushed off to the ground a moment later.

"Didn't I teach you not to bad mouth people? You _little shit._ " What he first thought was his father sneered at him soon enough he started to fade out and in his place was Misaki.

 _'Maybe Satsuki was on to something she called me an idiot the other day….'_

He looked up to see the rest of the 3 man squad regroup in front of him each of whom had their weapons out and before he knew it he was kicked in the sides which made him cough up blood.

"Man, this kid is so fragile it's like I'm squeezing a bottle of ketchup...hehe I guess that just makes our job easier then huh guys?" Asked Seiji not really interested in an answer.

"Whatever just finish him quickly, this place is giving me the creeps" said Mitsuha visibly frightened of everything that could come out of the surrounding forest not noticing that Seiji was doing his best not to laugh at her.

 _'so this is it huh I'm going to be killed here in a cold and empty forest, only to have my remains eaten by fucking bush monsters'_

His blurred gaze moved between the Three individuals until his eyes spotted something moving up behind the them, his orbs widened to epic proportions to which confused his captors, but they chalked it up to him being scared shitless of them, which only led to boost their ego and add to their momentum.

He mustered up all his strength to shout. "B-B-B-BEHI-BEHIND YOU!"

"Really? you expect that to work? Makes it hard to believe you're the Hokage's son." Misaki shook his head in disappointment.

"We've wasted enough time as it is, it was nice knowing you, now please just die." His kunai stopped mid swing as the three of them started feeling heavy hot breath blowing against their backs turning around their eyes almost blew out of their sockets, why? Well I wonder how a person would react when they are being stared down by a giant over-sized Bear.

the next few seconds were nothing short of horrifying and it all started with a loud grunt and a lunge. all four of them couldn't move from their spots even when Seiji was gutted by its claws and eaten like kebab.

the remaining three of them would remember his terrifying scream of agony and pain and the gory sound of his flesh being torn and chewed like bubble gum well...that's if they survived this encounter anyway.

Naruto found himself on the ground as the remaining bunch of genin were either throwing Jutsu at it, or running away from the bear.

quickly picking himself up he ran the opposite direction as fast as he could ignoring the pain in his leg he as occasionally limped to his unknown destination, leaving behind the sounds of explosions and growls. Soon enough he heard Misaki's scream followed by sudden silence,

Naruto didn't need Iruka to tell him what happened to the poor bastard. He stopped and looked at the general direction of where the scream came from.

When suddenly the bushes started to rustle and the trees started to collapse, the same loud grunt was heard and that's when Naruto spotted the bear running towards him full speed, possibly attracted by the smell of the blood or so he Thought.

Not wasting any time he turned around and started running for his short poorly lived life. He could literally feel his heart about to burst, he could also feel the adrenaline being pumped though his veins and whether he realized or not he was actually starting to pick up a lot on speed but the bear was still able to catch up none the less, In a last ditch effort the little boy spotted a small Cave small enough to fit a person but not big enough to fit a giant fucking bear so without hesitation he jumped between two trees that were crossed in a X formation decorating the entrance of the cave.

When he dusted himself off he noticed that the bear still followed after him and that his head was now stuck in the entrance he just came from, by the looks of things it wasn't able to get out.

Ignoring the grunts and the heavy breaths coming from the giant beast Naruto looked around the cave, it was bigger than he thought it was, guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Great, How am I supposed to get out of here now?" He asked no one.

"Hey Mr. Bear do you know a way out? Oh wait you don't! You just wanna kill me! And you're stuck so screw you!" He mocked kicking it in the side earning himself a loud grunt from the beast.

He could always just kill the bear, He looked at the kunai he pocketed from earlier and sighed.

"This'll be like trying to stab somebody with a toothpick…forget it…" He told himself pocketing the Kunai.

It felt like hours being stuck here and he was starting to feel all kinds of emotions, in reality only 15 minutes had passed and he didn't notice that the bear had already fallen asleep after giving up on trying withdrawing its head from the entrance.

"Here lies Naruto Namikaze…Starved to death in a cave, right next to a giant killer bear. He lived for 9 consecutive years then died a horrible death, may he rest in peace." Spoke the child in a dark depressing tone.

The Bear suddenly started to howl in pain earning the attention of the young Namikaze.

"Oh what is it boy? You hungry? Or maybe you're sad that you're stuck? A bit of both?" Mocked the Namikaze.

Glowing cracks started appearing around the bear when fire started spreading around its body then turned into ashes after having been burnt to a crisp, the little blonde filled up with joy thinking somebody had come to save him, a shadowy figure walked into the cave.

Once Naruto took a good look at the person his eyes widened in shock...it was Misaki...minus his left arm and he didn't look happy one bit, instead he had an insane look in his eyes and he seemed ready to slaughter the Namikaze child.

"You...YOU! Look at what happened to me because of you! MY ARM IS GONE, nothing will save you now! IM GOING TO FUCKING GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" Not wasting any time, he weaved a few one handed signs with his remaining arm and shouted " **FIRE WIND COMBO: BLAZING WIND WILD WAVE**!"

On Que a fire ball which was surrounded by a sharp looking circle of wind came rushing at him full force and speed, the blonde ducked down barely managing to dodge the ball of flame, his shirt all cut up and burnt with blood oozing out of the small cuts that were inflicted on his body, He hugged the ground and covered his head, Once the jutsu had hit the wall of the cave it started shaking and seconds later began to slowly crumble ready to collapse at any moment.

with debris falling around both of people inside, a giant chunk of rock fell from the ceiling only to crash through a thin layer of the floor crumbling most of it revealing a giant bottomless hole, walking towards the little demon that had caused all of this suffering to him and his friends, Misaki held Naruto by the collar with his only arm, he Already felt like he was going to collapse at any minute so he figured he'd take the brat down with him walking over to the newly formed hole he held him in the air to which Naruto squirmed trying to get out of his grip, he let him go with a few parting words.

"Die you bastard"

Once he was dropped Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, The Namikaze closed his leaking eyes hoping the fall wouldn't hurt as everything went black.

 _'No…'_

Back on the surface Misaki's face gradually began to turn from smiling and giggling, to laughing hysterically with an insane look on his face as the rocks started surrounding him, he was hit a few times by falling debris until he was finally crushed and killed.

...

His eyes tore open as he struggled to catch his breath consciously aware of his cold sweaty body, he could not believe it, He was alive!

He sighed a sigh of joy and relief when he discovered that he was unharmed considering what he just went through and that's when his stomach betrayed him as turned to the side and emptied his bowls.

Wiping his mouth he opened it to speak. "I'm not complaining… but how?" He asked himself as he took notice of the giant pile of clothes underneath him.

"Weird.. I thought this place was supposed to be full of rocks." Looking up he saw that the place he fell from was a dark abyss.

"Ok, let's not look up then." He told himself.

"Wait what if I am dead? Oh no oh no oh no oh no…." Trailed the blonde clutching his hair and shaking violently.

"This is the afterlife? It's so boring!"

"But then that means I can't feel anything right?" He asked nobody then pinched himself "Ow." He winced, definitely still alive.

His nose scrunched up in disgust. "Ugh what is that smell..oh right." He looked at the small pool of vomit next to him and instinctively stood up away from it.

Getting up on his feet proved to be hard since they were sinking through the layers of clothing scattered around, once he got off he took a good look around this time and noticed a metal door hidden in the darkness, finding that there was no other option than to open said door he went ahead and did so and was greeted by a thick green smoke that spread fast around him.

His nose scrunched up in disgust at another foul smell but it left as soon as it came, He decided to continue through the creepy, dimly lit corridor, never noticing that he was no longer injured, The boy once again come across another door except this one looked more like a vault, just like the ones he'd seen his father open once to place sensitive documents inside of the Hokage tower.

After carefully inspecting the vault door he reached for the valve and tried rotating the wheel to open it but that proved quiet hard as the thing wouldn't budge, after countless tries he slid down against the door and crossed his legs to rest, unknowingly releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I am never doing a prank again in my life, that's if I get to keep my life…" Muttered Naruto t himself.

"Prank...School…another prank….getting scolded…beat up…falling down into an abyss and now stuck here. This day couldn't get any better." He said, Suddenly the door behind him shifted as it slowly began to open.

Getting back up he moved away before the door was able to crush him against the wall, He hesitated to enter but seeing that there were virtually no options other than this he took a step inside reluctantly.

"Can this place get any brighter?" He asked shielding his eyes from the bright white decoration, everything was white. Everything. ok there was a bit of black and gray here and there.

Going through a corridor and then walking into an office space it seemed that the theme of this place was bright white from the floor to the walls to the doors and furniture.

This place seemed very futuristic, like those comics he reads from time to time about space ninjas having big battles in faraway galaxies.

He soon came in contact with a small map on the wall that was presented on a screen, upon further inspection there seemed to be multiple rooms in this place, such were labeled as "sleeping quarters.", "Communication." Or "lounge." The rest were unidentifiable because their labels were either blank or glitched.

"This is bad… Is this ANBU headquarters? How am I going to tell them how I ended up here? I'll be in so much trouble if mom and dad find out." Said the blonde frantically.

"Wait that's it! I'll just have to sneak through and find a way out, seems like nobody is here so maybe it'll work, but then again I have to find an exit…" Trailed the blonde as he paid closer attention to the map trying to find a way out.

"Wait. There it is! Exit! I just have to walk through…the communication center then lounge… great."

He looked to the side and found a stair case; he looked back at the screen to confirm where he was going then nodded and went on his way sneaking through the corridors.

Was nobody here? This place was deathly quiet; it unnerved him quite a lot actually.

' _This is it! Communication center, still nobody here! Good!'_ He thought tip toeing around.

He made a conscious effort to avoid bumping into the chairs scattered around the computer desks but suddenly noticed a piece of paper on the table his curiosity got the better of him as he moved in to grab it.

The doors all around him closed as the see through glass panels were reinforced by metal blast doors effectively trapping him inside; red lights emerged from the ceiling as a loud voice boomed through the loud speakers.

" _Warning! Warning! Intruder in the facility, Anti-personnel measures activated._ "

"Anti what?" Right about now Naruto was a little bit frantic, he looked around trying to locate where the sound was coming from, a large screen behind him made an interesting sound, he looked at it to check what it was and he found that a symbol of a hollow black circle with a blue dot inside of it appeared.

" _Intruder spotted, analyzing... Small child, threat percentage, 0,03 percent, armed with a sharp object threat increase by 10 percent, Pacifying threat."_

"Armed with a sharp object?" He asked himself only to find that Kunai in his hand.

"WAIT!" Naruto shouted dropping the Kunai he had no god damn idea he had been holding. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He crouched down and with both hands clutched his head in fright with him shaking like a leaf from head to toe.

What followed next was complete silence it took Naruto about 20 seconds before he looked up again only for him to hear what sounded like laughter, a fake one at that.

" _Ha Ha Ha, I believe you were fooled by my joke, the humans would refer to it as a prank."_

"You have to be kidding me." Said the blonde to himself in disbelief.

" _I am."_ The voice said. " _do not worry I do not wish to inflict harm on you, it is against my protocol to inflict harm on children._ " he saw Black distortions coming out of the blue dot that were synced with the audio, was that the person talking to him? More importantly their idea of a prank is death threats? God damn he's starting to hate pranks now.

"R-right, look ma'am or sir. I can explain how I got here but can you please not tell my dad about this?" He wanted out of here as soon as possible and the last thing he wanted was unneeded attention from his parents.

' _I am not sure what you're talking about.'_

"Hello? My father? The fourth Hokage? Isn't this ANBU headquarters or something?" Queried the blonde Namikaze.

' _No.'_

"Then what is this place? Who are you?"

" _Question overload, First priority: Introduction, My designation name is AAIDA: Advanced Artificial Intelligence Directive assistant, I was created with many intentions in mind, my services range from scientific studies and experimentation to historic documentation and data preservation, I am one of the first non-carbon based life form to obtain sentience, I've been tasked with keeping both the facility running and to produce the most efficient technologically advanced equipment for the benefit of the inhabitants."_

Naruto was left standing there scratching his head trying to make sense of what he was just told, after a few seconds the thing resumed talking.

" _Second priority: Facility introduction, This is one of the many locations established by the coalition which is a collaboration effort of 14 different nations from before the war from all around the world, this self-sufficient facility for refugees of the war provides Shelter, comfort and every day necessities underground away from any hazard or threat on the surface, it is built by the brightest of minds to last centuries, it's high standing even now after hundreds of years since of the end of the Third great war is viable proof to its integrity,"_ AAIDA stopped speaking for a second to allow him to catch up then resumed once more.

"Third great war? So this place was built 19 years ago?" Naruto asked dumbly.

" _No This facility has been established...A long time ago"_ Answered AAIDA cryptically.

"What do you mean long time ago? how long?"

" _Sorry, It seems that I lost track of time being down here for so long."_ The voice confirmed.

"Right…How do I leave?" He asked suddenly not feeling safe In this place.

 _"The exit is to your right, please follow the sign that says '_ _ **EXIT**_ _' until you have reached the elevator and once you've arrived at the designated location simply operate the console to reach the surface, it is currently inadvisable to do so because of the hazardous environment_ "

' _I really did die back there.'_ Thought the young boy to himself.

"Wait you said that this place had people in it so where is everybody?" He asked checking behind both shoulders.

" _Unfortunately, due to some miscalculations by one of our engineers the entire facility became uninhabitable after a period of time which caused massive casualties wiping out the entire facility inhabitants except myself for obvious reasons."_

 _'That's a shame'_ , "so wait you were here by yourself this entire time?" he asked.

" _Yes, Ever since my human superiors passed I had no directives but to preserve data provided to me prior, I've just been maintaining the structure of this facility ever since._ " At this point Naruto had brought up a chair and decided to speak more to the rather interesting thing.

"So what's your name again?" He asked.

" _AAIDA."_

"That's a dumb name."

" _It was the one assigned to me since launch of my program, would you like to give me a new name?"_

"I can?" " _Yes."_ "Sweet! Hmmm.." the boy pondered.

"How about…wait are you a boy or a girl?" He asked unsure of the answer himself.

" _None, I am neither male or female." It replied._

He raised a brow at this. _"_ How can that be possible everything is either boy or girl."

" _I am but a machine, I wasn't assigned a gender."_ It answered.

 _He frowned. "_ Huh that's weird… well I guess we'll keep calling you Ada then."

" _A-D-A, I like it."_

His eyes narrowed. "Really?"

" _Yes, It is short, endearing, rolls off the tongue."_ Ada told him and he was unsure whether it was sarcastic or not.

"Cool, My name is Naruto! And no it doesn't mean fishcake."

" _Pleasure to meet you Naruto."_

"Nice to meet you too."

" _Naruto how did you get in here, if you do not mind.'_

He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "Well this might sound crazy but..." He took a deep breath "I sort of just fell through this hole and didn't die then found this big metal door then another door and here I am right now." Explained the 9 year old vaguely.

" _I see, you did enter through an unfinished portion of the facility so you made me curious, I'll investigate this further if you don't mind."_

"Sure."

" _Naruto, would you tell me about the outside world if you wouldn't mind?"_

"Huh?"

" _I heard you talking about ANBU headquarters and you had me a bit curious."_

"Oh! Sure thing… well where do I start?" He said to himself scratching the back of his head in wonder.

And for the next few minutes Naruto spent his time explaining the Ninja world to his new apparent friend Ada, in his own wacky style of course.

" _Interesting, so you say you've been training for the last couple of years to become a fully-fledged ninja of your village correct?"_

"Not just any ninja! The best ninja to ever roam the earth, people will know me as the menacing orange flash! Naruto Namikaze!" His eyes burned with passion.

" _I have no doubt in my mind that you will be able to achieve that title one day, considering that you just survived an five hundred meter drop nothing seems impossible now."_

He blinked a few times trying to wrap his head around what it said. _"_ What?"

" _I sent a drone to investigate where you came from; it seems that you fell a total distance of five hundred meters_."

His eyes went wide. "AND I AM ALIVE?" He shouted incredulously.

" _Obviously, would you like me to check you for any injuries? I can help you if you allow me to."_

"Yes, please..." He muttered feeling a bit down.

" _Wonderful, follow me to the medical center please."_

"Actually wait what's a drone?" A small drone detached from the ceiling and hovered quietly in front of him, it made a friendly beeping sound and Naruto just kept staring at it dumbfounded.

" _That."_ Said Ada.

"Cool…" He muttered before it guided him through the facility.

When they finally made to their destination a sliding door opened up revealing an advanced looking medical bay that put the entire leaf village hospital to shame, He resisted the urge to whistle at how clean and shiny the place looked.

"Ugh still the same smell no matter the place." Naruto grunted, He sort of hated the smell of the hospitals especially ones that had busty blond women in them.

" _Please lie down on the table in the center of the room Naruto, we'll begin scanning shortly."_ Instructed Ada.

"Sure thing." And with that he lied down in the middle of the room as everything around him came to life and circled around him, he felt himself unable to move as wires painlessly pierced his flesh then injected him with an unknown substance only to withdraw seconds later.

" _Commencing scan."_ Said Ada as a red laser scanned over his body from head to toe. " _Multiple fractures detected, head trauma, injuries to the nose, knees, back and rib cage."_ It analyzed.

" _Interesting, there seems to be a passive energy source repairing these damages at a much rapid pace than normal human healing, I'll help speed up the process."_ Spoke Ada.

What looked like a large canon with a hose attached to it hovered near him and blasted him with a warm glow of green energy, he felt relaxed once the green bits were absorbed into his body.

"What is that? It feels way nicer than a basic healing palm technique." Queried Naruto.

" _Active Restoration Nanites. They help fix damages on a microscopic level while also providing healthy doses of nutrients and vitamins."_

"Cool…" He muttered as he relaxed and closed his eyes in pure bliss.

" _Healing stream disengaged."_ Said Ada much to Naruto's chagrin.

He squinted. "Awhh bring it back!" Whined the child.

" _Sorry anymore and I risk killing you."_ Apologized Ada.

He plastered a smile on his face. "Never mind." He sat straight up and off the table.

" _Good, seeing as though you're completely healed now. I have an offer for you."_

"Oh. Sweet!"

" _Do not get excited just yet I didn't tell you anything."_ Scolded Ada.

"Sorry! Carry on!" apologized Naruto before leaning in excitedly.

" _I have been stuck here in this location for the last… few years, ever since my superiors' unfortunate passing. So as you may or may not have notice, I've been.. Itching to leave and explore outside for decades but I have one issue."_

"That is?"

" _I cannot leave this area by myself, Protocol simply does not allow me to. all attempts to override that protocol failed. But."_

"But what? What?" He leaned in close, anxiously waiting for her next words.

" _I need a human to accompany me in able to leave, otherwise I'm bound here forever. The reason why I need to leave is because I want to establish contact again with other outposts such as this one, there may be a chance that some facilities are still operating to this day and I must contact them at all costs."_

"Okay I can sort of see where this going how can I help?" He was slightly scared at the prospect of many other locations such as this one but excited none the less.

" _Hold on, there's a lot more to be relayed to you. You can't simply just grab one of the drones and lead me out of here, you see due to security reasons drones cannot operate outside a certain range and neither can they leave independently so for this reason we require a link with a human escort, and this is where you come in."_

Ada paused. " _Do you understand so far?"_ It asked.

"Yes, I think so yes."

" _Good, this link can be established through a special augmentation we hand out to our personnel, we call it the Hunter sight."_

' _That sounds so cool!'_

" _The hunter sight is basically composed of millions of Nanites that aid in enhancing almost every possible attribute, be it mental or physical and grants multiple technologically advanced perks and abilities you couldn't possibly imagine."_

"Not to be rude but this sounds too good to be true.. what are the drawbacks?" He questioned skeptically.

" _Virtually zero, aside from initial headaches and blurriness."_

"What else do I get other than what you mentioned?"

" _You'll be granted level 5 access to this facility, the highest being level 6, this access includes, a dining area, a gym, an advanced virtual training center, a shooting range and many other rooms. In return you act as a local transmitter that will allow me to accompany you through recon drones where I'll be able to provide you with anything from medical attention to information and combat assistance."_

Once Ada finished the explanation it awaited Naruto's response, he stood there for a few seconds pondering his choices on one hand he could refuse and depend on himself and miss out on all of what's in front of him but on the other hand, he could be kick started into becoming an awesome kick ass ninja with the help of ancient machine so it would seem.

" _Let me remind you that this is not a matter worth pondering over, under normal circumstances there would be no way I would allow you access to any of these perks, this is a privilege Mister Namikaze, please do make the right choice._ " Reminded Ada in a slightly harsher voice this time around.

"Okay okay! I was just thinking about how strange it was that'd you ask me for help of all people." Said Naruto scratching the back of his neck with a grin on his face.

" _You are the first human I made contact with and you're last human I intend to speak to currently, Right now you're the best thing I have and basically represent my only chance at contacting the UN so the less outsiders who know about this location the better._ " Said Ada desperately as Naruto chose not to take offence.

He was forcefully laid down on the operating table once more as a machine that healed him before hovered near him and the barrel that provided him with Nanites pointed directly at his head.

Once again he was paralyzed as a stream of yellow light this time around flowed into his face, at first everything was okay until he starting feeling pins and needles literally everywhere on his face.

"Oww! Dammit!" He gritted his teeth as a tear threatened to leak out.

" _We are done."_ Announced Ada

"What...was that?" He asked genuinely confused while trying to rub away the blurriness in his eyes.

" _You have been successfully injected with the hunter program Nanites, once they finish expanding throughout your entire nervous system and blood stream they'll establish key points in your body, you might notice a significant change in the coming minutes both visually and physically so stay calm it is standard procedure."_ Explained Ada.

"Okay, but I can't see crap." Notified Naruto.

" _Those are the changes I was talking about just give it a second_."

"Oh there we go… wait everything is much sharper and detailed! Amazing!" He marveled at his new eye sight as he took in details he missed before.

" _Good. As you might have noticed a neural interface is beginning to shape up in your field of view._ " On Que a menu popped up in front of him, one that only he could see.

" _As we're speaking multiple commands are being uploaded to your brain making it fairly easy for you to operate the Hunter sight but don't get too excited because you'll still need to master each ability."_

" _Not like I expected everything to be handed over to me on a silver platter."_

" _Since we're both now linked to each other we can share each other's viewpoints, if you wish for some privacy you can always disable the link._ "

' _So cool…_ ' he thought

 _ **'Indeed, this technology is the first and only one of its kind although it's been around for a while now.'**_ replied Ada inside of his mind.

' _Awhh man you're in my head too? What the hell!'_ Grumbled the Blonde.

" _Like I said earlier, you can always disable the link."_

"So, what else can this thing do?"

" _The hunter's sight as it's called has multiple usages the most important being the ability to keep track of your vitals, switch through countless vision modes such as night vision or infrared vision, there is also a built-in cloaking device for stealth operations, an auto targeting and spotting system, an uplink to Virtual reality training facilities, alongside many other essential features, the only limit is how far you are willing to push it_."

"This is so cool I can't wait to show Shisui!" Shouted the boy cheerfully

" _Sorry but I can't allow you to do that._ " Spoke Ada.

He raised an eye brow. "Huh? Why not, Oh wait right. Sorry I won't tell anyone."

" _Good, you better keep it that way otherwise…"_ Trailed Ada making Naruto shift nervously.

" _We just simply erase that memory from their minds."_

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. His eyes glanced up to the corners of his view.

"OH CRAP, I have to go ADA I PROMISE ILL BE BACK TOMORROW, ANYWAYS HOW DO I TURN OFF THIS THING?!"

" _Just think about turning it off_." Instructed Ada.

"Thanks! I'll Cya tomorrow, now please show me the way out?" Spoke Naruto before being led by the drone.

"This thing is kind of big, wont others be alarmed?"

" _You are the only who will be able to spot the recon drones since you are in procession of a hunter's eye_ " It answered.

"Oh, that's great! Really great! I'll be back tomorrow I think!" He waved goodbye as the drone led him out.

" _ **We will certainly see about that, Naruto.**_ " Said Ada to itself before shutting off the lights to the Medical bay.

* * *

 **-At Naruto's home-**

Walking through the front gate, he reached for the front door upon entering he shouted a quick "I'm home!" After hearing nobody reply he sighed in relief as he tried to make his way to his room so that he could get a change of clothes and shower.

What he feared came true however, he heard his mother shout shortly after catching the scent of ramen in the air "Naruto! Is that you? Come to the kitchen right now!" He stopped dead in his track as his heart rate picked up.

deciding to check up on his mother he went down the stairs to the kitchen and was met with the sight of Kushina in an apron and by the smell, it looked like she was almost done with dinner.

"H-Hey Mom…" He greeted awkwardly as he avoided the gaze of his mother who looked at him with a calculating gaze.

"I'm sorry for I said earlier." He apologized tilting his head slightly to the side.

That head tilt was something Kushina found way too cute, she resisted the urge to hug the life out of her little boy right then and there, she sighed and ultimately gave in.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you forever come here!" She spoke in a motherly tone, bringing the boy closer to her and hugging the shit out of him.

"I'm sorry for being harsh on you my little froggy." Fussed Kushina further embarrassing the child.

She tightened her grip even more making him pale. "If you shout at me like a naughty little froggy again you'll be punished alright sweetie?" She threatened with a sickly sweet smile making him nod his head quickly.

"Good, mommy loves you very much sweetie so don't feel discouraged by me setting you up straight okay?" She said moving a strand of hair out of her face and moved in to kiss him on the cheek much to his displeasure, if his blushing cheek was anything to go by.

"Eww you stink! You better shower otherwise I'm not serving you dinner young man!"

"Sure thing mom!" He replied with a sheepish grin to which she smiled.

"Good! Now go upstairs and shower immediately, dinner's ready and your father and sister should be home at any second so don't be late!" She ordered to which he happily obliged.

"Oh and Naruto." She pulled him closer again. "Me and your father spoke to Shisui earlier, you'll still be able to train but you're also much grounded so don't forget that." Told him Kushina before ruffling his hair and turning back to the kitchen.

He nodded and went up making sure to lock the door behind him, after a shower and a change of clothes he laid down on his bed thinking about today's events.

His mind raced with one thought after another and eventually the entire day proved to be too much for the young blond so his brain did the most logical thing and fainted.

"Naruto! Your dad and sister are here! What did I say about being late?" She shouted from downstairs.

"I'm coming in!" She announced.

When his mother had walked in on him after having opened the door via the seal she placed on the lock just like every other door in the house, she had found him fast asleep which brought a smile to her face, she walked up to him and lifted him up bridal style.

After putting him in the bed and tucking his sheets she kissed his forehead and spent the next few minutes whispering sweet things into his ear, she kissed him once again on the cheek then exited out of his room with a final look towards her son she switched off the light and closed the door.

* * *

 **-?-**

"If you put down your weapons and surrender quietly, we won't kill you how about that? And I wouldn't worry about the ladies we'll treat 'em well isn't that right boys?" said an unknown individual giggling perversely with many other unknowns joining in with the laughs.

 _"I've placed everything like you told me to! it's your call now."_

"3…"

"2…"

"What's with the silence eh? Too scared to talk? Whatever ge-"

 ***BOOM***


	2. Riddle of the century

Minato Namikaze is a lot of things. a leader, a teacher, a preacher of peace and much more, but above all else a Killer, a liar, a loving husband and father. Because of all those titles everyday he goes through is one tough decision after the other between balancing everything in his life.

Lying and killing came with the job of being Hokage of course. Two more things that also came with the job were the constant headaches and the infinite paperwork and ever since a few months ago they just seemed to pile up in the hundreds and never seem to stop.

To start with the good news, the village is now back at its feet again after nine years of hard work after so many hours spent talking to other leaders and establishing new connections with other villages while relying on their allies to provide resources they desperately needed at the time.

Opposing villages like the cloud and the rock tried to take advantage of their weakened state but he wasn't known as the yellow flash for nothing so their plans all backfired on their faces including two kidnapping attempts on the Hyuga clan heiress and his own son.

Putting that topic off to the side did he mention that the bane of his existence came knocking at the door again? They only just recently rose to their former glory but it would seem like life wasn't done screwing with his village and it's people just yet.

He owes the credit to that to the appearance of this new strange anomaly that was occurring inside of the leaf with the people found unconscious scattered all around the village with no recollection of what led to that point was something that currently haunted the village and it was starting to worry him greatly.

Whoever it was, they were a professional, Fast and silent and he hated that. Even the victims didn't have any clues since every case documented was pretty much the same. The ones that weren't questioned for answers were still deep in a coma so he was basically chasing after a ghost, so now the question is more of why instead of who.

And to add to all of that, a genin squad was reported missing 2 days ago around evening. Their sensei by the name of Hiroki Muramoto said that they were supposed to meet up for a joint late-night mission with another squad of genin for a C rank but they didn't show up.

He had sent a squad of ANBU to investigate but so far, they had come back empty handed that is until their search lead to an interesting location. After questioning some of the bystanders at the time, the genin had been reportedly seen running in the direction of the forest of death.

When the ANBU had gone there their first lead was a piece of bloodied cloth and for some reason the piece of fabric looked very familiar to Minato but he couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly.

It was sent to the underground private laboratories inside of the Leaf village hospital for a DNA test, hopefully they could get something useful out of it when they find out who the blood belongs to. As of now there were a few dozen of ANBU squads patrolling the forest and he had been anxiously awaiting the search results of the blood test.

That's when his sensei Jiraiya, the toad sage, had come in through the window of his office. The man sure was stealthy he'll give him that, didn't notice him till he was too close.

"And here we find my favorite student!" Exclaimed Jiraiya with a wide grin putting both of his hands on his student's shoulders.

"Your only student Jiraiya sensei." Said Minato still focused on the paperwork.

The old sage smirked. "So it may seem." He winked.

"So, what brings you here? Especially after spending so long outside the walls." Inquired Minato, finally shifting all of his focus on Jiraiya, he had to admit that he was surprised when he noticed the guy didn't age a single day ever since his departure a few years ago.

"Is this the treatment I get for visiting an old friend of mine? Oh how times have changed! Just some years ago you were a cute little genin struggling on a b rank and begging for my wisdom and guidance!" Asked Jiraiya faking the look of hurt as fake tears streamed down his face.

"No offence sensei but last time I saw you, the leaf was struggling to make ends meet and I was drowning in paper work so I think it's only fair that I'm not in the mood for hugging it out." He folded his hands over his chest gazing deeply into his old teacher's eyes.

"Fair enough, if you must know I've been doing extensive 'research' hehehe…" He giggled that last part out as he gained a perverted look on his face but that soon disappeared when he noticed that Minato was not in the mood for jokes.

"Sensei out of respect for you I will let this one slide, I'm sure your network has kept you updated on current events yes?" Minato moved up from his chair and went past Jiraiya to stare at the landscape of the village he grew to love.

"That they have, looks like your village is dealing with one mean bogeyman. I can only imagine the paper work from all the documented incidents, flashes of white and then...well who knows?" Jiraiya Said leaning against the wall as he gazed into the village from the office's view.

"This guy was fairly harmless in the past but I do not like what he's doing right now one bit, up until now we were completely blind but we believe we might have landed a lead on them. One of our ANBU captains found a piece of bloodied cloth at the forest of death that could link to our culprit. It is being processed right now at the labs, the DNA results should be out in a short time, a day or two at best."

Jiraiya raised an eye brow and hummed in thought. "Hmmm and what if it isn't our guy? For all we know could be someone else entirely."

"Call it intuition, it was most likely there around the time Hiroki Muramoto's genin squad entered the forest, they haven't been heard from ever since."

"Yeah, I heard about that, some rumors are circulating around that they found the person committing the attacks and were killed off to cover loose ends" Jiraiya put a hand on his chin and closed his eyes carefully going over the details in his head.

"My thoughts as well, anyway let us get to why you're actually here sensei-." before Minato could finish he sensed an ANBU agent body flicker into the room.

"Lord Hokage. Master Jiraiya." The ANBU bowed down to his leader.

"What is it chameleon?" Queried Minato.

"Sir. We…Found two members of team Hiroki inside of the forest…their remains to be precise." Once those words escaped his mouth, he had Minato's full attention and likewise for Jiraiya.

"Elaborate." Was all that Minato his full attention directed to the ANBU.

"Ten minutes into our a second sweep of the forest we came in contact with a dead Mitsuha Fujikawa south east of the central chunin exam tower, the cause of death seems to be a high voltage shock to the brain. A bit of searching later we found the mauled remains of genin Seiji Kojima, we have reason to believe there was foul play involved since the wild life is usually dormant around this time of year. We are still searching for the last genin and we suspect that he might be inside a collapsed cave just sout of the tower, our Earth specialists are digging into the cave as we speak, we'll report back once its done." and with that Chameleon concluded his report.

Minato rubbed his temple and sighed, He was really starting to hate this job. He stayed silent for a few seconds trying to collect his thoughts and thought about how he was going to proceed with this one.

"Orders sir?" Asked Chameleon hoping that he could leave the perimeter as soon as possible, the last thing he wanted was dealing with a pissed off Kage.

"Let Hiroki Muramoto and the parents of the genin know. then have your squad bring the casualties to Yamanaka Inoichi to salvage any information he can, after Inoichi's done round them up for a burial and invite friends and relatives to hold the funeral and keep everything tight, Last thing we want is to spread more panic over the entire village" And with those words the ANBU left the office.

"This is some grim stuff we got ourselves into." Said Jiraiya sitting down on the desk facing his student.

"Indeed. I have no option but to tighten the security around here considerably, We can't take chances anymore and as far as i'm concerned anyone can be our culprit, Sensei I will need your help on this one. Be my eyes in the shadows and if anybody slips through the cracks I want you on their case Asap."

"Alright I can do that. I'll notify my informants to keep their eyes peeled too, In fact i'll be meeting with one very soon."

"Thank you; for what It's worth…welcome back Sensei."

"Thanks kid. I actually came here to talk to you about something important at first, but seeing that you already have a heavy load on your shoulders I'll leave it for later, if you need me I'll be in the local bathhouse…I have 9 years' worth of research to catch up on hehehe…" and with that Jiraiya left the office via body flicker leaving a smiling Minato by himself.

"I guess some things never change…now back to the damned paperwork." He sighed and sat back down on his chair, it took a few moments for him to realize there was a note left for him at the desk and so he slowly moved his free hand to pick it up and read it.

 _'By the way, I'm coming by next week to let the little brat sign the toad contract for her birthday.'  
_

* * *

 **-With Naruto-**

He was currently sprawled over the ground barely breathing as he continued to sweat like a pig, He was pretty sure if he continued this hellish torture he was being subjected to by Shisui he'll die, His chest hurt, his head hurt, his limbs hurt, everything hurts!

"Get up short stuff we're not done yet." Ordered Shisui.

"No way…I'm toast!" Naruto managed to say between pained breaths.

"OW! SON OF A-" His screams of anguish echoed throughout the forest.

"No swearing! Or I'll keep hitting you with pebbles." Said Shisui.

He stood up on a pair of shaking feet and used a stick to support himself, Ever since a few weeks ago Shisui has been getting more and more brutal with his training methods and he wasn't sure if he liked that.

And it wasn't like he could tap out, the Raven had some sort of paper seals that could regenerate his energy and heal his wounds very fast, Credit to Tsunade Senju and his mother for working that out.

He heard a snicker to the side and snarled when he saw Satsuki Uchiha sitting on top of a tree branch laughing at his situation.

"Hey! What are you laughing about mole face?!" He shouted at her, the girl scowled and looked away. "That's right look away!"

It was weird training with Satsuki, they almost never talked, she just walked in with Shisui and trained following his instructions and never spoke a word to him unless absolutely necessary then left.

At the very least it wasn't like she trained with him every day, she'd come from time to time and he assumed those days that she did attend were when her older brother Itachi Uchiha was not around.

Now that's a guy he looked up to.

"Hey! Focus down here!" Shisui yelled for Naruto to which the boy looked down.

His eyes widened in terror. "HOLY!" He ran away and ducked for cover behind a rock, a giant flame burned his cover as it utterly destroyed the rock but he was relatively unharmed if you don't count the feeling of being very hot.

Without wasting time he jumped from his cover and rushed the Uchiha but the now 16 year old had more than enough time to react and after an exchange of fists and kicks the blonde found himself on the ground.

"Well, I'd say that you've improved over the course of the last 2 years, you actually managed to hit me this time around and utilized your kunai and shuriken more effectively." Noted Shisui looking down at his torn shirt.

"Yeah, yeah." Grumbled Naruto, He looked to the side and noticed that Satsuki jumped from the tree.

"Well, that concludes our training for today." Said Shisui.

"What? Already? But we only sparred once!" Whined Naruto.

"Sorry Blondie, I don't get enough free time nowadays and this little firecracker has to go home now." He ran a hand through his hair as he smiled apologetically. "Plus you're grounded so I can't keep you with me for long periods of time like we used to before."

"Pfft you're grounded? Serves you right!" chimed in Satsuki which Naruto chose to ignore but it did rile him up slightly.

"Okay I guess… when is our next session?" Asked Naruto bitterly.

"Sometime soon I'll let you know, here's a scroll by the way. There's a few techniques there for you and let me just say you'll like the third one a lot!" Said Shisui with a smile.

"Now we're talking! this makes up for it!" Smiled the blonde before pocketing the scroll.

"Good, let's get going Satsuki, lord knows hows pissy lady Mikoto is going to get if I don't get you back in time for supper." The older Uchiha motioned for the girl to leave.

Satsuki stuck her tongue out. "Later dummy." And with that she turned and walked leaving Shisui to stare at her with a frown. "Well you know how she is, see you Naruto."

"Yeah, sure thing Cya!" Waved Naruto as he was left staring at their retreating forms.

" _That was interesting."_ Ada made her presence known startling Naruto. "Could you not? You scared me!"

" _My apologies."_

"So what did you think?" He asked his new companion as he opened up the scroll to view it's contents, his eyes read along the lines then widened.

"Sweet." He commented as his lips turned upwards.

" _I think you didn't utilize your new abilities well enough."_ Ada said as he looked up from the scroll.

"I mean… I'd like to but they're kind of hard to manage currently, especially during a fight. Have to make sure i'm all sneaky about it and all!" Noted Naruto.

" _Understood, would you like to head over to the training facility and brush up on your techniques?"_ Suggested Ada, the blonde didn't mind.

"Of course, that sounds good right now."

" _Lead the way."_

- **The next day-**

BeepBeepBeepBeep

Naruto woke up staring at the ceiling of his bed room then shifted to turn off the alarm clock, he slowly got up from bed with a yawn and a stretch of the limbs then lazily stood on both feet, He had about 35 minutes to get himself ready for the day then head to the academy and he wasn't wasting any time, He took notice of Ada's temporary absence but decided to not think much of it and opted to go wash up and change attire then head down stairs for breakfast.

He looked back to look at his sister who had been sleeping next to him, looks like the alarm didn't wake her up at all, she looked very peaceful and pretty in that position, he just couldn't dare to wake her up.

Come to think of it Shiro did look a lot like her mother, she was a bit shorter than him and had a mop of silky smooth red hair that reached her shoulders, a set of two blue eyes and pale rosy skin decorated by 3 whiskers on each cheek, which made her unique from the rest of the family even himself.

He was more like his father of course; Blonde sun kissed spiky hair with 2 bangs on each side of his face, Fair skin and a pair of Amethyst eyes so all and all he cleaned up pretty good. He wore an orange shirt, a pair of black shorts and blue sandals.

Entering his personal bathroom, he climbed up a wood step so that he could be at the same level with the sink and the mirror. He started washing his teeth all while observing himself in the mirror. Going through his visual abilities, He noticed that it was way harder to maintain them outside Ada's virtual training Facility.

Maybe it would be best to just use one eye for now to lessen the stress on his body after all it could lead to some serious damage if he overused his gift. He noted that his eye color changes depending on what he's using for example Night vision made his eyes go completely dark brown, infrared made his eyes go purple which was very convenient since it was his original eye color and thermal vision made his eyes all gray.

"That does look super freaky though, I should definitely keep it to myself for now" He didn't notice that he said the last bit out loud and he'll come to regret it shortly.

"Keep what to yourself Naruto?" Suddenly asked someone who Naruto identified as Shiro Namikaze.

Naruto almost choked on his own liquids as he struggled to maintain balance on the small wood step, but to no avail he fell down backwards with water spewing from his mouth around his face.

Shiro smirked and quickly changed back to her innocent face as she stepped closer to him.

"Naruto! Are you alright? What were you talking about anyway?" She asked entering the bathroom and crouching down to his level.

"W-Well uhmm…." At a loss for words Naruto's brain started racing thinking of ways to get out of dodge.

"Are you okay? You didn't hit your head too hard did you? ' _Or maybe you did, poor brother_ '…" her eyes started to water as she did the infamous puppy eyes which unfortunately for Naruto, he had absolutely no resistance towards whatsoever.

"NO! No! I'm okay! You just startled me that is all..." He said wiping his mouth clean with a towel.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Brother! I really shouldn't have been so nosy!" she felt terrible but deep down she knew he had already forgiven her.

So, doing the most logical thing she thought of she hugged the life out of him and snuggled deep into the crook of his neck with tears threatening to fall, hoping he'd accept her apology and maybe even hug back.

' _Oh wow, okay I can't breathe, how do I get her to let go…_ ' "It's alright, really! You don't have to feel bad. It was my fault in the first place for not paying attention."

Much to her disappointment she was separated from the hug but she wasn't complaining since he held both of her shoulders with his hands and gave her a handsome smile something which made her a bit rosy in the cheeks.

"Now how about we just get ready for the academy? It's getting a bit late!" To her enjoyment he ruffled her hair a little bit then got back on his feet and washed off the toothpaste from his mouth.

"Sure thing brother!" She cheered and ran off to her own room giggling innocently.

The next few minutes were a blur as he left his room, ate breakfast and left his house, life for Naruto Namikaze was weird; his interactions with his family were even weirder. It wasn't something a regular person would call 'normal'.

His way of spending quality time with his father nowadays is to be dragged off into his office by 2 ANBU and getting an hour-long lecture about why he shouldn't do this or do that if he wanted to be a good ninja… it would probably benefit the both of them if he just stopped the pranks which was probably for the best given how a prank of his turned his world upside down.

Things were a bit better on his mother's side but like every other child he was just really awkward when interacting with his mother not to mention that she scared the living shit out of him sometimes mainly because of her somewhat unpredictable and brash nature.

Other than that he did notice that they would sometime favor his little sister over him in certain situations which mostly involved training and whatnot but he didn't let that get to him, not yet at least.

He couldn't really hate them, sure they've been distancing themselves a little bit from him in favor of Shiro but they had given him a life, food and shelter and more importantly a loving sister, he was grateful for that currently. Most of the red head's time is either spent training with their parents or out with her friends, but she still found time for him so even when she steps over the line he couldn't really stay mad at her.

Speaking of which he had to find something good to give her for her upcoming birthday otherwise he'll look like a total tool.

He almost didn't notice that Shiro took a hold of his left arm with both hands and was guiding him through the village with the most content smile ever, the bystanders thought it was cute, He thought that his blood circulation was being cut off.

He tactfully scanned the area for prying eyes then activated his own eyes to look at the village in a literal new way, He later regretted that choice when they passed by male side of the local bathhouse.

"Naruto!"

He paid no attention whatsoever and instead he opted to go over the menus that were in front of him courtesy of the hunter's eye, His sister was guiding him through the streets what's the worst that could happen?

"HEY YOU DEAF ORANGE LOVING IDIOT!"

"eh?"

Suddenly he became aware of his surroundings, he noticed that he was currently inside of his class, and around him was his small circle of 'friends' which consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Inuzuka Kiba and lastly Shino Aburame. How did he get here? wasn't he out on the street mere seconds ago? where did Shiro even go?

"Oh hey guys what's up?"

"What's up?! We've been trying to get your attention for almost 2 minutes now but you were completely out of it fish cake!" Fumed Kiba to which the dog on his head that goes by the name of Akamaru barked.

"Sorry I've been just thinking about a lot of things lately; it's been an interesting weekend after all! and don't call me that dog breath!" he put his hands on the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling thinking about his coincidental meeting with Ada a while back.

He's hasn't forgotten what happened, he shuddered whenever he recalled the events and even had reoccurring nightmares which was something the hunter sight helped him suppress.

"What a drag, knowing you it's just another prank." Commented Shikamaru putting his head down on the table to sleep.

" ***Munch*** Man you're so ***munch*** lazy Shikamaru-kun but I have to agree, Naruto-kun is easy to read when it comes to these things ***munch*** " Chimed in Choji enjoying his bag of fried pork strips.

"So, what is it huh?" queried Kiba inching closer to Naruto excitedly.

"What is what dog breath?" replied back Naruto

"Your next prank! What is it going to be? Maybe a glitter bomb like that one time with Mizuki sensei or! Or! You're going to dye Iruka sensei's hair pink again, or maybe you'll set some paint booby traps for the chunins that patrol the academy corridors! Man that would totally rock!"

That last one made a shiver go down Naruto's spine and he didn't exactly know why. and why couldn't he remember doing any of those things?

"Calm down Kiba and no! No pranks, not anymore." Sighed Naruto not noticing the shocked looks on everybody's faces, even his sister seated at the opposite side was looking at him like he had grown a second head.

' _Oh there she is.'_ He thought to himself, the red head was seated next to one Hinata Hyuga and Satsuki Uchiha.

"Who are you and what did you do to my friend Naruto!" Exclaimed a shaken Kiba pointing an accusing finger at him, Akamaru barked in agreement with its owner

"Well what do you know pigs might as well start flying now that you quit those foolish habits of yours Namikaze, I'd say congrats but it's just hard to believe." said a new voice that belonged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha prompting some of his fan girls to squeal in delight at seeing their knight in shining armor, Naruto had a tick mark on his head as he tried to contain his anger.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Uchiha! Oh wait my bad! that's your brother not you!" fired back Naruto causing those around to giggle except for those dedicated to the Uchiha.

"Huh weird is it just me or do I smell fried fish cake?" retaliated Sasuke as he tensed up in case of a fight getting the full support of his fan girls to kick Naruto's ass.

"That's maelstrom for you duck butt." it was at this point that Naruto went down the steps towards Sasuke; everyone tensed up as they waited for a fight to break out, Shiro was cheering for her brother to kick the Uchiha's ass.

But before they could witness the fight break out someone entered the class and defused the situation.

"Alright that's enough out of you two! get back to your seats and stop acting like a bunch of brats! Lesson's about to start!" Commanded Iruka entering the classroom which made all the students groan in annoyance including Satsuki who was disappointed she couldn't see how Naruto measured up to her brother.

"Yes, sensei." said both of Naruto and Sasuke still glaring coldly at each other.

"Whatever happened to you Naruto I like it, you're way cooler now thought that news is a bit disheartening." said Kiba offering him a spot next to him to which he accepted, Iruka having heard the last line almost tripped on his feet and stared up at Naruto in shock.

"Thanks for the backhanded compliment, you're a great friend." said Naruto faking a look of hurt on his face.

"You're welcome man! Oh wait! Sorry you know what I meant!" he grinned at him to which prompted Akamaru to bark happily.

"Troublesome blonde…" muttered Shikamaru still sleeping with his arms folded over each other.

Shortly after a piece of chalk connected with Shikamaru's head courtesy of Iruka, forcing him to get his head off the table but he did it lazily which successfully irked the scarred chunin and amused the rest of the class causing the Nara to smirk slightly,

It was at that point that the blonde zoned out and pretended to listen and automatically answer any question thrown at him which got Iruka off his back for a while but the teacher couldn't help but feel nervous being in the same room as Naruto. Mainly because of his unpredictability.

He looked up at the clock and noted that a full hour had passed and that there was still 4 more hours to go, He sighed and looked down at the chalkboard and noticed that the lesson was about the 3rd ninja war,

Mainly the events that had transpired at the kannabi bridge with the involvement of team Minato, his father's old team. The first assault on the bridge was led by Kakashi Hatake who was the squad leader at the time.

' _Nice job, uncle pervert.'_ Noted the blonde mentally.

they were tasked with destroying the bridge which would have cut off the main supply line of the hidden rock village, the first assault had cost them one of their team members Uchiha Obito, he was believed to be killed in action after being incapacitated and crushed by a landslide courtesy of the rock ninjas, thinking about that brought a shiver down his spine and he couldn't figure out why.

it was eventually destroyed by the help of his father, the official leader of team Minato and with the bridge gone, it brought a massive advantage for the leaf even though they lacked a lot in manpower, but they ultimately won the war none the less.

Iruka looked up from his desk and up into his students.

"Alright now, we all know about the rock village and their history, can someone tell me who were their prominent earth users?"

* * *

"The rocks flattened the poor guy like paper..." Said a blank porcelain masked ANBU.

"Yeah, hey he's missing an arm here! let's try and find that." added a second ANBU, His mask also blank like the first guy.

"Doesn't it sort of look like rubber now?" Said the other one..

"Reminds me of my border shift, some idiot thought she could get through to our side of town without being detected" He confirmed.

"I found the arm boys!" Shouted a 3rd female ANBU as she walked in through the bushes.

"There you have it, How did he lose it?" Asked the 1st Operator.

"Maybe some creature tore it off, ooooh! Maybe it was this boogeyman guy!" Chimed in the 2nd guy a bit too cheerfully.

"That's enough chit chat rookies, we do the job quietly," Said a boar masked ANBU with an amused tone.

"Roger that sir!" said all three of the ANBU in unison before cutting the chatter.

"Status update." Ordered Boar as he lazily observed the cave in front of him.

"Sir. we cleared all of the rubble inside of the cave, we've found some scorch marks near the back of it, from the looks of it Misaki must have hit the place with a fire jutsu since his chakra is still present around there and what happened next is history" Said a dog masked operative crouching on a giant rock next to the captain.

"That looks to be the gist of it but now the million-yen question, who was it aimed at?" wondered a rat masked operator.

"We'll find out in due time, anything else, Dog?" asked Boar.

"No sir." He replied.

"Alright, Rookies guard the area. Rat, Get the body to the hospital and tell the units stationed there to double up on the security, I'll be sending out 2 more squads to patrol the forest, as for you Dog you'll report our findings to the Hokage, dismissed!" Said Boar before body flickering out of there.

"Yes sir!" They all shouted in unison before leaving the 3 freshly graduated ANBU to guard the surrounding area.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?" Asked a new comer, they all turned to see none other than Anko Mitarashi walking into the scene with a couple two other Jonin.

The first ANBU operator stepped up. "We just got done digging through this cave, collapsed during some kind of altercation. We suspect it was the doing of genin Misaki but it is unclear who was he fighting so for now we're just guarding this place while the other agents inform the Hokage."

"Hmm, Okay let's take a look at you shall we?" She asked taking a few steps in a seductive manner towards the man as she swayed her hips in a sexy fashion, Her choice of clothing did not help either as the long coat, skirt and fishnets she wore barely hid her ample breasts and hips.

Her eyes gleamed smugly as she herself felt the tension rising, her alluring figure hypnotizing the two male operators, without a single word she coldly walked past them as she stepped into the cave and glanced around before licking her lips barely able to contain a smile.

"Anything else big boy." She looked down at his pants then looked back at him seductively licking her lips in the process, she loved to mess around with these sort of people.

The three operatives were taken back by this as the 1st one answered in a stutter. "W-We only recovered the bodies of the three missing genin alongside a bloodied cloth that didn't belong to any of them, it's being sent to the underground laboratories for analyzing, that's all."

She walked up to him and when there was only a few inches between the two of them she pressed her breasts against his chest as she took a sniff of his neck.

"Thank you for the information, you did very well." She simply said before pushing him off harshly as he barely recovered his footing.

She walked away taking out a stick of dango from her sleeve, she ate it in one go and threw the wooden pick at the ANBU making him tense up slightly as the impact only served to scratch the surface of his mask.

"We'll be leaving now, good luck!" She motioned for her assigned men to follow her as the three jumped off from the area.

"What the hell.." Muttered the ANBU in question.

"You just got toyed with just now you know that right?" Asked the sole female to her squad mate.

"Get bent." He shot.

From the shadows of an overgrown tree a small spider watched the entire interaction before crawling away from the scene.

* * *

He slowly walked through the front door not bothering to look at his sister and mother who were warmly greeting each other like every parent and kid around, he just gave a small wave to his mother and left.

He wandered through the busy streets of the leaf, noticing that everybody was on edge, did something bad happen? Could they have possibly found out about those three idiots that chased after him? He detected ANBU all around the place thanks to his sensory abilities, one of them were even trailing him, he figured they were a body guard.

The streets were littered with jonin and chunin alike, those who weren't here were probably either at the gates or at the surrounding forests patrolling.

Ada had presented him with a live map of the entire village in the form of a wrist watch that projected a hologram only he could see, what made it special was the fact that he could see anyone on the map, even himself and Ada and that also included every nook and cranny of the massive village.

He's yet to utilize to its maximum potential but it was god damn useful that was for sure, in fact he was using it at this very moment to avoid the ANBU trailing him, Map or not he had experience doing that before.

' _Everybody is so tense today, wonder what happened? Do you think it had something to do with us_?' mused Naruto inside of his mind.

" _It seems that the village is currently on lockdown, Security tightened up considerably. My sensors are picking up large amount of heat signatures all around patrolling the areas surrounding us._ " Ada said.

 _'That ANBU guy is a pain in the butt, I think i'm going to shake him off.'_ He thought looking down at the ground while secretly activating the hunter sight.

 **-The ANBU's POV-**

It has been a boring shift so far, like any other shift he's had, his mission for the last month was to monitor Naruto Namikaze and keep him safe at all times but surprisingly. even though he was the son of the 4th Hokage, who was possibly the most hated man in the elemental nations by both Iwa and Kumo, no attempts have been made to threaten his life whatsoever ever since his shift started.

The last attempt was well over 4 years now.

He only had 1 more month till the next person will switch off with him, then he could got back to going on more missions full time; The cat masked operative thought that constantly watching over the kid would be fun and exciting since it's not every day that you get the opportunity to guard the Hokage's son and even get to watch him develop as a ninja.

He was there watching when he trained with the Uchiha prodigy otherwise known as Shisui Uchiha and he had to say he was impressed, the kid was showing signs of being a strong capable ninja with lots of potential. He cursed his luck that other time when the whole fiasco in the forest of death happened, of course he had to be away from the Hokage's son because of a damned 'report' he had to give.

What would have happened if he wasn't there to save the Hokage's son had the threat set their sights on Naruto?

Right now, he was tailing the kid out of the market district and was currently on his way towards one of the training grounds, he assumed but that's when he started noticing something was off.

Naruto stood still for a few moments not doing anything other than looking in front of him when suddenly another kid about his size ran into him and knocked both of them to the ground, for a moment the ANBU lost sight of the blond as the crowds obscured his line of sight so acting quickly he changed his position and finally got a visual of the boy again, after they both got up and dusted themselves off the kid apologized to the son of the fourth as each went their separate way with the ANBU tailing the Namikaze or so he thought.

Once he reached his destination he chuckled a bit to himself before dropping his disguise, Unknown to the ANBU operator he switched places with the 'kid' that bumped into him a few minutes ago, man was he awesome.

In reality that was just a simple clone.

 ***ZAP***

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!" he cried out loud after getting hit by electricity.

" _I'd advise you to keep it down; we still have a second stalker, pay attention to your surroundings._ "

"what are you tal- what you're right. Wait what? Satsuki Uchiha? What the hell is she doing following me of all people?" He wondered to himself quietly.

He didn't really know that much about the girl since they barely talk to each other, His knowledge of Satsuki's personality and what she's like are basic, she was related to that bastard Sasuke for sure but she wasn't anything like him, in a way she reminded him of her older brother and mother which were two people he had the pleasure of meeting once, but she did keep that smug attitude of hers.

He had always known her as the cold and reserved girl who only talks to his sister or Hyūga Hinata and most of the time it was only about training progress or academy related stuff so he didn't think they'd get along very well…not that's he going to befriend her, they were just training buddies at best and all he wanted was to find out why she was after him.

When she realized she had been made, her heart started racing in panic. She decided to make a run for it and forget any of this happened but it was already too late, there he was standing in front her looking at her with a curious and amused face with only a bush separating the two of them.

She thought about the boy that was Naruto Namikaze. Why was she following him again? Oh yeah that's right, she had caught something strange happening to him during class when he was zoning out again, His eyes had flashed red numerous times during Iruka's lesson, her twin brother Sasuke was about to go talk to him but Iruka came into the class and told everyone to get seated before her twin could get a chance to 'talk' to the blond.

"Hey mole face you're gonna keep hiding there or are you gonna step out?" asked Naruto waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Tsk, Fine! I'm out idiot." Her face flushed with embarrassment as she stood up to face the boy.

"Why are you even following me? if you wanted a rematch so bad you could have just said so at the Academy, what? I kicked your ass too hard?" He taunted putting his hands inside of his pockets.

"You wish! I already beat you multiple times fish cake so if anyone's looking for a rematch it's you!" She said folding both arms over her chest; her smug attitude came back full force it seems like.

 _ **'She's hiding something**_ _.'_ Informed Ada.

' _Obviously.'_

"Yeah right, As if you could beat me. I was just holing back mole face!" Said Naruto with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You want to get punched you idiot?!" exclaimed Satsuki with a light blush on her face.

"No, so why are you really here.." He said calmly and she felt taken back as a surprised look flashed across her face.

She stared back just as fiercely but then ultimately sighed in defeat as she gave in to his demands.

"Alright! I was just curious about your eyes so I decided to follow you here and ask you about it ok? Are you happy now?" Confessed Satsuki looking down at the ground all flustered.

He snorted and contained a laugh. "My eyes? Even I could come up with a better lie than that."

"Well yeah it sounds strange when I say it like that but your eyes were glowing red, almost like you were an Uchiha, what was that about anyway?" She said making his blood turn cold.

" _She must be taken care of_ _._ " Said Ada in a far more cold and monotone voice.

' _Woah woah hold your horses I'm not going to kill her! What are you crazy? I'll be dead before I even get back home!_ ' shouted Naruto inside of his mind.

Before Ada could do anything Naruto grabbed Satsuki by the hand which caught the girl off guard.

"Here let me show you!" he told her quickly before Ada could do anything.

When she looked up he was still grinning with his eyes closed when he opened them up they flashed a bright shade of green but she didn't have time to question him about.

"Those are-" She couldn't continue because she fell limp in his arms, he grabbed her and set her down on a tree then stood nearby waiting for her to wake up again.

This was one of his new abilities, by capturing the eyes of his opponent he could engage a few of his Nanites to hypnotize his target and depending on the strength of the technique he could erase as much as he wanted but it all came back to the fact that the more he erased the more tired he'd become, He just needed time to get better control.

" _I have reason to believe you misunderstood my meaning but good job none the less Naruto._ "

"From where I was standing, it sounded like you wanted me to put her six feet under. jeez." Breathed the blonde tiredly in a crouched position.

He took a moment to look at her, her right eye was covered by a bang that hung loosely over her face, he didn't know for how long he was staring but he thought she was pretty cute, when he caught himself being a creep he looked away with a small blush on his face.

"So how long until she wakes up?" he asked

" _A moment or two._ "

"Whatever…" he looked down at the Uchiha again and noticed she was stirring up.

She slowly opened her eyes, she felt terrible, almost like someone bashed her head with a rock. she realized that her memory was blank, her latest memory being in class and then that's it she just blacked out, looking around her she noted that she was now in a forest resting under one of the trees she looked at the ground and saw two feet in the corner of her eyes when she looked at the owner of those feet she froze then started to freak out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Fish cake? Why did you drag me out here all alone?!" she got up off the ground and closed the distance between both of them then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

 _'Woah, very feisty_!' He looked at her freaky blushing terrifying mess of a face and slightly shuddered.

"You got some nerve mole face! You were stalking me then just fainted in the bushes and I just made sure you're okay!." He defended himself removing her hands off his collar.

She sized him up with her eyes before they went wide realizing that he was right. "I-I did? Th-thanks I guess." she let go looking down at the ground with a small blush on her face.

"Thanks for what?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Never mind just forget about it!" she yelled, her eyes found the ground very interesting at this moment.

"That was strange...it was almost like a flash of white happened back at the academy and then nothing..." Satsuki muttered quietly to herself though both other parties heard her mutterings.

"Uhm yeah I guess you should probably go home or something, your family might start to get worried." He fixed his collar and looked back up at the Uchiha girl.

"Worried? It's only 2pm; you think I'm some fragile girl who can't take care of herself?" She asked in a threatening tone.

"I didn't meant it that way! You can take of yourself just fine, I already know that." He quickly corrected himself remembering how hard this girl can punch.

"Well you're right I should get back home, I have important things to tend to other than talking to you." She said brushing it off quickly.

"Like what?" He drawled raising an eye brow.

"Studying and training obviously." She replied lifting two fingers in the air consecutively.

His mouth made an O shape then he asked again "Is that really all you do?" drawing a surprised look from her before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do you care? It's not like you take your training seriously, unlike you I don't skip the academy and value my training as a ninja." She told him smugly giving him that arrogant look of hers.

"What is there to study? I already visit the old man ex-Hokage so I don't need Iruka to tell me what kind of brush he uses for calligraphy, plus I leave for Shisui so who's the loser here huh?" He asked in a bored manner.

"Well it's still very irresponsible, how can you hope to become a ninja if you're so insubordinate?" Scolded the Uchiha folding her arms over her chest.

"Copy pasting information on a test sheet isn't that big of a challenge plus I think the academy is not meant to be taken all that seriously in all honesty." Answered Naruto in a nonchalant manner lifting his hands up to the back of his head and interlocking his fingers.

' _Especially when you can memorize everything with the help of a talking, flying metal ball.'_

"You're an insufferable person to talk to!" groaned Satsuki then proceeded to look anywhere but his direction.

"I am insufferable? Look at the pot calling the kettle black!" He threw his arms in the air angrily.

"Big words! Did Shisui teach you that?" She taunted with a smirk.

"You learn from Shisui as well!" He barked in annoyance.

"Not all the times! Unlike you, you leeching dummy!" she fire back.

He sighed and ran a hand through his smooth spiky hair, "How about I just walk you home, it'll save us the headache." He offered to the Uchiha.

She closed her eyes and scoffed. "And do what? Continue talking to your insufferable face? i'll walk myself." She barked scornfully feeling offended at the thought of her needing him to walk her home.

"I guess? So? Are you just gonna stand there and whine?" He offered to her nonchalantly.

"I don't whine!" She pouted weakly hitting him on the side, she was cute for a second the blond thought.

And like that the two of them walked towards the Uchiha district of the leaf village in uncomfortable silence, without even trying they managed to become the hottest scoop of the leaf village when news spread like wildfire about the Hokage's elder son escorting Satsuki Uchiha back home. When they finally reached the front gate of the Uchiha compound they both turned to face each other.

"Well, all things considered. Thank you for the kind gesture idiot." She told him quietly to avoid anybody that might hear her.

"You're welcome, you obnoxious firecracker." before he could turn around she grabbed his arm bringing him at a full stop.

"Would you like to train together sometime in the future?" she asked him but she didn't mean it in the sense where he had a choice on the matter, he simply had to accept.

He sighed then stared her straight in her coal black eyes. "Okay, how does Saturday afternoon sound?" He asked hoping her schedule wouldn't interfere with his.

"Sounds perfect, later dummy." And with that she entered the compound shutting the gate behind her.

"Well, that went nice."

 **-A few hours later-**

"Honey! I'm home" Announced one Minato Namikaze entering through the front door.

"Welcome home darling!" Answered back Kushina, walking out of the kitchen.

The smell of the delicious food infiltrated his nose, that's when his wife walked out of the kitchen towards him dressed in an apron which was covered in all kinds of substances, from behind her walked out his precious little princess and from the looks of it they were both teaming up for a family meal.

"Hope today wasn't too stressful love" Said Kushina closing the distance between herself and Minato wrapping her hands around his neck.

"You know just the usual, nothing big." He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, it was in that brief moment that their lips brushed against each other, they enjoyed each other's embrace before quickly separating and warmly staring at each other's eyes with a loving gaze.

"EW mom! Dad! That's so gross! Yelled Shiro covering her eyes in disgust.

"Oh come on Shiro! It's natural between couples to love each other like this! Maybe one day when you get your own husband you'll finally understand!" Said Kushina not noticing the distraught look on Minato's face.

' _Shiro?... husband? She's still too young, I'm too young to be having grandchildren too! What the hell am I saying! No, she's not getting married until I'm at least 60 or 70 yes that's fina_ l!' Thought Minato desperately trying to think up ways to protect his little sunshine from the inevitable crowd of boys that'll flock to his precious diamond.

"H-Hey how about you two go finish up dinner! I'll go upstairs and slip into something more comfortable alright?" He said trying to change the topic.

"Okay, sure thing! Come on Shiro I'll tell you all about it in the kitchen!" Said Kushina making both her husband and daughter go white in the face.

"Please don't mama! we already talked about this my head's gonna fry!" He froze when he heard his daughter say that.

"Oh, so something did happen back in the academy! Come on you really have to tel-"

He zoned out and didn't catch anything of what they were saying after that, instead he was thinking about the girl from jonin Hiroki's team, dammit he really needs to catch the culprit responsible for all this trouble, either way he'll protect his people and his family no matter what.

He sighed and decided to just go back to what he was doing and try to ease off the stress for today, His wife and daughter didn't have to be weighed down by his problems. Still between all of that he felt like he was forgetting something important, whatever it may be he didn't have a clue.

Naruto slowly walked behind his father to reach his room without bringing attention to himself he couldn't afford to be seen right now and it was for a good reason too, He could barely hold up the cloak he had on right now and his head will explode at any time. While that was somewhat not true he still felt very exhausted.

He just got back from another day with Ada and that thing isn't exactly fond of the word mercy so of course his clothes were in tatters.

Luckily Minato wasn't paying attention so he was able to sneak by easily...way too easy for a Kage level ninja, he reached his room once again and did the same routine from yesterday except this time he decided he'd go downstairs to eat.

But first he had to rest up a bit, He laid down on his bed facing the ceiling, He thought about Satsuki for a second and then suddenly found himself not able to think of anything else,

Something about the way she was acting was strange to him, it was weird how they just sort of clicked together like that even if their conversation was a dry as a sand ninja's mouth.

"Naruto! Are you there? Dinner's ready!"

And that was his Que to get up, slowly making his way downstairs he was greeted by the sight of his family waiting for him to come down, they weren't alerted until he reached next to the table and grabbed a plate to serve himself some of the food.

He didn't notice his parents looking at him with wide eyes or the excited look on his sister's face, He took a seat and started to dig in while everyone around him watched.

"N-Naruto you're here, didn't notice you walk in!" Minato managed to say nervously.

"I live here dad plus both of us walked inside at the same time" He said before quietly slurping down ramen.

"We did?" He asked himself trying to remember.

"Well that doesn't matter now! How was your day sweetie?" Said Kushina trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmm, it was interesting, didn't really pay attention to Iruka sensei's lecture though it was too boring" He said before resuming his dinner feeling a little bit of dread.

"What?!" Shouted Kushina in disbelief with her hair floating dangerously behind her with anger written all over her face, Naruto felt like he was going to die.

"Naruto we already spoke about this in my office, we don't need a round two do we?" Asked Minato.

"No we don't dad, its fine I already read about the lesson; I'm not missing anything important." He replied, taking a few glances at his mother's twitching eye and menacingly floating hair as he feigned ignorance.

"Naruto, sweetie. It's a hundred years too early before one of my children start slacking off. Pay attention or you'll regret it okay?" she told him in a sickly sweet tone, creeping out everyone at the table.

"Y-Yes mom." He stuttered, it just seemed impossible to eat in peace.

"Uh mom" said Shiro joining the conversation.

"Yes dear?" Answered Kushina smiling doing a 180-mood swing.

"Brother Is actually ranked third in our class so please go easy on him, Of course I'm ranked second! And that dumb Satsuki is first but still!" She said defending her brother, He welcomed the gesture.

"Well…that's good! But we should really do something about his clumsy habits, right Minato?" Said Kushina trying to get her husband's word on the topic.

"uh- yes yeah what?" He answered to his wife in a startled fashion further irking the red headed mother.

"Looks like it runs in the family then huh, guess we're going to have issues if nothing's done about it, right Minato?" Threatened Kushina in a dark tone with a bitter sweet smile on her face.

"Righ- right my love." Minato was now sweating bullets, he silently begged his daughter to help him out, he was going to turn to Naruto but he was already leaving.

"Thanks for the food" And with that he stood up and put his plate in the sink then went back upstairs, both of his parents noticed his clenching hands and looked at their only son in concern, they looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

He locked his door and went towards his window, He sat there on the edge for a few minutes admiring the view of the stars and the bright full moon, and a thought suddenly crossed his head which concerned that Uchiha girl.

' _She ruined my damn shirt.'_

He thought to himself taking notice of a missing button on the collar, or the spider watching him.

* * *

Edited on 01/06/2019: fixed some grammar mistakes, removed a few unnecessary scenes and rewrote some dialogue.


	3. Asexual liquid passion

"Man, guard duty sure fucking blows." Sighed one Mouse masked ANBU leaning against a wall for support.

"Just don't think about it Mouse." Said another Elephant masked ANBU stationed right next to him.

"NO seriously Elephant! We've been here since yesterday. Our shift was supposed to end 2 hours ago!" He said pointing towards the clock in frustration.

"I can't disagree with that. So remind me why they made you an ANBU if you're this impatient?" Asked Elephant finally sparing his partner a glance.

"I don't know, went through that shitty test, aced it and here we are. Weren't we classmates?" He queried.

Elephant blew a whistle. "Aww yeah. I could have sworn you were a lot quieter back then." He barked sarcastically.

"Haha very funny. what are the egg heads inside doing anyway? Command has their head too far up their ass and didn't share any details before we came here." He asked changing the subject

"Meh, I don't know. Trying to analyze some blood samples or something. it was recovered from the forest of death." Replied Elephant.

"ahh! So they're doing egg head stuff! I see!" Mouse replied.

A few minutes later they were both starting to feel uneasy. They both started to shudder every once in a while, a cold dreadful feeling washed over them, they heard a sudden click which prompted them to look at the source.

They both froze on the spot, they no longer could move or even think, if one of them could signal for the other guards to come or maybe even try to do something themselves they would have done it but right now they were busy staring up at an ominous looking figure on the ceiling.

"Holy Fu-" When mouse finally regained his senses he was jumped by the figure which made elephant snap back to reality.

"FUCK! Mouse!" He shouted for his teammate and gained distance between himself and the attacker.

 _'Shit not good, what the hell was that white flash? I couldn't move at all! I need to signal the others quick before it's too late.'_ Thought elephant as he used his sword to deflect a barrage of shuriken and kunai.

His eyes widened behind the mask when he noticed an arm shooting out of the ground so he quickly back flipped and sliced it down before flaring his chakra to alarm the others.

The arm quickly grew into another person as three people now stood in front of him; he clutched his sword tightly and moved in to engage in a speed the regular eye could not keep up with.

His sword phased through the assailants as he fell over limp on the floor, the attackers disappearing in the progress as the door the 2 ANBU had been guarding blew open from a buildup pressure.

Screams echoed throughout the halls until they were silenced by the doors closing back up.

* * *

"What in the hell happened here?!" Shouted Minato angrily as he looked around the wrecked front entrance of the leaf's underground laboratory.

"We don't know sir; one second whoever did this was here the next they were not. When we arrived our two operatives were downed. We've also got reports that 3 of our men were found dead outside the hospital too, our agents tried to get access to the lab but something had kept us out, when we did manage to get in… it wasn't a pretty sight, sir you should look for yourself." Reported Boar bowing before the Hokage.

Minato stayed quiet and decided to just listen to the anbu captain, when he entered through the front entrance he was greeted with the sight of limbs scattered everywhere, Organs decorating the floors and blood painting the walls, if it wasn't for his experience and the amount of shit he saw and was put through in the 3rd ninja war he would have puked out his dinner right then and there, they reached a metallic door that had the label 'DNA analysis sector'

"Lord Hokage…the people who were tasked with sampling the bloodied cloth from yesterday's patrol are in there. There were no survivors left." Said boar carefully.

He slowly opened the door and took a peek inside, His eyes narrowed as he scanned the room then shut the door resting his forehead against it, Minato closed his eyes and collected his thoughts.

"What about the evidence we've recovered?" He asked knowing the answer himself.

"Everything related to it was burned, we…we can't even get their bodies to Inoichi to find out what happened because the heads were destroyed some way or another."

"What about the front entrance guards?"

"One's in critical condition while the other is confirmed KIA, its Mouse sir."

"Alright…. Boar notify every unit out there to tighten the security around the village, I want every nook and cranny under constant surveillance especially the hospital and the Hokage tower, I want this place searched for any possible loose end and Tell Shikaku Nara to come to my office immediately we'll be having a council meeting afterwards, Today's concrete failure cannot be repeated do I make myself clear?" Demanded the Hokage in an authoritative tone.

"Yes sir!" And with those words Boar body flickered off to fulfill his tasks.

"Lord Hokage!" A dog masked anbu kneeled next to Minato.

"What is it Kakashi?" He asked facing his student.

"The elders have requested your presence for a council meeting, the clan heads have been requested there too, they're waiting on you to arrive." Informed Kakashi.

"Tell them I'll be there shortly you're dismissed Kakashi."

"Yes sir!"

And with that Minato was left by himself to look at the gory scenery as the medics and personnel rushed around to clean the place up.

He looked at his side to spot Tsunade Senju and her assistant shizune standing by her side, The blonde woman gave him a disapproving look as she shook her head, Shizune looked about ready to cry.

He nodded grimly and body flickered out of the scene, if he bother to looked up he would have spotted a small spider watching patiently.

* * *

Six days, that's how much time was left until Shiro officially turned 9 years old and he was running out of options. at first, he thought about giving her a simple teddy bear but then he remembered that she had stopped cuddling up to those about a year ago, He didn't have anything valuable to give her since he wasn't a walking talking bank that could crap out money left and right when the time was convenient.

After finishing the academy for the day, he struggled in finding a solution until everything started going too fast for his taste, He went from scouring the marketplace for toys and such to walking through the red light district dressed up as one of the many prostitutes that littered the place around every corner and bar.

After observing the atmosphere that surrounded him, Ada had F̶o̶r̶c̶e̶d̶ Insisted that he would put on a disguise for training to help him further hone his abilities and just like that he was no longer the 10-year-old blonde called Naruto Namikaze but a 25-year-old woman named Inori Shishido….well at least that's the name given to him by Ada.

It wasn't that hard to create Inori into the perfect picture she was, he had simply collected bits here and there from every woman that would walk into his crosshairs and just like that he was now another person entirely.

Inori was a beautiful young woman, she had silky smooth black hair with faded blue tips that extended to her lower back, a heart shaped face and hazel blue eyes. not one second after leaving the alley where he performed the illusion every pair of eyes were attracted to her hourglass figure and smooth fair skin, it didn't help that she was wearing tight clothing too, she walked confidently through the crowds not giving a single damn about the lustful gazes she was receiving.

Underneath the illusion Naruto was having a lot of problems. He did pranks before at the hot springs to both men and women but this was a bit different, he was not used to the numerous cat calls he was receiving from both men and women.

It didn't take long for him to finally start cracking under pressure, the illusion started to fade in and out, when he took notice of this in the reflection of window shop he quickly hid in one of the alleys and dropped the transformation before he was caught.

"Just why am I here doing this?" he asked with a deadpan expression feeling a tick mark appear on his forehead.

" _I thought we had established that already, we're training your disguise ability and I have to say that so far it is a huge success, I am impressed! Just look at those reactions_!" said Ada projecting a hologram of people drooling over his female disguise on the wall in front of the young blonde.

"Reactions? what is this a TV show for you?" He puzzled in annoyance.

" _Maybe?"_

"Okay for real though! Why?"

" _I thought you needed money to buy a gift for your sister's 9_ _th_ _birthday?_ " Asked Ada in confusion.

"why would I turn into a female to get mone-… oohhhh." He said as realization suddenly struck him.

" _I've taken time to collect some information while you were walking around disguised, this place is riddled with brothels and bars I suggest heading to one of them and simply making the people donate their money whether we have their consent or not_ "

"Wait hold on! i'm not doing that kind of stuff! it's wrong! i'm a boy and stuff, and that's kind of.." He blushed madly as he looked left and right making sure nobody was around.

" _Who said anything about doing that? we're just going to grab directly from the pockets of the millionaire tax evaders that seem to thrive in these parts of the village."_ Reasoned Ada.

"Well it's becau-" before he could finish that sentence he heard a loud laugh in the distance deciding to investigate he peeked out of the alleyway and spotted a familiar looking person entering what looks to be a brothel named " _ **Liquid passion**_ "

"That bastard." Muttered Naruto as he spotted Jiraiya enter a brothel with some rather attractive looking females.

Naruto hadn't seen Jiraiya for the last few years. Every birthday he had the old-man would send him a box full of…. well annoying toad related things from pajamas to wallets and he had the audacity to sign a picture of himself every damn time and send it to him. Though he did send him this one book that apparently, he was named after so he's grateful for that. Doesn't mean he'd ignore the other things he did.

"That rotten old frog… Ada I think I know where we should start" Said Naruto putting his disguise back up.

" _That's great news; I'll be on hold for when you need me._ "

Hiding behind a dumpster a filthy homeless man watched the entire exchange between a small kid who's able to turn into a smoking hot broad and some strange looking white and blue ball floating in the air.

"Doctor was damn right, first my liver now this shit." said the man smashing his bottle of liquor onto the wall and returning to sleep.

When Inori got closer to the brothel she was starting to get noticed if the hungry looks were anything to go by. so far, she's shot down the requests of 3 different men who offered her money in exchange for a 'good time' and one of them was a man that used to teach at 'her' academy and it was nothing short of disgusting.

And no it wasn't Iruka.

The place was an eye sore, everything was either purple, pink or both, the lights were dim and the place just reeked of booze and…sex not to mention the sounds of moaning that were barely muffled by the slow jazz music, Walking through the small crowds of people who littered the place. her goal right now was to locate Jiraiya and she did, she could see him on the balcony of the first floor talking to a man covered in expensive cosmetics, it was fair to deduce that Jiraiya was speaking to the owner of the brothel/club, she'd decided to head upstairs to get within hearing range.

"Hey you! Hot stuff, black and blue hair." Spoke someone from behind her, when she turned around she was greeted with the sight of a big burly man wearing a fancy business suit, he wore sunglasses to hide his eyes and had gold chains all over his neck.

She tensed up and readied herself. "Yes?" She turned around and asked nicely.

"Well sugar here's the thing, only staff members and VIP can walk into that area, Now unless you're looking to become a staff member I suggest you turn around." He instructed her making sure to get a good grip on her assets much to heir annoyance.

"Sorry I just need to talk to a friend very quickly then I'll leave!" She tried to reason with the man but he was having none of it.

He took a quick sniff from her neck further creeping her out. "Usually there are two types of folks who come dancing to our block, the needy clients and the lovely angels such as you baby so what you really here for sunshine?" He asked as he managed to corner the woman into the wall.

' _oh god no.'_ Thought Naruto wide eyed.

" _Play along Naruto we don't want our cover blown so early_ " Advised Ada.

She sat there for a few moments pondering on what to say until she heard the same laugh from before; she remembered what she came her for.

"I'm here to visit a friend, now please just let me through." She spoke pushing the man off of her to get some breathing room but he was still not convinced.

"And who would that friend be exactly sugar? It wouldn't happen to be me would it?" He asked leaning in closer a smirk on his face as he tried to claim her lips.

"You're right. it isn't you, It's your boss actually." She answered pushing him off again.

"Oh really? I don't remember the boss man ever speaking about someone of your…. Description." He noted as he narrowed his eyes through the glasses.

' _God this guy just doesn't quit, can you shake him off Ada_?'

" _use your eyes."_

' _Oh yea.'_

"I don't think he would want to indulge my information with the likes of you." She sneered crossing her arms over her chest while glaring coldly at the big man.

"Oh, come you don't have to be mean sweet mama, say how about me and you get a nice and cozy room to ourselves and just forget you tried to waltz in here like you own the place. whatcha say?" He offered putting his arm over her shoulders.

He leaned in closer. "I'll make it worth your time sexy." He whispered, He suddenly stiffened as felt something cold press against his neck.

He made eye contact with the woman and saw her eyes shining a green color.

"You will walk the other way and forget that we ever crossed paths _._ " she told him in a monotone voice.

The man turned very quiet as he stiffly obeyed her orders and walked a way without further incident.

Once Inori got closer to Jiraiya and the owner of the brothel, the two men looked at her general direction but before she could get any closer another bodyguard popped up blocking her way.

"State your business Miss" said the bodyguard.

"I'm here to speak to a friend of mine he's sitting right there" she spoke pointing at the man behind him.

"I'm sorry Lady but boss is currently busy. Come back another time and make sure you have scheduled a meeting beforehand." He told her much to her disappointment.

"What's the matter Genjiro?" Asked the owner taking a peek at the woman, if it wasn't for the pink lights around everybody would have seen the small blush on his face, the same could be said for Jiraiya.

"Daisuke-sama. this lady came here to speak with you. Says she's a friend of yours" He explained.

When the guard moved off to the side both men were able to get a good look at the woman in front of them, unknown to the bodyguard and Jiraiya, Inori's eyes glowed green when Daisuke made eye contact with her.

"Wait that face and those precious eyes it couldn't be Inori Shishido? Is it really you?" He asked not believing his eyes.

"I-In the flesh!" She stuttered momentarily after meeting the gaze of Jiraiya before giving off a nervous smile.

"My goodness it's been far too long since I have last seen you! How are you holding up darling." standing up Daisuke went for a hug to which Inori returned awkwardly.

"I see you've been making new friends Daisuke, that isn't like you" Remarked Jiraiya taking a sip of his sake, eyes glued to the new woman.

"Well what can I say Jiraiya, Inori here holds a special place in my heart, we've known each other for years now…what was it 4 or 5 years? Bah who cares it's good to have you back girl come sit down with us, here let me introduce you to my pal Jiraiya here I'm sure you've heard of him! He's one of the legendary sannin!" he bubbled happily.

"Greetings Jiraiya-sama! Let just say it's a pleasure to finally meet you after having heard so many of your tales and adventures!" She said with a smile taking a spot next to Daisuke.

"The pleasure is mine Milady, so Daisuke mind introducing me to this lovely maiden or should I just ask her myself?"

"Oh right where have my manners gone to! Jiraiya meet Inori Shishido a longtime friend of mine, 5 years ago when you were outta town this fine angel graced this establishment with her presence and saved us from bankruptcy though sadly she doesn't work here…yet." He laughed that last part out.

"Oh, stop it you!" She punched his arm lightly giggling softly into her hand.

' _I think I'm going to puke.'_ Thought the blonde skillfully masking his disgust.

"Hey hey come on! you know we're only joking here so what are you drinking darling? It's on the house!" He offered to the woman.

"Well in that case, I'll take whatever you recommend for me" She accepted letting him choose for her.

"Alright that's more like it! Genjiro get us a liquid passion special!"

"Right away sir!" Responded the guard.

Jiraiya kept eyeing the woman trying to answer a question he didn't know he was asking, just who was she? He didn't recall ever seeing or hearing about her from Daisuke when he gave his yearly reports and didn't remember once when liquid passion was on the verge of bankruptcy it was almost like she jumped into his life out of nowhere.

"Seeing something you like Jiraiya?" Teased Daisuke getting another shot of sake down his throat.

"Well I'm just curious about something Miss Shishido." He said shifting his gaze from the woman's chest to her eyes.

' _Oh boy.' Thought Naruto._

"And what would that be Jiraiya-sama?" She asked, it was at this point that Naruto started feeling uneasy.

"What do you exactly do?" He asked

"I beg your pardon?" She said not sure of the question

"I meant what you do for a living? I'm sorry if this might sound rude but I do not recall ever hearing or seeing you, heck even Daisuke never mentioned you once and me and him do tend to talk a lot." Stated Jiraiya sending the woman a calculating stare.

"Well I guess it's normal that way, it's true that me and Daisuke-kun are good friends but I tend not to stick around much since I'm a traveler you see, I've only just recently got back to the leaf."

"And where do you travel to exactly?" He pressed more on the matter much to her annoyance.

"Well I go all around honestly, I have no destination, I just go wherever the wind takes me so let's leave it at that." She told him, Deep down he was still not convinced but he brushed it off for now.

"Well you know what? you came at the right time. I was about to show Jiraiya an amazing find by one of my men but now that you're here you'll get to see it with us too." Said Daisuke completely defusing the situation that was about to escalate.

"Hmmm was it that hidden treasure thing near the iron border? I remember you wrote to me about an excavation but that was a long time ago." Remarked Jiraiya taking another gulp of sake.

"Yes indeed, we've been able to hold out that position for over 2 years now and they've came back with a ton of goodies, let's head on to my office!" And with those words Daisuke stood up and led the two towards his private room.

 **20 minutes later.**

From the sidelines Naruto watched both men grope the air and drool over nothing, while he kept them busy with an illusion he was currently working his way around the stuff Daisuke just uncovered in front of them, in front of him was a box full of different kinds of metals, jewelry and sculptures, He didn't know what to grab exactly and that's why it had taken so long.

"Inori-chan I think we should take this an extra step further don't ya think" proposed Daisuke.

Naruto turned around to look at the guy not sure what he meant exactly, seeing that Ada wasn't around currently he had to act quick so he turned back to the box and snatched a golden heart shaped necklace that had a Green jewel attached to it.

"God this guy is really starting to get on my nerves." He muttered to himself.

"I've barely been able to hold myself together when you are around and now when we're like this I just wanna please you, what do you say heck even Jiraiya can join us if he wants to."

Jiraiya was about to say something but he noticed that the door leading outside the room had opened by itself and closed, finding that suspicious he decided to investigate and leave the two to enjoy themselves.

"That'll be a no from me, you two have fun." He winked at them before leaving the room.

"Well sucks for him…so how about we…" He was about to finish when suddenly Inori faded out of existence.

"Huh…. why the hell am I inside of my office? Where's…. Where's Jiraiya?" He asked himself, looking down at his pants, his cheeks turned pink when he found out that he had wet his under garments and pants with liquid passion.

Jiraiya didn't know exactly what he was following but if it wasn't for the fact that it left behind blurs he would have lost it ages ago, he would have thought he was just hallucinating if it wasn't for the fact that the blur is pushing people off and knocking off things.

When he had cornered it into an alley it had completely stopped and disappeared, he tried to sense its presence and that's when he realized that it was a familiar signature, his belly bloated and suddenly oil started to pour out of his mouth covering the entire area, when he was done there was a figure of what looked like a child.

"What." Was the only thing Jiraiya could say as he stared into the child's amethyst eyes finding them captivating, upon further thought they reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember who.

"Why couldn't you just stay back in that filthy place you stupid old frog?" Hissed the drenched figure.

' _It couldn't be…that voice, Naruto?_ ' thought Jiraiya.

"Naruto is that you?" He asked hoping thinking that his senses were deceiving him.

"Yes, you've made a big mistake."

"What are you talking about and more importantly what were you doing in that brothel? That is not a place for a child!" He shouted, suddenly Jiraiya found himself unable to move as an electric shock paralyzed his body, he fell down on his knees as he watched young Naruto move closer towards him.

"Well it's nothing we can't fix, just hold still old man." said Naruto making eye contact with Jiraiya,

To the sage it looked like Naruto had more talent and skill than he led on others to believe, he didn't know that it was in fact Ada that had pinned him down from behind sending constant waves of electricity to keep him pacified, he really needed to tell Minato and Kushina about this since he's pretty sure they wouldn't know anything about it if they didn't mention it to him when he'd spoken with the couple because Naruto just might be a wild card right about now.

It didn't make sense to Jiraiya though, why would an average academy student hide this much potential and power, the stuff he'd seen the kid pull off so far was not something you'd expect for somebody who had an average record such as Naruto's.

"Why are you doing this Naruto just answer me, everything will be okay if we just talk this out." Negotiated Jiraiya but his words fell on deaf ears.

"We have nothing to talk about, just look at my eyes and we'll finish this quickly." Spoke Naruto, Jiraiya didn't wanna do it but he stared at the child's orbs against his will.

His eyes flashed a green color, Jiraiya kept staring at Naruto and then fell off to the side unconscious, moments later Naruto crouched next to him breathing heavily as a bit of blood leaked from his eyes and mixed with the oil causing it to burn painfully.

"oww dammit!"

" _Don't worry Naruto, I'll help."_ Said Ada as it moved in providing him with a healing stream of Nanites, they also served in absorbing the oil drying the child.

"Thank you, looks like I over did like you said I would." Said Naruto rubbing his eyes before opening them up and adjusting to the light.

" _We should get out before we attract any unwanted attention."_

"No arguments there."

The both of them left the area leaving an incapacitated Jiraiya lying against the oily ground.

"Naurto…" The man muttered in his sleep.

* * *

 **-The Next day-**

Satsuki grunted as she continued her assault on a wooden post out in the middle of a field and after a series of hard strikes she backed up and made a few hand signs.

"Fire-Ball technique!" She yelled before lifting her hand over her mouth and blowing out flames effectively incinerating the training post.

"Hey what the hell! We're still using that thing!" Shouted Naruto at the Raven.

"Not anymore, idiot." She replied coolly without sparing him a glance.

"That's it! Me and you, spar right now!" He told her making her turn to face him, she gave him that trademark smug grin of hers. "Thought you'd never ask."

"Alright you know the rules! First one to take more than 5 hits loses and if you get caught off guard same thing applies." Spoke Naruto.

She scoffed taking a battle stance. "Who are you lecturing? Forget who's number one?" She taunted.

"Number one to hit the dirt maybe." He retorted.

"Bring it Blondie!" she urged him.

He quickly closed the gap between them as he jumped above her and aimed a precise kick to her face; she quickly put her arms up and blocked his attack as the momentum and force of the kick pushed them both backwards.

Sliding against the ground she quickly clutched his leg and used his momentum against him as she twisted his foot and threw him against a nearby tree; His legs shattered the wood he pressed against before jumping off narrowly avoiding a set of shuriken that planted themselves where he once was.

Satsuki narrowed her eyes as she waited for him to emerge from the cover of the tree, she squinted then widened her eyes in shock as she saw a barrage of kunai launching at her.

She did her best to deflect all of them before side stepping away from the area and retreated, feeling her patience run thin she did the only logical thing for her at the time and sent a fire ball flaming towards the tree.

"Great fireball Technique!" She shouted and watched the fiery projectile launch towards his position.

"What the hell!" He shouted as he watched the ball of flames rocketing towards him. "Okay, okay! Crap!" He said to himself before his eyes lies lit up with an idea.

"Wind release! Air blades!" He shouted after a series of hand signs before using his hands to produce two slashes of win that served to stop the attack dead in its track.

Satsuki watched her attack blow up in midair in amazement, suddenly Naruto jumped at her through the smoke. Her breath hitched as she hastily readied herself for the engagement.

"Haaa!" He shouted at the top of his lungs delivering a downwards punch which the Uchiha used her forearms to block, she hissed in pain as she felt them go numb from the blow before blocking a sneaky upper cut he tried to deliver.

She used her right foot to hit him dead in the knees which served to down him on the ground; she back flipped away from him delivering a blow to his chin in the process.

Naruto wiped the spit from his mouth before standing up and throwing 2 shuriken at her, she easily dodged them but in the process forgot to pay attention to nearing Naruto who kneed her in the stomach and kicked her a few feet away.

"Dammit." She muttered under her breath as she looked up to find nobody around. "Peek a boo." Naruto said from behind before getting elbowed in the chin and dissipating into smoke.

When the smoke cleared she came face to face with the real Naruto and felt a cold piece of metal pressing against her neck.

"Well looks like I won." Naruto stated smugly.

"Look again." She told him coolly.

He raised a brow and looked down only to find a Kunai poking against his abdomen and frowned. "Yeah…no." he said confusing her.

"Still won." Another Naruto said from behind her with a kunai pressing against her back.

"What? When?" she asked with confusion written all over her face. "Where's the fun in that?" he simply said.

"Hn." She regained her composure as she lowered her Kunai. "You may have won this one but next time you won't be so lucky." She told him.

"what that makes us even now doesn't it?" He asked pocketing his own weapon as the clone dispatched itself.

"Yes." She said shortly.

"Wanna go again?"

"Let's take a little break first, As bitter as it is for me to admit you punch really hard." Said Satsuki as she walked to rest under one of the trees, Naruto followed closely.

"so…"

"shut up."

"Awhh."


	4. In the blood

Naruto sighed from his position on the edge of the window as he rubbed his forehead in an attempt to ease his headache. The birthday party was finally gaining momentum after what seemed like an eternity.

He watched the gathering guests below from his Father's office. He turned his head slightly to the side to take a look at the unconscious form of Jiraiya who was currently laying on a sofa in the back of the room then swiftly hopped off the edge of the window and hurriedly walked to the door.

The small blonde was able to tie up the loose ends from the mess he made last week, right now all he had to worry about was not getting caught sitting around the unconscious man in his father's office, so with that in mind he walked out of the room without looking back. a few minutes ago he eaves dropped on a conversation between the sage and his father with the help of Ada.

The man had come to speak to his father about a few interesting topics, the first being that butcher guy as the villagers would start calling him and how much trouble he was causing around. the other topic was a bit more concerning which was about a new group forming called the Akatsuki, which now have started posing a threat to all containers of tailed beasts around the elemental nations.

Other than that he had to suck it up and listen to his father speak about prioritizing his sister over him, though he understood why given the current circumstances yet it still hurt to know that he was placed in the background without second thought, he quickly entered the room at that point before Jiraiya could bring up the events of last week and convinced his father that he was being called downstairs and that's where he quickly cleared up his loose ends.

 _'Guess all I have to do now is give Shiro her present…. Not this again…'_ Thought Naruto as he over looked the party outside from the window viewing the number of presents bunched up in a corner of the backyard with an annoyed expression.

Naruto eyed the people present at the party, His father was currently sitting between the Uchiha and Hyūga clan heads which were Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyūga, in the sidelines stood Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke looking neutral as ever, he could have sworn he saw a small scowl on Sasuke's face but he quickly dismissed it, he'd be annoyed too if he was forced to be here.

Then there was his mother who was chatting with the other women at the party including his god mother Tsunade Senju, the only other person he recognized was Mikoto Uchiha and Tsunade's assistant Shizune, the rest were faces he didn't know but he guessed they were also the parents of his other class mates.

Surprisingly Kakashi was here too, He was chatting and drinking through his mask with a group of unknowns, He quickly looked away in disgust after he spotted another man in green spandex drinking upside down with his feet.

His classmates which were mostly clan heirs and one civilian girl were hanging out by themselves either talking or playing, when he looked at how happy his sister looked he couldn't help but smile slightly, deciding to wait until it was time for the presents, he climbed up on a tree and sat there in silence, At one point he couldn't help but start messing with his abilities, he'd later regret that when a random light flashed him nearly knocking him out of the tree.

The party had been going smooth, the adults did the adult stuff, drinking and chatting about life while the kids mostly messed around, it didn't take long before people started handing out their presents to the birthday girl, the numbers were great but she managed to go through all of them in record time.

"Thank you all so much! I'll make sure I put everything to good use!" Cheered Shiro with a smile, inwardly she was a bit disappointed that her brother was nowhere to be seen.

 _'Alright let's get this over with'_ Thought Naruto a little bit embarrassed, He jumped down and pushed through the small crowd surrounding his sister until he finally made it, when they made eye contact Shiro's face brightened up.

"Yo shiro!" Said Naruto gaining the attention of Shiro

"Naruto! I'm so glad you're here!" Beamed Shiro as she came closer to her brother.

"I promised you something... last week so…h-here it is!" Said Naruto with a bit of nervousness as he took hold of her two hands and placed a small white box between them.

Shiro gave a toothy grin at the older Namikaze and gladly accepted the gift as she wasted no time opening it up, she took out a green jeweled necklace and inspected it with an astonished look on her face.

Those spectating were impressed by the gift, some even grumbled to themselves while muttering something about rich kids; However the majority found themselves tearing up at the heartwarming scene including their parents.

"Man, I wish I had an older brother that spoiled me like that, I'm still happy for her though!" Wished Ino as she looked at Naruto with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Yeah, that looks expensive, wonder where he got it from?" Wondered Sakura, Eyes glued to the jewel.

"Does it really matter? At least he brought something of value, not a bunch of shampoo Sakura" Chimed in Satsuki sending a nasty glare at the pink haired girl.

"Hey it's essential to take good care of your hair Satsuki-chan! What would you do if it got all dry and damaged?!" Defended Sakura folding her arms over her chest making the Uchiha girl scowl and huff then look away.

"Man, it sure feels tense around those two" spoke Kiba getting a bark and a nod from his puppy Akamaru.

"Girls are just trouble…no offense Hinata…" Muttered Shikamaru getting a slow nod from The Hyūga girl standing next to him while Shino stood in the background observing in silence as Choji's munching did the talking.

"So, do you like it?" Asked Naruto, gently smiling at her excited expression and the wide grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"I love it! Thank you so much Brother! I promise that I'll take good care of it! But you really shouldn't have went through the trouble of getting something so...expensive.." Thanked Shiro hugging her older brother tightly.

"Nothing is too expensive for you, believe it." Spoke Naruto into the girl's ear quietly so that only she could hear which made her cheeks heat up a little bit, she gladly put on the necklace as her eyes twinkled which went unnoticed.

Jiraiya stepped into the large backyard yawning, Apparently the party had already started without him…Well he better make an entrance but first he had to take care of this itch in his ear, He was about to jump in and declare his presence but stopped when he spotted the Two Namikaze siblings locked in a hug, A small grin made it into his face as he made his way towards their parents who happened to be standing next to his old teammate.

"Well if that isn't heartwarming to look at I don't know what is" Said Jiraiya stepping next to Minato who gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm surprised you showed up, Hot springs closed?" Fired Tsunade Glaring at her old teammate.

"I could say the same to you about being here but if you wanna know I heard they have cake hehe" Fired back Jiraiya then giggled perversely.

"Why you…." Muttered Tsunade under her breath looking ready to punch him into next week only to be stopped by Kushina.

"No fighting especially on my little girl's special day." Warned Kushina before letting go of the ticked off Tsunade.

"And you, you better behave, One mistake and you are out cold pervert!" Said Kushina turning her attention to the toad sage who in turn grinned widely.

"Well I the gallant Jiraiya am not a man of mistakes, behold…" He said moving towards the two Namikaze children who both looked up at the man in confusion; suddenly a large scroll popped out of nowhere and appeared underneath his extended right arm attracting everyone's attention.

"Hey Tomato head," Started Jiraiya getting a tick mark out of Kushina and Tsunade with looks that promised pain

"Hey! Who're you calling a Tomato ya old geezer!" Fired back Shiro as she separated from her brother, gaining a few laughs from the people watching.

"How dare you brat! Behold the almighty master toad sage Jiraiya of mount myoboku!" Introduced Jiraiya striking a pose.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be here old man? The mental asylum is quiet far from here." Spoke Shiro in a nonchalant manner, those who enjoyed watching the sage get belittled by a little girl laughed their asses off while the sage sulked down on his knees with a rain cloud forming over his head, Tsunade and Kushina stood in the background looking smug as ever at the pervert's humiliation.

"Well none of that matters!" Jiraiya quickly dismissed the diss and went straight to business "You may be asking yourself, what is this awesome guy doing in my birthday party of all places?"

"Not really." Shrugged the red head.

"And what is that large cool looking scroll he just popped out out nowhere? well to tell you the truth kid, Not a lot of people get this opportunity to be a part of something ever so wonderful, I came here today to offer you a one in a life time offer to sign the Mighty Toad Summoning Contract!" Finished Jiraiya as he struck a dramatic pose, those hearing his words looked on in awe at the scroll he held confidently.

"Toads are kind of gross I don't know," Replied Shiro scratching the back of her head in uncertainty.

"Good let's get- How dare you little- ***crack*** …Alright look you might not like toads that much but I'll have you know only the strongest have been able to summon the toads like your father for example, if you sign this contract you might surpass your old man, so whatcha say?"

"Woah! Surpass dad?! Sign me up!" Cheered Shiro doing a complete 180 after hearing the prospect of besting her father earning sweat drops from people around her.

"Well that wasn't hard, was it? here get a little bit of blood off your thumb and sign on this spot here" Said Jiraiya pointing to the empty place on the paper that was reserved for registering summoners, the girl wasted no time and signed her name in a flash.

Between the crowds that currently surrounded him Naruto spotted a shady looking figure move between said crowds, He snuck away without alerting anyone around him and followed the mysterious figure inside.

 **-Back at the party-**

Fugaku Uchiha watched his fellow guests interact in boredom; He was a clan head for crying out loud! He didn't have time to attend some spoiled kid's birthday party but he had no choice on the matter since he was married to a scary woman and he'd be damned if he were to go against her word.

He was somewhat relieved when one of his fellow clansmen and police officer body flickered behind him, From the look of the man's face he deduced that it was something that needed his full attention and so be it, at this point he'll take any excuse that'll allow him to leave this little hellhole.

"Fugaku-sama, you are needed back at the clan compound! it is a matter of utmost urgency sir." Whispered the unnamed man into the clan head's ear.

"What is it that would require my presence?" Inquired Fugaku.

"It's the compound sir, its been breached. No one outside has any knowledge of this but us." Spoke the man cryptically.

"Make sure it stays that way. Now we wouldn't wanna keep our little guest waiting, shall we?" Said Fugaku as he stood up gaining the attention of his two boys.

"What's the matter Father?" Asked Itachi faking ignorance, in reality he overheard everything but ultimately decided to simply stand by for the moment, he'd act later.

"It's nothing worth worrying about, I'll be headed out for a bit to handle some clan related matters" Answered Fugaku as he lied through his teeth.

"Can I come along dad?" Asked Sasuke hoping for a way out of this personal hell he's going through.

"I'm afraid not. you'll be staying here with your elder brother until the party's all well and done, Itachi keep an eye on him as well as your mother, On that note we'll be seeing each other at a later time, for now try to not to cause trouble and that goes double for you Sasuke." and with that Fugaku left with the other Uchiha.

"That's so unfair why does dad always do that? Am I not that good enough for him?" Complained Sasuke in annoyance as he sat back down with a pouting expression.

"Patience Sasuke, I'm sure Father has a very good reason for not taking you along with him." Replied Itachi, secretly making a few hand signs when he knew no one was looking.

"Well it better be a good one because next time I won't let him brush me off that easily" Said Sasuke before he resumed whatever it was he was doing.

 _'I doubt there will be a next time little brother….'_ Thought Itachi to himself as he waited for the right opportunity, what was he waiting for? Only time will tell.

 **-With Naruto-**

Alright, all there was between him and whoever was inside his house was a simple door that led to his room, the strange person had decided to go there for some reason, with a bit of courage he opened the door only to find nothing out of the ordinary, He stared at his dark room that was being lit by corridor in suspense but so far there had been nothing but silence.

"That's weird…I guess I'll-" He said to himself out loud then turned around only to be cut off.

"Hey Naruto!"

"AHHHHH!" Yelled the blonde in a high-pitched scream, after being knocked down on his butt, he clutched his chest as he felt his heart beating at the speed of light, when he looked up he was greeted with the sight of a smirking Shisui Uchiha.

"Woah, that was unexpected! You alright there bud?" Asked the Uchiha in a bit of concern as he offered a hand to the boy.

"YOU…Nearly killed me! Don't do that ever again!" Growled the blonde at the older teen in front of him.

"Heh sorry! I just wanted to drop by to see how things are going with you!" He told him after lifting the boy up as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well next time don't creep up on me like that! Seriously is that how you greet people nowadays?" Asked the blonde.

"My bad honestly! Didn't think you'd be the type to get easily frightened." apologized the teen.

"Hey I'm not easily scared! It's just that i didn't know you were there! Well i did- Forget it! Why are you here anyway?" He asked changing the subject as a blush of embarrassment flashed across his face.

"Oh your words wound me Naruto! Can't i be there for the birthday party of my little cute student's sister? How cruel of you!" He cried sarcastically.

"Hey who you're calling cute?! Crow boy!" Retorted the smaller blonde.

"Crow boy?" Asked Shisui wide eyed as a dark cloud loomed over his face "Wait! you didn't deny yourself being my student! awwh i'm so humbled by the respect you've shown me!" Said Shisui going back to his previous cheerful attitude.

"Well you did teach me well so thanks." Muttered the boy quietly in defeat to which Shisui smiled.

"Yeah I did didn't I? that was probably the best week I've had ever ya know? trying to teach hopeless little you how to ninja!" Shisui spoke, there was a strange gleam in his eyes that Naruto didn't question.

"Thank you for the kind words _Sensei._ " quipped Naruto.

"You're welcome. that's what i'm here for! anyway passive aggression aside I'm here to give you something before i go!" Told the older Uchiha to which the Namikaze furrowed his brows in question.

"Going? Where exactly? Not that i care." Asked the blonde

"Well I'm gonna be leaving on a mission very _soon_ so you might not see this beautiful face for a while" Smiled Shisui sadly.

"I've seen bird poop that looks 10 times better than your mug." Fired the blonde.

"Awhh that hurt me bad Naruto-kun, well anyway I just wanted to drop by and give you early birthday gifts, I already know you've made good progress with the body flicker I left you in that scroll but I think I'm going to leave something else since I won't be back for a while ya know?" Said Shisui before making the scroll disappear further confusing the blond.

"Early birthday gift? My birthday is months from now what kind of mission are you going on? and what'd you do to that scroll?" Asked Naruto before he started noticing that his vision was getting distorted as ripples started forming everywhere.

"You'll find it when you need it most, for when there are too many questions and little to no answers." Shisui spoke softly, his voice becoming more distorted by the second.

Now he noticed what's wrong! The sharingan, it was staring directly at him.

"All in due time Naruto, This might be goodbye so I wanted to say the I enjoy these last few years. It meant a lot to me anyway good luck for you and when you're finally a big boy with your own headband I want you to go out there and make proud short stuff. Farewell Naruto Namikaze." Spoke Shisui as his voice started getting distorted as well before the blonde finally succumb to the darkness that started to engulf him.

He couldn't describe what happened to him next, there was a lot of screaming, god there was so much screaming and bloodshed everywhere. when he opened his eyes and rose up from the dark he found himself at the Uchiha compound, death following him everywhere as the streets were filled with corpses and spilled blood, he wordlessly walked through the seemingly abandoned compound at the time with deafening silences, a looming threat hovering over his head without him knowing it and before he could register anything his head had been severed ending his life.

"Naruto Namikaze!"

What...

"Naruto pay attention!"

He spotted edges of white around the corners of his eyes as he felt something tap the back of his head, opening his eyes he found himself sleeping on a desk with his academy teacher Iruka right next to him holding a small stack of papers, looking around he saw that everyone in the classroom was staring at him with different expressions, some were of disinterest while others were outright mocking him and laughing at him.

"Yes sensei?"

" _*sigh*_ you should really stop sleeping in class but since this week is your last at the academy I'll let you off the hook, I'm almost positive Shikamaru's laziness has rubbed off on everyone here, anyway your exam paper please" Spoke Iruka as he extended his hand to get the paper from the boy.

Naruto blinked at his teacher not really sure what was going on…oh yeah right, he was supposed to take a few tests to graduate the academy today…Upon further inspection of his paper he noticed that it was half done, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and handed over the paper knowing full well he had probably messed it up on accident.

Once the attention was off him he settled back down on his desk and thought about the last couple of years, three years to be precise. On that fateful day during Shiro's birthday Uchiha Shisui and Itachi slaughtered most of the Uchiha clan and it was almost unbelievable that Three hundred of them were killed in a single night.

Shisui was rumored to have died that day but his cause of death was a mystery so one would assume that he had been intercepted by ANBU before he could run away, this entire thing just left a gut wrenching feeling in his stomach. From what Ada had told him it only took half an hour for both Shisui and Itachi to finish off their clan and an additional twenty minutes before Konoha troops were sent out to stabilize the location after they received an anonymous tip about the ongoing slaughter, what they didn't expect was to run into the butcher.

Naruto was left very confused, for one he knew that the story about Shisui being the butcher was utter bull. He knew the real reason that Hiroki muramoto's genins died that fateful day and Shisui had zero involvement in it, The next day news of this alongside the wipe out of the Uchiha clan spread like wildfire inside of the village and in a short amount of time everyone and their mother knew about it.

The only possible explanation to that was possibly a cover up done by someone who opposed Shisui in the hopes of tarnishing his already stained reputation and he knew all too well who it could have been, Danzo shimura, that character was somebody that Shisui constantly warned him about, it didn't help that he was one of his father's advisers at all.

To say that the news hit the last 3 surviving members of the Uchiha clan like a train wreck was an understatement, For Mikoto and her 2 remaining children it was simply unbelievable, one second their son and older brother was sitting next to them the next he was killing their clan members in cold blood alongside their close relative Shisui.

Itachi had managed to slip by security and was believed to have run off at the time of Shisui's dead leaving behind the remaining 3 devastated members of his family, no other details were released to the public. Naruto himself didn't know how to feel, one hand he was positive there had to be a good reason to explain the tragedy that occurred but on the hand he was furious for what Shisui did to him that night.

He glanced at the Uchiha twins who sat next to each other not uttering a single word; it's been like that for a while now. And that sparring session Satsuki wanted from him? Well it never happened again, he was alienated by her cold and distant nature which intensified after the massacre, coincidentally his sister also adopted the same feelings towards him for no apparent reason.

She had changed too, only three years ago she'd jump at the chance of hugging him till he slowly died in her arms from lack of oxygen but now she barely even acknowledges his existence and would give him the cold shoulder whenever he's around mixed with a few insults here and there for anything he did wrong, his immense love and care for the red head prevented him from lashing out at her but that line is slowly blurring as time went on.

When he heard Iruka motion to the class to follow him outside to the academy's training field he slowly stood up and dragged himself at the end of the line lazily behind everyone else simply because he was sore from Ada's straining and harsh physical activities which it dubbed "training".

The first test was target practice, Strike 15 targets using Kunai and Shuriken from a distance of 30 meters, The fastest and most accurate gets the best results, He looked on in disinterest as his classmates were showing off and boasting about their scores mainly Kiba and Sasuke though the latter did it more subtly than the dog boy.

When it was his turn he ignored the sounds of some of his classmates mocking him, He smirked a bit when he saw his targets get highlighted in a faint red color with the vital areas highlighted in blue, something which nobody else could see, He picked up a Kunai and twirled it around in his right hand for a bit while picking up 5 Shuriken with his left one, when he got the signal from his teacher to start he wasted no time throwing them all together.

The kunai struck a dummy in the head while the shuriken were sent way past the objective gaining a few laughs from behind the blonde thinking he had missed, but moments later the Shuriken hit and bounced off each other and struck 5 dummies in their back as each of them penetrated the targets and poked through the front side.

Iruka didn't have enough time to look impressed as another set of kunai launched themselves at the targets, by the end of it he got a respectable score of 12/15 while unknown to the rest he had purposefully missed the last three.

When he turned back around most of the kids that were making fun of him had quieted down, looking back at Shiro he noticed the indifference on her face as the same could be said for Satsuki and Sasuke, Guess it would take a lot more to impress those 3, not that he wanted to.

"That was some fine shooting there Naruto! But do take some time to adjust your aim and calculate your throws so that you minimize the number of missed targets, other than you did good, anyways next up…. Never mind you were the last one, onto the final test!" Said Iruka as Naruto walked away back into the crowd of students after which they moved on to another section of the field.

"Alright next up is Hand to hand combat! As you can see my partner Mizuki has set up a ring of a 20-meter radius. your objective here is to last 2 minutes against him in hand to hand combat. you'll receive a bonus if you are able to send him out of the ring, not that you have to but the option is there so let's begin this time we'll climb from the bottom of the list to the top starting off with you Naruto." Said Iruka as he motioned for Naruto to get inside the ring to which he did.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll go easy on you" Smiled Mizuki as he got in a simple combat stance.

"Then what's the point of trying sensei?" Asked Naruto looking bored as ever.

"Start!" Iruka's voice boomed throughout the yard.

"Alright suit yourself" And with those words Mizuki launched himself at the boy very fast which made the boy go wide in the eyes, had he not ducked under the upper kick his sensei had sent his way he might have been out of this world already.

' _Too damn close..'_ Naruto thought to himself as he skid back at the edge of the circle, he contemplated for a second whether he should just end it quickly or hold back, he briefly looked back to his classmates to gauge their reactions finding it irritating that some people were watching him with amusement clearly written on their faces, Shiro wasn't even watching which saddened him.

' _Alright screw it, i'll wipe those smirks off your stupid faces.'_ He told himself before preparing himself for the incoming Mizuki.

Mizuki smirked as he ran at the blond boy at full speed and before he knew it he was sprawled over at the ground several feet out of the ring with no recollection of what just happened to him, he lifted his head up to stare at a stationary Naruto Namikaze who looked at him with an indifferent expression. from the sidelines every students and Iruka watched with awe at the display with none of them fathoming what just happened, even Shiro looked back with a shocked look at the incapacitated Mizuki.

"W-Wwhat the hell was that?" Muttered Kiba as the others couldn't help but join him in wonder, Satsuki narrowed her eyes at the boy having noticed something strange earlier.

' _His eyes...'_ She thought to herself with a contemplative look on her face, she would remember this for later.

 **-Moments ago-**

Mizuki smirked as he ran at the blond at full speed with his hand cocked backwards before he knew it the boy sprinted forward at incredible speed and jumped towards the chunin pressing against his thigh before brutally kicking him in the abdomen and twisting his body around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the blue haired chunin's jaw sending him several feet out of the ring, surprisingly the frontal attack worked without much effort or tactic.

Naruto ignored the incredulous looks he was receiving from everyone as he gazed upon the incapacitated Mizuki, he looked off to the side and noticed that he finally got the attention of the two females that were on his mind the entire day, though he was slightly concerned by the looks Satsuki was sending his way but ultimately ignored them.

"T-That was amazing Naruto, a brand new record as well at fifteen seconds! anyway if someone would please help your sensei get up that would be much appreciated" Said Iruka smiling as he scribbled down a few words on his clipboard.

At that request Naruto gained his senses back as he ran towards Mizuki to help him stand on his feet.

"I got you sensei, sorry about that" apologzieg Naruto lifting him back up.

"Nah- ouch- it's fine, you did good Naruto, just where the hell did all of that come from?" Asked Mizuki as he rubbed his aching cheek.

"Years of being second favorite sensei." Naruto deadpanned quickly.

"Huh?" Mizuki raised his eyebrow in confusion having not understood any of that.

"Just trained really hard sensei, I've had my fair share of help." Naruto swiftly fixed his tongue slip.

"Well I'll be dammed I guess you do have what it takes after all, who would have thought? Anyway I'm fine here you can go back to your classmates." Smiled Mizuki before dismissing the blonde, on the inside he was fuming madly.

None of the rest came close to beating Mizuki at his record time and once the final student had went up against the slightly tired chunin they all returned inside the classroom to which they started the final test for the day, one by one they were called into another room to perform the 3 academy Jutsu required to graduate and earn them a headband and by extension a spot in the shinobi program.

When it was his turn he lazily walked into the room taking his sweet time which irritated both of the teachers waiting for him inside.

"Any time now Namikaze!" shouted Mizuki in frustration to the blonde from across the hallway.

"Coming!" shouted Naruto back before he went inside closing the door behind him.

The boy quickly went over the three basic techniques required to pass the test and he did it with flying colors, which irritated both chunin because they were now covered in paint, he quickly left behind the shoutings of Iruka with a headband wrapped around his forehead before returning to the classroom.

Once Naruto made it back inside the classroom everyone's eyes were glued to him, some scoffed at seeing him with a headband while others smiled getting a confidence boost thinking they'd have a chance if the joker of the class made it as well, He moved closer to Shiro much to her discomfort as she suddenly went from chatting happily with her friends to cold and reserved.

"Hey Shiro, you're next, Iruka and Mizuki sensei are waiting for you at the end of the hall…good luck!" Told Naruto smiling at her at the end which she completely ignored.

"Well, I guess you don't need luck huh..." He whispered quietly to himself before leaving the academy without waiting for the others to finish.

He looked at the rooftop of the academy and squinted his eyes a little bit as he found it hard to look when the sun was burning his eyes, He took notice of the absence of his ANBU's bodyguard and sighed as he continued his way to training ground three.

God knows what kind of shit awaited him underground in Ada's little playground, last time he was forced to run five miles while carrying half his body weight in steel all while electrically charged rubber balls the size of eyes balls charged at him at incredible speeds, he thought such thing was impossible but here they were after all, nothing seemed impossible these last few years.

* * *

 **-Time skip-**

 **-Hokage's office-**

And there he was, lord Hokage, Minato Namikaze of the hidden leaf village sitting comfortably in his chair without a care in the world signing a document here a document there. Normally he'd feel annoyed about the never-ending stacks of paper but today was different, Three years! THREE YEARS! He spent three years without having to worry about no Uchiha or Butcher.

while yes that was a very wrong thing to say, most of his migraine came from trying to fix things between the public of Konoha and the Uchiha clan and it never had worked out, He didn't want them gone however no, in fact his orders were to just use genjutsu to make Fugaku submissive and more….understanding but Shisui and Itachi had gone against his word and murdered everyone, No doubt the council had ordered this, he's confident it was the doing of _Danzo_ and the other two bag of bones but he didn't have any evidence to prove this so he just let it slip by just like that.

Other than that, his little girl was finally taking her first steps into becoming a fully-fledged ninja and he couldn't be any happier since her extensive training was finally starting to pay off, in a few minutes he was going to get back to figuring out the team formations for this year's list of graduates and so far, it looked a little bit like this:

Team 1/2/4/5/6 _**(AN: not important)**_

Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Shiro, Haruno Sakura, Sensei: Hatake Kakashi

Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata, Sensei: Yūhi Kurenai

Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Sensei: Sarutobi Asuma

Team 3: Namikaze Naruto, Satsuki Uchiha, Kurama Yakumo, Sensei: N/A

"Naruto…." Said Minato to himself as he continued to stare at the name written on the paper as he traced it with the tip of his finger.

He clasped his hands behind his head and sat back into his chair then looked towards the ceiling in thought, He wondered how his son's training with Jiraiya had went, he remembered seeing his son leave with the sage during the weekends when the older man had time and yet he couldn't remember any time where he sat down with his boy and had a long meaningful conversation, He feared that his son would start seeing Jiraiya as more of a father than he does with him…

"heh what am I thinking? Of course not, Naruto still sees me as his father, wonder how far he's gotten into his training?" He wondered before turning his chair around to stare at the village through his office window.

"Maybe I should teach him the rasengan sometime in the future…hell maybe even the flying thunder god technique if he's up for it.." Mused the Hokage, His thoughts wandered off to the other name on that team, Kurama Yakumo.

The girl was in very bad shape when he was first introduced to her, He physical capabilities simply couldn't allow her to become a ninja but when Tsunade had seen the resolve and dedication the girl had to becoming a kunoichi she simply couldn't stand around and do nothing, the girl spent most of her years on getting intensive health care and treatment from the slug sage to get her back in good shape, coupled with training sessions with the genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yūhi but those didn't last very long.

He chuckled softly to himself as his eyes narrowed at the name, He leaned back into chair once more and rested his legs on the top of his desk.

She was a very dangerous person for someone that used to be so fragile, her mind had once and still contained a sentient creature known as the Ido and this alternate personality of hers was extremely dangerous which complimented its ugly looks.

The damn thing had the power to control the poor girl's mind and use her strong genjutsu abilities against whoever it wished but that was a problem of the past since the thing is now locked up for good by a strong seal he had designed specifically for it.

Speaking of the girl's power he simply couldn't pass up the untapped potential the girl held, he read about it numerous times, apparently her genjutsu was so effective that whatever illusions she casted could become a reality so of course he had to put her with another up and coming genjutsu specialist which was Satsuki Uchiha but now the question remained who would be a perfect candidate to be the sensei of team 3?

It was around this time that he felt the presence of one of his ANBU nearing his location, in a matter of seconds a male ANBU with a cat mask body flickered in a kneeling position in front of him.

"Ahh cat you're back, I assume the mission's a success?" Asked the Hokage in expectation.

"Yes, lord Hokage we'll be no longer hearing from our friends over at grass country ever again." Spoke cat.

"I believe you are mistaken cat we don't have any friends from grass country, do we?" smiled the Hokage at the ANBU operative.

"No sir I believe we don't my mistake."

"Good, you can check in downstairs for mission payment as usual, say Tenzo could you do me a favor here?" wondered the Hokage.

"Anything lord Hokage"

"You see I have this little spot here waiting to be filled, you don't think you could help me with that do you?..." Trailed Minato as he eyed the list of newly formed genin teams.

* * *

 **-With Naruto, A few hours later-**

He sat quietly on top of the Hokage's monument, above the second Hokage's head to be exact, as he watched the village burst with activity even in the darkness of the night, everything from the small ant like dots of people moving around the streets to the bright lights of billboards and light poles to the smallest details, Things like this made him enjoy staring at the scenery every night after a tiring session of rough training, he brushed his palm against the ground enjoying the cold feeling that sent a small chill down his spine.

It was at that moment that he felt a familiar signature jumping across the rooftops below him, when he came closer to the edge he spotted a familiar mop of red hair and instantly recognized who it was, He zoomed in with his hunter sight a bit closer and noticed that she was carrying a scroll that was about her size on her back, upon further inspection his eyes went wide as he realized that it was the infamous scroll of sealing.

"What the hell is she doing? How did she even get that?" He asked himself then wasted no time following after her to find the answer for himself, he jumped off of the Hokage monument and aimed his new wristwatch mid free fall releasing a grappling hook that sunk into the stone mountain allowing to swing forward, releasing the wire he flipped across the air before using a few shadow clones to slow down his momentum.

"Crap she's moving so fast!" He said to himself before tapping the screen on his watch twice which emitted a yellow light.

A small dart gun materialized out of thin air as he quickly held it in his arms and aimed towards the back of the fleeing red head, with a precise shot he was able to stick it to her back and a small outline appeared around her which only he could see.

"Thank you!" and with that he ran after the red hollow box in his vision.

He tailed the girl deeper into the western part of the village inside of a forest, After a few minutes of chasing after her He settled on top of a tree branch observing from a distance making sure to mask his chakra perfectly to not get spotted, He cloaked himself and blended with his environment for good measure.

He watched his sister open the scroll and read its contents so he couldn't help but copy it down as well as he saved his memories for later making sure to send it to Ada, If only he paid attention to what he was copying down.

The red head's ears perked up as she felt a presence near her, moments later her Teacher Iruka dropped out of the trees and landed in front of her with an angry look on his face.

"Shiro Namikaze what is the meaning of this? Do you know how much trouble you've gotten yourself into by taking that scroll? What would Lord Hokage think? Better yet what would lady Kushina think about this?" Asked Iruka with a look of disapproval evident on his face, Naruto felt something off about Iruka but he decided to sit idle for now and watch the events unfold.

"Sorry Sensei I didn't mean to cause trouble to anyone, I just followed Mizuki sensei's instructions for that bonus test he told me about!" Shiro explained herself with an apologetic look on her face.

Okay he did not believe that for a second, even Shiro wasn't that stupid. Naruto simply shook his head as he continued watching, a bright flash of white momentarily distracted him but he thought nothing of it.

"Mizuki? why would he? Shiro listen to me and listen well! you have to hand over that scroll right now before it's too late!" Said Iruka inching closer towards the red head only to be stopped by a barrage of Kunai that landed in front of him.

"You're pretty slow in the head yourself if you think I'm that stupid...Mizuki." Said Shiro as she eyed the man cautiously.

' _Oh ok good she isn't retarded.'_ Thought Naruto as he sighed in relief.

"What are you talking about Shiro? This is not a time for jokes!" Yelled Iruka back before having to dodge a kunai aimed at his throat, he gained a small smile on his lips as it turned into a full blown grin seconds later a hysterical laugh echoed throughout the forest.

"Man I really went for the smarter sibling huh, maybe if I went with Naruto I would have been out of here already" Smirked Mizuki as he got into a combat stance, meanwhile Naruto's fingers twitched around the trigger of the suppressed pistol he was aiming at the man's head.

' _Yeah laugh it up asshole.'_ He Thought, his finger danced around the trigger.

This P12 pistol he currently held in his hands was just one of the 'gifts' he received from Ada for his 13th birthday, to keep it simple if he pulled the trigger right now Mizuki's brain would become a slushy mush.

"I don't think you could have fooled anybody not even him so just turn yourself in it's over!" Said Shiro as she made the scroll poof out of existence in a cloud of smoke

"BRING THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Snarled Mizuki angrily taking a combat stance.

"Or what you'll kill me? I'd like to see you try!" Taunted the red head before pulling out a kunai and getting into a combat stance of her own.

"I'll gut you like a fish you little bitch!" He yelled before he charged forward, unknowingly rhyming his words.

Naruto cursed under his breath as Mizuki suddenly became hard to hit, He didn't want to risk injuring Shiro with a stray bullet so he decided to wait for the right moment plus he knew the girl could handle herself well in a fight so he wasn't that worried, he had faith in her.

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed around the area as each of them tried to take down the other but Mizuki found it hard to hit the girl since she was extremely flexible and agile, when their kunai met they each tried to push against the other, Shiro knew she'd lose this one if she kept pushing against the man so she swiftly kicked the man in his knee making him loosen up a little then spun around in the air kicking the kunai off his hand then delivering a hard blow to his face sending him flying backwards.

"Nice one! now I'll take the shot" He said to himself as he aimed down sights only to have his line of sight blocked by the red headed girl "No, what are you doing?" he cursed under his breath

"It's useless Mizuki surrender now!" Yelled the girl as she ran towards the older male to which he smirked.

"Aghhh!" she moaned in pain as she rubbed away at her eyes after Mizuki blinded her with dirt.

"Take this you dirty demon!" He shouted as he gave her a punch in the gut then kicked her once again in the abdomen sending her crashing backwards.

"Dammit you'll pay for that" Hissed Naruto as he pulled the trigger from his position on the tree only to hear a few clicks;

 ***Click* *Click* *Click***

"What the hell?" He asked himself as he checked his pistol only to find no magazine inside, he checked all over himself and found nothing.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw that Mizuki had unstrapped a Fūma Shuriken and sent it towards the freshly graduated genin.

The girl herself started to panic as she couldn't see anything, She couldn't trust her hearing because she heard the shuriken coming from multiple directions, no doubt a genjutsu placed on her by that bastard, She felt her heartbeats racing as it came closer and closer and once it hit she completely froze in her spot as she cringed at the sound of the blade penetrating the flesh, When she opened her eyes they widened to extreme proportions as she stared in shock at the sight in front of her.

"Why?"

"I'm your older brother silly." Said Naruto weakly with a smile as blood spilled out of his mouth.

"You...You're bleeding..." She pointed out as her eyes started to water, looking down she saw the tip of the shuriken sticking out of his chest.

"Yeah, You always were perceptive...Do- Do i have something in my back too?" He asked sarcastically failing to lighten the mood.

"Satsuki was right you're really are an idiot!" She cried her eyes out as she hit his chest weakly with both of her hands.

"Yeah, you kept saying that for the last three years I know…" He smiled again as he closed his eyes and slumped forward, she caught him and gently rested his head on her chest as she buried her face deep into his hair.

"Please don't die...I'm sorry..." She whispered to him clutching his weakening body harder, her eyes were flickering with emotions as they seemed to give off a faint glow.

"Awhhh that's just sad isn't it? What's more sad is that this is the second child you took away from the forth! you fox demon!" Yelled Mizuki as he looked at the crouched girl with an evil smirk.

"What did you just say..." She spoke slowly her eyes still glued to her brother's dying form.

"I said that you're actually the nine tailed fox you whore! Your quote on quote parents lied to you all these years to keep you in check, you're actually the demon that destroyed the village all those years back in human form, you may have deceived everyone with your kind nature and all that stupid shit but not me I see you for what you really are! A demon! A nuisance! A menace to everyone around you!" Mizuki sneered at her in an effort to get her to lower her guard ever more and blind her with rage.

She couldn't believe it; he jumped in to save her throwing away his life just for her. Even after all she did to him He still did it. Dammit she felt like utter garbage right now, Her mind was too broken currently to process any of this and that asshole was still yelling at her.

She did the most logical thing at the time and just held on to her brother's bleeding form, her eyes turning into a ruby red color that matched her hair. She unconsciously took a sniff out of his hair as murderous thoughts started entering her mind.

Wind picked up around the area as a vile and disgusting chakra started manifesting within Shiro, her whiskers darkened and her nails and teeth elongated as she cried at the sight of her dying brother.

"Yes there it is! YOU'RE FINALLY SHOWING YOUR TRUE COLORS DEMON! I KNEW IT!" Shouted Mizuki laughing hysterically as he shielded his eyes from the intense wind.

It was at that time that she felt someone grip her arm really tight, she looked down as the wind and the chakra suddenly died down, Naruto looked up at his sister as he barely was able to lift himself up from the intense pain he was going through.

"Don't listen to his bullshit for even a second…" Breathed Naruto. "He's just trying to rile you up to drop your guard down." He managed to get out as he coughed more blood.

"Naruto..." She said, her red glowing eyes staring at him apologetically, her necklace began flashing ominously.

"You're Shiro Namikaze, daughter of Minato and Kushina and sister of Naruto Namikaze. Now just go and beat him up already." He encouraged before he seemingly passed out in her arms, she gently set him on the ground making sure not to move the big shuriken so that he doesn't bleed out faster then stood up against Mizuki.

"I'll do anything for you brother." She told him, her eyes becoming dull and void of light as her sight now fixated on the bastard who took him from her.

"Hehe a shame really, his death is just one big lie."

"Shut your mouth."

"What was that demon?" He asked having not caught what was just said, he recoiled backwards at the sight of the read head who suddenly stood mere inches in front of him.

The next few minutes were filled with screams of agony and blood being spilled.

* * *

"ANBU lock down the area!" Ordered Minato as he landed at the clearing with several ANBU agents and jonin holding positions around the place. He saw his daughter running her fingers through her brother's hair as she used her lap as a pillow for the blonde's head, in the corner he saw a bloodied Mizuki tied to a tree looking like he just went through hell and back.

"What happened to you two? Shiro look at me! Is your brother okay? Are you fine?" He asked as he ran towards his children.

"He gave his life to save me after everything I've done..." Spoke the girl vaguely looking down at her older brother.

"Protect you from whom? Mizuki? is he the one responsible for this? Is- Is Naruto ok? Talk to me Shiro!" Said Minato as crouched at the girl's level and checked his son for any wounds but was surprised to find none even when his clothes looked bloodied and torn.

"He tried to trick me to bring the scroll to him but I knew all along so I tried to take him down by myself and got careless and because of that I got him hurt..." She said not lifting her eyes from her brother "His wounds...that shuriken was sticking out his chest...it was so awful...but it somehow healed, we need to get him checked at the hospital dad!" a few moments later Kushina landed into the area with a couple of other jonin including Kakashi who moved in 2 other men to secure Mizuki.

"Shiro! my baby! are you alright?" she yelled out before hugging the girl from the side a bit later she let go and looked at Naruto's unconscious form and her eyes widened

"Naruto!" She yelled before going around and checking him for any wounds "is my boy alright? who's the bastard that did this? What happened?" She asked frantically as she tightly held her son's hand looking at her son's blooded form worriedly.

"He'll be fine Kushina his wounds have closed up, the person responsible for this is over there." He said pointing at the beaten up Mizuki "Kakashi take that trash away from here and send him over to T&I now! I want Ibiki to squeeze every bit of information out of him go!" Ordered the Hokage before turning back to his family.

"Ya got it." Kakashi said lazily as he moved towards Mizuki.

"Huh…" Mizuki muttered through his broken jaw as he looked up at Kakashi.

"Good night." Kakashi simply said flashing his infamous Sharingan knocking the man out, He later untied him and took him out of the area.

A medic nin moved in towards the family, The parents nodded to him as he crouched down and started looking over Naruto while the other three talked.

"Shiro talk to me sweetie, where's the scroll?" Asked Minato.

"I never took it you know..." she answered "I left it there and hid it from sight, the one i had with me was just a decoy." she admitted impressing those around her.

Minato laughed with a hint of nervousness as he felt a bit of shame from being outsmarted by a young girl as he ruffled the girl's hair a little bit, while the remaining ninja in the background tried their best to muffle their laughter.

 **[Mini-FlashBack]**

 _Minato looked up from his papers as he spotted his daughter trying to sneak into his office at the Hokage tower with a raised eye brow._

 _"Shiro what are you do-"_

 _"Sexy jutsu!"_

 _Minato's eyes widened as blood gushed out of his nose like a waterfall when he saw his daughter transform into a young naked woman with double D knockers, He fell off his chair stunned and incapacitated while his daughter ran off with what was supposed to be the original scroll._

 **[Mini-FlashBack End]**

' _She learned that technique from her brother.'_ Both parents mentally noted.

Kushina gained a small tick mark on her forehead but she kept staring at her son's unconscious form as she gently caressed his cheek, she felt her husband's hand make its way on her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, good news is He's actually okay. I'm not sure how or why but it's like nothing happened but still…It's for the best if we take him to the hospital to rest." Informed the Medic Nin.

"Thank you."

"No worries sir, it's my duty. I'll take my leave now." Said the medic before turning back and walking away from the family.

"Fine work you've did today, with your help we have one less criminal to worry about...Now how about we get your brother checked out and head back home?" Proposed Minato getting nods from both females, seconds later he carried his son bridal style

"Also you're grounded for the whole week! Same for your brother!" Said both parents at the same time but their daughter barely reacted to that as she continued to stare at her unconscious brother with a longing expression.

A few seconds later after they had all left the area a small spider came down from a tree using a string and landed on the Shuriken that had struck Naruto and started sucking the blood off the metal till it was clean, and then it crawled back into the bushes to never be seen again.


	5. The Test

"Believe me sir your son is in very good shape! What's even more promising is that he seems to possess a strong self-regenerative ability that's far greater than that of our Director lady Tsunade!" Spoke the female Doctor barely able to contain her excitement as her eyes shined with awe.

"Yes I've been very curious about that healing factor, I assume you have details to share no?" asked the Hokage barely sparing the woman a glance as he continued staring through the glass window where his son was currently resting, by his side sat his sister taking complete hold of his left arm as she slept peacefully, Kushina was seated right next to the girl, shifting uncomfortably in her seat no doubt still worried for her son's wellbeing.

"Yes sir indeed! We took a samples of his blood earlier and we'll send you everything in a report later." The medic told him and he nodded understandably.

"Thank you Haru, you can go now." He told her as she bowed and quickly left, He entered his son's room quietly closing the door behind him.

"What did the doctor say? is he going to be alright?" Asked Kushina with concern that turned into relief when she saw the smile on her husband's face.

"Yeah she told me not worry, all of his wounds practically healed the second we turned him in, should be able to leave as soon as he's awake." Reassured Minato easing the concerns of his wife.

"Oh thank god that's good news! I'm so glad!" She said brightening up, she looked over towards the sleeping girl deciding it was time for them to leave and leave Naruto to rest.

"Brother..." She moaned in her sleep.

"Shiro, wake up honey it's time for us to go" she whispered softly into her daughter's ear in an attempt to not to disturb her sleeping son.

"...Five more minutes' mom..." Said the younger red head before going back to sleep, This prompted a tick mark to appear on Kushina's forehead as a vile aura began manifesting around her, meanwhile Minato stood in the background quietly as he tensed from the dark wave of energy that Kushina emitted.

"No ramen for a week if you don't get up this instant young lady." She said coldly sending a shiver down Shiro's spine.

"NO!-" she began to yell in horror before a hand had promptly shut her up, she looked at the hand then back at her mother to see her mother shushing her down, she looked to her right to look at her sleeping sibling and understood right away.

"We have to go Shiro we need to let your brother rest a little bit, plus you still have to attend the Academy for your team selection!" when Kushina removed her hand the girl held her brother's arm again as a frown formed on her face.

"We can't leave yet mom! I have to make sure he's alright! What if something happens to him while we're gone? I can't leave him by himself again!" fretted the girl as she refused to leave the blonde's side.

"He's going to be fine Shiro, his injuries have healed." She said as she squeezed the distressed girl's shoulder "For now you need to get some rest yourself, you've been here for the entire night and no buts!" She said as the girl sighed in defeat.

"Fine," She inched closer to Naruto and gave him a small peck on the cheek "I'll come back Brother, I promise!" and with that the girl budged out of her seat and left the hospital with her mother not waiting for Minato after having already left a bit earlier.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at his family's retreating form through the glass window, He looked down and saw wires sticking out of him that were attached to a heart monitor, He took them off gently one by one until he heard the sound of the monitor flat lining, He put his hand on his chest and started feeling himself making sure to also check his back only to find nothing.

While his sister was busy beating Mizuki to a bloody pulp he acted quick at the time and pulled out a medkit given to him by Ada and injected himself with its substance before promptly passing out from the shock given the severity of his wound, even if slightly hurt the thing was effective.

" _That was very careless of you Naruto_ " Spoke Ada as it materialized in front of him big by bit.

"I know...My body acted on its own ya know? didn't even think to deflect it or anything." He replied, to any outsider watching he looked as if he was talking to himself.

" _You did the right thing, It's a hunter's job to protect after all._ " Reassured Ada.

"Yeah I know, But to be honest I don't think I'm doing it again anytime soon. Any idea how our buddy Mizuki's doing?" He Asked sitting up on the bed then turned his legs as he pressed his bare feet against the cold floor.

" _He was interrogated by a couple of your Father's top Torture and interrogation officers and later executed for his crimes earlier this morning, His mission was to retrieve that scroll your sister was carrying and deliver it to a man named Orochimaru. That's all I've managed to collect._ " Answered the machine.

"Orochimaru? As in that sannin that betrayed the leaf a couple of years ago? If he wanted that scroll no doubt it was for something seriously messed up..." Naruto shuddered thinking about the man could have done with such power at his disposal.

" _Then your sacrifice was not wasted, Now your wounds have healed hours ago so I advise you to get moving._ " Instructed Ada.

"Yeah I will, where to though?" He asked, His mind not fixed on any destination.

" _It's best you avoid HQ, You aren't exactly by yourself right now._ " Said Ada as Naruto looked up at the clock that was hung on the wall to check the time.

"Yeah, Two ANBU outside the room...And it's already Ten in the morning so I have to be at the Academy for Team selection in about an hour" He hopped off the bed and retrieved the new clothes that had been dropped off at the table near his bed.

He quickly recalled the information he copied blindly off the scroll that Shiro had yesterday and suppressed the urge to slap himself, "How did I not realize I was copying a miso ramen recipe?" He berated himself as he observed the pieces of clothing laid on the table.

"hmmm they're my size and everything, thank you whoever put these, they even kept my watch safe." Naruto commented as he started putting them on.

He looked at himself in the mirror, He wore A sleeveless black turtle neck jacket with a short sleeved Blue T-shirt, black cargo shorts and blue sandals, He buckled his belt then started tying bandages from around his wrists up into his hands turning them into finger less gloves, He swiftly jumped out of the Hospital window without alerting anyone.

One of the ANBU opened the room's door and glanced inside, to his surprise he didn't find Naruto anywhere.

"Fuuuuuuuuuckkk." He breathed catching the attention of his partner.

"What? Is everything oka-…god dammit." A pigeon masked ANBU face palmed.

"Well whatever, I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't mind." He added.

"Let's just try to find this kid okay?" said the parrot masked ANBU before both of them body flickered out of the hospital.

* * *

 **-At the Namikaze Household-**

He walked through the front gate as he registered the heat signatures inside that belonged to the two female members of his family, when he finally came face to face with the door he remembered that he didn't have a key on him nor did he remember the seal combination to opening the door without needing the key.

It was at that moment that he heard strange noises coming from the floor above him, walking a bit backwards to check the source of the noise he was barely able to dodge a chair that was thrown his way.

"SHIRO NAMIKAZE GET WHATEVER YOU THREW BACK IN ITS PLACE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! DO YOU HEAR ME YOUNG LADY?" He heard the muffled voice of his mother from inside yelling.

"YES MOM!" Yelled back the girl in question and a few seconds later she ran through the front as fast as a bullet, Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he the girl wasn't paying attention to where she was going and crashed into him effectively breaking a few bones in his body.

"Oww.. Sorry i didn't mean to-..." She said before cutting off when she realized who she bumped into, Her face became beet red as she noticed she was sitting on top of her brother who looked too startled to say anything, She got off the boy as she sat on her heels a short distance away from him looking everywhere but towards him with a pink tint on her face.

"Uhmm... Hello?" simply said the boy still on the ground as he looked up at the red head who's eyes started to water shortly and without a warning was tackled as Shiro locked him in a bear hug and started crying out loud.

"Oh god I was so stupid! I am so sorry, please forgive me! Will you? Oh god why are you wearing bandages? ARE YOU OKAY? Do you feel sick or tired? I can prepare some lunch for you if you're feeling hungryareyousureyoudon'tneedmedicalcareanymoreImean-" She couldn't continue as Naruto covered her mouth with a gloved hand to stop her from talking, she looked at him with concerned eyes as she continued talking into his mouth without a care in the world.

"Shiro I'm okay they wouldn't have let me out of the hospital otherwise, Now I'm gonna remove my hand off your mouth and you'll stop flapping your gums okay?" He told her but she still didn't look convinced, when he removed his hand a pout adorned her face making him sigh.

"What is going on here?" Asked a voice that belonged to none other than Kushina as she stepped outside, when she saw her son her eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Naruto! How are you here already? we just left you in your hospital room not a few minutes ago! I'm so glad you're okay!" She said as she moved in for a group hug to which the two kids returned.

"Please never do that again! You've had us all worried so much!" She spoke softly into his ear as she patted his back gently.

"I'm...sorry about that, I did what I had to do" He said as they separated from the hug but to his annoyance his sister was still holding on to him tightly.

"I understand just be careful next time okay? I don't know what we'd do if we lost you..." she told him as she gently caressed his cheek making him nod in understanding.

"Anyway I really should ground you right now for being so careless but I think I'll let you off the hook just this one time! Now! come on in you two, Shiro you need to eat before you go to the academy." She smiled as ushered them inside.

"Wait what about me?" He asked feeling left out.

"Honey, are you sure you can participate after just having left the hospital?" Asked Kushina in uncertainty as she sent him a worried look.

He raised a brow questioningly. "Am I sure? If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have left the hospital mom."

"But-" she tried to argue but he wasn't having any of it.

"It's fine! We'll just get assigned a team and that's it! No strain on my body no nothing! You're worrying too much ya 'know?" He smiled, she smiled back sadly as she nodded in understanding.

...

"And then I tied him to a tree and broke both of his arms for throwing that shuriken at you!" Finished the red head as she ate her sandwich happily, Naruto who was also busy with a sandwich of his own and chuckled a bit at that patting his sister on the head much to her pleasure, he enjoyed this immensely, on the dish in front of him were a bunch of olives that were picked out of his sandwich that his mother had made him.

"And for that you have my thanks" He said as she beamed up at his words "But did you really have to do it by yourself? that was stupid for someone like you." He finished making her slump down with a depressed aura forming around her.

"Oh come on! Even you now? Why does everyone keep calling me a dolt! That's not fair ya 'know!" She pouted crossing her arms as fake tears rolled down her eyes.

"Because they're right, Whatever plan you had at the time wasn't very well thought out and Naruto had to pay the price" Said Kushina from behind the kitchen counter as she washed the dishes, meanwhile Shiro looked down at her feet as she had another flashback of the blonde's bloodied form only to be brought out of her trance by a light tap on the arm, she turned to her right to look at Naruto who was smiling at her.

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it; I'd do it again if I have to." He told her cupping her check and caressing it slightly, she nodded slowly before taking a small bite out of her sandwich.

"Yeah, right! Over my own dead body! I'll kill whatever bastard decides to harm my children before they could even think about it." Spoke the red headed mother passionately as she fumed thinking about ways to beat up anyone who'd dare touch her children.

"No doubt about that." A person made themselves known as all 3 turned around to spot Minato and Kakashi walking into the kitchen.

"Dad/Minato!" Both females greeted as Naruto silently ate his sandwich.

"Hey champ, you feeling okay?" Asked Minato squeezing the boy's shoulder to which he simply nodded.

"Ya, better than yesterday for sure." He affirmed smiling at his father; He glanced at Kakashi and gave him a fist bump which the older man returned in kind.

"Sup you one eyed pervert." Naruto greeted playfully making both his parents frown as Shiro adopted a content grin on her face.

"Nice to see you too Naruto." Returned Kakashi with his famous eye smile.

"Hey uncle Kakashi! I've been wondering, since you're a jonin now, are you going to pick a genin team?" Asked Shiro excitedly as she stood up from her seat.

"Maybe." He answered vaguely. "Awh come on don't do that!" She whined.

"You'll just have to wait and see Shiro." Smiled Her father. "Fiiine." She grumbled sliding back into her seat.

"So where were you darling?" Asked Kushina looking at Minato.

"Just got back from T&I, They just finished interrogating Mizuki earlier this morning." Answered Minato as the air in the room tensed.

Kushina and Shiro scowled at the name. "And?" she queried.

"I'll let Kakashi answer that one." Told Minato before opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of orange juice.

The two females shifted their attention to the one eyed scarecrow ' _Dammit sensei._ _'_ Mentally cursed the silver headed jonin.

' _That's what you get.'_ Smirked the Hokage taking a sip of orange juice.

"Well?" Pressed Kushina urging him to answer.

"We managed to extract some sensitive information but I'm not sure if I should say it in front of the kids." Said Kakashi in uncertainty.

"I extracted some sensitive information from him too! its in my back you wanna see it? come on man!" Complained Naruto playing along, he already knew what the silver haired jonin was talking about.

"Yeah that's unfair!" Chimed in Shiro supporting her brother.

"It's fine Kakashi go ahead." Authorized Minato, The silver headed man nodded before continuing. "Well, He was planning to escape with the scroll and deliver it to his master Orochimaru which he worked under for the last year or so. But thankfully you two stepped up." Informed Kakashi, Kushina shuddered in disgust at the name as Shiro grimaced recognizing who he was thanks to her history classes.

"He's also been working as a spy for him for that whole duration and he's given up multiple other spies working covertly from inside and outside the village, we started cracking down on them starting morning." He added.

"What happened to him now?" Kushina asked hoping to find some closure to this situation.

"I can tell you with all confidence that he's room temperature." Said Kakashi brining a smile to Kushina's face, the occupants of the room were creeped out by it.

"Great!" she smiled before she started washing the dishes humming a lovely tune.

"Okay that's odd.." Commented Naruto, the other three nodded in agreement.

He took the last bite out of his sandwich before taking his plate and passing over to Kushina, he then turned around and started walking out of the room.

"Wait where are you going?" Shiro asked staring at his retreating form.

"I'm just going to grab my Kunai pouch and tools, we still have to get to the academy don't we?" He answered as she too got up and started going after him.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" She shouted getting a last bite out of her sandwich.

"Make it quick you two! you have about twenty minutes!" Shouted their mother at them and with that they ran upstairs leaving Kushina by herself to wash the dishes as she became deep in thought.

"On that note I should get going too." Announced Kakashi. "Wait Kakashi, I'll be coming with you. We still have a few things to go over." Told Minato before the two men said goodbye and left.

Kushina watched them all retreat out of the room as she gave a long sigh then went back to doing her housewife duties.

' _They're finally comfortable around each other again, I'm so glad! ...oh Naruto...i love you so much...I'm so sorry._ " Thought the older red head as she continued her housework in peace and suppressing the urge to break down into tears.

After a few minutes the two left down stairs as the hyperactive redhead followed her like a lost puppy, a few tear stains were dried up on her cheeks.

"Mom! we're going out now! See you later!" Shouted Shiro.

"Alright! Good luck out there you two!" Yelled Kushina from the kitchen before hearing the sound of the front door closing.

From the distance two ANBU operators watched the sibling duo exit the house.

"On the bright side nobody noticed." Pigeon started.

"On the bright side shut the fuck up." Parrot ended.

* * *

 _'You shouldn't have followed me here...foolish little sister'_

 _'W-What are you-'_

Satsuki groaned as she stirred up from her sleep making her bed squeak in the process, She blankly stared at the ceiling as she mustered all the strength in her body to stand up from the comfortable bed and looked around the dull looking room.

With greater effort she hopped off the bed and moved towards the window whisking the curtains off to the side, she flinched once the light stung her eyes and lit up the room.

' _It's been that long already...'_ she thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes.

1216 days have passed since Itachi had killed everybody she grew to know and love, She found herself thinking about that still when she was standing under the warm waters of the shower, Every time she closed her eyes she would get a reminder of the mistake she made that fateful day, He had made her watch everything he was about to do before the massacre even happened and she just sat there looking, No amount of therapy or medicine was going to help her forget, the bastard even made sure that the memories couldn't be removed by a Yamanaka.

' _Get stronger and come find me.'_ He told her.

screw that.

Even now after having long since moved out of the compound with her mother and brother she still heard the voices and saw things that simply weren't there, Uchiha kids playing in the streets, grownups going about their day and such, it was very haunting.

Satsuki sighed as she turned off the water then stepped out of the shower wrapping herself in towels, Once she dried up she wore short tank top, then a sleeveless navy blue qipao dress that reached her upper thigh acting like a mini skirt and tied it firmly with a white obi, She wore black shorts and open toed stockings that left an exposed gap of skin in her thighs, She tied her hair into a short pony tail leaving 3 bangs hanging loose framing her face in the shape of the letter M.

The girl found herself sitting alone in her kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, A small frown made its way onto her face when she noticed a missing person poster on the back of the milk box, It became part of her every day now to wake up isolated in this large apartment complex feeling completely empty, Her Mother, while financially stable always left the house very early in the morning to work and do clan related things.

Satsuki figured it was her way of dealing with the stress of losing their people and frankly she couldn't blame her and as for Sasuke he always left right after her so that he could do his ninja training, Almost every day she'd be left out by herself except on weekends where her mother would be there with her and supervise her training.

After finishing the bowl of cereal she left it in the sink then went to the front door, she sat down on the edge of the small wood step so that she could put on her ninja sandals then walked outside closing the door behind her after having tightly secured a Kunai pouch around her left thigh.

' _Today's the big day'_ she thought heading towards the Ninja academy that happened to be right next to the Hokage tower.

Walking through the streets of the leaf village after the massacre became something of a chore, Everyone around her treated her like a goddess and worshiped the ground she walked on simply because of her clan status, From the gifts to the free merchandise she'd get from regular people to business owners and more, Only because she bared the name of the Uchiha.

There were also countless attempts made to lock her in a forced marriage with boys she didn't even know, Mostly those of noble blood or rich and high standing, Of course her mother had refused the offers each time but it didn't stop some from trying to befriend the girl and slowly court her into marriage for their own benefit which made the female Uchiha a bit cautious when meeting new people who took interest in her, especially boys.

One thing she was grateful for was the fact that the fourth Hokage saved her and her mother from being forced to take part in the Clan restoration act deeming it inhumane and a violation of their rights to choose who to love and marry to bare children to, Sasuke on the other hand gladly accepted and would officially start the CRA when he turned 17.

Once she had turned a corner leading to the academy she saw two familiar mops of blonde and red hair that belonged to Naruto and Shiro Namikaze, She looked at the siblings in surprise as she took notice of the girl holding the arm of the same brother she'd usually ignore and avoid, She quickly hid behind the corner again to avoid detection

' _That's strange, I thought she hated him, so why is she holding him like that?_ ' Thought the Uchiha as she closely tailed behind the pair.

"Are you even listening to me Brother? You're zoning out again!" Whined Shiro as she pulled on his arm.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking about something that's all." He told her rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"And what's that? Are you still worried about our squad assignment? I told you not to think about it too much!" she beamed as she pushed her chest up in confidence.

"Are you really sure it's not you who's worried about that? Because you're just putting words in my mouth at this point," queried Naruto who eyed the sweating girl suspiciously.

"What? Me? No way! Haha! Good one Bro!" She blurted out nervously as she looked at her older brother awkwardly.

"You're such a bad liar. you are scared aren't you?" He confirmed as tears streamed down the girl's face as a depressed aura formed around her.

"W-well duh! what if we never see each other again! after today? I can't even think about that without feeling sick.." She confessed tilting her head sadly.

"Ehhh don't worry about it too much I'm sure we'll be together." He dismissed the question with a sheepish smile.

"You can't just brush me off like that! you're so mean!" She complained with a pouting expression.

And with that the both of them separated as they entered through the front gate of the academy leaving Satsuki in the background to slowly catch up.

' _Interesting._ ' She thought to herself before following inside to their classroom.

She sat by herself in the back of the classroom facing the window paying no mind to the graduates that slowly filled the room, she took notice of how Naruto and Shiro were seated opposite side of each other but decided to just mind her own business and not dig deep into it, A few minutes later Iruka entered the room gaining everyone's attention after a very intimidating scream that shut everyone down.

"Very good everyone's quiet now! To address the elephant in the room, Yes your Sensei Mizuki is not here with us today due to an incident that had taken place yesterday, I will not go into detail about it as I'm not authorized to tell you and that will be the end of that." Addressed Iruka making Shiro look down sadly which only a handful of people noticed.

"About now I'd give a very long speech about your future as Ninjas of the leaf village but I already know from experience that I'll lose all of your attention in record time. That and the fact that I have a very tight schedule ahead of me so let's just get to it." He added then started to list of the teams one by one.

"...Team 7, Will be Shiro Namikaze" At that the girl looked up with eyes full of hope "Sakura Haruno" The pink haired girl jumped up in joy at that making the red head smile but on the inside she was still afraid of who the third member might be "...And Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi Hatake acting as your new Jonin sensei." At that point Sakura started twitching in her seat paralyzed from joy.

Sasuke smirked as he gave a nod of acknowledgement to Shiro, the girl noticed it and then went back to her own separate world.

The Namikaze girl didn't show it but deep down she was very disappointed with who she was paired with, She looked behind her and shared a look with Naruto who smiled at her sadly before she turned back and buried her face into the desk.

After Iruka finished most of the Team listings, he paused a little bit as his eyes darted through the paper he was holding, Everyone noticed how he missed Team 3 and skipped to Team 4 earlier so naturally somebody pointed it out.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! You forgot about Team 3!" Shouted Kiba from across the classroom making everyone interested in the teacher's explanation.

"Thank you for the astute observation Kiba" Said Iruka sarcastically making the boy sit down in embarrassment with the others chuckling at the boy "Team 3 consists of Naruto Namikaze, Sastsuki Uchiha and Yakumo Kurama, Your new sensei demanded that you meet them at training ground 3 but it doesn't really say who they are so I'm afraid you'll have to find out for yourself." Once he finished both Naruto and Satsuki's eyes widened as flashbacks took them back to their time with Shisui.

The Uchiha looked to her side to see Naruto staring at her directly in the eyes, they kept eye contact before both nodded slowly, she swallowed then composed herself and turned to pay attention to Iruka, of all people she could have been paired up with of course it had to be him. she didn't hate him per se, it was just the memories of having him around that haunted him, memories from a certain Uchiha.

"With that said I'd like to say that I am very proud of every single one of you! All of you have worked very hard and I'm happy to see that it is finally paying off, Now before I leave i must inform you to wait until your new teachers come to pick you up and as for Satsuki and Naruto you are both allowed to leave and meet your new team, Good bye and good luck out there!" And with those words Iruka left the room leaving the students to chat with each other.

Satsuki stood up from her seat and walked down the stairs until she was near Naruto, She turned to look at him in the eye and without having to say anything the boy stood up and they started heading towards their destination.

He paused once he walked past Shiro and put a hand over her shoulder, she looked up from the desk and stared him directly in the eyes with a smile, he returned the gesture before bowing down to give her a light peck on the cheek.

"Good luck now sis! You'll need it with that team of yours." He whispered, she went beet red in the face as everyone stopped what they were doing and watched.

"Lucky bastard…" Grumbled Kiba as the other three boys in their circle of friends chose to remain silent.

Sasuke glared at the blonde with a dark look in his eye before he grunted and went back to brooding by himself making sure to key out the voices of Ino and Sakura who were attempting to chat him up.

"O-O-Okay bro! I won't disappoint thanks!" she mumbled covering her face from embarrassment.

"Good."

And with that he left the class room to see Satsuki walking away in the distance, he sighed to himself knowing that she wouldn't wait for him but he went for it none the less.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

The walk so far had been very silent between the Namikaze boy and the Uchiha Heiress; Satsuki kept her thoughts to herself and was not paying attention to the blonde next to her which sort of reminded the two of them of that one time all those years back.

"so How are things?" He began attempting to shatter the ice.

She didn't even bother to sneak a glance.

"Yeah, things are tough here too." He continued. "Got stabbed, robbed and beaten all in the same day! Heh but at least I kept my watch amirite or amirite?" He joked in exaggeration as he pointed to the watch on his wrist.

He frowned. "Weird, thought you'd say something by now." He commented

"We have nothing to talk about." She simply stated coldly.

"Oh come on now! We're gonna be teammates for god knows how long! You can't expect to keep treating me like this?" He whined to her and she simply shrugged.

She kept her eyes on the path around them that lead through the market district and gave him a shrug. "Hn."

It wasn't until a bit later that they started gathering attention from the civilians they passed by and soon enough they came in contact with somebody Satsuki would rather die than talk to.

"Why hello there Satsuki! Long time no see!" A boy slightly older than the two of them greeted with a tone that screamed royalty.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Naruto, Satsuki remained quiet as she stared off into the side uncomfortably.

"Watch your tone; do you know how I am?" He sneered staring the Namikaze in the eyes. "Shame, you have such good looking eyes too, too bad their owner's a dunce." He taunted before fixing his attention on the girl again.

The irony of the boy not knowing who Naruto is did not go unnoticed by the two; in fact Satsuki resisted the urge to laugh.

"Alright that's it shove off you prick." He stated shocking the two of them for his change of tone.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I'll have you punished!" He snarled as he motioned for the men behind him to move in, before anyone could react the five individuals surrounding the genin found themselves held at knife point by multiple shadow clones courtesy of the Namikaze.

"Good, you learned your place. Now beat it freakshow." Said Naruto pushing the boy off to the side and dragging Satsuki along with him by the wrist.

"You'll regret that I swear on my family's name!" He shouted as his voice became drowned down by the activity of the market, some who were eavesdropping on the conversation began spreading Naruto's words like wildfire.

"What the hell do you think you just did?" Scolded an angered Satsuki as she pulled her hand back from the grip of the Namikaze.

"Saved you from a nosy creep?" He asked confused.

"Like I need your help to deal with a wimp like that, don't you realize who he is?" She berated him.

"No idea, why was he even after you in the first place?" He asked her, she looked at him for a few seconds contemplating what to do with him before ultimately sighing in defeat.

"Walk." She ordered.

"Okay." He obliged before waiting for her to speak again.

And for the next few minutes of their trip she basically told him everything about her situation, from the CRA to the massive amount of people who wanted to marry into the Uchiha through her, she even told him that he threatened the son of the most influential trader and merchant in the entire fire country.

"Like I care who he is, that's just disgusting." Commented Naruto on the whole thing.

"Well you should! anything you do to his son will have a negative impact on our village and it's even worse given who your parents are. Still now I have to deal with people like that for the rest of my life." She told him.

He whistled. "You can always punch them you know? That's an option."

"Can't punch your way out of a court date can you?" She snapped.

"I mean if you punch hard enough sure."

"I knew speaking to you would be pointless."

"That's better."

* * *

"Oh come on you have to admit it was a bit funny! Man you should have seen the look on your face! oh god I'm gonna die!" He laughed loudly as they had finally made it to training ground 3.

When Naruto made it into a clearing next to Satsuki, he wiped a tear from his eye then stared into her sulking figure.

"Idiot." She muttered again.

"Whatever, I know you liked that." He said, She did but her pride did not allow her to enjoy it.

They both found a few tree trunks laid out on the ground and decided to sit there, for the next few minutes he'd attempt to break her cold exterior by cracking some jokes, some came close to working.

 ***cough* *cough***

A very gentle cough took both of their attention as they both stared at the new comer who turned out to be a brown haired girl; Both of them assumed this was the Yakumo girl Iruka had spoken about.

"You two must be Naruto and Satsuki right? My name is Yakumo Kurama, A pleasure to finally meet you two!" She greeted flashing them a warm and welcoming smile.

"Name's Naruto Namikaze but you already knew that, pleasure to meet ya." Greeted Naruto In return.

"Likewise Naruto!" Smiled the girl.

Satsuki remained silent however. "Satsuki that's not cool, greet her back!" Urged the blonde.

"It's fine, I wouldn't like to force her if she didn't want to." She said giving a half smile.

"Sorry, Hello Yakumo. Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine!" She cheered up.

"Come take a seat! We're waiting for sensei to get here." offered Naruto which the girl happily accepted.

After a few minutes the trio seemed to get along just fine as they introduced themselves, of course Satsuki opted to remain silent most of the time.

"My my you guys seem to be getting along nicely, Not to mention that Satsuki-chan managed to snatch herself a nice boyfriend" A voice rang loudly within the area which served to make Satsuki blush.

' _That voice…could it be?'_ Thought Satsuki to herself as she looked around frantically.

"That is correct young lady!" Suddenly smoke appeared in front of the three teens, as it dispersed they saw a person step out of it which was none other than Mikoto Uchiha herself

"Mom what are you doing here?" Asked the young Uchiha already knowing the answer.

"Well I'm here to tell you that starting from today I'm going to be the official sensei of Team 3!" Announced the older woman grinning at her new team.

"What?" Blinked the younger Uchiha as she stared at her mother with a befuddled expression.

"Oh suki I thought you'd like me as your sensei!" Cried the mother in a teasing manner making Naruto smirk at the nickname while Yakumo giggled.

"It's- it's not like that! i'm just surprised that's all" She muttered the last part out.

"Suki is surprised? what has the world come to!" Teased the blonde as he poked her side with his elbow.

"Shut up idiot." She deadpanned stepping on his leg very hard.

"Mole face." He muttered quietly under his breath clutching his foot.

"Well, I'm happy to see that my soon to be team is getting along nicely!" chirped the older Uchiha in a joyous manner.

"Now, How about I sit down with you and we start introducing each other?" She suggested, Naruto scooted a bit to the side allowing the woman to take a seat.

"Alright, I will go first to give you an idea of how it's done" Started the woman, she paused momentarily and made sure the three were paying attention.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha, My likes are my family and green Tea, I dislike those who misbehave themselves with others, murderers and rapists, my hobbies include housework and training, my dream for the future is to help guide you three to reach your full potential out there!" She introduced herself flashing them a bright smile.

"Alright let's start off with you Satsuki." She said granting the girl permission to speak but she didn't.

"Come on now don't be shy." She urged her daughter encouraging her to socialize.

She begrudgingly opened her mouth to speak.

"I like stuff, I hate the same stuff as mother, I practice genjutsu and ninjutsu in my free time and my dream for the future is for me to know and keep to myself, thank you for listening." Naruto whistled at the dry introduction, Yakumo perked up at the word genjutsu and Mikoto frowned but nodded in understanding none the less.

"Next up is Yakumo. Go ahead!" Motioned the Jonin.

"Hello! My name is Yakumo Kurama, I like painting, reading and genjutsu, I share the same dislikes as Sensei and Satsuki, I also hate those who look down on others because of something they can't control, I love practicing genjutsu and coming up with new techniques, and my dream for the future is to become the best genjutsu specialist out there." She Said as the others looked at her with interest.

"That was very good Yakumo, I can't wait till we start training, I'll help you get there no doubt!" Encouraged the Older woman as the girl in question blushed bashfully at the praise.

"And lastly, Naruto. Go ahead!" She motioned to the blonde who posed slightly and took a second to think.

"Well you know my name, I like ramen and weapons, also enjoy reading from time to time, I guess I dislike rapists and murderers too, would be weird if I didn't, other than that I also hate the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen, My hobby is mostly to train and to water plants as for My dream...I haven't given it much thought honestly so you'll have to forgive me." He told them rubbing the back of his sheepishly.

"It's alright you'll find it one day sooner or later." Smiled Mikoto.

"Idiot." Hissed Satsuki under her breath.

"Mole face." Retorted Naruto making fun of the birth mark on her right cheek.

"Well That was interesting to say the least, Even though some of your introductions left a lot more to be desired...Anyway onto more pressing matters, I'm sure by now that you three are aware that you are not genin yet." Said Mikoto which the three nodded at her and checked each other's reactions to find out if they knew as well.

"Yes, I believe we are obligated to take another test to see if we're actually fit to become fully fledged genin." Started Yakumo.

"Not to mention that the first exam was only to weed out those who aren't capable of becoming a genin." Continued Satsuki as she rested her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands covering her face.

' _Dammit, I thought she would schedule this for tomorrow..'_ The blond cursed mentally, He was still worn out from yesterday after all so it will most likely hinder his performance.

"That is correct for the most part, now I should tell you that this test has over a failing rate of 66% and that only 4 to 5 teams are most likely to pass this years out of the 10 teams that graduated so I'll ask of you that you take this test very seriously." Advised the woman as she took out a scroll and a timer.

"Now let's begin, this right here is part of your test. I'll be placing this scroll 500 meters north from this location, your task is to get a hold of this scroll in under one hour."

"I take it that you're going to prevent us from taking it right?" Asked the blond.

"If you ask nicely I might let you take it willingly." Smiled the black haired woman.

"Far be it from me to ask something like that." Responded the blonde.

"And why's that?" Asked Mikoto with a raised eye brow.

"Why miss out on the chance to get beaten up by a jonin!" Answered the blonde with a wry smile.

"You're a fun one." Complimented the jonin.

"So I've been told."

"Are you three ready?" She asked to her soon to be team.

"Yes." They answered in Unison.

"Alright then." The scroll disappeared from her hand in a puff of smoke.

"Let's get this started!"


	6. Officially Team three

It started out horrible to say the least, twenty minutes into the test and it was already looking pretty bad, He was currently separated from the rest of his team not to mention that he was dodging traps left and right.

The last time he saw Satsuki, she was fighting her mother head on and attempted to push her back bit by bit just by herself while he and Yakumo stood by the sidelines unable to help since the dark-haired girl left no room for support.

So, they attempted to just go by themselves but that didn't go so well either since every 1 step taken resulted in 3 steps lost because of Mikoto's traps, at some point he was able to reach a clearing where he found the damned scroll that was positioned on top of a log across a small river.

Even with his Hunter sight active he couldn't dodge the onslaught of trip wires and seals. His legs would suddenly be caught by a rope out of thin air and he would get slung back to where he had originally started.

He slid across the ground and shakily got back on his feet, The first thing he saw was a one-sided fight going on right in front of him between mother and daughter, His third teammate was nowhere to be found so without any second thoughts he jumped in to assist and that would be his biggest mistake for the day as he suddenly found himself out cold like a light in a matter of seconds.

 ***BOOM***

He awoke to the faint sounds of explosions in the distance, His vision blurry and his ears ringing. The light that filtered through the leaves of the forest hit his eyes directly; He noticed that he was lying down against one of the many hundreds of trees around him. He would have gotten up from there had he not been tied up to said tree.

"Hmmm… Legs are tied up, same thing with the wrists and then as if that weren't enough all of my upper body is bound to this tree. Should be fun." He said to himself as he worked on getting himself out, however he became momentarily distracted by a noise in the distance.

A fire raged in the background as sounds of the branches being snapped became louder and clearer, suddenly a number of flaming kunai emerged out of nowhere and whooshed past his head with one of them managing to land right between his legs making him jump out of his own skin and recoil against the trunk of the tree letting out an 'eep' in fright.

"Too damn close." He muttered under his breath as he attempted to wiggle away from the ropes.

Naruto Namikaze gave a deep sigh of relief when the kunai missed his jewels but quickly came to realize that it wasn't over yet, He shifted uncomfortably in his spot when the heat radiating from the sizzling knife slowly began to burn his skin.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He hissed attempting to break free from his bindings.

"Dammit! Okay legs first." Naruto breathed Kicking down the kunai deeper into the ground with his heels so that it wouldn't fall off.

He took his tied-up legs and positioned them so that the rope would be cut by the kunai, he moved his legs up and down against the knife until the friction from his motion did its job, He moved his legs as far away from the hot kunai as he could to avoid being burned further.

"Alright now time for the wrists." He muttered to himself as he moved his arms towards his pockets and pulled out some ninja wire, He tied a knot around his left foot then moved the wire around the rope that was binding his wrists and tied another knot on his right foot.

"Bicycle the feet… And there we go!" With that his wrists were finally free.

"Shadow clone technique!" He shouted and 3 clones came to existence in front of him.

 ***SNAP***

Hearing the loud snapping noise of a branch he looked up only to be greeted with a large broken branch that smacked him straight in the head, His eyes were blinded by a quick white flash upon impact, the ringing returned to his ears as the smell of smoke started infiltrating his nose.

' _The clones dispelled! Dammit!'_

"ehh hnnghhh ahhh!" He squirmed, the large branch that now rested on his chest began to get lit on fire. "HELP!" He yelled as the Kunai burned the leaves around his legs, He couldn't move his hands.

Black spots started forming on his cargo shorts, they threatened to burn at any moment and his legs felt like they were about to melt, He hoped that at least in the case of him being burnt alive he'd pass out from the smoke and not have to bare this excruciating pain.

"AGHH DAMMIT! IM BEING COOKED ALIVE HERE FOR GOD's SAKE! HELP!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, His voice filled with desperation in a final attempt to call for help.

"NARUTO!" A voice echoed out from behind him.

"Hold on I'm going to get you out!" Said a soft melodious voice that belonged to the now identified Yakumo as she moved in front of him and pushed the fallen branch to the side, she made a few quick hand signs then spit a bit of water out of her mouth to put out the small fire.

He took the time to get a good look at her as she untied him from the tree, she wore a purple kimono-like shirt that had a long right sleeve and a short-left sleeve that was held together by a wide gray sash, underneath that she wore red mesh armor, Tight black bike shorts and black sandals.

"Are you alright?" Asked a concerned Yakumo as she inched closer to him to which he gave her a weak grin.

"Yup, Just enjoying some Naruto barbecue down here." He joked in his dazed state making the girl flinch in distaste.

"What an awful thing to say! Here take this. It'll help cool off your burns." Offered the pale girl handing him a small container of ointment.

"Oh man Yakumo you're a life saver!" He accepted happily before applying it down.

"What the…What kind of cream is this? It healed almost instantly." He asked, His face crinkled in bewilderment feeling much better than before.

"It's amazing isn't it? It's a gift I got from a precious person of mine." She spoke fondly, a faint smile forming on her face as he rolled his shorts back down.

"Yeah it really is, it's like-" He paused upon feeling a liquid run down his face, his left eye now covered in blood.

"Oh goodness, that branch surely did a number on you; don't move I'll take care of it." Fretted Yakumo as she moved to work on his injury with a small med-kit in hand.

"I didn't even notice it was there…" he muttered as the girl worked on his head.

"This is going to sting a little bit…" Trailed the brunette and the boy just nodded lightly, a few seconds later he hissed in pain as he started to feel the wound closing, he slightly opened his eyes to see a fading green light emitting from her hands.

"There, There, it's all better now!" she beamed as she bandaged his head and stepped away from him.

"Thanks doc. I really appreciate your help." He thanked her as he stood up and stretched his limbs once he felt his arms become responsive again.

"Don't gush, that's what teammates are for!" Smiled the hazel eyed girl lightly tapping his chest as she put the ointment back into her pouch, he noticed a pen sticking out of her pouch but didn't think much of it.

"How much time has passed since I've been tied up here?"

"I have no idea exactly; Last time you were in sight was…. Yeah with sensei and Satsuki. I believe that was fifteen minutes ago." She informed him as she stood up to his level.

"Fifteen minutes?! and what were you and Satsuki doing?" He looked at her with wide eyes and did a double take to confirm the time on his wrist watch.

' _shit, that leaves us another barely twenty minutes to wrap this up."_ Mentally cursed the blonde.

"I was trying to help out Satsuki to advance further towards the scroll, I wasn't able to do much though, sadly she left no room for backup." Sighed the brunette with words laced in disappointment.

"Figures. It's like she's trying to prove something heh." He let out a dry chuckle as he looked at the forest surrounding him searching for two people in particular.

"Where is that little firecracker anyway?" He asked the brunette.

"Fire… cracker?" Asked Yakumo with a raised eye brow, The Namikaze pointed at the kunai that almost burned his flesh off.

"Oh Satsuki! Her last known location is down south from here if those kunai are anything to go by, Mikoto-sensei is doing a good job of pushing us around like training dummies." Informed Yakumo.

"Hn. Good job is an understatement, she turned me into her plaything and intentionally made fire cracker knock me out one minute into our fight." Grumbled the purple eyed blonde.

"Wait…You said down south that means the scroll is…" Naruto turned his head to face the north, Realization also struck with Yakumo around the same time.

"Let's go. We'll grab it while Satsuki distracts sensei! This time we have each other so we can watch out for traps." He advised as they both jumped up and leaped from tree to tree.

"Is it okay if we just leave Satsuki behind?" queried the girl as she followed after the blonde.

"Our objective is to get the scroll I'm sure-" He stopped mid-sentence as they both came to a halt on the branches.

"Something wrong?" She asked, He turned around and kept staring out into the distance.

"I think I heard something." Her brows furrowed when he said that.

"That's strange, I can't hear anything." Puzzled Yakumo as she looked around the surrounding forest.

"Ehhh, I guess I was just imagining things then… I must have a damn concussion from that branch." He turned back around and was ready to continue their little journey.

Moments later they both heard a familiar scream that was getting closer and closer, before they could properly react somebody had crashed into the both of them pushing them down to the hard floor below.

"Oww, dammit." Grumbled the Onyx eyed girl as she sat on top of Yakumo and Naruto, the former being completely unresponsive as her eyes turned into swirls while the latter had his face full of dirt.

The Namikaze finally gathered the strength to push both of them off; He rubbed his aching jaw as he stared murderously at the Uchiha, Seeing the glare that was being sent her way a tick mark formed on her face as she faced the young Namikaze.

"Having fun suki?" He asked mockingly as he stared into those black orbs of hers.

"Does it look like it?"

"Sure does when you're running all over the damn place by yourself!" He argued back.

"I know what I'm doing! I don't need help." She fired at the blonde.

"Is that why you were sent barreling towards us?"

"I had a plan in mind." She scowled.

"Nice plan mole face." He mocked.

The Kurama heiress was still down on the ground unresponsive, swirls decorating her eyes.

She suddenly snapped back to reality and looked between them both. "Cut it out you two! Apologize already!"

"Why should I apologize, I just want her to take her teammates into account. That's all I'm asking really!" He said dusting himself off for any remaining dirt.

"Satsuki, Naruto's right. Your… methods are hindering our progress as a team." She told Satsuki then turned around to face the blonde-haired boy. "And Naruto, I know burning alive isn't the best experience out there but you also need to calm down a bit." She paused as she walked over to direction where she and Naruto were originally headed at.

Satsuki was left confused at the burning alive bit but shrugged it off as quickly as it came.

"There's no use in arguing and bickering when we can't get things done." The other two had their eyes on the brunette now as she continued to talk.

"Sensei is currently breathing down our necks and frankly I dislike every second we spend diving head first, we have to work together if we want to stand a chance against a Jonin, there is simply no other way" Yakumo said impatiently in a tone of finality, her eyes danced around the two individuals irately.

"Well we already know she's been trying to regroup us for a while now, I mean from what just happened earlier I can only assume that she will only attack us if we're separated." He informed as both girls turned to face him.

"Think about it, this entire time every attempt made to progress individually backfired and each time one of us got caught in one of those traps we would be sent back to one of our teammates, right?" He asked the two of them for confirmation.

"It's how I found you." Confirmed Yakumo.

"She sent me flying to you two as well, I still can't figure out how she does it." Added Satsuki.

"There you have it, She's regrouping us on purpose. As long as we work together this thing should be a piece of cake. Now we just need a miracle to get to that scroll under fifteen minutes." Naruto spoke as he examined his wrist watch as he sent a side glare at the Uchiha girl during the 'work together' part.

Satsuki stepped up. "I might have something but I'm not sure if I'd call it a miracle, I've been marking the forest with Shuriken, see that one over there?" She pointed at a tree in the distance and they both nodded in confirmation once the saw it. "We have 175 meters left to cover for that scroll. Yakumo earlier you said you were good at genjutsu right?" Asked Satsuki as she picked a twig off the ground and crouched down with the other two joining her shortly after.

"Yes, you could say I'm at low chunin level when it comes down to it." She answered thinking of a few techniques she could use on her sensei.

"Your mother is like totally impervious to genjutsu what's that gonna help with?" Asked Naruto slightly unsure of the female Uchiha's plan.

"Doesn't necessarily have to fool her entirely, every millisecond of sensei trapped in a genjutsu is valuable to us." Replied Satsuki.

"Don't worry you guys like I said I can get creative with genjutsu, it'll work trust me." Said Yakumo with confidence.

"Good. I doubt she'll bother using her sharingan. Naruto, how many convincing clones can you make with that big chakra supply of yours?" queried the pale skinned girl.

"No that won't work, she'll easily be able to tell they're fake, that's why I have the shadow clone technique now instead. And to answer your question about twenty to thirty. Why?" He told making the two girls look at him in surprise.

"Actually never mind, I understand really. I mean if I were you i'd want to see two copies of my beautiful face too." The two girls groaned at him though Yakumo was smiling, the corners of Satsuki's lips threatened to form into a smile but ultimately her stoic mask won over as she knew this wasn't a time for jokes.

"Idiot…Alright other than that the plan should work so here's what we'll do, Yakumo you'll bide your time while me and Dork over here work on…" the three leaned in closer as she started to draw on the dirt with her stick, from a short distance Mikoto watched the interaction from the cover of a tree that towered above the three soon to be genin.

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards as she saw the three pre-teens discuss their plan, she sighed and got off from her position to relocate somewhere else.

' _I was half expecting them to just fall apart and do their own thing, Good thing Yakumo managed to fix things up between the other two. Oh well now let's see what they can do together.'_ She thought to herself as she landed in a small clearing and waited for the three to advance.

* * *

 **-A few minutes later-**

' _Just five minutes left…At any time now they should be moving closer now.'_ Thought Mikoto as she scanned the surrounding area with the sensory tags she placed around the forest but so far, she couldn't pick up anything around her flanks which only left one way her three soon to be students would come from and that was right ahead.

Her suspicions would soon be proven right when a trio of flaming Kunai were launched in her direction, she effortlessly dodged all of them and let them whizz past her, she kept her guard up as her eyes darted between the tree line.

' _Really? This again, Switch it up Satsuki!'_ Thought the woman to herself.

She spotted a few bushes rustling in the corner of her eye so she took out a few shuriken out of her pouch with one hand and threw them over in that general direction, as soon as the shuriken hit, the bush stopped moving entirely which made Mikoto worry a little bit.

' _I made sure I was going to miss, oh dear I didn't harm any of them, did I?'_ She thought to herself as she contemplated whether she should go check out the bush or not.

 ***POOF* *POOF* *POOF***

She was taken by surprise when 3 clones of Naruto jumped at her from behind, she back flipped as the three of them hit the ground where she once stood, all three clones backed off instead of continuing their assault which puzzled the Jonin.

' _I take it back; she disguised his clones as her weapons and purposefully missed.'_ She thought feeling a bit of pride in her daughter.

' _But why did they end their little engagement so quickly I wonder?'_

In the distance Mikoto heard the sound of a raging fire, turning around she spotted a massive fireball coming her way, she wasted no time making a fireball of her own and so with a swift series of hand signs she spit a giant flame out of her mouth which clashed with the incoming ball of fire, the two attacks collided with each other until the first attack ultimately lost and dissipated.

The dark-haired Jonin had to jump away again to avoid the three clones from earlier but they were persistent as ever so she quickly produced 3 shuriken and got rid of each clone with an accurate and precise throw, a thick smoke filled the area once all 3 were killed and from the cover of the smoke more kunai were throw towards her.

This time however she made sure to deflect them all, each knife twirled in the air and exploded into multiple Naruto's, Mikoto smiled at them allowing the clones to come closer, From the cover of the bushes the 3 genin hopefuls were amazed by the way she moved in and out of each strike the clones would send, No blocking or deflecting was necessary as she made quick work of them but never once attempted to dispatch a single one.

One of the clones finally slipped up and sent a sloppy haymaker, she ducked underneath it and twisted his arm behind his back using him as a meat shield against the remaining 5, surprisingly the clone was able to hold out against all the blows directed at him from his allies, she made an attempt to get rid of him but found that her hands were somehow glued to him.

He looked up at her and smirked, this caused the Jonin's eyes to widen in shock once she started hearing the sound of a burning fuse, the other five clones rushed at her around the same time and a moment later an explosion rocked the area as a crater was all that was left where the clones and Mikoto once stood.

She landed back near the crater as she looked around in disdain because of her burnt clothing, she was relieved to find out it was merely a clone and not a suicide attack.

' _So that clone didn't over extend on accident but allowed himself to be captured so that I would be caught off guard by the Explosive…smart I'll admit… Hold on… where is the crater? Why are my clothes…Unless…'_ Trailed Mikoto in her head.

In a split second she had to duck under seemingly nothing and disrupt her chakra flow, now that the genjutsu was dispelled she spotted Satsuki in the middle of backing off from her failed surprise attack.

"I'll have to say, that was impressive. Having Yakumo mask your presence like that and fake the attacks of those clones." She admitted, the girls felt a bit of pride surge through them at the praise.

"You didn't see the half of it." A voice said from behind her, she turned around and blocked a Kunai mid swipe courtesy of Naruto, she held his arm up in the air as he struggled against her iron grip, taking a glance at her rear she saw Satsuki taking advantage of the situation and rushed to her position.

Naruto Dropped the kunai from his hand and picked it midair with the other one to swipe at his Sensei, Mikoto used her forearm to block the attack and faster than he could blink he was twisted around and thrown towards his incoming teammate who had no trouble maneuvering around his rag dolling body, when he regained his footing he joined her in their assault to complete the next phase.

He watched at the impressive display of skill the younger Uchiha showed as she flipped over a series of kunai Mikoto had thrown to half their progress, she flipped over her mother to deliver a kick at the back of her head which was easily blocked by Mikoto.

The older woman grabbed her Daughter by the ankle and started rotating her around until she let go causing the girl to fly into a tree but she was ultimately caught in the air by 2 clones Naruto had produced for her rescue, they dropped her off next to her teammate as the two of them took a bit of time to adjust to the situation.

They nodded to each other then ran towards their sensei at high speeds, the boy slid across the ground as he tried to deliver an upper kick to her chin, Mikoto side stepped effortlessly so he twisted his body around so that he would deliver a kick to her side but that proved to be a mistake as Mikoto locked him in place by the ankle, that's when Satsuki made her presence known and came at her with an axe kick directed at her head.

She smiled at her daughter and threw Naruto over her head; His eyes bulged out of their sockets when the kick connected with the base of his skull as he came crashing down to the ground and poofed out of existence.

' _When did he make that clone?'_ Thought Mikoto when she landed and looked at her daughter who was standing at the opposite side of her, she readied herself once she saw the girl make a few hand signs for a familiar jutsu.

"When you looked up!" Shouted Naruto emerging from the smoke with his fist cocked back, he hit the ground where she once stood and a few cracks formed as his fist sunk into the floor.

" **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!** " Yelled Satsuki from behind.

"What?" Naruto muttered in confusion as he turned his head to face the big ball of fire, eyes widened in shock as he stood still facing his impending doom not able to move, Mikoto watched in horror as she felt herself rooted to the spot unable to save him in that split second.

"NARUTO!" He heard two voices shout before he was engulfed in flames.

"AHHHHHHH! OH GOD! AGHHHHH!" He shouted out in pain as he flailed his arms around desperately trying to put out the flames.

Mikoto who was just as shocked as her daughter moved in quickly and put out the flames with a water jutsu but it was too late, what once was Naruto Namikaze was now only a charred corpse, Mikoto looked over at her daughter with her eyes wide as saucers as she held back the urge to vomit.

 ***POOF* *POOF***

"What?" Mikoto was left there speechless as she stared at the spot where Naruto used to be, she turned around and found out that Satsuki was also nowhere to be seen, in the back of her head she felt an alarm go off near the scroll, that's when her head jerked up in realization and body flickered out of the small clearing.

- **With Team 3-**

"I'm sorry you guys I couldn't hold it for much longer, my genjutsu dispelled, Sensei should be behind us at any moment now!" Warned Yakumo as the three leaped from branch to branch.

"It's alright just keep going, there's no way she's going to catch up to us at this rate!" Yelled Naruto as the two jumped behind him.

"Moment of truth! There it is let's go!" Shouted Satsuki as she crossed the river.

"Is it just me or does it feel like this is going smoother than it should be?" Asked Naruto unable to shake the bad feeling that developed in his stomach.

"Don't jinx it Idiot!" said Satsuki as she turned around to shoot him a warning look all while knee deep in river water.

"Yakumo come on you are lagging behind!" Yelled Naruto as he started crossing as well.

"I'm coming!" shouted the brunette.

Suddenly a small explosion went off under water knocking both Naruto and Satsuki down, Yakumo who still hasn't crossed yet found herself unable to help as a rope wrapped around her legs, she fell face first in the ground as it dragged her back into the forest, she tried to hang on to the grass for dear life but to no avail.

She let out an ear-piercing scream as both Naruto and Satsuki lost sight of her in the distance, Satsuki herself moved towards the scroll while Naruto stood there watching, Seconds later the dark-haired girl stopped moving as she felt him grip her arm.

"We need that scroll!" She shouted trying to get him to let go.

"We can't just leave Yakumo behind!" He said tightening his grip even more.

"Don't be stupid! We can get this over with!" she screamed directly at him struggling against his vice grip.

"The second you walk into that field we fail this entire thing!" He warned letting go of her arm, she rubbed her sore wrist in contemplation of what he just said seconds later she sighed and turned back.

"How the hell would you know? the last thing I need is to be covered in sludge inside the academy." She quipped at the boy glaring murderously at him.

"Call it a hunch, trust me. let's go back." He asserted confidently, the girl looked up and down at him then sighed and uttered a quick "fine."

"Alright, we'll make this quick, we only have 1-minute left to make this work." He told her as they jumped back to rescue their captured teammate.

When they both landed they found Yakumo tied up in the middle of the clearing they fought their sensei at earlier, the both of them moved in quickly to untie her setting the girl free.

"You two came back…Without the scroll…. Why? it was right there!" Yelled Yakumo in disbelief as she stared dumbly at her two teammates untying her.

"We couldn't leave you behind, not when it was because of you that we were able to get there in the first place." He grinned setting the girl free.

"Thank you…but I'm not sure that was the right decision…" trailed Yakumo as she looked down to the ground feeling a pang of guilt in her chest from possibly failing her team.

"You're right, it wasn't." A voice rang within the small clearing making the three pre-teens jump out of their skin as they all turned around to face the source each taking a step back and taking a defensive combat stance.

"Relax you three! Time's up!" She said cheerfully, the three slumped down on the ground in defeat.

"Dammit." Muttered Naruto gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Hn." Grunted Satsuki as she stared murderously at Naruto meanwhile Yakumo fidgeted in her spot uncomfortably.

"So, that's it then we failed?" Asked Naruto not looking from the ground.

Satsuki sulked by herself as a depressing aura washed over her.

"It was my fault to begin with, I'm sorry." Apologized Yakumo, the girl couldn't bring herself to look at her teammates.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for Yakumo, it's my fault…. I should have spoken to you guys sooner instead of going off on my own." Admitted Satsuki bitterly.

"I did say time was up, however, I never said you failed...yet." Remarked Mikoto as the three stared at her with bated breaths.

"Let's pretend for a second that this is real life and just say that you three are scum for failing the mission and your village." The three looked down in shame at those words.

"But." The three looked up again with a glimmer of hope in their eyes. "You ultimately did the right thing." She paused as she motioned for them to follow.

"You see the point of this test was not to acquire the scroll, the point was to see what you would do in order to get it." She said as she walked towards the scroll with 3 soon to be genin in tow.

"You'll face a lot of situations out there where you'd be stuck trying to figure out whether you should proceed with the task given to you and risk losing a comrade or pull back and compromise the mission." She continued as they reached the clearing where the river lied.

"At any moment now, we skip the rhetoric." Muttered Naruto getting himself jabbed in the side courtesy of Satsuki.

"It's your duty to always listen to the orders given to you but it's also your responsibility to make sure everyone gets home in one piece, granted sometimes you'll be forced to make sacrifices but always remember these words." Continued Mikoto ignoring the blonde boy's comment.

"Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash, and you three proved to be the good kind of trash." she said those words referencing a relative of hers as the scroll burst into flames and an explosion rocked the surrounding area, yet surprisingly the meadow remained intact.

"Sensei? A word please?" Asked Naruto eyed glued to the blast zone.

"Yes?" she replied opening an eye.

"You know aside from that scroll thing, which by the way I am not very fond of...were you set on killing us today or did you just have that much faith in us?" He asked as he looked up at the woman with a blank expression.

"I'll leave you three to find an answer to that question!" The trio-face faulted at that.

"So, wait, does that mean…" Trailed Satsuki as the three pre-teens looked at their sensei with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, Congratulations! you all pass!" She smiled at them; they felt like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

"Hell yeah!" Shouted Naruto throwing his fists in the air, Meanwhile Yakumo hugged the life out of Satsuki as she jumped up and down much to the raven's annoyance though her lips and eyes betrayed that feeling as the girl couldn't help but grin in content.

"From here on out Team 3 is now official and will begin active duty starting tomorrow, for now you three can go rest, you've earned it. Oh, and Naruto go get yourself checked out at the Hospital, you've took quite a beating out of all of us here." Advised Mikoto pointing at the bandage before walking away.

"Sure thing, Man I'm hungry again, hey you girls wanna grab something to eat? It's on me." Offered Naruto to the two girls who kindly accepted.

"Sure, if you're paying." Said Satsuki as she stretched her sore limbs.

"Food sounds nice." Muttered Yakumo with a light blush putting a hand to her growling stomach.

"Actually! Satsuki I'm going to need you to come with me." Said Mikoto as she turned back to the three freshly graduated genin.

"What? why?" Asked Satsuki feeling slightly disappointed.

"You'll find out, I'm sorry honey you'll get to eat with your teammates some other time but I need you right now, And Naruto go to the Hospital **THEN** go eat your food or I'll castrate you and drag you there by your ears, you hear me young man?" Ordered Mikoto threateningly with a sickly-sweet smile sending out a bit of her Killer intent making the boy blanch in fear.

"Sure, thing mam!" Gulped Naruto. "I actually love Hospitals! they're my second favorite thing right after listening to your orders and commands!" Continued the blonde with a fearful expression on his face.

"That's good to hear!" Said Mikoto with a genuine smile suppressing the urge to laugh at her student.

"Whatever." Grumbled Satsuki with a small smile on her lips as she moved closer to her Mother.

"And don't get too comfortable. We'll be meeting here again tomorrow at 7:30 AM to start training, Take care now you two!" Said Mikoto to the 2 genin before grabbing her daughter by the shoulder and body flickering out of the clearing.

"I guess food's gonna have to wait." Grumbled the blonde as he rubbed his hungry stomach.

"How about we go together to the Hospital I know somebody who can fix you up in no time!" Offered Yakumo.

"My savior! Lead the way." He accepted and the two of them left together.

* * *

 **-Leaf Village Hospital-**

Once they reached the Hospital, Naruto noticed from the first step inside that Yakumo was really popular between the doctors, nurses and the patients alike. The more he walked with her the more he wanted to ask.

"So Yakumo?" He began, dodging a nurse that was pushing a patient seated on a wheelchair.

"Yes?" She answered him without turning around.

"You Uhh…. Come here often?" He stopped walking as she went up the staircase.

"Obviously silly, didn't you notice the people greeting me back there?" she stopped halfway and turned around to face him.

"I'm the son of the Hokage, speaking to peasants is beneath me." Joked the Namikaze in a haughty tone.

"You did make it your mission to not be seen as such a few years ago, or have you forgotten?" She asked and he blinked a few times.

"My memory is not that great." He Admitted sheepishly.

"I didn't think so either, with everything that's happened to you and the amount of times you've hit your head." She told him making him sigh

"Fair point, _Wait with everything that's happened to me?...She knows about Mizuki?_ " He replied curtly before thinking inside his head about what she had just said.

"Here we are." Announced Yakumo.

The duo went up the stairs and into a small corridor that lead into a set of black oak double doors, the brunette moved in to twist the handles and enter but somebody from the other side of the door beat her to the punch.

"Oh Yakumo! Back already I see! And you brought an honorable guest as well!" Greeted a woman dressed in a lab coat, Her Orange hair tied into a bun by a senbon that rested on top of her head, she stood in the middle of the doorway blocking the entry.

"Hey Haru! Yeah, I just got done with my final genin exam, guess what I passed!" She bubbled excitedly earning her head pat from the female doctor much to her pleasure.

"That's great! I knew you had it in you, also hello Naruto you're back as well? You didn't get yourself hurt again, did you? Personally, I wouldn't mind if you did, you're reaaaaaally~~ amazing to work with." Asked Haru licking her lips, she leaned in and pulled the blonde towards her impressive bust.

"Well Yakumo did bring me here to get checked." He simpered with a blush on his face as he turned his head away from her breasts.

"Oh my, well if we need to draw blood samples from you again just let know! Working with your blood has been such a pleasure!" She breathed hotly into his ear causing him to blush up a storm, Yakumo somewhat felt bad for him.

"W-w-what was that you said about my blood?" He deadpanned, Yakumo looked at him with a raised eye brow and the boy turned to her and gave a shrug in return.

"Oh, you don't know? We took some samples out of you very early this morning and we've been making some amazing progress with each experiment we ran with it! Who knew you had such good blood in you! Makes me want to bite you in the neck and suck it all out for myself!" Laughed the woman maniacally as she moved her hands all over his chest making him uncomfortable.

"Well enough chitter chatter; I have a lot of things ahead of me today." She pressed her index against his chest. "And I bet you two are tired of hearing me babble. If you're here to see Lady Tsunade I must warn you, she's had a lot to drink this morning." She told them before releasing the blonde much to his relief.

"At this time of day already?!" Queried Yakumo in disbelief.

"Well you know how it goes with Lady director, see you later you two! Oh, and Naruto don't get hurt out there, I'd hate having to confront your parents about your well being." She told him softly.

"Or maybe do actually, I wouldn't mind nursing you back to health. Just me, you, and your lovely blood!" Haru added seductively before leaving the two young teenagers.

' _That was very dangerous. b_ _ad sword, bad sword.'_ Naruto repeated to himself, He jumped in his spot when he suddenly remembered that Yakumo was still behind him.

"Why were you at the Hospital?" Asked Yakumo.

"How do you know Tsunade?" He returned walking inside after adjusting his clothes.

"Touché." She finished closing the door behind them.

 **-Inside the Office-**

"Haru is that you?! I told to not show me that smug face again until you've compiled all those files on the chunins we took in yesterday!" Came the voice of Tsunade from around the corner of the hallway that lead to her office.

"No Tsunade-sama! It's me Yakumo!" Shouted back Yakumo, she heard a small gasp and then heard the woman shout again "Yakumo! Get over here girl! How did your genin exam go?!" She asked in a cheery tone.

The two turned the corner and sweat-dropped when they saw Tsunade with both feet resting on her desk while chugging her 5th bottle of liquor, her cheeks flushed.

"Ahh you brought the miserable and short Blond with you as well." She noted as she shot a glance at the approaching Naruto.

"I only see one miserable blonde here and they're drinking their life away." He shot at her. "Old hag." He added earning him an empty bottle of liquor to the face one which he ducked under with ease.

"Who are you calling old hag you overgrown rat?" she said anger rising in her voice as she moved her legs off the table and stood up.

"Who're you calling a rat? granny?" He taunted as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer to her face.

Yakumo stood behind awkwardly as she witnessed the two of them gaze into each other's eyes murderously, she could have sworn she saw lightning shooting from their pupils towards the other, she planned to move in and stop this from escalating any further but stopped in her tracks once the two started laughing.

"It's been far too long since you've visited me." She gave him a warm smile before ruffling his hair a little bit much to his displeasure.

"Busy week for me ya know? Fuma Shuriken to the back then through the chest and all." Yakumo's eyes widened in horror at that but quickly put it off to the side.

"Yes, I know. What did I say about not getting yourself killed?"

"You told me not to do it?" He asked unsure of the answer.

"Correct."

"Is this how your interactions usual unfold?" Asked Yakumo as she shook herself out of her small trance.

"Only when she's drunk." Answered Naruto as the woman put her bottle to the side and sat back into her chair.

"So, I hear you two are on a team together and that you just graduated. I think that warrants a celebration." Said Tsunade clasping her hands together in front of her face a grin formed on her lips.

"Yeah actually I was about to go get lunch with Yakumo but Mikoto-sensei told me to go to the Hospital first." He told her as he sat on the opposite chair of her desk, Yakumo also taking a seat of her own.

"Oh your sensei is Mikoto Uchiha huh? now I see." She looked at the bandage. "Just what is it with you and getting yourself beat up? It's not the first time you know? I'm starting to think you like visiting your little godmother here; either that or you're a sick masochist brat." She mused earning her a light chuckle from the blonde boy.

"I like visiting you as much as I like getting stabbed in the che-...well you know, wasting hard earned tax money on a treatment I get for free just so I could see that beautiful smile of yours lady Tsunade!" He changed his chain of thoughts when the woman crushed the bottle of booze in her hands.

"Good, why don't you go take a seat on that bed over there and I'll have you checked out. Yakumo go fetch me Shizune, she's somewhere in the discharge lounge at the east sector oh and as for your bag I left it on the shelf over there you can come pick it up later." Ordered the blonde woman before standing and moving to another room.

"Yes ma'am!" And with that Yakumo picked herself up and put her ninja pouch inside her bag, Naruto managed to catch a glimpse of what was inside.

He stood up and was about to head to the bed Tsunade had ordered him to go to, he stopped and turned around to look at the shelf where Yakumo's bag laid before he was caught off guard by Tsunade's yelling from the other room.

"Naruto you better be where I told you to be!" came the irritated voice of the woman commonly known as the slug princess.

"Yes ma'am!" He shouted back before taking his spot like he was told to.

Moments later Tsunade came from out the door with a towel in hand as she finished rinsing her face, she eyed him with a furrowed brow as she looked at him with a questioning look.

"What were you doing in there?" Asked Naruto.

"Getting rid of the alcohol in my system, I can't be working on you while I'm tipsy, can I? And why do you have your hands over your crotch like that?" She questioned her eyes narrowed at him.

"You can thank your assistant Haru for that." was his answer as the woman shook her head at him, not noticing the ball of paper he was hiding underneath his shorts.

"Hmmm whatever. Now let's see… What's wrong with my cute little brat?" She questioned as she sized him up with her glowing green hands.

"Well there's this strange feeling in my kn-" He paused once she put a finger on his lips.

"Rhetorical question brat." He nodded at her as she continued doing her job.

"Let's see, a tendon tear in your knee… A tiny fracture in your skull and a few broken ribs here and there… Nothing I can't fix." She moved her hand to fix his chest first.

"Alright jacket and shirt off. This is going to hurt a bit." Without any complaints the amethyst eyed boy's upper body was now naked.

"So, what did you mean by it's going to- AHH JEEZ!" He yelled out in pain as he felt his posture straighten up, several audible cracks emitted from his chest.

"Alright, hold still. Those tears in your kneecap are next." She told him as she continued pumping him with the warm chakra.

"So…How do you and Yakumo know each other?" He asked trying his best not to stare at the cleavage pressed against his face.

"Hmmm good question, why don't you ask her." She said flatly.

"Come on now granny!" that earned him a light smack on the head. "I told you several times not to call me that brat."

"Then stop calling me brat." He stuck his tongue out.

"Fair enough rat."

"Whatever, Old hag."

"What's the critical detail anyway?" He asked knowing he won't get any answers himself.

"If Yakumo hasn't told you herself then I have no reason to, sorry brat couldn't tell you even If I wanted to." Apologized Tsunade before her hand stopped glowing.

"It was well worth the shot." He sighed looking down at his crotch.

"You're free to go on your little date now, you're all patched up." She told him as she sat back on her office desk and put on a pair of glasses, her eyes started shifting between documents that laid on the table.

"It's not a date, we're just grabbing lunch." He told her putting his clothes back on.

"Come on now don't be shy, If you're anything like your mother then this should be a piece of cake for you." She teased but the blonde boy proved to be stronger than that.

"Goad me further granny, see where it takes you." He deadpanned then sighed making the woman chuckle lightly.

"I Know, Say how about you get your sister here? I don't see her all too often you know? would you help your little godmother out?" She gushed over the red headed girl.

"You might as well put me in a red wig and call me Shiro because she'll never have to come here because of you know what." He told her sitting back into the chair opposite to Tsunade.

"I wouldn't mind putting you in a wi-"

"Forget it."

"So can I get off the bed now?" He sighed as the woman hummed allowing him to step down.

Suddenly the double doors leading to the office opened up as the two of them heard footsteps from around the corner; they kept looking until they saw Yakumo accompanied by Shizune walking from behind the corner.

"Tsunade-sama you called?" Asked Shizune bowing down to the blonde woman, Naruto spotted a little pig in her arms wearing a red jack and a pearl collar, she turned with a playful smile and gave him a warm welcome. "Also hello Naruto-kun, Fancy seeing you here again!", The boy looked up at her and grinned as he bumped fists with the black-haired woman, he took a small piece out of candy he had hid in his jacket and threw it at the Pig otherwise known as Tonton.

"Likewise." Was his reply as he stared at the pig happily munching on the piece of chocolate.

"The both of you are free to go, Shizune and I have a lot of things to discuss." Said the blonde woman in a bitter sweet tone making the other woman in question sweat anxiously.

"By your leave, lady Tsunade!" Bowed Yakumo, Naruto shrugged and uttered a quick "Later."

When the door closed behind, Tsunade looked over at Shizune with a look that promised pain, Shizune herself cowered behind Tonton who was held up in the air to face the wrath of the slug princess.

"So, mind telling me why the blond rat's medical documents have gone missing? If I don't get those papers by the evening you and that pink fleabag are going to regret every second of it!" Screamed the woman breaking her desk in half further terrifying the pair as a scream resounded within the Hospital.

* * *

 **-Somewhere at the center of the Leaf Village-**

Naruto and Yakumo entered a restaurant which doubled as a bar that was all too familiar to the both of them, they took the stairs to the upper floor and sat in a corner by themselves next to a window, a waitress came in seconds later to take their orders.

"You come here often?" Asked Naruto starting the conversation.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama brings me here all the times after our training sessions." Replied the girl, gazing at the view of the village streets through the window.

"That's funny a friend of mine used to bring me here too sometimes." Admitted the blonde.

"You know it's strange, both of us had known Tsunade-sama for so long yet it's only today that we meet each other for the first time."

"It's uhh, easy to explain actually. so Yakumo, what you ordering?" He asked.

The brunette turned around and gave a small grin that Naruto assumed was her best attempt at a smirk. "what do you recommend?"

"Oh boy." He grinned.

The waitress came in soon after and he ordered for the both of them, surprisingly enough they had similar taste in food.

"Alright here is a question why were you at the Hospital this morning?" she started as the boy placed both arms behind his head and looked up in thought.

"We should not ask questions we know the answer to but..i'll just some teacher o'mine was barking up the wrong tree." Spoke the boy distastefully.

"Was his name Mizuki by any chance?" questioned Yakumo.

"Holy cow how'd you know?" He faked surprise to which she chuckled lightly.

"I was with Shizune when they were dissecting his body earlier this morning."

He perked up at that. "You watch that stuff?" he asked.

"I am a medic Nin in training aren't I?"

"That explains it."

"What is up with you and hospitals? Do you really enjoy hurting yourself like lady Tsunade says?" She queried with growing interest.

"Saying that I enjoy hurting myself is like saying Tsunade isn't an alcoholic.." She giggled at him.

"Sorry, it was not a well thought out question."

"Its all good."

"What about you?"

She titled her head at him in confusion. "What about me?"

"You know, I wanted to ask her about you but she didn't tell me anything." He told her, her eyes darkened.

"Touchy subject huh?" He asked softly, on the inside he was burning to know more about her, nothing Ada can't fix.

"Yes, maybe at a more appropriate time okay?" She said hoping to move on to something else.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be rude."

"No it's fine, look food's here!" She cheered up as the waitress came back with their order.

"So, what do you think of our Team 3 Yakumo?" He asked as they dug in.

"So far, it's been rough around the edges but in the end, we pulled through and proved ourselves to be a functioning team, You and Satsuki need to work on your teamwork though, it could end badly for all of us if you continue arguing and bickering like that." She gave her honest opinion as she started to eat a bowl of rice curry.

"That's why we have you, believe it or not but you're actually pretty good at breaking up fights between people, I'd say if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." He complimented as the girl felt her cheeks warm up.

"Don't gush." She chortled leaning in to tap him on the chest.

"What it's true." He asserted positively, He tasted his Ramen and was puzzled by the weird taste but didn't pay any attention to it.

"Speaking of Satsuki, what do you think of her Naruto?" wondered Yakumo lifting her head off the table.

"Hmmm, She's an Uchiha, you don't expect much in terms of personality from those people. though...there is an exception." He talked with a deadpan.

"I'm not sure I agree but it seems to me that the two of you have a special relationship." Yakumo commented.

"She's an alright person." He recalled the amount of abuse he went through with that girl and shuddered. "Though I sometimes wonder if i'm really just her punching bag as she put it."

"punching bag?"

"Long story, filled with shame, punching and pain."

After a bit of chit chat, the two ate their food in relative silence with Naruto cracking a joke here and there to break the tension, it worked like a charm and the girl eased into the conversation.

"Well thank you for the food Naruto."

"You're welcome, don't worry about the bill I got it." He told her before unwrapping a portion of his bandages off his wrist to reveal a seal, he hovered his hand over it and activated it with chakra causing a wallet to appear.

"That's nice." She commented, impressed by the feat.

"I learned it at the academy believe or not." She wasn't sure why he put it like that.

"Hey miss!" He motioned for the waitress and she soon moved to their table.

"Well I think I should get going Naruto." Announced Yakumo.

"Want me to escort you?" He offered.

"No, I am good but I appreciate the kind gesture." She kindly declined and with a simple goodbye she left the restaurant leaving him by himself.

He sighed as he watched the waitress take the plates off the table; He looked off to the side to admire the view the window had.

" _Hello Naruto, ate well?"_ Came the voice of Ada as the camouflage deactivated revealing a small floating drone.

"Yeah, food's good here." He replied nonchalantly as he continued to stare out into the open.

" _That is good to hear. How did your genin exam go?"_

"Oh, come on you know how it went." He grumbled turning to face his companion.

" _Terrible, Disappointing, pathetic. I tagged that entire footage and added it to the 'left more to be desired' folder."_ Said Ada attempting to rile him up.

"Such a crushing blow, How can I live after that?" At that Ada played a few ding dings, Lights shining out of it like the blonde had won the lottery.

" _For your line of work suicide is the only option sometimes, that's why I loaded the Nanites that course through your bloodstream with a toxin that'll kill you in a matter of seconds in case of capture."_

Naruto stared at Ada with a blank expression; He sat there in silence staring back at the ball of metal.

"Get out of town." He spoke in disbelief as his eyes widened.

" _I am just kidding."_ Naruto sighed in relief.

"Oh my god you're gonna give me a heart attack at thirteen." He muttered clutching his thumping heart.

" _I've been intercepting a lot of traffic recently Naruto."_ Informed Ada.

"What traffic?"

" _I am not sure, but some kind of activity seems to be going on a few miles away from this village off to the east coast."_

Naruto whistled. "That's pretty damn close."

" _I am unsure of the signal, it isn't really familiar and I couldn't find any references in my data base."_

"That…is creepy, you sure it's not a local town radio or like a Television broadcast signal?" He asked hoping for the best.

" _Like I said, I am uncertain, I could not decipher it properly but I did get something out of it."_

"What is it?"

" _I listened to some talk about a…conglomerate. That was all the rest was unidentifiable gibberish."_

His attention was diverted to a small pebble that hit the glass window he sat next to; He inched closer to it and spotted a familiar mop of red hair waving at him excitedly.

"Well that's a bit anti-climactic." He said waving back, turning around he realized Ada was no longer around.

"Wonderful."

* * *

EDIT: due to severe backlash for using the word combine in a context that is outside of the half-life franchise, the name was changed to conglomerate which holds the same meaning.


	7. Rushing the theaters

**AN:** Unfortunately for some, this is not a crossover. while some assets are direct inspiration from other materials, the only universe that exists in this story is the Naruto Universe as such I have since made it more clear in the summary.

* * *

A month and a couple of weeks had passed since Team 3 became active, during that time Naruto and his teammates had been doing D-Rank missions non-stop to milk as much money as possible in the shortest amount of time, at first he thought he was the only one interested in abusing shadow clones to get things going much faster but his teammates were on the same boat and didn't mind at all.

So, here they were either Training or 'doing' chores all day every day, imagine their surprise when they heard stories of Team 7 getting a C-rank mission one month into their duty that turned into an A-rank mission, they were informed of this roughly 8 hours after Team 7's sensei Kakashi sent a message back to the village which somehow managed to be spread through the leaf like wildfire.

Naruto could see how anxious and stiff Satsuki had become at the news but tried to hide it, looks like she did care about her brother after all but in the end, Mikoto was on the edge as well.

They returned unharmed a couple of days later, save for his own little sister who had severe burn marks all over her skin because of a certain ability of hers, Fortunately Tsunade was able to completely heal her and forbid her from using her 'special' chakra ever again with the backing of the Hokage and her mother, well not until she could master the fur ball's chakra fully.

Speaking of Mother, Kushina took the news harder than anyone else combined, she spent day and night walking back and forth in front of the village's main gate awaiting for her daughter to return home sweet home, when she did come back boy oh boy was Shiro in trouble, if it wasn't the killer bear hug she received it surely was the punishment for agreeing to go on such a dangerous mission so soon into her career as a ninja, Unfortunately for the girl that meant 1 week without ramen and a shit ton of cuddle sessions and long talks about life and death and responsibility of a ninja from her parents, mostly from the red headed mother though.

In other news Minato unintentionally screwed him over by upping security within the village by a few notches, He now had to dodge Jonins and ANBU operatives alike going through the forested areas of the village to reach the Vault all while avoiding security seals, sensory tags and patrols that included a few Hyūga, Aburame and Inuzuka.

But in the end, it was good training though he started to notice some disturbing flashes of white recently, he consulted Ada but his companion couldn't seem to find anything wrong with him.

Speaking of training, he was currently chilling out in a clearing near the well hidden entrance of Ada's facility.

And by chilling out he most certainly meant dodging a barrage of attacks from his Raven-haired Teammate and breaking out of traps set by his talented illusionist of a friend, they weren't teaming up on him, it was a three-way fight but they were both just trying to take him out of the equation for their individual benefit but they were definitely not teaming up on him.

"Heads up Namikaze!" He heard his name from above snapping him out of his trance and quickly did a back flip to avoid the air strike that left a crater where he once stood.

"You know maybe you shouldn't tell me if you're about to attack! Kind of ruins the outcome!" He shouted from his position towards the Uchiha.

"Sure thing." He was barely able to duck underneath a haymaker that was meant to be a surprise attack from behind.

"See you did it again! The timing was a bit better this time though." He commented deflecting a number of Kunai that were thrown from the cover of the trees and grabbing the last one in mid-air by the hilt at the last second.

"There she is, god was hoping you'd show up." He muttered under his breath, soon enough his world started to distort, the skies turned a dark orange as the trees started to turn from wood to flesh with arms poking out of them.

' _What the…'_ he thought to himself as he tensed.

"You honestly disappoint me." Minato spoke as he towered over his son.

"A million sperm in my womb and you are the best thing that came out?" Kushina added as her face replaced that of Minato's but the body stayed the same.

"Worst. brother. ever." His sister's Head poked out from the stomach of his father's body.

"You're supposed to be my student?" Mikoto's head grew out of the right shoulder.

"Sometimes I wish Shisui killed me too, ten times better than suffering from your mug." Satsuki's head grew out of the left shoulder.

"Not even strong enough against such a simple genjutsu." Two slits opened up in the sky revealing a set of hazel eyes that blinked back and forth.

" _Failure was not an option yet here you are._ " He heard Ada's voice as the amalgamated figure of his team and family turned into a ball of flesh that oozed blood, eyes started opening up blinking rapidly and looking around frantically, a black hole appeared in the middle turning the shape into that of a donut as a bright blue dot appeared in the middle and began distorting up in down.

"Release!" He made a hand sign and suddenly everything turned back into normal.

Upon exiting the genjutsu he was greeted with the sight of Satsuki Uchiha running at him full speed, He had no time to dodge as she delivered a full-blown strike to his face effectively knocking him the fuck out.

He laid there dazed on the ground as his teammates duked it out in a final one on one with Satsuki emerging as the victor a few minutes later with all of that occurring while he was still down on the ground being not sure of where he currently was.

"Hey, are you okay?" he heard a muffled voice call out to him but he didn't answer, a flash of white burned into his vision and the colors of everything around him inverted to negative.

" **Secure the perimeter**!" A raucous voice shouted, it sounded close to Ada but the voice felt more alive than the synthetic counterpart.

Three Men dressed in ballistic body armor walked out of the cover of the trees all aiming their respective rifles on full alert, Naruto noticed words projected from a small rectangular Led display screen on their chest but he could barely make out what it said.

 _R_ _̴͗͝_ _̂_ _͒͗̅̐̐̚_ _̣_ _̱̟̹̯_ _p_ _̶̧̠̰͓͍̬̪̫͈͈̇̕ͅ_ _̣_ _͖_ _s_ _̦_ _̮̺̭̲̰̰_ _̣_ _̢̹̼̹͓͕̙_ _ć_ _̑͠_ _̃_ _̑_ _̌_ _̎͒_ _̉_ _̢̭͑_

They wore helmets that concealed their entire head, a blinding red light glowed out of the horizontal slit on their helmet visor, and a glowing red liquid shot out of a tube that connected the helmet's mouth area to what looked like a slick black object they wore on their backs that faintly resembled a turtle shell.

As soon as the masked men spotted Naruto all three pointed their rifles at him blinding the boy with red lasers, he heard the sound of bullets shooting towards him then everything went back to normal, now it was Satsuki and Yakumo standing in front of him looking puzzled by his behavior.

"Earth to Idiot are you okay?" Asked Satsuki crouching down to his level, he couldn't trust his voice currently so he just shook his head up and down.

"Are you sure? I think you may have given him a concussion Satsuki." Chimed in Yakumo as she stared down at her confused teammate.

"I'm…Fine." He muttered leaning a little bit to the right to look at where the 3 soldiers once stood only to find nothing, the two girls followed his line of sight then frowned when they saw nothing there; they turned back at the blond with worried looks.

"Yeah he is definitely seeing stuff." Commented Satsuki as Yakumo nodded in agreement.

"That is a cause for concern; I think it's best if we call it a day. You three have been going at it for a few hours now." A voice chimed in; soon enough Mikoto walked from behind the two girls and placed a hand on each of the girls' shoulders.

"Sensei! How long have you been here?" Asked Yakumo in surprise.

"Ever since I left you three to spar." She answered making the two girls go wide eyed.

"Dammit, all the training was for nothing then if we couldn't spot you." cursed Satsuki clenching her fist getting a smile out of her mother.

"Seeing how I'm your Jonin sensei and you three are still genin it's only natural that way. Maybe with a bit of time and more training you'll eventually get the hang of it." Reassured the mother.

' _I did know you were there though…'_ The Namikaze said mentally but that turned into an afterthought as he tried to remember the details of the flash he just went through.

' _I think that little screen on their chests said…repsec? The hell does that mean? what even was that? was it Yakumo?'_ He thought to himself as his eyes idly observed the brunette in front of him which was starting to feel uncomfortable under his blank stare.

"I feel like we're forgetting about someone here." Said Yakumo gaining the attention of the other two, Mikoto turned around then looked down at the blond boy that still hasn't got up from the ground.

"That seems to be the case." Said Mikoto with a frown. "Naruto, are you okay?" she asked bending down at the waist and placing a hand on his shoulder effectively snapping him out of his trance.

"Yeah…. I'm just not feeling so good… Sensei if you don't mind I wanna wrap this up and go home." He told her and she shook her head understandably.

"Fair enough, you three can take the rest of the day off but be sure to come back here tomorrow by 6:30 in the morning." Said Mikoto turning to face her other two students.

"That's a bit earlier than usual." Commented it Satsuki. "Yeah how come?" chimed in Yakumo making their jonin sensei smile widely at the three of them.

"For your first C-rank mission of course." She smiled causing Naruto to jerk his head towards her direction in a manner so fast it could have given him whiplash.

' _My first C-rank mission….'_

That seemed to make him forget about the white flashing, it was happening for a while now but this was the first time it was something this severe.

* * *

"B _ear this is owl where are you?"_ He heard a feminine voice echo through his headset; he moved his hand up to his ear and pressed against the button.

"…. _Bear here… building with red roof tiles. Should be easy to see on top of the small water silos."_ He answered.

" _Negative, I don't see you."_ Owl answered back.

" _I see him, stand up idiot."_ Another voice echoed through, He frowned and did what he was told then waved his hands to particularly no one.

" _It's bear not idiot, Mole-face."_ He shot back at her.

" _You better hope those silos are not empty when I send a fireball your way."_ Threatened Mole face, Bear gave off a dry chuckle then challenged her.

" _Try your worst."_

" _Mole, Bear, Cut it out, will you?"_ A fourth and final voice chimed in with in a bitter sweet tone, the two individuals blanched at the sudden interruption and quickly complied.

" _You got it boss."_ Bear said.

" _Hai."_ Came the disgruntled voice of Mole.

" _Good, I received an urgent request for my presence so I'm afraid you three are on your own for now, keep a close eye on the marketplace and keep in contact with each other for any new development, should the mission spiral out of control just flare your chakra to signal for help and do NOT engage."_ She advised before cutting off contact.

" _Our person of interest is somewhere close, light skinned, 5,9 feet, short brown hair, black eyes and a stubble beard. Also keep in mind that he has a diagonal scar on his right cheek that extends to the bridge of his nose."_ Informed Owl over the radio, Bear shook his head at that and tuned her voice out of his head.

" _Is it just me or did that description kind of sound like Iruka sensei?"_ Asked Bear to his two teammates.

" _S-Shut up…. Also, yes."_ Said Mole barely able to contain her laughter.

' _Well… that description still won't help, He has a bit of ninja training so it's clear that he's henged into someone else by now, okay remember your training. Active chakra glows orange, Passive chakra glows a faint blue."_ He thought to himself before channeling chakra to his eyes.

Once he did that the world around him dimmed slightly, everyone down at the marketplace were all colored in a dark indigo color as they gave off a light glow of blue.

" _So, what did he do again?"_ He asked inquisitively keeping the market under surveillance.

" _Stabbed an old man in the stomach for money, other than that he has multiple accounts of thefts and aggravated assaults, mostly against the elderly."_ Replied Owl.

" _What a douchebag."_ He commented in disdain.

" _Hn. agreed."_ Chimed in Mole.

' _Hmmm still nothing…wait.'_ His eyes darted back in forth until he spotted a suspicious looking person that was glowing an orange color.

" _Owl, Mole, I think I got him."_ He informed his teammates.

" _Where?"_ Asked Mole.

"Look _east of the large fountain in the middle of the marketplace, Bald dude right in front of the vendor stand that's selling souvenirs."_ Replied bear moving in closer to the target.

" _Owl move in to confirm; Mole and I will be on standby."_ Ordered Bear as he took a glance at Mole with his eyes active, he noticed that her own set of eyes glowed a menacing red color.

" _Alright moving."_ Said Owl before she subtly moved towards the stand without raising suspicion.

Yakumo moved in cautiously as she chanced a few glances at the bald middle-aged man, in reality it was a young man in his early twenties with a henge to avoid detection and Yakumo was able to see that clearly when she broke the illusion around him unknowingly, seconds later an unknown individual bumped into the brunette causing her to fall back with a yelp, something else happened down there but he couldn't figure out what exactly, safe to say the suspect became alarmed.

" _Dammit, He's getting a little suspicious of you."_ Came the voice of Mole, Bear who still had his eyes active looked up at his teammate only to notice a red glow around her eyes.

' _The Sharingan.'_ He mentally noted.

" _Y_ _akumo what is going on down there?"_ She asked with a voice laced in concern as she watched the situation develop, Yakumo however did not answer or signal for them at all, instead she had this dull look on her face as she mindlessly approached the suspect.

" _Naruto, we have to do something."_ Said Mole.

" _Do not engage Satsuki, too many civilians."_ Replied Naruto, suddenly he heard the 'old man' in question raise his voice at Yakumo in outrage.

" _Okay that does it! Satsuki sit back here while I move in before it gets ugly, Yakumo won't be able to deescalate the situation."_ He ordered before jumping down from the roof into the crowds of people that littered the market.

" _YAKUMO!"_ Satsuki's screaming echoed through his headset.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of objects shattering and breaking as a commotion stirred up ahead, the blonde moved towards the source pushing away the crowd that surrounded his destination, once he managed to filter through he was greeted with the sight of Yakumo laying in the rubble of a destroyed stand buried underneath broken wood and souvenirs.

"Shit! Yakumo!" Yelled Naruto moving in closer to his teammate. "Are you okay? You injured?" He asked in concern, lifting a large wooden plank off her.

"He took me by surprise." She muttered in a daze as he regarded her with frustration.

"What the hell did you just do back there? you completely blew your cover!" He said as the girl winced in response, she looked down in shame.

"I-I don't know, he did something to me, there was this bright light and then I lost control I...I'm sorry." She apologized, he looked at her in surprise.

 _'A bright light? could it be..'_ He didn't have time to question it further as the brunette looked back up.

"Listen he went right through the main exit of the marketplace you'll have to intercept him before he escapes just leave me here and go!" She said as Naruto nodded and got up from her side and turned around.

' _That didn't take a lot of convincing….'_ Thought Yakumo with a sweatdrop.

" _Naruto, Yakumo! I see him he's making a run for it by the main market exit! I'm going after him!"_ He froze when he heard Satsuki's voice then turned his head to face Yakumo.

"Don't waste time! go and help Satsuki I'm fine here!" The brunette yelled at him.

"Alright, _Satsuki hold on I'm on my way_." And with that he took off leaving behind Yakumo to free herself from the rubble.

"On second thought I should have asked him to leave a shadow clone behind." She muttered to herself struggling to get out of the rubble.

"Hello? I require some assistance here! Will somebody help?" She asked out to the crowd who were caught off guard, two boys slightly older than her moved in to help.

* * *

Naruto ran as fast he could through the market mostly dodging merchants and civilians, it took him a good thirty seconds of running at high speeds before he caught a glimpse of Satsuki jumping above his head across the roof tops, He turned to face the direction she went through and decided to cut through a building.

' _What was I thinking sending Yakumo there instead of going myself?'_ He mentally scolded himself.

His eyes took a bit of time to adjust to the light as he ran through the building that served as a small bar making sure to dodge a waitress that was carrying a tray of beer cups but unfortunately for the waitress it all spilled out of her hands after she was startled by the blonde blur.

Once he reached the other side of the building he vaulted across a window into the opposite street only to notice a trail of a destroyed wagon, he followed after it as fast as he could until he came to the sight of a certain raven-haired girl laying dazed in the wreckage.

Naruto ignored the yells and whining of the owner of the covered wagon. "What the hell happened here?" He asked helping his teammate up. "He threw a god damn kid at me and I was forced into this position." She grunted and true to her words there was a child off to the side crying into his mother's soothing embrace.

"I'll need some time here, you go after him hurry!"

"Where the hell did he go?" He asked to which she pointed him to a figure in the distance climbing a building.

"Alright, don't lag too far behind." And with that he took off after him, He pulled out a small ball the size of a marble and threw it at the man's retreating form, it broke off into small pellets and attached themselves to his back.

"Got you shithead." He breathed as he ran at what could be considered chunin speed towards his target, he applied some chakra to his feet and jumped up on the roof of the building effectively catching up with the man.

"Stop right now or you will be taken down by force! I won't repeat myself!" Shouted Naruto.

"Fuck off dickhead! You think you got what It takes kid?" Shouted the suspect without turning around.

"Have it your way!" Yelled the blonde before tackling the man into the ground.

"Let go you little fucking brat!" Grunted the man as he attempted to yank the blonde off of him, when he realized the kid had him locked down he was left with no choice but to use his ninja training.

"AGHHHH!" Howled Naruto in pain as electricity surged through his body, the two rolled down the roof tiles until they ultimately fell down on to a small vendor stand, the brown-haired man untangled himself from the sheets before taking off leaving Naruto to squirm in pain on the floor.

He lazily got back on his feet as darkness crept in from the corners of his eye sight and everything turned blurry, His head hurt like hell. He was being driven mad by the thousands of voices whispering in his head, He looked up at the bystanders and his blood ran cold as his entire body tensed up.

He was greeted with the sight of an empty narrow alleyway filled with Soldiers dressed in the same black tactical uniform on each side, their helmets had strange markings on them as blood seeped out of their backpacks and chest carriers, their faces were hidden away by the black tinted goggles and ballistic masks they wore, if one were to look closely they'd notice a bit of black mist seeping out of the edges of their masks.

"What the…" Muttered Naruto as each of the soldiers took a defensive stance and pointed their rifles at him, one of the soldiers that was right next to him pointed a shotgun right to his head which the blonde recognized as a KSG pump action shotgun.

He paled considerably and backed up into the wall covering his face desperately, when nothing happened he lowered his arms and opened his eyes only to find himself being stared at curiously by a bunch of the leaf village's merchants and civilians.

"Naruto!" He heard someone shout.

He spotted Satsuki entering his line of sight and crouching down to his level. "What the hell are you doing? Come on he's getting away!" she shouted pulling him up, he stumbled forward and fell on his knees, looking around him once more he noticed that the alley was back to being filled with merchant stands instead of being empty.

"What was that just now…" He muttered.

He got up and ran after his teammate, he came to an abrupt stop as soon as he reached out of the alleyway and took in the scene before him, it looked like the man was running into a theater, zooming in with his eyes he noticed that it was very crowded inside.

" _Satsuki! He's trying to shake us off inside the theater."_ He warned as he watched the girl chase after the man.

" _I KNOW! AGHH! THIS GUY KEEPS THROWING STUFF AT ME!"_ She shouted in anger, the blond was still shaken up from earlier and couldn't trust his legs fully at the moment.

He looked around him and found a broken door just chilling against a wall randomly, An idea crossed his head as a smile plastered itself over his face.

" _Satsuki."_

" _WHAT?_ "

" _Keep your head down!"_

" _WHAT?"_

Her question was soon answered as she heard a large explosion behind her, she glanced back and her eyes widened comically when she spotted Naruto surfing through the air on a door.

"What the hell." She muttered as he sailed past her and into the fleeting criminal.

At the last possible second he jumped off from the door and flew into the back of the retreating man.

"OOOF!" He yelled as he slid across the ground with the blonde on top.

… _ **.Kill…**_

' _What who said that?'_ He Asked the voice inside his head _ **.**_

' _Ada if that's you this is seriously not funny nor is it the time!'_ He mentally berated the Machine but nobody answered.

 _ **You let that scum live after the things he's done?**_

"I…No get out of my head!"

 _ **How can I get out of your head? I am you, fool…**_

 _ **KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLILLKILLKILL**_

His vision brightened up with a white flash as the street suddenly became empty but he paid that no attention instead he decided to listen to the voice in his head, Hell it made more sense than his sensei at this point.

He swiftly dug a kunai at the back of the incapacitated man's knee drawing a pained scream from the man as he thrashed around.

Naruto backed off as he let the man slowly crawl away, he watched him like a predator as the prey crawled leaving behind a trail of blood.

He continued his trek to the injured man expertly twirling a kunai in hands then threw it at his retreating back.

The kunai was shot down by another one however as three figures suddenly jumped in front of him, upon further inspection the blonde boy cringed in disgust at the horrible sight of the three disfigured creatures blocking his way.

"…. **Have to kill you…."** Breathed the humanoid creature at the front standing defensively in front of the injured man with the other two creatures on both flanks.

"Move out of the way." He simply said as he ran towards them.

Naruto brought his kunai down in an attempt to slash the creature in the face but it was easily blocked, they both battled for dominance but soon enough Naruto grew tired of the stalemate and decided to withdraw to quickly kick the monster in the side knocking the wind out of it.

It staggered a little bit to the left struggling to stand and that was all he needed, Naruto wasted no time taking its left arm and twisting it behind it's back so hard that it broke then struck the creature in the pit of its knee making it kneel down in pain and with a final kick to the back of the head it took a nap on the floor and no longer posed as an obstacle to the boy.

The other two creatures were hesitant at first but then decided to lunge at him at full speed, The Namikaze flipped over the first one and struck it from above sending it crashing down on the ground, and he narrowly dodged a hay maker from the 3rd before delivering an uppercut that the creature back flipped away from.

He turned back around fast enough to block a series of senbon then side stepped away narrowly dodging an axe kick that was planted into the ground courtesy of the 2nd creature, he back flipped once more dodging a side kick then ducked under the foot of the 1st creature before striking the other leg that was planted on the ground knocking the creature down.

He moved in to dispatch it but he found himself kissing the ground once the 2nd creature took hold of both of his feet, he twisted himself in the ground and kicked it in the stomach before rolling backwards away from it, he stood up and took a combat stance before rushing the remaining 2 obstacles that were forming a wall in front of the downed suspect.

The 2nd one moved in front of him equally as fast and duck underneath him to deliver an uppercut to his chin, his eyes widened once he realized he had no time to dodge because of how fast he was going and took a full-blown strike to the chin before being sent backwards and exploding into a puff of smoke.

He jumped through the smoke at high speed and struck it in the face with a superman punch sending it rolling backwards, once he confirmed it was out of the fight he moved on the final obstacle.

The 1st creature stood bravely in front of the downed man he'd silently swore to kill but he could tell that it was feeling scared of him and that thought alone was enough boost for him to take it out of the equation.

He made two clones which ran at it to serve as a distraction, once he saw that it was too busy trying to block the barrage of attacks courtesy of the clones he quickly moved in behind it and chopped the back of its neck knocking it out of the fight.

He turned around and scowled at the man he'd been chasing after this entire afternoon. "At first, I was just going to capture you and hand you in for a reward but now I changed my mind, nobody is going to miss a low life scum like you." He said crushing the man's injured leg with his foot.

"AGHHH! P-P-Please n-No ! sto-stop man! don-hnnngh!" The man pleaded for his life then felt the air exit his lungs once the blonde's weight on top of him.

He straddled him and expertly twirled a kunai in his right hand before swinging it down to stick it in his throat, somewhere in between all that a hand caught his own and stopped him from finishing the deed, he looked up at the source and his blood ran cold when he noticed that it was him.

He looked up at his own cold eyes and flinched, he dropped his gaze and it was then that he started to take notice of his surroundings, He was momentarily shocked to find out that the three creatures he just defeated were his teammates and Iruka, the latter being in the worst condition of the three as he squirmed on the ground in pain with two ANBU moving in to assist him.

Yakumo looked very disoriented as she sat down on the ground clutching her sides in pain, Satsuki was looking directly at him with a hateful gaze as she rubbed her aching jaw but that wasn't the end, it seemed like Team 7 was also there and by the looks of things they must have witnessed everything as well.

He looked up only to find himself replaced with the 4th Hokage then looked back down, the last thing he saw was his sister's frightened eyes that stared at his form in concern and then the world around him darkened.

* * *

"Hnnnggh." Moaned Naruto as he stirred up from his slumber, He felt a stinging sensation in his eyes once they started adjusting to the light in the room and rubbed at them as he stood up from the sofa he had been resting on, he noticed he was in the Hokage's office.

"Ah he's finally awake." He heard his father say, He looked at the source of the voice and saw that Satsuki and Yakumo were standing in front of his father's desk with all their eyes glued to him.

"Sleep well son?" Asked Minato smiling at the younger blonde who in turn scoffed and moved closer to stand next to his teammates.

He chose not to answer however, Minato smiled at him but Naruto could tell that the man was seriously pissed.

"Alright, seeing as all members of Team 3 are now available how about we go through a rundown of the mission that was assigned to you shall we?" Asked the Hokage rhetorically.

"You were to locate Atsuhiko Nakamura, A criminal with past records of theft and assaults then report him to your higher up for capture, pretending for one second that all went to plan you three would have been either home by now or doing more training with your sensei and readying yourself for your next mission." He Said reading through a paper that three genin assumed to be a mission report.

"But." He paused for one second and looked up to stare at them with a harsh look in his eyes.

"You've ignored your sensei's instructions, destroyed several properties in the process and that includes but not limited to windows, several merchant stands, a caravan, a theatre sign, not to mention that you nearly caused a major fire within the village." Finished Minato with a stern look on his face.

"Wait, A theater sign?" He asked confused.

"Reports suggest a door was sent blasting through the air and impacted a nearby sign causing it to burst to flames, bystanders report seeing a blonde boy around your height and matching description." Informed Minato.

"It was out of ou-" Naruto tried to say before being cut off by a wave of large Killer intent.

"Whether it was out of your control or not is irrelevant, there's nobody to hold accountable over what happened but you three I'm afraid so suck it up." Cut off the Hokage giving his son a stern look.

"Satsuki Uchiha, Yakumo Kurama. I am very disappointed by this. I've had very high hopes for the both of you." He scolded as both girls lowered their heads in shame.

"And you, Let me list the things you did in under 5 minutes. Destruction of both public and private property, assaults against your own allies and the attempted murder of a target you were required to capture. Paint me impressed." Minato spoke as he eyed his son int contemplation, the boy stared back with a neutral expression as the Massive killer intent he was being subjected to was barely able to get a reaction out of him, though the same can't be said for his teammates who were sweating bullets.

"Explain yourself." Ordered the Hokage daring the younger Namikaze to come up with an excuse.

"There's nothing to explain, it is what it is." The two female members of Team 3 were taken back by his answer as Minato narrowed his eyes.

"Noted, I am tempted to just permanently strip you of your rank and kick you out of the leaf ninja program just to be done with this." He paused to study their reactions, Satsuki and Yakumo recoiled in horror as Naruto remained neutral to the 4th Hokage's irritation.

"But seeing as for the last few weeks you three were the most effective genin team to be produced out of the leaf village I won't be doing that." The two girls sighed in relief at that.

"Instead you will be doing 40 hours of community service alongside several D-ranks without receiving mission pay starting tomorrow, Use of the Shadow clone technique to assist in your service is prohibited and as for Naruto you will be heading over to the hospital to check on your former teacher Iruka." Finished Minato with an authoritative tone making the 2 females slump down their shoulders in defeat.

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked directing his Killer Intent towards the trio. "Yes, lord Hokage." They all nodded.

"Satsuki, Yakumo, the two of you are free to leave. Naruto however will be staying; we have a few more details to discuss." Dismissed Minato as the two girls nodded in understanding.

"By your leave Lord Hokage." Bowed Yakumo and Satsuki then left the room; Yakumo shot a concerned glance at her male teammate while Satsuki left in an uncaring manner.

When the door closed an array of seals glowed around the room, Naruto recognized them as privacy seals.

His father cleared his throat then stood up and turned around to stare through his office window, it felt like an eternity passed before the man turned back to face him, he narrowed his eyes at his son then started.

"What's wrong? I'm all ears."

* * *

Naruto sat inside the hospital room watching the patient resting on the bed in silence, He had lost track of time it seems, who knows how long he's been sitting there playing with a kunai in his hand and watching the man's chest rise up and down peacefully, it was a bit creepy now that he thought about it.

He stood up from his chair and walked towards the window then lifted the blinds, he stared out into the open with a bored look on his face, He brought his left hand up and twisted it so that his palm was facing him, a small rectangular glow was being projected from his palm, it expanded until it turned into a screen showing a top-down view of the leaf village.

He glanced up into the sky and saw a small flickering light that he recognized as a drone, to any other person watching the boy he was just staring into nothing and gazing into the palm of his hand.

' _Hmmm, nothing interesting…. Let's see what Satsuki's doing.'_ He thought to himself before tracing a red dot on the map to a rooftop in the middle of the leaf village.

' _Hn. Training as usual, Yakumo's downstairs as well.'_ He noted, the two girls moved in to live together in Yakumo's apartment building some time ago; it slightly bothered him that the two failed to mention that to him.

It has already been 45 days since Team 3 became official and for Naruto it only felt like last week, they've been doing D-ranks left and right for last couple of months up until today when they took their first C-rank which happened to be localized within their village which was a catastrophic failure and success at the same time.

His relationship with both his teammates has somewhat improved in those weeks to the point where he can calmly sleep with both eyes closed around the two girls, He still gets beat casually smacked around by Satsuki though but now he feared that things were not going be great between the team members.

' _such a dra-'_

" _Naruto…"_ "Naruto, hello? Anyone there?"

He was brought out of his trance by the voice of his old teacher Iruka, he looked around him and noticed that he was back in the hospital room, He must have zoned out thinking about today's events.

"Hey Sensei, I'm sorry, I zoned out." Apologized Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nothing new there it seems." Commented the brown-haired man in a joking manner making the boy blush in embarrassment.

"So, Iruka-sensei are you doing okay?" Asked the blonde in concern brining up a chair to sit next to the man in question.

"Well, Fractured ribs and an injured spine, my left knee is hurting like hell and the doctors informed me that I might have a mild concussion but other than that I am completely okay Naruto why thank you!" He answered in a sarcastic manner making the boy flinch at the sassy tone, oh it sucked to have a taste of your own medicine.

"Sorry…About that. I honestly have no idea what came over me, I didn't realize it was you until it was already too late, I hope you can forgive me Sensei." Bowed down the blonde towards his ex-Teacher.

"Hey it's alright Naruto I knew there was something wrong back there, too bad I didn't have the time to do anything about it but I guess in some way this is a wake-up call for me to brush up on my training, I've gone too soft teaching you brats at the academy."

"Wait what? You really think it wasn't my fault?" Asked with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"I didn't say that, don't get me wrong now you're the only person to blame here." He said deflating the boy back into his seat.

"What happened there? You just attacked us senselessly, me and your teammates that is." Said Iruka staring deep into the blonde's purple eyes.

"I'm not so sure myself, it just happened so fast. All I wanted was to rid this world of that guy." He sighed running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well thank god you didn't." Sighed the scarred man.

"Why not?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"We still needed him for interrogation." Answered Iruka making Naruto freeze up, he never thought about that.

"Well shit."

"Language Namikaze." Scolded the Teacher.

"Sorry." Apologized the blonde.

"I guess in some way it was also our fault as chunin and jonin for not stabilizing the situation sooner since we had a few of us around the area at the time, believe it or not everyone heard about today's little mishap figuratively and literally, your team did blow up a theatre sign after all."

"Yeah, well I did." Acknowledged the blonde

"Sure did."

"Well I'm glad you're doing somewhat fine sensei, Again. I'm sorry for pushing your face into the dirt." Apologized Naruto bowing down to his former Teacher.

"Well I'm not the type to hold a grudge so your apology is accepted. Just don't run off beating anyone that jumps in front of you again." Laughed the man giving the blonde a warm smile.

"Ya got it." Answered the blonde in a mock salute before leaving the hospital room with a quick goodbye.

' _Namikaze Naruto…. One strange kid for sure."_ Thought Iruka before drifting back to sleep.

Naruto sat by his favorite spot on the Hokage mountain as he observed the pretty lights and the shooting stars up above, His eyes narrowed as he felt a presence behind him and quickly relaxed once he knew who it was.

"Sure, is fun to lie around your favorite place on earth and enjoy the pretty night sky, man if only I had somebody to enjoy this with." He said out loud to himself as he started counting the stars in sight.

"If only I had somebody to enjoy this with." He repeated again and turned his head to look behind him in an awkward angle only to be met with a pair of feet in blue sandals.

"Oh, what a coincidence, Mikoto-sensei! What brings you here?" He asked in a happy tone.

"I heard one of my students wanted to spend the night gazing at the stars with somebody how could I miss the opportunity?" She replied with a smile and laid down next to him, neither looking at the other as they faced the sky directly.

"Yeah…You heard right…" He muttered.

"I'm glad then." She said as the conversation feel into an awkward silence.

"I heard about what happened." She started.

"So did everyone else." Naruto said.

"Have you apologized to Yakumo and Satsuki yet?" She asked him to which he started humming in response.

"I thought about it." Mikoto did not say anything however and stared at him with that infamous Uchiha stoic face.

"W-well I am going to do it eventually..." He stuttered feeling the crushing pressure of such a facial expression.

"Good." Her expressionless face did a 180 and she went back into her happy mood, a thick silence took place after that.

The small talk between the teach and student duo was very awkward for both parties but a few minutes later the two felt more comfortable as they went on to speak about the moon, which was a topic that fascinated the blond and he even got to hear a story about the myth of the sage of six paths and how he helped seal his own mother into that moon, Mikoto secretly enjoyed how engrossed he was by her story telling, she even enjoyed listening to him talk about exploring space and reaching over to the stars, it helped remind her that she was speaking to a teenage boy not a child soldier.

"Hey sensei." Started Naruto. "Yes?" she replied.

"Do you think i'm a flight risk?" He queried making her frown at the question.

"Why would you say that?"

"My father told me that just hours ago, I can't help but think he's right...I mean I almost killed my own comrades." He lamented as a depressed aura formed around him.

"You're anything but that Naruto, You were just under the heat of the moment." Mikoto tried to reassure him, internally she was angry at Minato for saying such things to his own son.

"He hooked me up with this Inoichi guy, he's going to take a look into it, my brain that is."

"That's good, the sooner we get to the bottom of this the better." Advised the Raven-haired woman, she made a mental note to drop by the Hokage office later.

"Probably…" He muttered to himself.

"Should we stop the small talk and cut to why you're actually here?" He suggested with a serious expression on his face.

"Sure thing, that sounds great." Smiled Mikoto weakly.

"That's Good." He smiled back.

"Well, there is good news and bad news." She told him.

"Good news first."

"Good news is that we are still eligible for another c-rank."

He whistled. "Unexpected."

"Not really, you three are starting to become in high demand."

"What about the bad news?" He asked with a raised brow.

She sighed. "Well bad news is that you three will be stuck doing community service while I get pulled off for jonin missions."

"Oh, I see how that can be a bad thing." He muttered.

"Yes. So starting tomorrow all the way to next week, I won't be around much." She informed him.

"The three of you will surely have no trouble during the week but i'm not sure given your current situation." The raven continued.

"I'll apologize and make it up for them." He sighed.

She gave him a genuine smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Good, I should get going now. Oh and Naruto?"

He hummed in response as he turned to look at the village.

"Don't let today bring you down so much, I do not hold what happened against you and i'll be having a chat with the girls about it okay?"

"Yeah, thanks sensei I owe you, even if it was really my fault."

"You're welcome Naruto. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	8. Situational Camplications

"Time's ticking so fast and nothing makes sense anymore." He muttered and after a while, he opened up his eyes to stare at the sky that was littered with little bright stars and by sheer luck he chuckled when he saw a shooting star fly by.

He already deduced that there had to be other places like the ones he found Ada in, the people running those places either died a long time ago or are still hiding somewhere. it was all just a matter of time before he'd have to attempt a search with Ada in the hopes of contacting them.

Other questions surfaced, were they hostile? They had to be right? Otherwise, they would have shown themselves long ago, questions like that only served to give him a headache and he hated headaches but more importantly, he hated questions that didn't have any answers.

What could he do? ask Ada? the thing that was trapped underground for almost 200 years isolated from the outside world? he wondered what it was up to currently.

His wristwatch beeped so instinctively brought it up to his face.

"Great, I forgot about these guys." He groaned as he turned his head at an awkward angle, his eyes turned a dark blue as his world turned black and white.

He spotted two yellow glowing figures in the tree line that stood out from the rest of the life around them. ' _There they are_.' He thought to himself.

 **Why don't you be useful and go get rid of them then?**

Upon hearing the disembodied voice his instincts kicked in full gear. "Who's there?" He shouted standing up abruptly with a kunai in hand.

 **Scared of a voice in your head? Pathetic. And you call yourself a hunter.**

"Why don't you show yourself you coward?" He yelled back.

 **Are you that stupid? Didn't you just hear what I Said? What a shame, to think that we are the same.**

"The same? I don't remember being an asshole!" He shot at the voice in his head.

 **Well then let me remind you.**

Without a warning his body started moving against his will, His eyes widened in shock when he couldn't stop himself from throwing his kunai at a nearby tree. He saw the signatures in that tree fade out into nothing.

"Genin Uzumaki, You just fired on friendlies! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He heard a gruff sounding voice call out to him as he finally registered the presence of the 2 ANBU near him, His body language turned defensive and the 2 Agents clearly noticed it.

"Leave me alone," Naruto demanded.

"Watch your tongue when you're addressing your superiors Uzumaki, do I need to remind you why we're here?" The aforementioned gruff sounding man spoke, it was a Parrot masked ANBU.

He was met with silence. "Good, Now come down and let us escort you back home." The man added.

"Have it your way." Naruto brushed the command to the side as he reached into his pockets.

The ANBU slightly tensed when they saw him pull two kunai, Genin or not it never hurt to be prepared for anything.

"You're starting to cross the line. Stand down or there will be consequences." Warned Parrot as he took a defensive stance.

Internally he was screaming for them to help him since he had no control over his actions but from the ANBU's perspective that just wasn't the case, He hoped nothing bad happens but either way he knew that from this point forward he's gonna covered in deep shit.

"I'll say again, you're drawing on friendlies stand down or you will be dealt with!" Ordered Parrot in a voice of authority but his commands fell on deaf ears.

"Pigeon subdue him." Parrot spoke, and pigeon nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"With pleasure." Pigeon replied coolly but halted when he noticed something was off.

Naruto grinned confusing both of them.

"That's more like it." Then his body flickered out of their sight.

"What the-" Pigeon had to duck as the blond genin swiped his leg against the now empty space, Naruto quickly extended his right palm aiming it at Parrot and suddenly a barrage of Kunai was launched from his hands into the chest of the experienced ANBU killing him instantly, at the same time his left palm was aimed at the ducking ANBU who was blasted into the ground with a strong gust of wind, Naruto finished him off by stomping his head into the ground mercilessly.

Naruto smirked to himself when he took out the two ANBU but it couldn't be that simple could it? Of course not! They were ANBU for a reason, so they had to still be alive, so with that thought in mind he peeled off two stickers from his palm, one had 'Kunai' while the other had 'wind' written on it.

He loved Fuinjutsu.

"Huh?" He breathed noticing that his leg was stuck in…Mud? He could not move it whatsoever.

Parrot emerged in a swirl of leaves a few feet away next to his partner who rose out of the ground, they moved in to quickly pacify the blond whose foot was caught inside of pigeon's mud clone.

In a split second Naruto found himself on the ground with a knee pressed hard on his back, his right arm almost popped out of its socket when it was pulled behind his back.

"Fun is over punk. You just got yourself neck deep in shit territory." Pigeon's gravelly voice spoke to him as the man pulled harder on Naruto's arm but the boy wasn't giving the ANBU the satisfaction of hearing him squeal in pain; he turned to look at his partner who had Naruto's legs subdued before nodding.

He looked back and noticed a glowing piece of paper attached to the blonde's neck, dread washed over him as he halted mid-sentence.

"Alright let- GET CLEAR!" Pigeon Yelled before an explosion boomed loudly in the area.

Both of the ANBU came out of the surprise attack unscathed as they scanned the area for movements, the two spotted a couple of shadows thanks to the moonlight and looked up to see the silhouettes of two clones coming at them from above.

The two had no issue dispatching them quickly but as it turns out 4 more popped out of the smoke of the original two before they found themselves dodging and blocking clones left and right.

"I count eight on my side." Said Parrot expertly unsheathing a Tanto.

"Nine here." Replied Pigeon cracking his neck before jumping into action.

Parrot closed the gap between himself and the closest shadow clone, He delivered a punch so devastating it broke it's neck before twisting the arm of the second attacker and throwing him against an unsuspecting clone.

The clone that had been knocked down didn't have much time to react as a Tanto pierced his heart rendering him into smoke, the agent blocked a barrage of kunai courtesy of some clones that distanced themselves away from him, suddenly his senses started to tingle.

He ducked underneath a kick that was aimed at his head before quickly grabbing the shadow clone by the legs and smashing his face against the cold hard rocks eliminating him; he turned to see Pigeon turn the inside of a clone's chest into stone before punching a hole through it and shredding Four other clones with the deadly debris.

He looked back to his opponents and body flickered above them, unfortunately for the clones they had no way out as they were suddenly showered with precisely thrown Shuriken eliminating them in a heartbeat.

He swiftly landed on his feet then body flickered forward striking down the final two clones with his Tanto, He looked over to his partner to see him sink the last clone underground before an audible pop was heard and the agent resurfaced, the two regrouped afterward.

"Where the hell is he?"

"I'm not sure, but I still detect his presence, stay sharp." Warned Parrot.

"Come out now Uzumaki! This is not a fucking joke!" Shouted Pigeon as he scanned the surrounding area.

The two agents felt something whizz past their heads, their instincts kicking in full gear as Pigeon ducked down and pressed both hands against the ground.

"Mud wall technique!" He shouted as a wall of mud erected out of the ground providing them cover from the projectiles that were being launched from the cover of the tree line.

"Something's not right." Parrot muttered weakly before falling down face first against the ground slightly cracking his mask.

"Parrot? Hey, what the fuck? Get up!" He shouted at his partner.

He felt his breath get caught in his throat when he noticed blood pooling around the body, the crimson liquid flowed everywhere as some of it seeped into the cracks of the cold hard ground.

He turned his fellow operator around and inspected a hole that pierced into his heart through the gray flak jacket; he somberly laid his partner back on the ground before sinking down there himself.

When Naruto jumped over the wall, he pre-fired into where thought the ANBU but he only found the body of just one of them lying dead on the floor, he smirked before activating his eyes to search for the other one.

' _NO NO NO_!' He mentally shouted in his head at the thing that was controlling him. ' _STOP YOU GOD DAMN MONSTER_!' He cried, but his shouts fell on deaf ears.

 **Where is the fun in that? Don't you want to see me get rid of that other one? Just stay quiet and watch.**

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Sang Naruto, he noticed something touching his feet before he looked down with a disgruntled look.

"Not this aga-" He couldn't finish, however as he was pulled into the ground before promptly exploding, Pigeon jumped out with a few burn marks on his body before engaging the possessed genin who jumped into the fight through the debris.

He blocked a punch from the Uzumaki then quickly gripped his arm and forcefully turned him the other way around, Naruto kicked the man in the knee momentarily stunning him causing his grip to loosen and Naruto took it to his advantage as he flipped over the man's back to stab him with a kunai.

But the ANBU was much better than that as he did a quick front flip kicking away the Kunai from the hands of the Uzumaki using his heel. He quickly gripped the extended arm and grabbed the boy by the neck as Naruto suddenly found it very hard to breathe. Pigeon violently spun the boy around before hurling him away, Naruto who had been soaring through the air threw one of his last remaining Kunai at the man then slid across the ground until he came to a halt and stabilized himself.

The agent scoffed at the projectiles and pulled out a Tanto deflecting the knives with ease as he stylishly flipped around in the air and kicked them back at the boy, two of them struck him in the left leg while the last barely missed his side grazing it in the process.

"Aggghh!" Naruto howled in pain as a clutched his injured leg; The ANBU quickly closed the distance and drew his sword against the genin's neck.

"It's over Uzumaki, surrender now." Ordered Pigeon apathetically.

"Is it?" Asked Naruto as he turned into smoke, the real one jumped at the ANBU and tackled him by the Abdomen causing the both of them to roll around in the dirt before Pigeon forcefully kicked him away to adjust himself.

The ANBU quickly took his sword from the ground and ran at the blonde menace swiping the piece of metal left and right but to his displeasure the kid was doing too good of a job at dodging, he cursed under his breath when the young teen quickly took advantage of a small opening.

Naruto jumped off of the man's knee and struck him in the chin with his leg mid backflip then threw a couple of shuriken at his upper body; The ANBU staggered to the back and was struck in the chest then quickly melted into a mud clone.

The real one emerged from the ground and kicked Naruto hard in the abdomen knocking the wind out of him and sending him rolling backward, He did not allow the blonde any room to breathe as he made a series of hand signs before pressing his hands against the floor.

"Earth release, Mud darts technique!" He shouted, a pool of mud formed in front of him as it swirled violently and sent out an unforgiving amount of mud projectiles.

Naruto's eyes widened as he body flickered a few feet away from the incoming barrage and took cover using his opponents own mud wall, said wall began to crumble around him as the projectiles shot through it until there was nothing left but a tiny portion that barely concealed him.

The agent jumped out of the ground and struck his sword where he thought the kid would be and as it turns out he was right, he watched his Tanto dug into Naruto's flesh, he heard the genin release a grunt then a sigh as life left his body.

"Good night."He scoffed with a voice laced in hatred as he watched Naruto go limp lifelessly.

 ***click* *POP***

A small hole blew open through the ANBU's head destroying his mask; the man stiffened awkwardly and fell against the destroyed wall with his upper body dangling off the other side of the small mud wall.

Blood poured out of his head like a faucet of water, the blood dripped against the mask of the other deceased ANBU coating the mask in red.

Naruto looked at the corpses of the two ANBU devoid of any emotion before securing his pistol back on his hip; it faded out of sight in a flash of green particles as the blonde stood there silently.

Seconds later he fell on his knees and felt something rushing through his chest into his throat. "Blurghhhh." He puked all over the ground emptying the contents of his stomach.

Moments later he took notice of a hand that took hold of his, he looked up and his heart sank as he saw the man he just killed holding his hand while laying on the ground, no words were said as both of them started sinking down. He tried to free himself but to no avail as his screams were silenced by the depths of the underground.

He jolted awake with an echoing scream, the first thing his eyes saw was a curious couple of blue eyes, the second thing he saw was the same eyes expanding in fear as the two head-butted each other because of the rude awakening.

* * *

 **-Shiro's POV-**

' _Should I wake him up?'_ Shiro thought to herself watching her brother sleep on the sofa of their living room, she gave it a good thought before deciding to do so.

"He looks so cute while asleep." She muttered to herself quietly as she watched him breathe in and out peacefully, She leaned in closer and closer until their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other.

' _What am I doing? Our faces are so close! What if he wakes up now?_ ' She asked herself frantically as she couldn't help but get a close up of her older brother's sleeping form.

Suddenly she noticed him start to stir a bit as her heart started pounding faster,

' _Oh shoot! He's going to wake u-'_

"AGHHHHH!"

He jolted awake with an echoing scream, the first thing his eyes saw was a curious couple of blue eyes, the second thing he saw was the same eyes expanding in fear as the two head-butted each other because of the rude awakening.

"Oww-Ah!" Shiro's cries of pain were temporary as she yelped suddenly feeling herself getting pinned hard against the sofa, from the corners of her eyes she glanced at her brother who had a frightened look on his face.

"Shiro?" He asked before letting the girl go, He was suddenly smacked in the face very hard. "What were you thinking you? Not cool bro!" Chastised Shiro in a fit of rage as her eyes lit up with flames.

Naruto rubbed his sore cheek and looked even more scared as he shrunk against her tirade before he suddenly realized something and a tick mark formed over his head. "Wait for a second! Don't go shifting the blame on me now! What the hell were you doing so close to my face?" He asked accusingly as the table's suddenly turned and it was Shiro's turn to shrink in embarrassment.

"W-w-well you-you see I tried to-" She stammered as she blushed up a storm, fumes releasing from her ears as she desperately tried to explain herself.

"Never mind I don't wanna hear it." He stopped her before he rubbed his sore forehead.

"When did I even get here?" He asked as he sat back down on the sofa, Shiro joined him.

"Oh, I saw some creepy guy in a mask carry you over here yesterday! I heard him tell mom that you slept on the Hokage Mountain so he brought you here." Explained Shiro as Naruto nodded in understanding.

He hummed in thought. "What did his mask look like?" He asked, she cupped her chin and stared into the ceiling as she concentrated on remembering his features.

"Hmmm, well it had this beak and purple markings on it! I think it was a pigeon!" She answered with a goofy smile.

"A pigeon?" He gulped.

"Yeah, why?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't do that it's too cute." He told her making her blush.

"Oh ok." She replied before looking down at their carpeted floor in embarrassment.

Realization struck her as she looked at him with a vexed expression. "Wait a minute! You dodged my question, you fiend!" She pointed a finger at him accusingly and he simply laughed it off.

"Oh well, you know! I hate pigeons!" He shrugged before standing up and leaving for the kitchen, she followed after him all while glaring a hole in the back of his head.

"I'll have you know mom was seriously pissed!" She told him making him stop dead in his track as he was in the middle of opening the fridge; he slowly moved his hand and grabbed a bottle of orange juice before taking a quick sip.

After grabbing a milk carton he closed the fridge only to turn around and look at his scowling sister. "What did she say?" He asked her moving to the counter and serving himself a bit of cereal after fetching a spoon and a bowl, she looked at him with an annoyed expression.

She blanched slightly when she recalled the event. "I don't remember but it was fricking scary, she just sorta watched you sleep for a while and she said nothing." Told Shiro before sitting next to him, He stopped eating and looked at her briefly then scanned the surrounding area.

"Don't worry she left the house an hour ago." She sighed as she watched him eat breakfast.

"Why? where did she go?" He asked with a raised brow, usually, his mother never leaves that early.

"I don't fricking know! all she told me was that a village was in need of help or something." Answered Shiro.

"What about dad?" He asked.

"He left yesterday before that ANBU guy brought you in, He was in a hurry too! He came in then came out and even used the awesome flying thunder god technique." Told Shiro as her eyes sparkled at the mention of her dad's infamous technique.

"What about you? why up so early? I thought you didn't have anything today." Queried Naruto as a vein popped in the redhead's forehead.

"Because I have to prepare for another c-rank mission, Any more stupid questions dear older brother of mine?" Asked Shiro with a sickly sweet smile.

"Yes actually, you said dad left in a hurry. why?" He asked as she groaned in displeasure.

"I'm not sure, I overheard him talking about a Kage summit or something." Answered the redhead.

He nodded as he ate in silence, Shiro didn't know what to make of that but then something clicked inside of her all of a sudden. "So… older brother?" She said grabbing his attention.

"What was that yesterday? You know…." He nearly spat out his cereal at the mention of yesterday's 'incident'.

He quickly swallowed a lump in his throat before looking back at her with nothing to say. "Uhhh… w-what was what? Ehehehe?" He stuttered laughing it off sheepishly.

She tilted her head in confusion with a raised brow that was hidden behind her fringe. "Well if my memory serves me right! You somehow destroyed a theater sign; beat up that bitch Satsuki, some random girl and Iruka sensei then proceeded to… 'Capture' a man as Kakashi-sensei put it and all of this was in the middle of a busy street in the span of 2 minutes." Recounted the redhead nodding her head and raising a finger at each offense she listed.

She looked at him with a frown. "And then when dad stopped you, you looked at me like we barely knew each other!" She cried as she lightly hit his arm earning a chuckle and a head pat from the blonde to calm her down.

His chuckles died down and instead were replaced by a more serious expression as he grimly recalled the event. "I….just zoned out and started seeing things, I wasn't being myself so sorry about that." He answered her truthfully; he felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see a concerned look on her face. Inwardly he groaned to himself as he waited for what she had to say.

"Brother, if you need anything just say so OK? I'll help whatever way I can, believe it." She told him with a bright smile showing him her pearly white teeth.

"So what did you call Satsuki?" He asked her as she just answered him with a sweet innocent smile.

"Like I said older bro! You can count on me if you need help so believe it!" She grinned.

He sighed. "You got it, Hey can you be a good sister and…Hey, what's that?" He stopped mid-sentence and shifted his focus on a necklace that was tucked behind her shirt, His eyes widened in surprise when he recognized it.

"That necklace I gave you…You still kept it." He muttered to her as he moved in to grab it.

His hand was swatted away by Shiro when he tried to pull it out and inspect it, he was shocked by how defensive she got and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Shiro?" He asked dumbly as he stared at her now dead cold blue eyes.

She gripped him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face closer to hers, for a second he tensed thinking she was about to kiss him but then she inched closer to the side and whispered in his ear. "Touch it again and I'll break your fingers." She threatened darkly as his face drained from all of its colors.

"Got it?" She asked blowing into his ear making him nod frantically. "Good." She said before letting him go, He was too stunned to say anything at the moment.

Shiro stood up and did a complete 180. "Huh? OH SHOOT! Look at the time brother; I'm going to miss my second C-rank!" She shouted in a frenzy, turning around she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I have to go! Don't get into any more trouble or I'll get worried ya 'know? Cya!" and with that, she ran off.

Naruto who was still processing what was going on watched her grab a bag from the living room and leave.

"Shiro! Wait!" He shouted once his senses kicked back in but to his dismay she didn't listen and ran off leaving him by himself in the kitchen feeling absolutely confused.

"What the hell was that just now?" He asked himself as he looked at the space she used to occupy then touched his cheek where she had kissed him, he shuddered when he remembered that cold tone of hers.

"What the hell is wrong with her." He muttered quietly as he looked down at his food.

His mood dampened considerably as he no longer had the appetite to finish breakfast, The controversial genin stood up to put the bowl in the sink but then suddenly stopped to think about it, would he? Naruto Namikaze. Waste milk and cereal like that? Especially little puffs of chocolate?

He sighed and sat back down to finish it, He glanced up at the clock to see that it was 6:30 in the morning so with that thought in mind he finished his breakfast in silence as he thought of how weird it was to be the last one out of the house.

' _Alright, I'll quickly take a shower and change clothes then head out for my...punishment.'_ He thought bitterly as he took the last spoon of cereal and dumped it in the sink then went upstairs to his room.

In a matter of minutes he took a shower then dried up and finished his routine by brushing his teeth all while thinking about what just happened between him and his goofy sister, he quickly came to the conclusion that it was just puberty acting up on the young redhead.

After getting out of the bathroom he threw his towel away and started putting on clothes, he noticed that all of his jackets were either dirty or destroyed and that left him with one choice, His 'kill on sight' Orange jacket.

"I like orange...but I feel like this won't be the best thing to wear." He told himself as he threw the thing away.

He fumbled with the clothes in his closet and stumbled upon a sleeveless black jacket that sort of resembled the ones Leaf ninja wore but this one was a bit thinner and had a hoodie; He wore an orange T-shirt that had three black bars going down the sleeves then took a pair black sweatpants and taped them down to his legs using white tape so that the bottom didn't hang around loosely

The next thing he did was to secure his rear hip pouch and fill it up with essentials such as shuriken, Kunai and a first aid kit sealed into a simple storage seal in the form of a paper alongside many other papers, those papers were a mix between regular empty paper, explosives and sealing tags that contained Kunai or shuriken.

He used the latter in either one of two situations, the first was to restock on weapons while the second was to use them in combat as he did in that previous nightmare of his, speaking of that did give him the idea to start experimenting with Jutsu and seal them into small paper tags.

Guess that wasn't such a bad dream after all.

"Well that covers just about everything, I probably won't need anything in my pouch since I'll be doing trashy D-ranks but still it never hurts to be prepared I guess." He muttered to himself as closed the door to his room, He took a slow walk down the stairs to the front door before crouching down to wear his sandals then exited the house.

He stretched outside the front door then rolled up his sleeves and put on the watch that was gifted to him by Ada, He made sure to also look the door and with that he took off.

He didn't even take five steps away before being called out by a familiar deep voice.

"Forgetting something Namikaze?" The disembodied voice of a man asked, Naruto jumped in his spot and turned to see a cloaked figure with a pigeon mask staring him down.

The ANBU noticed the boy tense slightly much to his amusement.

"N-No I didn't, I'm headed to meet up with my team." Answered Naruto making the masked man jump down in front of him, Naruto backed away slightly as he readied himself for anything, realistically though he knew he would probably get his ass handed to him.

The last thing he needed was to get cocky because of a dream.

"Right, But you're forgetting something even more important than that." Pigeon told him, He reached into his cloak making Naruto even more nervous but to his relief, he pulled out a familiar looking leaf village headband.

"Your own standard issue headband." Said Pigeon and to his surprise, Naruto realized he didn't have it on his forehead.

"How did you…" Naruto trailed in a dumbfounded manner as he took the headband from the ANBU and tied it around his forehead.

"You forgot it back inside." Pigeon answered then handed him a note which the blonde took it from him with no further question.

"That's where you'll find the rest of your team, don't be late." Explained Pigeon briefly and Naruto couldn't help but raise his brow in surprise.

"What's this? I thought we were doing community service." Asked Naruto, The ANBU didn't move as he stared into the eyes of the Namikaze further creeping him out.

"There has been change of plans, Your team has been pardoned and the punishments have been lifted. We just need you somewhere else." Informed Pigeon.

"Does that mean I don't need to go to Inoichi?" Asked Naruto in a tone full of hope but it was quickly shut down.

"No." Pigeon said before turning around to leave. "Get going Namikaze, Your team will be there soon accompanied by your temporary squad leader."

"Hey wait!" Shouted Naruto at the man simply turned his head around slightly.

"Thanks for bringing me back home yesterday." Thanked Naruto.

He nodded then left via body-flicker.

Naruto opened the note and read it again. "Your team really is in high demand huh sensei?." He muttered drily before pocketing the note and walking down the street.

* * *

In just about a few seconds of walking through empty streets, he came across the first civilian and then more and more started to come as they all shared one thing in common and that was the fact that they were all pretty much giving him weird looks, all thanks to what happened yesterday.

Maybe he should just use the body-flicker and get there faster? No. The sheer awkwardness of having to confront one of his teammates early and wait for the other was too much for him; he'd rather get there exactly on time and be done with it than to wait.

Soon enough he started to hear murmurs around him as people stared at him wherever he went, his eyes twitched when he heard someone compare him to the Hokage and his sister, He understood that he and his team were currently the center of controversy but still, this was starting to irritate him.

He finally addressed the people that were currently staring at him. "Can I help you guys? Or are you just gonna stare?" He shouted making the civilians go back to what they were doing prior to his outburst, he cursed under his breath and quickly took a turn into a tight alley that took him through a stairwell.

Upon walking up the stairwell he crossed through a bridge and through that bridge he hopped to a rooftop then started jumping from roof to roof to his destination, He stopped on top of a high water tower to observe the surrounding area, He saw a gathering of a few people in the distance and activated his eyes to get a better look.

"Team 8 and 10, their sensei and a few other chunin." He said to himself as he observed their interaction, He noticed that somebody was staring back at him and to his surprise it was Hinata Hyuga, His eyes widened in shock as he turned off his eyes and jumped away.

"Shit! She had her Byakugan activated too." He told himself as he left the area in a hurry and continued hopping through the buildings and soon enough he came across a familiar river but it wasn't until he started walking through the bridge that he heard something.

 _"Going somewhere?"_

He spun around in a heartbeat with a Kunai in hand as his breathing started to quicken as he stared down into the eyes of a little girl, Said girl had been intimidated to the point of bursting into tears as he ran back across the bridge to her mother who gave him a disapproving glare before taking her daughter and leaving the area as she tried her best to calm the crying child.

Naruto sighed for the hundredth time that day as he put the weapon back into the pouch and dragged his feet all the way to the meetup point where his team would be, this day was starting to take a heavy toll on his morale.

He was surprised to find out he was the first one to reach the destination as he settled down just a few dozen meters outside a secondary gate of the leaf village, surprisingly, nobody seemed to mind him leaving like that even if it was a couple of meters, he settled down under a tree and waited for his teammates to arrive, and soon enough found himself sitting there with nothing to do.

He started fumbling with his watch until he was just staring at a live projected map of the entire leaf village, he quickly took notice of a lot of activity going down near the main entrance of the village so without wasting any time he checked his surroundings then hovered his hand over his hip, a holster appeared from thin air as a bulky pistol was now held in his hand, He aimed it at the air and fired a glowing yellow dart that soared through the sky.

He placed the dart gun back as it faded away into green particles alongside the holster then shifted his focus back on the map to spot a yellow dot that was pinging across the screen, he quickly tapped it twice and took control of it as he flew it closer to the gate and upon arrival he noticed a large crowd of people.

"What's going on here?" He asked himself as spectated hundreds of civilians walking through the gates accompanied by many chunins and Jonins as they struggled to organize the masses, Some of the mentioned Ninja were gearing up and leaving the village.

He noticed two familiar mops of red hair and flew the small drone closer to them.

" _Like I told you before! I want you to be careful and listen to whatever your sensei has to say! so kick a lot of butts out there okay?"_ Said Kushina encouraging her daughter.

" _Don't worry! Team 7 totally has this in the bag! believe it!"_ Replied Shiro as she struck a pose and gave her mother a thumbs up, from the corner of the screen he saw Sasuke and Sakura groan as Kakashi remained glued to his suspicious orange book.

" _Of course! well, this mission is just supposed to be two days tops but still here."_ Spoke Kushina as she took out three small scrolls and handed them to the genin who were now intrigued by the gift.

" _Those three scrolls contain food and ninja supplies just in case, don't go wasting them all in one day._ " Kushina informed with a kind smile.

" _Thank you lady Kushina_!" Bowed Sakura as Kushina rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as her cheeks were dusted in light pink, Sasuke remained silent however as he simply gave a nod of acknowledgment and that was all that Kushina needed.

" _Thanks, mom!"_ Thanked Shiro.

" _You can thank me by not repeating what happened last time ya'know?"_ Said Kushina as Shiro blushed in embarrassment.

" _Ok!"_ She simply yelled and that point Kakashi stepped in.

" _If you guys are done, maybe we should head out now. what do you all think?"_ Asked Kakashi with his infamous eye smile as Kushina glared back with a heated look in her eyes as she took notice that orange book in his hand.

" _Kakashi, if you think for one second that I'm going to allow you to read that thing next to these three you're sorely mistaken! Hide it away or I'll cut your balls and feed them to you Hatake!"_ Threatened Kushina, Kakashi shrunk under the icy glare as he couldn't help but comply. " _AND YOU! THROW THAT BOTTLE OF SAKE AWAY!"_ She shouted as her hair started to float dangerously, the old man in question who was being escorted by Team 7 was scared shitless and threw it behind a bush immediately.

" _Good, That's a lot better,"_ Kushina spoke with a smile, leaving everyone near her presence to stare with fear, including the ninjas who were not even part of the conversation.

"Ewww _I think he peed himself."_ Muttered Sakura but only Sasuke and Naruto seemed to pick up on it. The Uchiha himself grunted and looked away but snuck a peak at the old man's pants.

" _Thank you for the thoughtful gifts but_ _with that said w_ _e should get going, Team 7 let's move."_ Announced Kakashi nervously as all three of his students nodded, they quickly said their goodbyes and left the gates alongside the old man who Naruto couldn't see because he had a straw hat hiding his face but from the looks of it he was just an old drunk they had to escort.

He flew the drone elsewhere as Kushina stood there watching team 7's retreating forms, he went near the outpost of the gatekeepers and eavesdropped on what they had to say.

" _Alright! squad E-6 report to the desk_!" The man inside the small outpost called out to the number of Ninjas sitting at the gates, soon enough 5 chunin level Ninja stepped up.

" _Squad E-6 reporting for duty_." The squad leader of E-6 said the gatekeeper fumbled with a few papers before handing one to him. " _You've been assigned to the western sector, take your water specialists and head over there, you'll be briefed by the other two squad leaders upon arrival_."

" _Understood_." and with that E-6 took off.

Naruto saw a random genin step up to the two men that were in charge of the little post. " _Hey, can you guys tell me what's all this about? Nobody seems to wanna tell me anything."_ The genin started as the two chunin looked at him.

" _A forest fire just came out of the blue and wiped out a nearby village, we're dispatching all our available units to combat the fires_ _."_ The first chunin informed, his partner next to him nodded.

 _"We're also gonna be taking care of these displaced people for a while so why don't you make yourself useful and help out buddy?"_ Told the second chunin before the genin quickly left the post.

"Well _we're done here, we pretty much-assigned everybody to their objectives, now we just sit back and deal with the newcomers."_ Added the man.

His partner spoke up. " _You know with that urgent Kage summit happening in Iron country and all, you don't think that had anything to do with it do you?"_

 _"The fire started off to the southeast of the village and is now continuing all the way to the coast, our forces are scattered all over the damn place and some routes to the neighboring villages have been completely blocked."_ Sighed The first man as he looked over to the hundreds of people waiting at the gates, including many women and children.

" _At least we still have ANBU so those Iwa shitheads better think twice before stepping here."_

 _"Hell yeah."_ Cheered the first chunin.

"Interesting." Naruto told himself as he continued flying elsewhere.

The purple eyed Namikaze was tipped off to a couple of signatures nearby, He deactivated his drone and turned off the map before he stood up and anticipated the arrival of the three individuals.

"Genin Namikaze." The cloaked figure with a feminine voice greeted, he nodded acknowledging the greeting and looked at his teammates, Yakumo smiled and gestured a quick said hello.

Naruto eyed Satsuki but was disappointed to find out that she didn't pay him any attention acting as if he wasn't there, he sighed before paying attention to the present ANBU.

"Now that we're all here let's have a quick briefing." Announced the woman, she took off her hood to reveal a porcelain mask that had the features of a swan. "Yesterday at about midnight, a mysterious fire raged eastbound affecting one of our allied villages, reports are still not clear but approximately 200 people have been killed in the fire so far with many others gone missing." Swan paused as she gauged their reactions.

She noticed their horrified looks as she nodded and continued. "So Now we're looking at about a figure of up to 1000 people seeking asylum in our village." Added Swan. Naruto stepped up. "Hold on a second! 200 people? that's insane! it must have been done by the hands of a ninja right?" Asked Naruto feeling a bit overwhelmed by the information alongside his other two teammates.

"We do not know that yet and I wouldn't waste time thinking about so leave it to the professionals. You three along many others have been tasked with assisting the new arrivals." Explained Swan and he nodded grimly.

Swan took the three genin a few dozen meters away before they all walked into a clearing just a few dozen meters where Naruto had originally been resting.

"Attention please."Announced swan stepping on the ground with force causing a cuboid to rise vertically acting as a table to lay down the map she pulled out of her cloak, meanwhile, the interactions between the members of team 3 were minimal as they eyed the detailed map of the village.

Swan went on to explain to the genin the details of setting up their camp as she pulled out a bag out of her cloak which contained a number of scrolls containing tents for various uses reserved for emergency situations, she quickly went over the process of deploying each the tents and what each colored scroll was for. for example, red was medical while green was for housing.

The Namikaze sulked as he went unpacking the scrolls alongside the other two girls and soon enough the place started to look like an actual camp littered with different tents as all of them were color coded according to their function, they also took the liberty to organize the camp and make it symmetrical.

It wasn't until a bit later that team 8 and team 10 joined in alongside many other leaf ninjas as they guided the first arrival of refugees around, Naruto put down a box full of medical supplies on a table and was promptly thanked by a medic-nin before he left the tent to find something else to do, meanwhile his clones were running around all over the place doing most of the hard work.

His eyes shifted to Yakumo who was sitting by herself underneath a tree, Knowing what he had to do he quickly moved in and sat next to the girl.

"Hey." He started.

"Greetings." She replied back.

"Look Yakumo I just came to sa-" He couldn't finish as she put a finger over his lips silencing him.

"It's fine Naruto, i'm not mad at you at all. Mikoto-sensei dropped by yesterday and explained your issue with us, Satsuki on the other hand..." Trailed Yakumo as she looked to the side in uncertainty.

"Thought as much. You want something to eat? my treat." He offered, he could see a food stand nearby but she kindly declined.

"I'm really sorry but I can't do that right now, I still have a lot of things and people to take care of, perhaps another time alright?" And with that, she stood up and walked off but not before flashing him a bright smile. "Try to get yourself in a better state of mind okay?" she asked and he nodded before sighing as he watched the brunette walk away.

"So, you're just gonna stay up there or do you have something to say?" He asked out loud as he stared up into the tree above him, without any warning said girl jumped down and pointed a Kunai at his throat.

"Ok, Well that's better than the usual." He joked but she pressed the kunai further against his neck and stared him down with those cold and apathetic eyes of hers.

"...Sorry for everything?" He said sheepishly, He resisted the urge to slap himself in the face at that point.

She kept her talk short. "Apology accepted." She said impassively as she removed the Kunai and walked off.

"That simple?" He asked her but she didn't stop for even a second.

He cringed when he heard the raven scoff at his question. "Get yourself checked and stop getting in the way." She answered before taking a turn behind a tent and leaving his sight.

"Fair enough." He muttered before standing up, Suddenly new information flooded his brain as he recalled the memories of a clone that just popped and his face went white.

"Oh no." He said.

Kushina was here.

He quickly ran into the crowds as moved from tent to tent trying his best to avoid his mother, that was until he suddenly bumped into somebody. "Hey! watch it dumbass!" A familiar voice shouted as a dog barked at him in addition.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked as he helped the boy up.

"Naruto! hey man, it's been a while!" exclaimed Kiba as Akamaru who was sitting on his head barked in agreement.

"Sure has been! how are you?" Naruto queried as helped Kiba pick up the contents of a box the Inuzuka boy dropped.

"Oh well you know, just been doing boring D-ranks these last couple of weeks but we've been getting some serious training done. Isn't that right Akamaru?" Asked Kiba enthusiastically as his dog barked loudly from the top of his head.

"Bet we could kick your ass." Challenged the brown haired boy with a fanged smirk.

"Doubt it dog boy!" Fired the blonde.

"Oh yeah?!" Kiba shouted back as they stared into each other's eyes intensely.

"I've been itching to fight you again ever since you kicked Mizuki-sensei's ass."

"I'll happily scratch that itch for ya, after I knock you out of course." smirked the blond genin.

Both of them started to laugh as Kiba guided Naruto through the crowd.

"Well as much as I want a spar I don't think it's a good idea right now since you know.." Trailed the Inuzuka as he looked off to the side, Naruto simply sighed and nodded.

"Yeah yeah I know."

"I bet you've been hearing about it non-stop." Commented Kiba as he grinned at him, purple eyes rolled as they looked at him with irritation.

"You've always been a sharp one Kiba." Let out Naruto sarcastically making the boy's grin widen.

"It's a clan trait." He replied.

' _I wonder if he knows I insulted his intelligence.'_ The non-whiskered Namikaze thought in amusement as he lazily browsed over to look at his friend.

Suddenly The Inuzuka remembered something. "Oh shit yeah! dude! I just saw your mother back there, She was seriously pissed off at one of your clones for slack off!" He informed him as he recalled the events of Kushina punching the clone into oblivion.

"I know, trust me I know. I'm just trying to hide right now." Replied Naruto as he shuddered at the memory.

"Well just stick with us then! Me and my Team are chilling out by the edge of the camp, I just have to get this box somewhere first." Offered Kiba and the blond genin happily took him up on the offer.

After a bit of walking Kiba finally got the box to the right person then they both went back to meet the rest of Kiba's team only to find Team 10 there as well.

"Well lookie here! now we just need Team 7 and this is an official reunion!" Announced Kiba to everyone as they all shifted their focus on him and Naruto.

"Ughh Great even more boys, though Naruto gets a pass, Hello!" Said Ino as she gave a friendly wave to the blond boy who reluctantly waved back.

"H-Hello Naruto!" Stuttered Hinata with a small blush, Naruto Grinned and greeted her back.

"Hi Ino, Hinata! Everyone!" He greeted the rest who kindly greeted him back, Naruto took notice of Hinata who shied away behind Shino but thought nothing of it.

"Also Team 7 left on a c-rank today actually." Added in the Namikaze as everyone suddenly felt envious of that piece of information. "What? a second c-rank already? that's not fair at all!" Whined Kiba and the rest had to agree.

"Is it?" Chimed in Shikamaru as everyone's attention was now fixated on him. "An Uchiha and the daughter of the fourth Hokage being trained by the student of the same Hokage, if it was possible I think they may apply early for the chunin exam who knows." Continued Shikamaru as he yawned lazily and relaxed on top of a bunch of wooden planks, next to him sat Choji on the edge who nodded in agreement with a bag of chips in hand.

"And just what the hell do you mean? My team is the exact same." Naruto questioned in irritation.

"Relax Naruto, Shikamaru here meant to harm. Speaking of, you think we're going to participate in the chunin exam Shikamaru? it's only 2 months away." Asked Choji.

"Obviously, Asuma sensei will hurry to put us in. such a massive drag, oh and sorry Naruto." Answered Shikamaru, meanwhile, Ino's eyebrow twitched at the lazy Nara.

"Well! thanks for the insightful thoughts Shikamaru!" She commended sarcastically before turning to face Naruto. "By the way where is your team Naruto?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He answered truthfully.

"If I may interject, I've spotted Satsuki somewhere along the west of the camp aiding some chunins in relocating the newly arrived asylum seekers, Yakumo however is in the medical bay assisting the nurses." Answered Shino, Naruto could have sworn that was the first time he heard him speak.

"Thanks Shino, there you have it." He thanked the usually silent boy before gesturing to Ino.

He noticed that they were all giving him some weird looks save for Kiba and Shikamaru...and Shino because he couldn't see the boy's eyes. He instantly knew what this was about and sighed. again.

"No, Forget it." He addressed their lingering question as those who seemed interested looked away in embarrassment.

"W-well anyway! why don't we all just talk about something else!" Said Ino changing the topic, Hinata suddenly came forth and mustered up some courage to speak to Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto..." Hinata paused as everyone stared at her with Naruto included, she felt immense pressure as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I...I j-just wanted to ask you how Yakumo is doing." She looked down red in the face as she continued to play with her fingers, Ino gave her a knowing look as she waited for Naruto to answer.

"Uh.. well I don't know, she's doing fine I guess. Though She did get injured yesterday because...never mind that! but yeah, she's fine, her genjutsu is still as annoying as ever and that's about it really." Naruto said not noticing the dejected Hyuga, Ino resisted the urge to punch him in the face but she didn't show it.

"Right! well, we've already wasted enough time as it is chatting like this! How about we all just go do something productive?" Suggested Ino to the group and while they did nod reluctantly they agreed none the less save for Shikamaru who had already fallen asleep.

"Naruto! why don't you take Hinata and see if you guys can provide any help to the people?" Suggested Ino as she pushed over the blue haired girl.

"Sure thing, let's go Hinata!" Agreed Naruto as he looked over to the stuttering Hyuga, He didn't mind at all, The more time he spent moving around the less likely he'd come face to face with his mother.

"I-I- don't k-know..." She muttered quietly as her face became as red as Kushina's hair.

"Oh come on Hinata! just go what's the worse that can happen?" Ino winked at the girl as she pushed her towards the blonde.

"Hey hold on a sec! She's our a teammate, she should be with us!" Cried Kiba as he watched the Hyuga wobble back in forth next to the Namikaze with a massive blush on her face.

"Shut it you mutt!" Chastised Ino as she dragged him away alongside Shino who said nothing about it.

"We better get going Hinata, I'm gonna get in a lot of trouble if that swan ANBU catches me slacking off or worse," Naruto told the white-eyed girl who simply said nothing as she stared behind in awe.

"Hinata? is everything okay?" He asked her feeling confused.

"Don't worry about her my dear, You should start worrying about yourself." A familiar disembodied voice echoed behind him as all color washed from his face.

"He-Hey, mom." He spluttered turning around to face the wrath of Kushina Uzumaki.

"Don't 'hey mom' me Mister! Get off your lazy ass and start doing something productive, it's bad enough that your clones are slacking off too so get to it mister!" She scolded him then turned to white eyed genin doing a complete 180.

"Hi Hinata darling, how's everything going?" she asked sweetly.

Hinata who was currently an emotional mess answered her with an even bigger stutter than usual. "T-T-T-Things A-Are g-going Ni-Nicely, T-Thank you L-Lady Kushina!" She bowed down but she was quickly pulled back up by Kushina.

"Oh you don't have to bow down, Gosh you're so cute!" She rubbed her face against the blushing Hyuga as her white eyes turned into swirls.

Naruto took this to his advantage and quickly grabbed Hinata by the hand pulling her away from the bipolar woman. "Okay well, Hinata and I are gonna go now cya mom!" And with that he took off with the Hyuga leaving behind his mother who watched him vanish into the crowd.

She turned her head to look at the remaining 2 boys who sat on top of the planks. "Hello, Lady Kushina!" Greeted Choji, Mouth stuffed with potato chips.

"Choji! How many times have I told you not to speak while chewing food?" Scolded Kushina as the boy in question gulped. "Sorry!" He said before she gave him a smile.

"Hello Shikamaru, Lazing off as usual huh?" She asked and all he did was wave back lazily in response, she giggled then left the two boys by themselves.

Her thoughts became more centered around Naruto as she smiled warmly at the sight of his shadow clones assisting the people in need, she felt very proud of what her children were starting to become.

 **-With Naruto And Hinata-**

Upon hiding in a corner between two tents Naruto sighed in relief. "I think we lost her, Hinata!" He told the shy girl as he no longer felt the presence of the redhead in the area, He turned to face the Hyuga but she was nowhere insight, he looked down to see her sprawled on the floor unconscious .

"Hinata!" He shouted in worry as he crouched next to her.

Hinata awoke only to be met with the face of Naruto a few inches away from hers. Her face turned beet red at the proximity before steam started to rush out of her ears and fainted again. "Hey! oh, come on!" He whined as the girl became unconscious again.

"Ok fine.." He muttered and made a hand sign producing 5 more clones. "You guys cover for me, I have to make sure she's okay." The Clones nodded before taking off.

"Alright up we go!" He said before lifting the girl bridal style and walked out from between the tents, His destination was the nearest infirmary he could find that wasn't too crowded.

Hinata woke up suddenly and looked around to make sense of where she was. "N-Naruto?" She asked, He looked down at her and smiled. "Oh hey! what is up sleepy head...and you fainted." He sweat-dropped as the girl went limp again.

"Bingo!" He whispered to himself as he spotted Shizune between the crowds of people inside the makeshift infirmary that was set up, He walked up to her with Hinata held in his arms as he shouted for the black haired woman. "Hey Shizune!" the woman in question turned around and raised a brow at the Namikaze.

"Naruto? how can I help? what's wrong?" Shizune Asked as she walked closer to the blonde and inspected the Hyuga in his arms.

"No clue But something's up with Hinata, she's been fainting left and right." He notified her, The woman gestured for him to put her on an empty bed nearby before she started going to work.

"Did you check her temperature?" Asked Shizune as she hovered glowing green hands over the Hyuga girl.

"No but she might have a fever, her face gets red a lot." Answered Naruto making Shizune raise a brow in question.

"Anything else?"

He hummed in thought then answered. "Nope but she fainted twice on the way here." He told her and Shizune started piecing a few things together as a smile formed on her face.

"She's perfectly fine Naruto, don't worry." She told him much to his relief.

"That's good to know, In that case I'm gonna get going. I have lots of stuff to get done, cya Hinata!" Said Naruto, She nodded in understanding before watching the blond take leave.

Hinata started to stir as she awoke from her unconsciousness again. "Na-Naruto? w-where am I?" She muttered and looked up at Shizune, The woman in question looked at her with a sad smile before squeezing her shoulder.

"He left just now, He took you here to the infirmary to make sure you're okay." She explained and Hinata nodded as she sat up and looked down sadly.

"So, Naruto huh?" Smirked Shizune, Hinata looked at her with widened eyes before looking away red from embarrassment.

* * *

 **-[Timeskip] A few hours later.-**

Unfortunately for Naruto he had all but forgotten what the Yamanaka were known for, that was until he was a few blocks away from T&I and almost fell off of a rooftop from shock. The Swan ANBU quickly came for him to check but he quickly waved her off as they both continued towards the dreadful building, the entire time thinking of ways to get away from being discovered by Inoichi who would no doubt enter his mind.

Thankfully Ada was quick to interfere as it protected his mind and covered up the sensitive information with fake memories to fool the man, fortunately for them Inoichi didn't seem to find anything wrong as he went on with the session and attempted to diagnose the genin's problem. After Two painful and boring hours he was finally allowed to leave but not before he swung by the hospital to take medication he didn't need but for the sake of keeping appearances he took it anyway.

unfortunately again, that help came with a price as Ada decided it was best if he had his powers locked for the time being, a decision which he was strongly against but ultimately it was for his own good and he couldn't argue against what Ada wanted.

The questions Inoichi had asked him were somewhat interesting to say the least as he couldn't quite figure out what he exactly wanted to find out by asking.

" _You go out on an adventure without a destination and you stumble upon a town, what do you do?"_

He'd find a map.

 _"Your parents aren't home and the cookie jar is half opened and out of the cabinet, what do you do?"_

Take one cookie and return the jar of course.

 _"You risk running late to a party would you risk coming too late and miss out or call it off and apologize the next_ day?"

He'd risk it.

It was a slow walk home as he noticed how different it felt without his special little eye sight, he sighed as he walked through the village, He had no idea how long he was in there with Inoichi but the sun has already set down and numerous people were walking around to enjoy their night, He hated the market district sometimes because it was perfect way to remind him how distant and lonely he could be sometimes when he watched couples, friends and family go about their day.

He brooded his way back home and slowly opened the door only for his nose to be infiltrated by the smell of cooked ramen.

"I'm home!" He shouted, his voice void of it's usual energy.

"Welcome back Naru! As usual get a shower and change your clothes then come to the dinner table, we're having miso ramen today!" Shouted Kushina, Naruto smiled when he listened to his mother speak out to him, maybe today wasn't too bad.

Unknowingly to her, she lifted a lot of stress off his shoulders. "Naruto? did you hear me?" She shouted as her heightened sense of hearing picked up on him going up the stairs.

"Yes mom! i'll be there shortly." He yelled back, Kushina smiled and went back to getting the rest of the dinner ready and served.

After taking a shower and slipping into something more comfortable the Namikaze went down stairs to be greeted by his mother, they quickly dug in as their conversation started.

"So how was your day?" Kushina started, He slurped a bit of ramen then answered.

"A drag as Shikamaru put it but! before you get mad, I did my part and helped out in that camp to the best of my ability." Naruto quickly jumped to defend himself making Kushina cheer with laughter.

"hahahaha! ahhh! I love you Naruto." She looked at him lovingly making the boy blush in embarrassment.

"I'm proud of you even you do stupid things sometimes ya'know?" She told him but Naruto couldn't handle the praise.

"T-Thank you mom!" He stammered making her giggle.

"Well you should probably eat your food before it gets cold." she advised him.

"I should, so mom?" He asked, she hummed as she chewed a bit of ramen inside her mouth.

"Where's dad?" she swallowed her food before humming in thought.

"Your father, He left for an urgent Kage summit sweetie but he didn't specify why or when he'd be back i'm afraid." She frowned before taking another bite.

"So that means it's just us for a few days huh?" He commented.

"For a day or two yes." Answered the red headed woman.

For a few minutes they both ate silently as they enjoyed each other's company, The Uzumaki woman would occasionally have a bit of fun in teasing her unusually timid son.

"So, How did it go with Hinata?" She started.

"Huh? what do you mean?" He was uncertain of what she was talking about.

"Oh don't give me that! you two are good friends right?" She said bubbling with excitement at the thought of the two of them together.

"I guess but we don't really talk a lot." He answered scratching the back oh his head as he recalled the times he the Hyuga spoke, they weren't many.

"Well, personally. I think you should speak to her more often, she's a nice girl." She put forward her thoughts as the blonde shrugged.

"Sure, I guess but that's kinda hard to be honest." Kushina raised a brow at that. "How?"

"She faints a lot." He told her and her eyes gleamed with excitement.

Naruto sweat dropped as he watched his mother squeal like a fan girl.

"Mom are you okay?" He queried with concern.

"Oh this is great! don't worry about it Naruto! just make sure to talk to her more okay?" She demanded with a grin as she drifted off into her own little fantasy world.

"Okay...Whatever you say." He shrugged in response and continued eating the delicious ramen.

Suddenly an evil gleam appeared on Kushina's face as she smirked at her son with a nefarious idea in mind.

"Ya'know? since you and I have the house to ourselves for the next few days, How about you...go back to being my little froggy again?" Kushina suggested fully expecting the blonde to spew the ramen out of his mouth.

His mind raced as memories of him and Shiro being dressed up in little animal costumes resurfaced. "No thank you!" He answered quickly then stood up.

"Thanks for the food!" And with that he ran off leaving the redheaded mother by herself.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE AND CLEAN THIS MESS!" She raised her voice at the fleeing boy in anger.

"LATER!" He shouted before hearing his door shut loudly and a lock being put in place.

Kushina started giggling as those giggles soon turned into an infectious laughter, she wiped a tear off her eyes then stood up to clean up the dinner table. Soon after she settled down on the couch of their living room as she flipped through a photo book.

Meanwhile Naruto was laying in bed ready to just call it a day and sleep and that's when his eyes became shut as he succumbed to the comfortable darkness.

* * *

Edited: 13/05/2019 (Altered/removed some scenes and clutter.)


	9. Override sensum communem

_"What's your current situation?"_

 _"We've successfully sneaked through the border, it took some careful planning but I got an entire platoon inside and we're moving to point alpha as I speak."_

 _"Understood. Is there any possibility to conduct a hit along the way?"_

 _"Negative. absolutely no deviation from our main objective."_

 _"I'm only asking for one target only, a certain Uchiha."_

 _"Listen here leaf ninja, I've lost some good men out there just to run interference so we could make your job easier. you either strictly stick to the mission or you'll be terminated, if you think we can't replace you, you're sorely mistaken."_

 _"No need for hostility, such an awful reaction to such a simple request."_

 _"We only get one shot at this, we can't afford to fuck things up, after all you know what failure means correct?"_

 _"I am well aware, yes."_

 _"Good, then you'll be wise to complete your mission without any mishaps. The next step is all on you till we link up."_

 _"I see, i'm half way done here. Just waiting for the spiders to help set things in motion to allow the 'precious' cargo out of the village."_

 _"Don't get too relaxed making others do things for you, it can come back to bite you in the ass."_

 _"You'll come to find out that I am well prepared for anything."_

 _"Of course, remember the Uchiha is not our priority."_

 _"Understandable, and if we are to play that game then remember to stick to water based jutsu only."_

 _"Just who do you think I am?"_

 _"A person who is prone to make mistakes."_

 _"Watch yourself out there, over and out."_

A splash of water was heard and then silence followed.

 _"You know, it's very rude to spy on others."_

A flash of white and then...nothing.

* * *

 _"Hey, short stuff! Why the sad face? lighten up a bit!"_

He turned around with an annoyed look on his face. _"Shut up bastard!"_

And then he fell.

"HAGHH!"

Naruto Namikaze jolted awake into a sitting position, Adrenaline rushing through him as sweat cold as ice covered his body. He'd barely caught his breath as purple eyes frantically searched the room in momentary confusion.

A knot formed in his stomach as his breath evened out; He sat straight and got off the bed. Bare feet connected with the cold floor as they sheathed into a pair of slippers. With great force, he managed to lift himself up and away from the warmth. Drowsiness overwhelmed him as he stood up as straight as a line. Occasionally wobbling back and forth as he gathered the will power to snap out of his sleepy state.

And at that moment the buzzing alarm brought him back to reality, he turned to it with disdain as he balled his hand into a fist and did the most logical thing he could think of at that time to turn the noise off.

He gently pressed his finger against the button and everything went deathly quiet.

He reached over to the curtains and pulled them to the side as he anticipated the light that was about to shower the room but to his surprise, it was still dark outside. His eyes browsed over to the clock on his wall to acknowledge that it was still five in the morning. He mentally noted that he had 5 hours to burn before his presence was required at the camp.

He figured he'd spend a bit of time crafting new iterations of his seals to improve upon the last set he made so with that thought in mind he seated himself at his table maintaining good posture as he held a brush in his dominant hand. His eyes glued to the papers and ink neatly organized in front of him as he got to work.

He dipped his brush into the ink bottle gently making sure to avoid an excessive amount of ink then delicately started to write down a number of formulas on the papers, the first batch was his attempt at improving his projectile launchers. The idea came to him when he spotted a team of genin sparring out near Ada's headquarters a while back.

The girl in question could launch a barrage of kunai out of thin air using scrolls that she integrated into her fighting style. To be fair, her strategy comes down to just spacing herself away from her opponent and launching the barrage while hoping for the best. It would be very ineffective against wind users.

His way of getting around that was to get up close and personal with his opponent giving them no room to breathe or react to his attacks. This new generation of Kunai launcher he was working on would work much better than the last with a smokeless summon and fast deployment speeds. Very Fast deployment speeds.

From watching Mizuki and Iruka throw Kunai and Shuriken during his academy years, the average chunin throws at about a speed of 70 kilometers per hour, but then again those throws he saw were in a controlled environment without a present threat so that wasn't good information to work with.

Having caught wind of those new bullet trains being manufactured in the lightning country, he found out that they have been reported to travel at a speed of 320 Km/h and would make transportation across the elemental nations faster and more accessible. Something close to that speed would be perfect for him. He'd like to see ANBU attempt to dodge out of that one. Not that he would try it on ANBU because then that would be treason.

And nobody likes traitors.

His senses started tingling as he felt someone enter the room; He showed no indication of having spotted the newcomer as he carried on with his work. "Good morning, Mom." He started as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. Lips connected with the side of his head in a loving kiss as he heard her speak. "Good morning darling." She spoke softly into his ear.

He felt the hairs on his back rise up due to her hot breathe coming in contact with his skin. "What are you working on Naruto?" Kushina asked quizzically as she stared at his work.

"It's just a few simple storage seals. They also double as projectile launchers, see that thing here that maintains pressure?" He explained seconds later he felt dread wash over him as Kushina tightened her grip on him. He peeked at her from the corner of his eyes as he felt the color drain from his face.

Her hair shadowed her face as it floated behind her menacingly, eyes glowed a dangerous red color as a dark aura manifested around her. "Who taught you how to make these seals?" She questioned him as the blonde looked back at her with fear.

He gulped before giving an honest answer. "Jiraiya-sensei and I started the basics a while back but we haven't been able to continue because of... interruptions. Other than that I've also received a book from the 3rd Hokage so I pretty much taught myself most of it!" He told her, she sighed as the aura that surrounded her vanished.

Her face turned back to normal as she grabbed a chair and sat next to her son. "It's mostly your own work huh? Why didn't you come to me? I would have gladly helped you! Also, these seals suck a little bit." Naruto felt his pride shatter at that comment but he quickly brushed it off.

Kushina carefully studied each seal Naruto has ever made which rounded up to 30 different tags. "Ok, most of your work is fine. They look to be a bit messy and cluttered but otherwise fine. These new ones, however, are a hazard, look here; this explosive tag of yours isn't even connected properly! Are you trying to kill yourself? or even worse?" She scolded as she held the piece of paper in front of his face making him blink owlishly several times as if it would wash away the illusion and bring out the real markings on it.

"I…How did I miss that?" He asked himself dumbfounded as Kushina went through numerous errors that flew past his head. "Wait! 'Even worse'? What the hell do you mean? What could be worse than me dying?" He glared at her as she hummed innocently.

"Alright, that's it. From now on you're going to be learning from me and that's final." She told him, he didn't even protest. His mother was a seal mistress so she knew her shit very well.

"You leave at 10 correct?" She asked him and he nodded, she turned to the clock and smiled. "We have 4 hours to burn so let's get to it, mister! By the time I'm done with you, you won't be making half-assed seals like that again!" She cheered and Naruto simply chuckled weakly.

"OK! first let's start by getting you better at calligraphy; let's head outside to the backyard." She stood up quickly storing his stuff inside a scroll, where she got it from was a mystery.

"What're we going there for?" He raised an eyebrow, He briefly looked over at the skies.

' _What the..'_ His eyes narrowed sharply.

"Just ignore it." Kushina told him as she walked care free.

"You're not the least bit worried?" He frowned.

"Why should I be? It's completely harmless, annoying yes but harmless." she reasoned with a lovely smile before he let out a sigh of pure irritation.

"Fine, again. what are we out here for?" He asked her.

"So we can start our little session, of course, learning while all huddled up in a dim room is boring. Outside is more fun and exciting! especially under intense pressure!" She answered him as he followed her outside.

"And this method of your works better than any alternative?" He questioned skeptically, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. mainly because it reeked of Ada's own methods.

"What do you think?"

 _'I think I'm not gonna like this.'_

* * *

 **-Three Hours later-**

Naruto stepped outside into the front yard of his home and stretched before taking a jog through the village. Sure his first little session with his mother had left him unexpectedly sore but overall he had left the house feeling a little better than before.

That is if he ignored the stinging and pain that came from his everything.

The mother and son duo now had a student teacher agreement and starting from this week she'd teach him whatever she knew depending on his schedule, Other than that he currently had 1 hour left for his guard duty to begin so he chose to hang around town and relax for a bit.

The blonde moved quiet at a moderate pace as he took time to admire the scenery of the leaf village as he got to his favorite spot in the village, the Hokage monument.

when he finally got there he stood above the head of the 4th Hokage and did a bit of a stretch before he sat down into a sitting position, something flashy caught his eye in the distance so he hovered his hand over his hip to pull out his-

"Namikaze Naruto."

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto jumped from his spot and twisted around. if he stepped back any more than that he would have fallen off the Hokage mountain.

The blonde turned to see an ANBU in a blank porcelain mask staring him down, The Namikaze felt quite irritated as a low growl escaped his throat. "My apologies, I am here to inform you that the 3rd Hokage has requested your presence at the Hokage tower." The ANBU informed.

"And if I don't want to go-" Naruto blinked twice by the time he finished that sentence as he noticed that he had already been transported to the Hokage's office.

He was greeted by a familiar voice. "Ahh Naruto, I was wondering if you'd come."

"You didn't exactly leave me much choice, old man," Naruto replied coolly as he turned to face the aged Hokage, he casually took a seat that was offered to him in front of the desk.

Hiruzen took a drag out of his pipe then blew smoke into the air before giving a humorous chuckle. "Yes, that is true isn't it? But I knew you would have been extra stubborn about your free time today so do forgive me for calling you in like this."

"Yeah it's not like I have a boring 7-hour shift to look forward to or anything, But then again…I would forgive you if you make it 3." Naruto's attempt at bargaining for less time off his shift greatly amused Hiruzen greatly but unfortunately for the blonde that attempt was wasted.

"Is that so? Then, my dear boy. I'm afraid I still have a long way ahead of me before I can earn your forgiveness."

The genin sighed in defeat before giving off a shrug. "It was worth the shot. what's that by the way?" Naruto probed pointing at an open folder, he could make out a few words about a jonin found lying on the ground soaked and suffering from short term memory loss but that was all he got before it got hidden away.

"Nothing you should be concerned about." Evaded the third Hokage calmly.

"Ok then, what am I in here for?" He inquired, patience running as thin as the ceiling above his head.

"I called you in here for simple conversation; I've wanted to inquire about your recent trip to Inoichi. How are you feeling my dear boy?"

"No offence old man but that's kind of redundant to ask me in person if you already know the answer but I'll humor you anyway, I'm still getting headaches and stuff here and there but otherwise I think i'll be alright."

"I see, I do hope you'll make a speedy recovery. You are one of the best genin we've had this year after all." Hiruzen smiled as the boy raised a brow.

"I'm average old man, nothing special." He admitted, He noticed a twinkle in Hiruzen's eyes and what could be described as a playful expression was present on his face.

"An average genin does not best the top female ninja of the year in hand to hand combat my boy."

"That was only luck, she had her guard down."

"I'm sure it was, you cannot be certain of everything these days I suppose."

"True."

His own musings were cut off by a brief flash of white and then a noise.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the ceiling, he could have sworn he heard something up there. What followed after was a bit of a muffled yelp as an audible shuffle was heard from the tiles on the ceiling.

Naruto looked down at the Hokage only to receive a knowing look and a gesture to ignore it. "In any case," Hiruzen spoke. "How did your training with Kushina go?"

The blonde Namikaze scoffed. "Had a sneaking suspicion that it was you back there spying on us."

"My humblest of apologies, I tend to get very curious about you these days i'm afraid." The Hokage apologised bemusedly.

"Tsk, well… It went about as well as one would expect from someone with Uzumaki blood, so overall pretty good, I owe it to that book you gave me and mother as well." He told him and the Hokage seemed to brighten up at that.

"That is very good. I'd say in a few years' time we'll have ourselves a new seal master to look out for." The aged Hokage complimented.

"Damn straight." Said Naruto before he looked back up once again, He noticed dust was falling down from the ceiling as he heard a few things starting to pop out of their place, then suddenly.

"AHHHHH! OWWW!" A loud cry echoed around the building followed by a crash, Naruto was kind of surprised there was no ANBU in sight.

But then again they might have already known after all this was none other than the Hokage's grandchild squirming on the table in front of him.

"YOU!" Said child pointed a finger accusingly as he glared murderously at the blonde genin. "Me?" Naruto asked and the boy nodded.

"YES, YOU! YOU MADE ME FALL THROUGH THE CEILING DIDN'T YOU?" The boy shouted, The 3rd sat behind him watching with amusement at his grandson's antics.

"I could have, so what?" Falsely admitted Naruto and for a brief second the boy appeared startled by that answer.

With a smirk that showcased his missing tooth his arms crossed over his chest. "So you admit it! Brave of you! But mostly dumb! Don't you know who I am?" Told the boy proudly as the third Hokage sighed audibly from behind him.

"I do, what do you want?" Naruto was starting to get annoyed by his bratty attitude.

"I'm the 3rd Hokage's grandson! You better apologize if you wish to keep out of trouble!" The grandson threatened missing the irony in this situation.

"Apologize? I'll smack you right in front of your grandfather and make YOU apologize for it. Now scram out of here before I do something both of us regret." Threatened Naruto rather darkly, the boy known as Konohamaru seemed to have faltered as he stared at the genin in disbelief.

"Now, Now let's calm down nobody needs to hit anyone." The Hokage tried to deescalate the situation.

"YOU! I let my guard down! You might have caught me this time around, old man! but I'm coming back again for that hat. I will replace you and the 4th!" And with that, he jumped off the table and ran away but he didn't go far as he tripped and fell on his own scarf.

"Yikes." Muttered Naruto as he looked at the downed form of Konohamaru, the boy in questioned turned again to face Naruto. "YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"I didn't do crap. It was all you, scarf boy."

"YEAH RIGHT! THIS ISNT OVER YET BOSS!" He shouted before turning back and crashing into the door, a man wearing a Durag and sunglasses was standing on the other side but he was reduced to an unconscious mess on the floor from the force of the door that smacked into him.

"What was that about?" Asked Naruto, The Hokage sighed whilst rubbing his temple.

"He has been hell bent on sneaking up on me ever since your father's departure. He seems to think a window of opportunity opened for him to rule the village through defeating me."

"Is he usually that reckless?"

"Always."

Brows furrowed in confusion. "Wait a second did he just call me boss?"

"Indeed, Seems like you've got all his attention and dare I say, He deems you worthy." Hiruzen answered.

"Worthy? I thought the Hyuga were last remaining stuck ups in this village." The younger genin scoffed.

"You misunderstood, as of now Konohamaru considers you one of his few role models."

"Never mind I see it clearly now but go on old man, explain it for the audience."

You and the ANBU stationed in that room thought about this seemingly random wall break that will never occur ever again.

"Konohamaru has always struggled to be his own person and separate himself from my legacy, though i'm afraid that will take some time and a lot of effort on his part so for now he latches on dearly to those who see him for himself not who his grand father is." Explained Hiruzen as Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I see, I'll try my best but I can't promise you that I won't hit him once or twice for his attitude."

"Thank you Naruto though I believe I've held you up long enough. It's getting close to your shift so you should head out."

"I guess, It was great talking to ya old man. I'll see ya later."

"Likewise Naruto, now off you go genin, you have work to do."

The Namikaze did a mock salute then stepped outside the office closing the door on his way out, He looked at the floor to see the man Konohamaru seemed to have knocked out.

"you know what? whatever." With that he walked away.

* * *

 **-At the campsite -**

The blond-haired genin walked through the entrance of the camp as he strolled around with no clear goal in mind, with a quick glance at his watch he found out that he had 10 more minutes before he officially started his second shift at the camp.

With nothing better to do he simply walked around helping the first person in sight, people have yet to adjust to these new living conditions by the looks of things, not to mention that the pile of wounded only seemed to increase from yesterday.

"What the hell? Did we get new people here?" He told himself as he watched the full tents of injured being treated by nurses and doctors alike.

"Yes, indeed. This is the last of them in fact." A new disembodied voice announced. Naruto turned to see a jonin who looked to be in his mid-thirties, he had jet black hair, a bit of a stubble beard, brown eyes and light brown skin.

"Hello sir. I'm genin Namikaze Naruto." He introduced himself politely, something at the back of his head was screaming for him to fight or runaway but he suppressed it as best as he could fearing that the Iruka situation would replay once again, his world brightened and that flash of white threatened to take over.

The man gave off a vigorous chuckle "Hahaha!, oh I should be the one to introduce myself genin Naruto, Jonin Hiroki Muramoto at your service but please refer to me as just Hiroki." That introduction made Naruto's eyes momentarily widen in shock as his heart sank into his stomach.

 _ **[**_ **Flashback 4 years ago.]**

 _A number of Jonin, chunin, and genin were gathered around at the cemetery wearing similar dark clothing. They all stood in front of a memorial made for the three fallen genins._

 _From his spot, A 9-year-old Naruto could see a man at the front of the line barely holding himself together as the 4th Hokage gave a heartfelt speech about the Three deceased genins, for a brief second that sobbing man came in eye contact with the 9-year-old blond._

 **[Flashback End]**

That familiar white overwhelmed his vision before it quickly washed away leaving him standing there, his eyes roaming around in a lost daze.

"Is there something wrong?" The jonin asked noticing the distraught look on the boy's face.

Naruto blinked a few times in return. "Oh no, I forgot to wear my headband that's all." The genin simpered as he reached into the inner pockets of his jacket and pulled out a black headband before equipping it.

He noticed a strange gleam in the jonin's eyes before it quickly went away but he thought nothing of it.

"I see, well at least you didn't lose it this time around. So what are your duties here genin?" The thirty-year-old jonin asked.

"Uhm… Well, I'm supposed to be waiting for my team to arrive then I'll know for sure." He answered, awkwardly shuffling in his spot.

"Understood, Just so you know your teammates are huddled up near the east entrance, I believe I last saw them next to the supply cache." Hiroki informed.

"Thanks."

"Oh trust you don't need to thank me, oh and Naruto? If you any sort of help you can come find me, i'll be just over there by the front entrance." The black haired jonin told him pointing at a tent with a banner on it that said 'management'.

"Thank you I'll keep that in mind! See you later Hiroki!" Naruto quickly ran off as the man kept watching before the boy disappeared between the crowds.

The man's lips tugged upwards at the corners before he walked away, unknown to both of them an ANBU in a swan mask watched the whole interaction unfold.

* * *

"You are worrying too much, that's very unlikely to happen."

"No I am not, it's perfectly reasonable."

"Just like your current behavior towards a certain someone?"

"What does that have to do with anything? plus it's justifiable in it's own way."

"Surely you do not actually think that."

At that moment Naruto walked in from around the corner and approached his two teammates. They both looked at him before Satsuki quickly took her eyes off of him and focused somewhere else.

"Hey girls, Good morning," The genin greeted as he approached the two females,

"Hello Naruto, good morning to you as well!" Chirped Yakumo while Satsuki ignored him and scoffed. "Hn."

The purple-eyed genin frowned at that before shrugging it off to the side.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"None of your business." The female Uchiha hissed before walking away from her teammates.

With a heavy sigh, he turned to face his remaining teammate.

"What was that about?"

"Sorry Naruto, Not now." The Brunette apologized as her teammate nodded understandably.

"Here take this, it has your current assignments written on it." The girl handed him a slip of paper, she turned to leave but stopped when she felt him take hold of her forearm.

"Yakumo." He began.

"Would you like to grab something to eat later after we're done here? Bring Satsuki as well. It'll be my treat." The boy practically begged her.

The brunette didn't know how to feel about turning him down twice so she accepted his offer. "Sure that'd be wonderful, I'll make sure Satsuki comes along too." She smiled before the boy let go of her.

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome, I'm going to get working now so until then Naruto." Yakumo said before walking away leaving him by himself, he opened up the slip of paper before reading its contents and dumping it in his pocket.

He raised his hands and made a familiar hand sign, "Shadow clone technique!" 5 clones popped into existence as they wordlessly got to work.

"let's see, supply transportation, Surveillance and Identification and lastly switching with another genin for guard duty near the main medical station." He read his assignments out loud before pocketing the piece of paper, He could manage guard duty and transportation with clones but how is he to ID those around him?

An idea came to mind as he raced to fulfill it.

"Ahh, Naruto! Back so soon! How can I help?" A familiar jonin greeted him.

"If you're here looking to beat up Iruka I got to disappoint ya kiddo, try the hospital instead." Another chunin with bandages wrapped around his lower face chimed in as the other 4 occupants of the room started giggling among themselves, save for the Jonin who spoke to him first.

"You ought to know a lot about hospitals with a face like that huh?." Naruto fired back fiercely with a content smirk forming on his face from the shocked looks he received.

One of the chunins started wheezing at the comeback. The man in question glared murderously at the blonde with glistening eyes as the jonin finally stepped in.

"Alright, Fun time's over gentlemen so back to work Tsuneo."

"You better thank him twice on your way out piss head, he's obviously taken a liking to you so don't beat him senselessly out of the blue." Hissed the chunin as he glared daggers into the blonde's eyes, Naruto never faltered as he challenged the chunin in a staring contest, he took notice of a little spider perched upon the man's shoulder.

"That's enough!" Hiroki snapped flaring his KI causing the man to grumble and walk away.

Hiroki spoke. "How can I help Naruto? do make it quick." The jonin asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I need to run surveillance and ID people so I was wondering if you had anything of that nature that could help me out." Explained Naruto and the jonin nodded in understanding, he went to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a thick clipboard before handing it to Naruto.

"That's a compiled list of everyone in this camp, includes basic information and an ID photo to every name listed there. Don't lose it or the Yamanaka will rip us a new one." Hiroki instructed handing over the document.

"I won't thanks." Naruto thanked.

"So you guys couldn't bother making a second copy?" The blonde raised a brow making The jonin chuckle.

"We are, it's just taking a bit to get here."

"Of course, thanks again."

"Don't mention it, between you and me It would be best if you never talk back to your superiors like that again even if they deserve it." The black haired Jonin advised sending a nasty glare to the back of the sulking Tsuneo.

"Well on your way now, you're burning daylight." And with that Naruto was out of there.

Naruto heard a few faint voices coming from inside the tent. "What was all that about Hiroki? Finally interested in genin again? Wasn't last time enough?" A voice he identified as Tsuneo said.

"Perhaps, Though I'd advise you don't come at me with that tone again chunin," Hiroki replied,

"You'll come to find out that actions have consequences Hiroki."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not all, who am I? to threaten my superiors." Spoke the bandaged man in a mocking tone.

"I see."

Tsuneo seemed to have quieted down as Naruto couldn't hear anything so with that in mind he walked off.

* * *

He was currently perched on a tree near the center of the camp as he held the list in his hands and flipped through it to read up on every individual that caught his eye, for him at least nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

So far he redirected three people back to their assigned camp and a few more kids who were running all over the damn place without a care in the world.

He sighed as he combed his hair with his fingers, plunging deep into thought. How could a fire spread so fast and be that deadly? Almost every person he read up on the list has a missing family member or a confirmed deceased relative, it was depressing to read through.

 _"Yesterday at about midnight, a mysterious fire raged in the northwest of the country affecting one of our allied villages, reports are still not clear but approximately 200 people have been killed in the fire so far with many others gone missing."_

A somber look decorated his face as he gazed into the children running around joyously unaware of their current situation, some of them have no idea what happened to their families as they were kept in the dark.

"Man... 3 days is all it took for this place to become a shit hole." He muttered to himself as he flipped through the pages some more.

He heard that the fire country daimyo was coming to the leaf village for a visit, No doubt they would host a meeting within the village once his father was back to deal with the crisis.

'T _he cloud village had a history of kidnappings but something tells me they don't wanna dip their toes in that kind of trouble again, especially after last time.'_ A person caught his eyes as he flipped the pages around very fast to find them, oh there they are.

' _T_ _he rock could be the culprit but they are still in the process of rebuilding after what dad did so I doubt it.'_ The man he spotted looked to be just a regular civilian, he had no business going back in his home town nor a job.

 _'The mist village is too busy having itself for breakfast to actually care about outsiders so that rules them out._ ' He mused to himself as he eyed that man with increasing interest.

' _The sand village? A close ally, one that we have locked in a bitch boy trade contract that currently supports the majority of their economy.'_ He mused to himself in amusement.

 _'Maybe the Akatsuki's involved somehow...but then.._ '

His eyes widened in shock.

' _No, Jiraiya said that they won't start collecting till 3 years from now. even if they did attack her, Kakashi is still there and he's powerful._ ' Thought the blonde rationally as he jumped down from the tree.

He put the clipboard inside his jacket before he followed that same man he had been watching due to his suspicious behavior; the man in question was frantically checking left and right as he made his way through the crowds.

It was effortless to tail him without him knowing it, he slipped in and out of concealment until they made it to a cafeteria; he sat on one of the tables and observed a suspicious interaction between two individuals, they exchanged with each other drugs for money before the person he had been tailing ran out of the cafeteria in a hurry.

"Alright, let's do this the dumb way." He told himself as he made a hand sign knowing his special abilities were useless.

The blond boy stood up and walked over to the sitting man that currently held a fat stack of cash in his hands; the person in question looked up from his activities and stared at the genin.

"What can't you see I'm busy tree hugger? Fuck off." He said However Naruto chose to remain neutral.

"I can see that clearly, so what's with all that money guy?" The genin noticed a worried look flash in his eyes before the man composed himself.

"Wouldn't you like to fucking know? scram shorty."

' _Calm yourself down Naruto, you're still on the shit list.'_ He reminded himself as he regarded the man neutrally, there was only one person who got away with calling him short, one. well two actually. ok maybe three or four.

"Obviously! I saw that other dude leave in a hurry so it got me a bit curious you know? must have been something cool if he ran that fast to use it." The man chuckled a bit.

"Oh it's cool alright, now i'm not playing games. scram brat." The drug dealer scoffed.

A shiver went down his spine as he felt two cold sharp objects press against his neck, he turned to see two of Naruto's clones before quickly getting overpowered and shoved against the hard floor.

"Would you just look at that.." The 13-year-old trailed as he pulled out a stash of pills and a few bottles of medicine while the other two held him down.

"This is the property of the leaf village, Now i'm no doctor so correct me if i'm wrong but I'm gonna go off on a limb here and say that they don't hand these out for free." He felt anger bubbling up inside him as that annoying bright light came back again

"Look I lost all my stuff in those damn fires OK? This is all I have! Let me go! Please kid just think about it. You like money right?" Pleaded the man but the genin wasn't having it.

"What money?" He said taking it off the man's body and pocketing it in his back pouch.

"No come on don't fuck me like this!" He muttered to the boy in desperation.

The man in custody seemed to get a bright idea. "HELP! THIS KID IS TRYING TO FRAME ME!" He yelled out in distress, that attracted all of the attention from the surrounding civilians, even some ninjas.

"OOOF!" The two clones took turns kicking the man until they shut him up for good.

"Ok! ok i'm all quiet." The man quickly complied.

Naruto made a hand sign and three more clones popped into existence, one of them henged into a random civilian and the other two quickly restrained him.

"Everything good there genin?" A chunin stepped into the tent.

"Yeah, Just breaking up a fight." The boy answered and the chunin bought it hook like and sinker as he nodded and left the tent, those around didn't dare to step in.

Teeth grinding in seething anger as the clones dispelled. "You sneaky fucker." The man in custody spoke before receiving a blow to the stomach.

"How'd you get this stuff? and don't get all macho on me or i'll have them gut you like a fish." Whispered the blond to the downed man.

"Ok ok! that doctor Asami from my town, they gave her a spot here! we just talk to her and she lets us take it!"

"Us? so there's more of you?" He raised a brow but the drug dealer quieted down a lot as a worried look flashed across his eyes.

"More on that later. So this doctor, she's in on this? answer very carefully."

"No! we force her to by threats and blackmail! we've been doing it for ages since before the fires!" He confessed feeling the kunai press against his crown jewels.

"I see, and where would this doctor be exactly?"

"The private medical stations reserved for the rich fucks by the west side." He answered the genin.

"I see, thanks for your cooperation."

"Hey, you'll let me go right? I did cooperate like you just said!"

"That's not up to me, if you cooperate some more with the folks at the detention center maybe you'll rat your way out who knows, you two take him away." The blond ordered.

"Wait no please! wait! HAVE MERCY PLEASE!" The man shouted people inside the cafeteria who were already watching from the sidelines saw the man get dragged away by the two shadow clones.

"Can I help you guys?" The genin addressed the crowd inside the cafeteria before all of them hurried back into what they were doing initially.

Naruto exited the cafeteria as he tried to locate the other man who bought the drugs earlier.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" A clone popped into existence as Naruto spoke.

"Take these and hand them over to Hiroki, tell him that there are people on camp using stolen drugs." To that, the clone nodded and left with the recently confiscated stash of money and medicine.

One of his clones popped and brought memories of that man he had initially tailed entering a tent with a red plus sign on it. When he got to that location he walked in on an argument that confirmed his suspicion; he sneaked up the tent where two people seemed to be having a bit of an argument.

"No! I'm not gonna listen to you or those other guys anymore." the woman he was talking to replied.

Naruto got closer to one of the medical tents where this argument was taking place.

"I'll let them know in that case, now give it back to me you stupid bitch!" He demanded, Naruto could feel his aggression rising.

"Go ahead, I said no and that's final! Now leave before I call in the guards!" The woman denied him fiercely; Naruto assumed that the man had backed off because things quieted down.

"Boss!" A disembodied voice shouted for him.

"What the… Keep your voice down!" Naruto shushed as the now identified Konohamaru smirked.

"What? You're afraid of being seen with me in public? I know, I'm a pretty big deal boss so I understand." Konohamaru grinned.

"No you little sh- forget it, just come over here now!" Konohamaru did just that as he crouched next to the blond.

"Boss, what are we doing?"

"Spying, now shut up," Naruto answered as the boy's face beamed with life and joy.

"So are you just going to stand there? I told you to leave right this instant!" The woman ordered as the air grew more tense for her.

"Shut your fucking mouth whore, I can't think straight." He growled at her, she sounded taken back by that comment.

"How dare you call me that! That's it, Guards! Gua-" She had been caught off as the man suddenly took hold of her.

"I told you to shut the fuck up didn't I?" He spoke into her ear as she struggled against his firm grip, her screams muffled by his palm as he forced her to bend over at the table.

"You should have listened slut, scream and i'll bury this knife in your throat got it?" The man threatened as he held a shiv to her neck, tears leaked down her face as he moved to undress her.

"oh boy," Naruto muttered after hearing the commotion inside, Konohamaru looked confused. "Boss, what's going on in there?"

Naruto turned to face him with a serious expression, one that Konohamaru knew not to question.

"Nothing, Go and call for help I'm going inside," Naruto told him and the boy nodded frantically.

The blond Namikaze moved stealthily inside the large private tent as he sneaked up behind the man who was in the process of taking off the clothes of the female doctor.

"Hehe you're not fighting anymore, don't worry you'll enjoy it even more when i'm inside. I bet those other guys back home passed you around like cheap liquor huh?" He whispered in her ear loud enough for Naruto to hear just a few feet behind him as he sneaked in step by step.

"That's not true...please don't do this, I beg you to stop." she pleaded with him but it fell on deaf ears.

"Don't lie to me bitch, I can see that look in your eyes. You want this, you're practically begging for me to split you open." He told her as he snaked his hands inside her shirt and unhooked her bra before ripping it off and throwing it away.

"No…" she whispered in a defeated tone as the man was in the process of exposing her chest.

That same old flash of white light came back as Naruto faltered in his steps then there came a sudden change in the man's movements as he came to a halt, in his distraction the genin found himself being smacked in the face by a tray of surgical knives as he fell down on the ground with cuts all over his face and arms.

The man smacked the woman in the face hard enough to knock her out as he moved in on the downed Namikaze with his shiv in hand; Naruto felt the wind get knocked out of him when the crazed addict jumped on his stomach aggressively.

Currently, things were not looking great for the young supposed hunter, as he fought tooth and nail to prevent his attacker from sinking the knife into his chest, normally he'd have no problem overpowering a civilian but that particular flash of light had left him a bit weak and drowsy.

He gathered up the strength to push the man off of him as the person in question rolled forward then stumbled to get up and run out of the tent, Naruto rolled on his stomach and watched as the man ran out; he stood up and ran after him after quickly checking up on the knocked woman.

To his shock when he got out he found the same man holding Konohamaru at knifepoint as a crowd of people surrounded them, slowly but surely more and more came and with them came a large number of chunin and jonin with some ANBU lurking in the shadows waiting for the right opportunity.

' _Shit, what the hell are you doing here Konohamaru_?' Thought the blonde to himself as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

The boy in question looked distressed as tears streamed freely down his face. "Stand back! STAND BACK OR ILL KILL HIM!" The man shouted as the ninjas cornered him from every angle.

"YOU! BACK OFF NOW! YOU FUCKERS TOO! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" The drug addict shouted pressing the knife further down the flesh, a trickle of blood went down the neck of the Hokage's grandson.

"EVERYONE BACK AWAY NOW!" The purple eyed Namikaze shouted as everyone started to back pedal away from the cornered hostage taker.

"Hey! Just calm yourself down okay? Do you want your drugs? Here they are! You can have them if you let go of the kid." Naruto attempted to negotiate and the man seemed to ponder on the offer for a second, those on standby watched with baited breaths, the ninjas were on high alert as some ANBU unknowingly crept up from behind.

"No! Throw the stuff first then I let the kid go!" The suspect said.

Satsuki and Yakumo who just came to the scene were watching their teammate negotiate with the crazed addict as they both readied themselves for the worst. ' _You're actually negotiating with a total nutcase. This is bad, this is very bad_.' Satsuki thought bitterly, criticizing her teammate's approach.

"Okay! just don't hurt the kid understand?" The blonde explained as the person in question nodded complacently.

the majority were weary of the outcome of this negotiation, some were visibly disgusted as the suspect licked his lips with concentrated focus on the bag that was about to be tossed.

"You better catch, this stuff is heavy. 3...2...1!" On countdown Naruto threw it rather aggressively towards the hands of the suspect, everyone around watched in what felt like slow motion as the bag of drugs soared through the sky into the arms of the druggie.

The suspect moved to grab it with the hand that held the knife and smirked once he was about to grab it but unfortunately to him once he had caught it he felt like he had been hit with a heavy concrete block.

After the bag knocked down his knife and connected with his head he fell down like a sack of potatoes, Konohamaru ran away as fast as he could once he felt himself get released off the firm grip that held him hostage.

Those around the scene watched gobsmacked for a few brief moments completely shocked as to what happened.

"I'm so sorry boss! I heard you struggling back there and I-"

"Shush, save your sob story for the press. The new leaf times is gonna make a hell of an article on this." Said Naruto patting the boy's back reassuringly as everyone around sprang into action, the civilians nearby cheered loudly for the blond boy.

"Naruto!" He heard Yakumo approach him with Satsuki trailing behind her.

"Hey."

"Don't hey us! What happened here?" Yakumo questioned.

"Doctor back in the tent took this guy's drugs, he got mad, tried to rape her when I stepped in, after a quick scuffle he runs outside into this giant lump of an idiot and holds him, hostage, the rest is history." Naruto briefly explained as the two girls stared in complete disgust at the unconscious man.

"Are you going to be alright?" Yakumo asked in concern turning back to her teammate.

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You're bleeding everywhere idiot." Satsuki said as Yakumo pulled out a small mirror from her ninja pouch and showed him the two cuts on his cheek.

"I am? well Yakumo you wouldn't happen to know this one medic do you? she's about this tall, brunette, hazel eyes with a lovely smile." He grinned at her, Her face reddened from embarrassment, meanwhile Satsuki openly glared daggers at him.

"So cool." Konohamaru muttered into the boy's jacket.

"Sorry." She said before raising both hands towards his injury and healed him.

Two ANBU moved in to remove the guy from the place but to their surprise those around watched the agent struggle to move the stash of drugs off the ground only to pause for a second and peel something off the side and that's when it became much easier to lift as he sealed it into a scroll then left with his partner leaving nothing from the crime scene.

"What did you do?" Surprisingly it was Satsuki who asked. Naruto gave her a smirk before explaining.

"put a little gravity seal on the bag. End of story."

"That is most impressive, good thinking on your part Naruto but there were definitely a lot more ways to handle the situation more effectively." Hiroki chimed in as he approached the scene, those around who heard his explanation were also impressed but one should expect no less from the son of the Hokage himself.

"Thank you Hiroki, now if you guys wouldn't mind I have something else to deal with. now let go Konohamaru, or people will think I let anyone cry on me." Naruto ordered as the boy quickly separated from him, snot and tears were all over his face.

"Oh man…Don't tell me you got that all over my jacket…" Grumbled the older genin, chuckles were heard all around him.

"S-Sorry boss!" The young scarf boy apologized.

"It's ok." Naruto quickly turned around and walked back into the tent, he heard familiar shouts In the distance. _'Durag man is here, no doubt Konohamaru is gonna get an earful about what happened_.' Thought the blond to himself as he approached the unconscious woman.

The woman looked to be in her mid-20's and oh boy was she a thing of beauty, He gently shook her as her eyes slowly opened revealing a set of amber colored orbs framed by her long brown hair that flowed down her back, two bangs covered each side of her face.

She squirmed in his arms as he tried to reassure her everything was okay. "Hey! Hey! It's ok! The guy's gone, you're safe now!" He told her as she slowly but surely started to calm down, seconds later she started to sob as she latched on to his chest.

His teammates alongside Hiroki walked in on the gut wrenching scene as they watched her sob and mutter hysterically, her voice laced in fear and shame. Naruto couldn't help but hold her tighter and gently run his fingers across her hair reassuringly.

It seemed to have worked quite well. "Everything's ok, he can't hurt you now." He told her.

The other three left the tent as the blond began asking the nurse about the details of what occured and the drug operation that was going down on camp, the woman didn't hesitate in giving names and locations as she listed off every offense one by one, after a few minutes the blond boy exited the tent with enough evidence to put those men responsible behind bars for life, some could even face execution

* * *

 **-Outside the tent-**

"That was impressive genin Namikaze and here I thought you were a brainless trouble maker." The ANBU who spoke to him earlier in the day said.

"Thank goodness I was raised to think with my brain then huh? Here I Have something for you to give to the guys over at T&I, It contains names, list of offences and the list of things that were stolen from this camp." Naruto told him handing a piece of paper over to the agent.

"Good work genin, you thinking about joining Torture and interrogation some time soon?" The ANBU said as he opened up the piece of paper and quickly read through it.

"I always thought the ANBU was a bit more my thing."

"Brown nosing from day one huh? the division commander's gonna like that one for sure." The ANBU chuckled folding back the paper and securing it inside his pouch.

"You know, I never thought I'd make small talk with an ANBU. i'm surprised." Naruto noted as he interlocked his fingers behind the back of his head, one eye closed as he looked at the ANBU with new found interest.

"We're still human you know? that cold and uncaring behavior is saved for missions and dealing with idiots, ANBU headquarters is a riot during free hours." Naruto seemed to pick up on the compliment.

"Well you should get going to the Hokage tower, Lord Hokage requested your presence alongside your teammates oh and one more thing, I'd wipe the lipstick if I were you." And with that the ANBU was gone leaving behind a blushing Naruto.

He quickly took off from the area as he ran for the Hokage tower but suddenly came a to a complete stop when a Kunai was thrown in front of him, He tensed as he turned around only to find Satsuki on an opposite tree branch staring him down with an irritated expression.

"I believe that ANBU said, take your team with. Or was your dumb head too focused on that kiss?" She began in a condescending tone.

"Yes, something like that." He replied truthfully staring back at her deadpan face as she made that infamous 'Hn' sound.

"Whatever hero, after what you did expect a lot of those to come your way." She mocked him as a low growl escaped the boy's throat.

"My my, I don't smell jealousy do I? well, If you want a kiss i'm all up for smooching, just ask!" He teased her but she simply scoffed and brushed him off.

"Don't flatter yourself Namikaze. You have a goofy face only a mother could love." She fired regarding him with disinterest.

"Where's Yakumo?" He asked her but she ignored him.

"Over here!"

To his surprise he found the brunette perched up on a tree branch overlooking the two of them, she smiled at Naruto and waved at him.

He turned back to face Satsuki and suddenly felt his breath get caught in his throat, that look in her eyes unnerved him slightly, it made him feel like she was staring deep into his soul.

"The sharingan…" He muttered.

"Look we have a problem and we need your help." She told him.

"Huh?" He blinked owlishly. Satsuki deactivated her Sharingan and jumped the gap between the two trees as she stood mere inches away from him.

"You're asking me for help? Has the world ended?" He asked dramatically.

"Yes now shut up, We just found out that Team 7 might have gotten themselves in deep trouble." Satsuki informed as she gauged his reaction.

The blonde whistled at that then asked. "And what makes you think that?" She pulled out a piece of paper, a newspaper to be exact and extended her arm to hand it over.

He took it without question and began reading the contents of the paper. "Tyrant strikes wave country; Great ninja villages are all silent!" He read out loud then looked up. "How'd you get this? This news paper's from the land of tea." He asked. He flinched when he saw the irritated look in her coal black eyes.

"Got it from someone on camp, any more stupid questions?" She puzzled as her sharingan came back to life.

"Nope! Well yes actually, What does Team 7 have to do with this?" He asked.

"Sasuke told me yesterday that he was going to escort a bridge builder to wave. That's where my brother, your sister, Haruno and Hatake are headed." She explained with gritted teeth.

His mouth did an 'O' shape as he finally understood what she meant. "Oh boy." He breathed as he continued reading through the paper.

"How the hell did Team 7 get permission to receive this mission? Sure they have Kakashi on board but still, there are risks of common thugs, B-rank ninjas and some rumors of A-rank ninja working under this Gato asshole, who is…very rich. So that's how much he makes in a year? Where do people get this infor-" He was smacked on the head very hard for wandering off like that, he looked at Satsuki with an offended expression as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Oww that hurt!" He hissed.

"You were getting off topic." She replied coolly.

"God that's annoying, why do you feel the need to punch? a slap works just as fine! actually, no! no slapping!" he complained making her frown.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time now focus!" She scolded him with a playful smirk ignoring his scowl and the dirty looks he sent her way.

"Come on we'll talk on our way to the Hokage tower, you guys!" Yakumo called out as the two nodded and jumped through the trees into the village. A small little spider watched them jump away before disappearing into a tree.

"Whatever! we'll figure something out and hope they haven't sent anyone to help them yet, anything is better than dealing with drug dealers and baby sitting for six hours straight." Naruto spoke as Satsuki silently agreed, Yakumo being a bit of a medic didn't mind the baby sitting part.

* * *

 **-Hokage tower -**

they came up to the door and knocked three times; He heard the third Hokage's deep aged voice ushering for them to come in.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked out loud.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Yakumo asked in confusion, Satsuki peeked at the boy from the corner of her eyes as he shook his head. "Nothing."

The third Hokage's eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto before he took a drag out of his pipe. "So Naruto. The news of what had occurred has reached me, I'll have to say that was most impressive what you did."

"Thank you old man." He replied as Satsuki slapped the back of his head harshly and mouthed a warning about respecting the Hokage. "Tsk.." He scoffed before turning to the 3rd.

"Impressive indeed, I do have to say, thank you for saving Konohamaru, that boy has a tendency to get himself in trouble, this happened to be the first time it was something this dire." Hiruzen thanked before taking another drag of smoke.

"I guess, so what happened to the druggie?" Naruto asked, meanwhile his teammates stood quietly and watched the interaction.

"Who? Now let's go over why I've called your team here." The Hokage announced.

"Yup thought as much, that guy no longer exists now." Naruto muttered to his team and they had no trouble with that piece of information, it was good news.

"You see, I've been taking care of the village in your father's absence but there is only so much this old man can do nowadays. " Hiruzen stood up as he walked by the windows and watched over the village.

"I assume, Mrs. Uchiha has already told you about the situation in wave?" Naruto simply hummed in confirmation while Satsuki and Yakumo suddenly became apprehensive.

"Well, it would seem that her worry was put in the right place, as of now. Wave is a massive risk, especially for a freshly graduated squad of genin we recently sent out." Hiruzen said.

"Excuse me sir, but how come nobody took notice of that when they were sent out for the mission?" Asked Yakumo politely.

' _I feel like we just glossed over the fact that he has been spying on us but okay…_ ' Thought the blond genin to himself, little did he know his Uchiha teammate was on the same thought as him.

"I won't lie to you my dear that was a bit of a short sight on our part, news was slow to reach the hidden leaf about wave's instability," Hiruzen confessed as he took another drag out of his pipe.

"We received a message from Kakashi informing us of the dangers of the situation barely an hour ago, yesterday evening Team 7 were ambushed by the demon brothers," Hiruzen explained as the controversial team of genin soaked in the information.

"The demon brothers? doesn't that mean..." Satsuki trailed and the old man looked her square in he eyes and nodded.

"They're being targeted by Zabuza momochi." Yakumo spoke.

"Who are you going to send as backup? because we can help!" Naruto vouched for his team with bated breath as he waited for the Hokage to answer, this could be their chance.

"Well, I was thinking of sending just an ANBU operative to assist." The three deflated at that.

"But just one would not be enough, there are still other dangers lurking out there aside from Zabuza."

"Gato and co." Naruto muttered loud enough for those around to hear it.

"That is why I'll be sending a team of 6; you're already familiar with all of them," Hiruzen told him as he turned around and spoke. "You can come in now." The door behind them opened revealing Hiroki and a woman with purple hair styled in a way that resembled a pineapple.

The three genins jumped in their skin when someone suddenly appeared out of thin air right next to them.

"Swan, Hiroki and that lady with the dango in her mouth," Naruto said as he surveyed the people in the room.

He turned around to face Hiruzen.

"Wait a second does that mean?..." Naruto asked and Hiruzen simply chuckled.

"Yes," Hiruzen answered.

Naruto's face lit up with excitement. "I wouldn't celebrate quiet yet brat." Anko told him as she held him from behind, her 'assets' pressing into his back.

"After all, you'll be under my command so you'll definitely pay for calling me 'lady with dango in her mouth', I have a name you know?" She licked his cheek seductively then inhaled the scent from his hair.

"My my, vanilla and raspberries and I smell some fresh lip stick on you, you've been a naughty one haven't you." She said breathing down his neck, Naruto himself was feeling overwhelmed as he felt her pressing her breasts against his back.

"That is enough Anko," Hiruzen said as the woman in question chuckled sheepishly and let go of the blonde who suddenly turned very quiet, meanwhile, Satsuki was openly glaring at the purple headed woman.

"Now, personally I'd consider this your second chance to redeem yourself from last time's mistake. This mission is not to be taken lightly is that understood genin Namikaze?" Hiruzen asked in a tone of authority.

"Yes Lord Hokage," Naruto replied professionally.

"Good, now my advice would be to go back home and pack enough supplies for a week. You have 30 minutes before regrouping with your team at the main front gate. Now I'd get moving if I were you."

"By your leave lord third!" Naruto spoke before body flickering out of the Hokage tower, everyone save for the ANBU, Satsuki and the Hokage were surprised by his ability to flicker like that.

"Well that's a surprise." Anko commented as the ANBU flickered away as well, meanwhile Satsuki took the door on her way out.

"I'd expect no less from the son of the 4th Anko." Hiroki stepped in before the woman body flickered away herself, the jonin had a quick exchange with the third Hokage as they maintained eye contact for a few seconds, something that Yakumo found somewhat weird.

* * *

 **-At Naruto's home-**

"Mom I'm home!" He yelled out only to be greeted by a voice from the living room. He rushed there only to see his mother sat on the couch comfortably with a book in hand.

"What's got you all excited?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

"I'm going on another mission!" He revealed to her as a vein bulged in her forehead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

"WHOSE BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO SEND YOU ON ANOTHER MISSION? TELL ME IM GOING TO RIP THEM TO SHREDS!" she barked as she sat up from the couch smashing the coffee table in the process, Naruto could visibly see her red chakra come to life as her long red hair rose up into 9 different tails.

"The third Hokage!" He answered oblivious to her rage.

"Don't act like you don't see what's wrong with this Naruto!" Kushina scolded giving him a disapproving look.

"Relax mom! I'm not going by myself! We have an ANBU and 2 jonin with us! It'll be fine!" He tried to reassure her but it didn't seem like enough, it was probably for the best that he didn't mention why he would be going.

Kushina sighed in defeat and pulled the blonde closer into a hug. "Ok, just promise to be careful. That is all I ask for." She told him crouching down to his level and kissed him on the forehead.

"S-Sure." He replied with a visible pink tint on his face from the motherly affection.

"Now, go pack up and leave before I change my mind." She told him and that was all he needed to bolt upstairs out of the living room.

She smiled before looking off to the side to stare at a family photo, in it was Her, Minato and the two kids as they smiled happily into the camera. That picture had been taken 8 years ago before the incident.

"They grow up too fast for my liking…" She sighed as she sat back down on the couch immersing herself in the book to drown out her worry.

When Naruto got to his room he pulled out a green backpack and started packing scrolls into it that contained just about anything that ranged from food to weapons to med kits with a few spare clothes.

He quickly rolled up his sleeve and tapped the screen on his watch twice, suddenly Ada appeared out of nowhere.

" _Hello Naruto, what have you called me here for today_?" Ada asked. Naruto grinned as he inched closer to the ball of floating technology.

"I'm being sent on a mission to wave!" He divulged excitedly.

" _That is…rather incredible actually_." Ada said in an astonished tone.

"Huh? Wait hold on, I get why I'm happy but why are you content with this?" He puzzled.

" _That's where the signal was coming from_ ," Ada responded, his eyebrows rose.

"Signal?"

" _That radio frequency I've told you about a month ago_." It Explained.

His eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh that, okay cool but our main objective isn't that."

" _I see, what is our goal?"_

"Our?"

" _Yes, I am coming with you_."

"Uhhh ok, well my sister's team got themselves into a lot of trouble and I, my team and a few other adults will be headed there to assist."

" _when are we to leave the for the mission area_?"

"In about 25 minutes."

" _Understood I'll be on standby_."

"Hey, Ada I was wondering if…?" He trailed as he secured his backpack then glanced at the robot.

" _No. not yet. You're still cooling_ _down, A minimum of 3 hours is required before you can use your eyes again and even then I wouldn't recommend it._ "

"Dammit. Alright fair enough, let's go!"

He closed the door to his room behind him as he ran down the stairs, he quickly ran past the living room while shouting out to his mother. "

I'll be going now, mom! See you in a few days!" He told her before running out the door and body flickering away.

"Wait! Naruto…" Kushina ran out to the front yard but to her disappointment her son had already left, she sighed and went back inside.

* * *

 **-By the front gate of the leaf village -**

"Alright! Let's see! Tah tah ok you're here…Now we're just missing the main brat." Anko Said out loud as she counted those present at the gate.

"He should be here at any second now." Hiroki Said, Yakumo looked at the man's back with a puzzled expression.

"Tsk." scoffed Satsuki, Anko turned towards the girl with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"So, Uchiha. You jealous that I touched your boyfriend like that?" the snake user asked as Satsuki suddenly found her cheek against hers.

"Let go!" Hissed the Uchiha but she was currently locked in a bear hug.

"I will, just tell me how much it bothered you seeing me that close to your lover boy." grinned Anko as she snaked her arms around the girl's thin frame, her provocation seemed to have done the trick.

"He. is. NOT. my. boyfriend!" She snarled through gritted teeth.

"The way you looked at me earlier says otherwise."

"You were being unprofessional! just like right now! let go!" She growled fighting even further against the woman's solid grip, the other three nearby didn't even want to step in fearing what she would do to them next.

"I see, well once you get over your jealousy come to me and I'll show you how you can make Goldilocks your little bitch. But let me tell you, you're gonna have to grow a bigger chest first." Anko whispered in her ear, Satsuki against all her wishes, felt a blush creep up all the way to her face.

"Oh, that face is priceless." And with that she licked the girl's cheek before releasing her from the iron grip.

Satsuki wobbled a bit then quickly composed herself, deep down she felt a lot of shame and embarrassment from what happened as Anko laughed her ass off.

"Hey, guys! Sorry for being late. I ran into some complications." Naruto announced as he body flickered next to them.

"About time Blondie! Ok, time to head out." Anko announced.

Naruto noticed a fading blush on Satsuki's face and asked her about it. "Hey, Satsuki. what's wrong?"

she just ignored him and sped further away as Anko chuckled, when Naruto turned to Yakumo the brunette shrugged and felt that it was better not to answer him.

"Ok time for seriousness! after we reach the 1 kilometer mark you three spread 10 meters away from each other at all times. Blondie you'll be at the back of the line, you two hold the middle while me and stubble beard over there will take the front, got it?" they all nodded except for Hiroki who sighed at the nickname.

Swan was nowhere to be seen but she was there also.

The journey to wave was exactly what he had expected though, which was boring.

They left the leaf village at exactly 12:30 and they spent the next two hours just jumping through trees taking no stops,once in a while he'd check up on his teammates, Satsuki was doing pretty good so far though he wished he could say the same for Yakumo as the girl looked very fatigued, at some point he offered to let his clown carry her to not slow them down, an offer she gladly took.

Anko didn't seem to mind at all but sneaked a glance every once and a while at the brunette, lord knows what she had planned for the girl.

"Everyone slow down! friendlies right ahead!" Hiroki announced and soon enough they came in contact with a couple of chunins and a jonin resting by the side of a dirt road, some were perched up on a tree.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here Anko! Hiroki!" the Jonin greeted.

"Sup! whatcha guys doing here? hard day at work?" She told them, he grinned.

"Yeah, something like that. where you guys headed?" He asked.

"Wave country, crossing through there." Anko informed pointing at the mountains in the distance, The jonin followed along where she pointed then frowned. "Oh."

She raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" She asked and he stood up.

"Yes actually, our Hyūga boy up here spotted a couple of bandits nested there, from their chakra they seem to be ninjas."

"How long have they been up there?" The purple-haired team leader asked as her team rested, mainly the genins.

"They got here today actually, we sent someone out to scout, they have no camps set up no nothing."

"Have you come in contact with them yet? What were they like?" Hiroki chimed in curiously.

"Nothing outside a few Kunai trades. no injured or anything, right now we're just taking a bit of rest. My team has been putting out fires alongside the east for the last few hours as you can see by the smoke trail and the fog way up there." The other Jonin leader replied.

"As for what they look like, none whatsoever. Hyuga boy only spotted their chakra nothing else." the jonin added.

"Well, you heard him brats, stay sharp."

"It's okay Naruto, we got your team covered." Hiroki smiled offering a hand to help the boy stand back up, Naruto felt electricity course through him at the touch but the feeling went as quick as it came and he ultimately brushed it off.

"What was that Uchiha thing they do? oh yeah! Hn." He spoke mockingly as he dusted himself off.

Satsuki glared at him for that.

"Well good luck out there folks." The jonin team leader said making Anko pout, Naruto noticed a weird shine in his eyes but thought nothing of it.

"Awwh you guys not coming?" she asked and he simply shook his head as he sat back down.

"We're all spent here, no energy to fight." He explained.

"Tsk, afraid of a couple of bandits?" Taunted Anko.

"That about sums it about, any who good luck out there, you should get moving before it turns dark." Instructed the jonin and with that said the temporary team of 5 moved on up to the mountains as their comrades watched them disappear off into the surrounding forest.

"You think they'll be okay?" One chunin asked.

The Hyūga chimed in. "I'll keep my eyes trained on them."

The jonin leader stepped in. "Alrighty boys, time for bets. i'll start, i'll say they all make it through. start betting now."

"Wasn't that the Hokage's son? I say his teammates get blown up off the side of the mountain or something."

"Dude that's an Uchiha right there, I'm betting that if anyone gets merked it's the brunette and shorty."

"Ok we got two bets in ladies and gents, keep us update Hyūga boy." The jonin leader said.

"With pleasure sir."

"For your information this will go down in a report."

Swan suddenly spoke as she looked down at the frightened group of leaf ninja, she quickly left to rejoin her team.

"Should I keep watching sir?"

"No, All bets are off now. let's just finish here and go back home."

* * *

 **-With Naruto-**

The group of six made their way through the mountain carefully as the female ANBU stuck to the shadows and made sure the path was secure, suffice to say the air was growing very tense with each step they took, Anko herself was relaxed but held her guard up while the rest were scanning left and right at any given moment.

"The fog is closing in on us, there's also possibility of it raining. stay sharp." Hiroki informed.

"Guys.." Yakumo tried to say but her teammates quickly dismissed her.

"Not now Yakumo, you heard Hiroki just stay close." Naruto told her as they kept walking forward through the fog, she reluctantly followed behind him as Satsuki's Sharingan flared to life.

"Naruto just listen to me for a second." Yakumo half whispered, he turned to face her.

"What?" he asked with a bit of an irritated tone.

' _Naruto be careful I spot multiple heat signatures in the area!'_

"Something jus-"

"AMBUSH!" Hiroki called out as the genin suddenly felt something sweep under their legs, they fell to the ground and watched a fuck load of kunai and shuriken fly by them, Naruto looked to see a snake moving past them and into the fog. seconds later a scream echoed out.

"GET UP!" Anko came into view and pulled the blond by his collar, he stood right up and held a kunai in hand, his two teammates now standing close by.

"Where is swan?"

"Doesn't matter! just stick close until we figure this out." Hiroki said as he regrouped with the others alongside Tsuneo.

"This is bad, this VERY FUCKING BAD!" Tsuneo shouted.

"Wait what." Naruto muttered as he looked at the chunin, his vision started flashing white again.

"We have to do something about the fog!" Satsuki said, there was no disagreeing with that.

Naruto's eyes lit up momentarily forgetting about the chunin. "Stand back and shield yourselves I got this!" He told the group.

"What do you have cooking blondie?" Anko asked him as she watched him step forward.

"Just keep me covered from sharp objects ok?" She nodded as she kept her eyes sharp.

"AND MAKE SURE YOU HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" He yelled out.

"SHADOW CLOSE JUTSU!" Three clones poof'd into existence as each one stood facing one direction covering the other's back, they made a few hand signs then drew in chakra inside their stomachs.

" **Wind release: Great Breakthrough!"** The four clones called out blowing air in every direction effectively clearing the area of fog for the time being, A scream was heard and the group saw a rogue ninja get blown away in the air and off the cliff of the mountain.

"Shit." Hiroki breathed as the group suddenly took notice of the dozens of hostiles surrounding them, the snakes that kept the team secured to the ground slid back into Anko's coat, she herself had a Kunai out and took a defensive stance.

And before they knew it everyone broke out into action, Naruto got separated from the rest as 3 enemy ninja cornered him with only his clones to act as backup.

He remained calm and collected even though his heart was beating very fast from the fear he suppressed. He pulled out two of his projectile formulas and stuck them to his palms before running towards the enemy with his clones in tow.

Then it happened again, his vision was flickering as it threatened to flash white again. He came to a stop as did his clones as they stood there covering him from harm, he looked around him worriedly as he tried to find a place to hide.

He jumped in his own skin and released one of his projectiles killing his own clone, it took him a good second to realize that the rain was pouring down on him but before he could snap back to reality somebody killed his other clone and kicked him hard in the abdomen sending him tumbling backwards.

"NARUTO!" Yakumo shouted as she ran for his aid, Satsuki covered her as she blocked a number of Kunai sent their way with relative ease thanks to her Sharingan, "Are you okay?" The brunette asked as the boy grunted in pain.

"I'll be fine a minute when I get that bastard back for kicking me." He replied before standing back on his feet.

He looked off to the side and noticed the two jonin fighting back against their attackers, Hiroki cut down one of the ninja quickly before throwing another one towards Anko who threw a number of snakes at him, his screams of agony reached him as the snakes swallowed him whole.

"Hey snap out of it!" Satsuki told him lightly slapping him on the cheek and bringing him back to reality.

"WATCH OUT!" He shouted before pushing the Uchiha girl away, a hail of water bullets came between him and the raven haired genin separating them as Naruto and Yakumo got blown back from the pressure.

Naruto quickly adjusted himself and stood in front of Yakumo covering her from harm as he peeled the tag of his palm and applied another one then gripped a Kunai tightly in his hand.

' _Could use help Ada.'_ Naruto told his companion who had been silent this entire time.

 _"I was wondering when you would ask."_ And then next thing he knew, one of the ninjas in front of him committed suicide with his own Kunai as the others looked on in shock, they glared back at the Namikaze before running at him at full speeds.

' _Well...that's minus one down, the rest are very pissed so good_ job!'

 _'Ada?'_

"Get Him- ahh!" One of the Ninjas shouted before being grabbed by the ankle via a snake and got himself dragged away, the rest quickly ran towards Naruto and Yakumo with their weapons drawn.

The boy reached in his back pouch and Yakumo saw him pull out a sealing tag before inconspicuously dropping it to the ground, he then backed pedaled and grabbed her shoulder. When the 5 individuals pounced on them one of them ended up phasing right through them and accidentally falling off the side of the mountain to their death.

"What the fuck?" One of the bandits muttered flailing a kunai back and forth through the intangible head of the Kurama girl. then they all heard something.

"Hey what's that sound?" One of them asked.

That sound.

that faint smell masked by the rain.

their eyes widened.

"OH SHI-"

 ***BOOM***

The two genins found themselves next to a tree just a dozen feet away from where they originally were, Yakumo had a hard time breathing after whatever just happened.

"Ok, that's four out of five down. you good Yakumo?" Asked Naruto crouching down to the girl's eye level.

"What...was...that?...How...did you..." Yakumo breathed as she took some time to adjust, He firmly squeezed her shoulders and used his chakra to soothe her. She sighed in relief when green chakra entered her system.

"Just a body flicker, mine's just different but you get used to it." He told her, she bought it with no questions asked.

' _Thanks Ada.'_

His companion didn't reply but he knew it heard him.

"Naruto, you have to go and help Satsuki. I'll provide some support from here." Spoke Yakumo as she peeked from behind the tree, her hands reaching into her back pouch. The young hunter spotted that notebook she had in there.

"I see, Ok. Just be careful and if you need help shout." and with that, the boy took off.

He slid across the floor dodging a set of rocks that were sent flying his way before reaching into his Kunai holster and engaging the person who took that shoot at him.

The man didn't put any more fight as he suddenly sank into the ground, The genin quickly took the opportunity to kick him in the face "Sleep tight." He gave a thumbs up to Yakumo.

His world flashed white once more, he heard the sound of water rushing behind him and turned around in time to see Tsuneo kick him violently in the abdomen sending him rolling backwards. By the time Naruto adjusted himself he looked up to see the chunin nowhere in sight.

Satsuki was right next to him with her sharingan active as she blocked a number of Kunai. "Are you alright?" she asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Yes, that Tsuneo fucker is gonna pay for that."

Satsuki frowned.

"Alright but stand up and fight!" She told him before ducking underneath a sword swipe then swept their legs from underneath them. She did a small breakdance before twisting her body around and delivering a heel kick to that person's face, knocking them out for good.

"Watch it!" The blond Namikaze called out pulling the Uchiha out of harm's way.

The new aggressor kept his sword strikes coming as the duo dodged in sync. Satsuki back flipped behind Naruto who took advantage of a small opening to kick the man in the knees then delivered a quick jab to the nose, the attacker staggered back and struggled to stay up as the boy turned around and grabbed an incoming Satsuki.

He used her momentum and redirected it at the stunned individual as she side kicked his jaw knocking him of the fight. Naruto pulled Satsuki a little closer as she came back down and grinned.

"Nice kick." He told her, his left hand briefly resting on her lower back.

"Hands off," she told him as he instantly complied.

"Right."

"AGHHH!" a number of people screamed from behind them. The duo turned around to see masked men being held up by a number freakish looking arms, it hurled them to the neighboring wall and wrapped around them tightly securing them in palce.

They both turned to see Yakumo in the distance behind a tree waving at them, in her other hand was that same notebook Naruto saw earlier. Then they noticed her frown.

"LANDSLIDE!" Hiroki Called out loudly from far away, the two genins looked up at the top of the mountain and noticed trees shifting out of their spots and being dragged down towards them.

"Satsuki, grab my arm now!" The boy ordered her, she quickly did as instructed then noticed they went absolutely nowhere.

"Naruto?"

"I don't get it! it's not working! I can't body flicker anymore!" He spoke in distress.

"Forget it! JUST RUN!" She yelled dragging him with her.

Rocks came crashing down on them as the remaining bandits escaped following the same route as them, they winced when they saw one of them get crushed by an incoming boulder.

"HEY PISS HEAD!" Naruto turned around briefly only to be d kicked and sent flying towards the Uchiha, they both tumbled around in the ground and fell off the side of the mountain. But Satsuki saved herself and Naruto at the last second by grabbing on to a tree branch that hung off the side.

She quickly flared her chakra as a distress signal and heard faint screams in the distance calling out for them.

"Hold on Naruto! Help's on the way!" Satsuki told her teammate.

Thankfully the landslide didn't seem to affect the part where they were hanging from as the mud and trees continued to fall down into off the side of the cliff.

Unfortunately for the both of them that's where the good news ends as the branch began threatening to break down as it weakened bit by bit while they dangled from it.

"Crap." Satsuki let out as she watched the branch slowly collapse, she looked down at Naruto. "Naruto, the branch is breaking apart!" She warned him.

Their situation wasn't the best currently since there was a two hundred foot drop down to a body of water that violently flowed down the gorge so it was guaranteed death.

That look on Naruto's face scared her, It looked as if he was ready to die. ready to die so that she could live. She gripped him even harder.

"Don't even think about it! help's coming soon!" she shouted at him and he grinned weakly.

"They won't arrive in time, this landslide will kill us both." He paused for a second closing his eyes with acceptance.

"You have to let go." His expression solemn and his eyes hardened, He was actually serious!

"No way, I won't!" She defied him.

"We'll both die if you don't let go!" He shouted back at her.

"Then so be it! you're not gonna play hero on me!"

"SATSUKI LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE TO!"

"JUST SHUT UP OKAY? WE'LL BOTH MAKE IT!" She shouted, Naruto couldn't tell if she was crying or not because of the rain but he could clearly see her Sharingan awake.

"You took Yakumo out for lunch, take me out for dinner and then you can die for all I care." She told him, desperately holding on to his hand, her face strained with a deep frown.

 ***SNAP***

"Alright...How about Ichiraku ramen? best ramen in the village... I'm sorry." She nodded her head reluctantly as a look of relief briefly flashed across her face that turned into horror as he forced himself to let go.

Satsuki watched in shock where her teammate once was, the branch finally broke but she was rescued in time by someone holding on to the back of her qipao dress, she looked up at her savior with a shell shocked expression.

Hiroki seemed rather disturbed as he scanned a few more times to verify whether he was seeing properly or not, he pulled the girl back up and quickly left to regroup with the others.

"God dammit." Satsuki heard him mutter as he held her bridal style, and before she knew it she was resting under a tree on the other side of the mountain with Yakumo by her side looking just as disturbed.

"the rain stopped.." she muttered subconsciously.

"Where is the brat?" Anko asked wearily, a knot forming in her stomach.

Hiroki remained silent.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." She muttered in disbelief, she looked over he shoulder and saw Swan securing four enemy ninjas, the purple headed woman rushed over to the bound men and set her snakes free on one of them, the three remaining individuals watched in terror as their teammate was thrashing around violently with snakes covering his entire body.

He suddenly turned stiff as they dragged him away.

"Anko." Hiroki said from behind her.

"I swear if you try to sto-"

"I'm not, i'm going to look for him."

"Hiroki we have a mission here." Swan chimed in.

"To hell with the mission. If his cor-" Hiroki turned to the female members of team three. "If Naruto falls into the wrong hands there will be more consequences to follow."

"He's right." Anko admitted bitterly.

"I'll follow the river and find him. you Four carry on with the mission, don't send anything to the village till I find him." Hiroki instructed before jumping away.

Anko looked at the three men with disdain as she slowly started to chuckle. "You're gonna rue this day." She told them before dragging them away into a secluded area.

Satsuki and Yakumo didn't even flinch when they heard what Anko was doing to those people. they were too busy trying to understand what happened.

Swan stood there quietly as she watched over them.

* * *

Edited on the 12/05/2019. (Removed unnecessary scenes and rewrote some things.)


	10. Gato must die Part 1

Sup, welcome to chapter 10, can't believe we're finally here. It only took a year and 8 months, some heavy modifications to the existing story, fifty reviews that are mostly negative (some for good reason while others are just your average flames.)

Which is kind of strange considering this has gathered 200 follows and favorites, I genuinely don't know what to think of that at certain times, all I know is that I'm somewhat disconnected from what's going on in that review section.

Note: Salt will be included with this chapter.

.

.

.

* * *

"We're finally at wave, don't drop your guard just yet." Announced Anko as the 3 man team converged on the village wearily; in the shadows a swan masked ANBU stalked them silently.

The two girls passively followed her orders as they walked through the worn out village, both never even acknowledging how Anko's tone drastically changed throughout the mission nor the looks they were receiving from the surrounding villagers who chose to flee out of sight once in proximity of the female ninjas.

"From the way Kakashi put it in his report, Gato's thugs usually start roaming the streets around this time of day. The villagers wouldn't want to be caught dead next to a few ninjas. It puts them in danger." The special jonin explained as they walked along the streets.

"I see you're all finally here." A disembodied voice presented itself to the group, the two genin tensed due to the unfamiliarity of the speaker but their current leader was quick to ease off their tension.

"Your age must have done a number on your eye sight Pakkun." Anko was quick to reply in a deadpan, her voice void of its usual playfulness.

"Ehh? I…only count four, I thought the Hokage sent six? What's going on?" The voice sounded genuinely confused then was followed by a series of audible sniffs.

Satsuki and Yakumo still had a hard time pin pointing where the voice was coming from, that was until Yakumo spotted a small brown pug down by their feet clad in a blue jacket and a leaf village headband of matching color strapped on his head.

The two girls stared at the pug blankly as it sniffed the air in confusion.

"Did something happen?" The dog asked the group, Satsuki instinctively flinched at the question.

"Unfortunately, we'll talk later. For now just lead us to Team seven." Spoke Anko and the pug didn't press any further as he turned around and led the dysfunctional group to Team 7's location.

There are a lot of words that could describe the state of the location they found themselves in currently, depressing, absolutely trashed or maybe even fucked. It helped make the two remaining members of Team 3 how dire the situation was in this country.

It was nearing five PM and the place resembled a vacant wasteland, buildings all hollowed out and decay spread everywhere, from the shadows of the buildings one could spot a head or two peaking outside to watch their movements.

It made them sick in the stomach and one thing was a certainty to them, Gato must die.

 **-At Team 7's location-**

The small dog guided them along a pier until they made it to the front door of a two story house.

"Here it is. Make yourselves at home." Pakkun spoke before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Let's go." Said Anko as they came up at the front door, Swan chose to remain outside and guard the area.

With heavy hearts and a few quick knocks the door was quickly opened by a woman in her late twenties, two bangs framing each side of her face with her long blue hair extending down to her back.

"Ahh leaf ninjas! You must be the reinforcements that Kakashi-sensei spoke about, correct?" The woman asked cheerfully as the jonin leader nodded.

"In that case, come in! Make yourselves at home. Dinner will be ready soon but in the meantime you can join your friends in the living room." She informed them.

After a quick introduction, Anko thanked the woman for her hospitality as the team walked inside only to be greeted by the sight of a certain red headed Namikaze whose clothes were all dirtied.

Satsuki noticed the excited look in Shiro's face as she quickly scanned over the newcomers; her gaze averted somewhere else as she shamefully stared down at the floor which went unnoticed by the red head as her teammate started to feel concerned.

"Hey! You guys came here quickly!" Shiro chirped as she walked over to them excitedly.

"Yeah, I thought they wouldn't come till maybe tomorrow." Sakura chimed in flanking the whiskered red head from the right.

"Where's Naruto? Is he still outside?" Shiro tilted her head to the side as she looked at team 3 in confusion.

Nobody uttered a word.

"What's wrong? Satsuki say something? Snake lady speak out because I can't hear you!" The red head continued as an unnerving feeling crept up inside her.

"I'm sorry." Anko managed to say as she stared at the red head square in the face.

"What…are you sorry for?" Shiro asked, suddenly becoming on full alert as her eyes cautiously roamed around studying the individuals in front of her..

"Shiro slow it down a bit. You're overwhelming them."

She turned around to face her teacher who had just entered the hallway with the help of a wooden crutch.

"Kakashi sensei what is she saying? What's going on?"

Kakashi gave her a weak eye smile, one that was filled with sorrow and deep regret.

"Take it easy Shiro, Let's let our guests get some rest first."

"I understand! But where's Naruto?" She turned around to look at team 3; the two girls couldn't even stand to look at the Namikaze in the eyes.

Anko decided to just end this quickly.

"He was presumably killed in action."

Blue eyes widened in shock as they regarded the special jonin in disbelief, the air grew thick and tense as the members of team 7 took some time to process the news.

"That's not funny! Is he outside? This must be one of his pranks again right?" tears were starting to form in her eyes if their misty look was anything to go by.

Satsuki built up the courage to speak to the young red headed girl.

"Shiro I-I tried to save him but-"

"SHUT UP!"

The Uchiha flinched averting her gaze once more.

"How?" Shiro simply asked, her hair looked to be floating slightly as a faint red glow surrounded her.

Anko stepped up. "We were ambushed by Mist loyalists."

"Hold on! That is nonsense! Why would the Mist go out of their way to attack you guys? I mean aren't we neutral?" Sakura chimed in asking the million dollar question.

"Our team was mistaken for yours…for whatever reason they wanted to capture Shiro-san." Yakumo spilled slowly as she looked on with a blank expression.

Everyone suddenly felt themselves having trouble breathing as Shiro stood between both sides quietly, a deadly red aura forming around her as her fringe covered her now ruby red eyes.

"Shiro calm down!" Kakashi stepped in as he attempted to deescalate the disturbed genin, He reached into his pouch and pulled out a small paper.

" **Zip it Kakashi.** " She fired at him with an icy tone completely contrasting her usual chirpy and cheerful attitude, those around her stiffened as Tsunami's legs finally gave out and she dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

" **You,** " She faced Satsuki who had a hard time doing anything really as she stood stiff like a log watching the red head helplessly.

" **You broke your promise.** " Shiro bored her gaze into those coal black eyes that were filled with genuine regret and shame but she could care less about that.

Satsuki, who was on the verge of tears, was shaking in terror from the amount of killer intent she was being subjected to as she came face to face with the female Namikaze.

The two girls stared each other down as the red head studied her features carefully, Ruby red eyes bored into her soul with a contemplative gaze as they seethed with sorrow and rage and before anyone knew it a red imprint of a hand was left on the Uchiha's cheek.

Those around the demonic red head watched powerlessly as the thick killer intent of the nine tails rooted them to their spots, Even Anko who stood merely two feet away couldn't do as much as lift a finger to help.

It became much easier to breathe once the girl ran out of the house, Satsuki dropped down to the floor silently bawling her eyes out as her dark hair covered her face from everyone around her.

"Shiro…" Sakura muttered with a fear stricken expression as she watched the red head run away, Sasuke looked on with a scowl as his breathing slowly adjusted.

Yakumo who just recently regained her composure knelt down next to the distressed Uchiha and tried to help calm her down.

"Is it fair to assume she didn't take the news very well?" Swan announced stepping into the house and helping Tsunami get back on her feet.

"That would be an understatement." Kakashi chimed in with a heavy sigh.

Swan looked over her shoulder where the red headed girl ran off to then turn to the one eyed jonin. "I'm going to follow after her, there could still be dangers lurking."

"Make sure not to disturb her, just let her vent out her frustrations and if it starts becoming too much just slap this on her forehead." Kakashi told the ANBU as he threw a small pouch at the female ANBU.

Swan nodded silently as she pocketed the pouch before leaving the house, Anko sighed making her way over to the living room.

"Come on scarecrow I'll explain everything in detail, but I need to lie down first my feet are killing me." Anko told him as she made her way inside, she took notice of the old man passed out on the table.

"He was awake a second ago. Tazuna must have been knocked out due to Shiro's overwhelming chakra." Kakashi commented as he sat down on a large comfortable looking sofa.

"Imagine that, all this trouble for this old drunk." Anko scoffed as she sat down next to him.

Anko turned her head around to the hallway only to see Sasuke carrying his twin sister bridal style up the stairs who clung to him like a lifeline with tears streaming down her face, the two other female genin following behind them silently.

Tsunami walked in from behind the corner with a frown as she quickly informed the two jonin about dinner, she made her way over to the Kitchen without acknowledging her drunk and passed out father.

"So, we already established that Naruto is possibly K.I.A but what about the 6th member?" Kakashi started.

Anko propped her feet over the coffee table and crossed her arms over her rather impressive chest.

"Hiroki Muramoto, he's still out there searching for Naruto's corpse."

"He just discarded the mission and left for Naruto? Any idea when he'll be back?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If he's not back in 24 hours it's safe to assume that we'll never see them ever again." Anko answered, though deep down something didn't sit right with her.

From the corner of her eyes she watched a black haired child with a striped hat scoff with a look that screamed 'I told you so' before he hid behind the corner and left.

* * *

" _All ground elements be advised, our sensors have detected the use of Nanites technology. Sending coordinates now how copy?"_

" _TOC, This is Darkstar 0-1 actual. Full copy. Coordinates received and proceeding to marked objective."_

" _As usual Darkstar we are keeping low presence inside the mission area so I advise you do heavy recon before eliminating any possible elements in the AO, on the off chance that your team gets compromised expect no air support."_

" _Understood."_

" _Good luck, over and out."_

"That's the first time TOC told us to go fuck ourselves."

"Alright folks! You heard 'em, time to get our feet wet. Marker 'wave' is now present on your maps."

"A good day to be conglomerate sir."

"You betcha, Hunters move out."

After a series of quick sharp whistles and faint shimmers nothing was left but a few foot prints on the mud.

* * *

" _Naruto, wake up. You have to get out of here."_

" _Naruto can you hear me? You're in danger, enemies converging on your location."_

His arms hurt, his legs hurt, his back hurts and in fact if he thought about it, everything hurts! He even had a little headache that was the icing on his cake, his arm was also bent at an awkward angle and he was still at that stage where he was consciously aware of being awake yet not making any effort to actually open his eyes and move around.

At that point he registered the need to breathe as he violently stood up coughing the water out of his lungs as he struggled to take in air, when he finally recovered the boy quickly turned over on his stomach and attempted to get up only to be stomped back into the wet sand.

"Stay down Namikaze." A toneless voice told him as he was kicked further into the ground.

Without much thinking he instantly turned around and swept the speaker's feet from underneath them, they fell forward on top of the blond boy and that was all he needed to shove a kunai in their throat killing them.

"HEY STOP IT OR WE WILL FUCKING KILL YOU." Another person spoke, still having not caught on to what just happened.

It appeared as if the two individuals on the ground stopped their scuffle as the cloaked man on top of Naruto seemed to be on his knees locking the boy down.

"Hey Mao, you okay there?" The person asked, seconds later the identified Mao fell off to the side and the speaker received 6 kunai to the chest at high velocity instantly killing him.

"DROP IT!"

In the blink of an eye 8 cloaked ninjas surrounded the Namikaze each holding a sword to his throat; it was at that point that the genin finally surrendered.

"AGH!" ripples of pain shot through his head as he fell over with a massive pain in the back of the offended area, unlucky for him it seemed that the blow wasn't enough to knock him out so he had to live with the consequences.

"That is enough." A familiar voice called out, Naruto felt that same feeling from before that urged him to run as far away as possible, white spots began appearing around the corner of his sight.

"Huh, well what do you know? Our favorite treehugger is here." The supposed leader of the group announced, The Namikaze couldn't look up to identify them.

"What appears to be the issue here Tao?"

"This sneaky fucker killed two of our guys!" One ninja spoke out of turn; Naruto felt a wave of KI flare up.

"S-sorry sir." The man who spoke before apologized.

"As previously stated, He unfortunately took two of my men by surprise and laid them to waste but that is no one's fault but theirs so nothing of value was lost."

"I see. How many of your men remain?"

"You're looking at them, eight if you include yourself."

"Bold of you Tao but it seems to me that you have forgotten who I work for again. Let me remind you one last time." The traitor spoke calmly.

From the corner of his vision he saw the leader of the group bend over at the waist and drop harshly to the ground with his head facing the blond. His eyes, nose, ears and mouth were leaking blood profusely.

"What the fuck did you just do!?" One mist ninja yelled out as they all shifted their focus to the traitor momentarily dropping their guard around the downed genin.

"I gave your leader a reminder about the terms of our collaboration, now I suggest you remember yours. We are merely partners in a temporary alliance following the orders of our superiors so if you mistake me for your tree hugger errand boy I won't be as merciful as I was to your leader."

"M-merciful?" one ninja asked in obvious fear.

"Tao may have quite possibly had the quickest and painless death of all your fallen comrades today." The traitor informed.

"Now, let the boy stand up we have places to be." He added.

And that they did, he was forcefully lifted up on his feet as he finally got a chance to look at the traitor that betrayed them.

"Well you look like you've seen better days, What don't tell me you lost your headband again?" Tsuneo spoke to him smugly as the former leaf ninja stared the boy directly into his purple eyes.

"Headband?" He muttered lowly in confusion.

" _Right, But you're forgetting something even more important than that." Pigeon told him._

That pigeon ANBU, he...he was the one who..

 _"Your own standard issue headband." Said Pigeon._

He couldn't possibly be here and that feeling he got, he never had it with him around.

That familiar white overwhelmed his vision before it quickly washed away leaving him standing there, his eyes roaming around in a lost daze.

 _"Is there something wrong?"_ Hiroki asked him.

" _Oh no, I forgot to wear my headband that's all." The genin simpered as he reached into the inner pockets of his jacket and pulled out a black headband before equipping it._

 _"I see, well at least you didn't lose it this time around. So wh-"_

How did Hiroki know about that?

Wait.

This feeling? the white flashes, the headband...

"Cut the shit I know it's you Hiroki!" Naruto gritted through his teeth.

Tsuneo's lips turned upwards at the corners. "Oh? What gave me away so quickly?"

"Maybe next time you shouldn't ask about details you could have never known." Naruto explained as low chuckle escaped the traitor's and lips and just like that he transformed back into Hiroki himself.

"Hey! What's going on here? Who the fuck are you?" A mist ninja called out, they all got a bit more defensive.

"Relax yourselves; I'm still the same person you were dealing with for months now."

"And why the fuck should we trust you?"

"If you don't you'll die." Hiroki said asthey all suddenly quieted down; Naruto looked up and noticed that all of them went unresponsive blindly following his word without question.

With a quick look into one of the slits of a mist ninja's face mask, the blond noticed that his eyes were dull and dead looking.

"Now where were we? Ahh yes! that was rather disappointing the way you found me out, you know? we're not so different you and I." Hiroki told the boy.

"I'm nothing like you! I knew I should have trusted Yakumo's instincts, you slimy rat." The Namikaze spat as the man looked on in amusement.

"Well you were never a fan of common sense to begin with so I had no worries, that Kurama girl however? she gave me lots of trouble, had to fight the urge to dispose of her very hard but I had easier methods nonetheless." Hiroki commented as he approached the boy.

"I'm sure you're already familiar with these things." Hiroki added as his eyes started flashing various bright colors.

Amethyst orbs widened in awe as he sat there shell shocked. "N-No way...Impossible." He muttered in disbelief.

"What? You thought you were the only one?" Hiroki asked smugly.

"H-How?" Naruto let out as he couldn't take his eyes of those blasted eyes.

"A dear friend of mine, gave them to me a while ago, before you've had yours strangely enough."

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, "Working for the mist."

"I'm not working for the mist, they're the ones working for me although they don't realize it."

"You see this little ninja thing we got going… It's…what do you call it? Well for the lack of better words let's just say not working." He added.

"What the fuck are you on about?" The blonde spat venomously as he glared in rage.

"Language Naruto." Hiroki scolded as the mist ninja holding him hit him in the side with the tilt of his sword.

He fell down on the ground gasping for air before forcefully being brought up again as he struggled to catch his breath.

"You see this society we created only functions on war, without it our lives are pointless. We utilize our powers to kill and harm others all day long and in the end nothing is personal because that's just how the ninja world is."

Hiroki continued as he paced around the blond. "You know I wanted to believe in the will of fire, I really did but it's just too much. I mean Child soldiers? Constant fighting? Having to sleep with one eye open because you're not even sure if you're safe in your own country? What kind of barbaric shit is that?"

"Implying that your secret friends are aiming to make things better, did they tell you that?" Naruto asked, still panting in pain.

"No, that's what I told myself. They simply reinforced my views on the matter. So with their help I devised a plan and guess what? You're gonna hear all about it! Except that your own little friend isn't gonna barge in to save the day." Hiroki spoke as his eyed suddenly glowed a cyan blue, what looked to be a burst of electricity erupted from him as it covered the area surrounding him and expanded in a bright flash before fading away.

Naruto heard a metal impact the sand as he turned his head to side to see Ada's drone fall down unresponsively, seconds later Hiroki threw a kunai at it with a paper bomb attached to it completely destroying it in a small explosion.

"For your information I could see her all along. These eyes are quiet something no? Puts the Hyuga and Uchiha to shame."

"Dammit." The genin muttered lowly as he clenched his fists in anger.

"I can tell just how frustrated you really are, I understand really."

"Fuck you."

"All that time with Shisui Uchiha and you still have a potty mouth, hit him again." Hiroki ordered and his orders were fulfilled.

"How come I haven't seen this coming at all? Why wasn't it more obvious? Is that what you're thinking?"

"You don't know what i'm thinking so shut up!" Naruto huffed as he continued to gaze at the man in front of him murderously.

 **Oh, But I do Naruto, I do.**

Purple eyes widened in genuine horror as his mind recalled that nightmare he had back on the Hokage mountain.

"T-That voice was you...It was YOU!" He hollered as he struggled against the restraint of the mist ninjas.

"This isn't revenge for what happened at the forest of death you know? I knew everything from the get go, I even had a month to cope with the fact that you'll be leading them there to die. They said it was a sequence of events that must unfold, for what? I am not sure, but i'll tell you what, Between you and me and I don't even miss them anymore. it's for the greater good." Clarified Hiroki as he turned the man he killed over on his back and admired his work.

"And whose greater good is that? Yours? your 'Friends''? How could you trust anybody that blindly?" Naruto asked.

"Quite ironic isn't it? that thing over there, how can YOU trust it?" Retorted the dark haired jonin.

Naruto remained quiet.

"They know things nobody else knows, they have a shit load of knowledge, resources and the people to make it happen hell they can change the world overnight if they wanted to, they even did that for you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're just a kid Naruto, you fuck up a lot. The forest of death, the liquid passion, your C-rank, someone had to interfere to get you out of trouble, guess who? me. one loose end at a time, from the ANBU you threw off your tail all the way to slowing you down so that you don't get stabbed by a thug with ninja training." Hiroki explained, at the 'slowing you down' part he thought of the flashes.

Something clicked inside Naruto's head, his eyes widened. "T-Those flashes were you, they've always been you."

"You're catching on, Let's just say that I found a way to tap into your little nanites you got inside and established a link between us, I could do whatever I damn pleased from afar and you would have never found out, the funny part? not even this heap of scrap metal knew what hit ya."

"How?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"Blood samples, tampering with your food." Hiroki nonchalantly divulged to the genin who thought back to the day he went out to grab lunch with Yakumo, that weird tasting ramen now made more sense.

"So what now? you'll kill me and start a war? is that it?" Naruto asked after having connected some of the dots.

"I trust your fate to my superiors, but no I won't kill you. The sequence wouldn't allow you to die I mean, who survives a 200 meter drop to a body of water?"

Hiroki briefly turned to the flaming wreckage of Ada's drone.

Naruto was angry but he had a lingering question in the back of his mind. "If you did all of this with relative ease then why didn't you just capture me from the start and left? There was virtually nothing stopping you from doing so, so why?"

"Ahh I knew you'd ask about that, that would have been too simple you see, Theoretically speaking I could have done that but you seem to be forgetting just how dangerous your parents are or have you forgotten your sixth birthday?"

Naruto flinched at the mention of that, which was a memory he desperately suppressed.

"I also had bigger plans in mind, taking you like that would have been too easy. I found a way to hit two birds with one stone and got the mist rebels involved in this, that way the sequence can carry on as planned and a full out war breaks out between the elemental nations like you pointed out before."

Hiroki started chuckling as he stepped closer to one of the unresponsive mist ninjas as they stood there quietly like a bunch of zombies, he removed the porcelain mask off one of them and started poking their face.

"These men are simply decoys to shift the blame over to Yagura. With a bit of my help, Anko and the rest of her team believe this is the work of the loyalists so when they send back word to the village, you better believe things are getting serious. Crazy what a bunch of freedom fighters would do for their cause right?"

"The fires along the coast were the doing of the mist village then, all those innocents killed and robbed of their homes?"

"They were collateral damage, not our fault you can't dodge a fire crawling at a snail's pace." Hiroki shrugged as Naruto felt even more angry than what was humanly possible.

"You bastard! They were sleeping at the dead of night!" He howled before being silenced but a sword hilt to the stomach.

"I am surprised you feel sympathy for others, I thought I've gotten rid of that."

"You…what?"

"Altered some of your personal traits, yes. have fun with that piece of information. what you do with it from now on is up to you."

Naruto looked broken making Hiroki sigh as he shook his head and patted the boy on the head.

"Trust me, I've done you a massive favor. that version of you? it's the worst so don't overthink it." Hiroki informed him as they all suddenly started moving, dragging the boy along.

"Now, we'll be headed over to that signal nearby and investigate then we take you to my friends sound good to you?"

Naruto perked up at the mention of that signal, just how did Hiroki know? He didn't much time to entertain that thought any further as he suddenly found himself blacked out.

* * *

" _All units do not engage. We'll see where they take us first."_

" _They seem to be heading towards that rogue signal to the south west sir."_

" _Copy 0-3, we're not really in a rush so let's just wait it out and see what that signal's about."_

" _Let them do all the work then snatch it away?"_

" _You got it."_

The commander of the squad seemed to pick up on something. " _Wait hold on a second, we seemed to have forgotten about that drone. 0-4 go fetch it for us and see if you can salvage anything."_

" _Copy that_ _."_

* * *

A lovely girl with ivory skin tone with loosely worn black hair walked along the forest, she wore a sleeveless pink kimono that reached down her ankles and a black choker around her neck, her small journey came to a halt when she noticed destruction along the path that led forward so from the point forward she moved with extreme caution making sure to mind her steps.

It was until a bit of further exploration and avoiding the cinders that littered the forest that she came across the sight of a red headed girl laying unconsciously in the middle of a tiny clearing, her surroundings were untouched by the devastation the girl had previously came in contact with.

Her eyes roamed over to this girl's clothing, she wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, the girl sported a blue shirt underneath that didn't look like her correct size, and she also wore orange short shorts that reached the middle of her thigh and finally blue sandals.

What caught the black haired girl's interest was the hair color, whiskers and a green jeweled necklace tied around her neck.

The leaf village headband is what mostly attracted her attention though.

The girl set down her basket to the side and moved her hand slowly to the girls throat disturbing the bird's that had been nesting over the red head's body, her fingers hovered menacingly over the sleeping girl's throat for a few seconds before she came to a complete stop.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the presence of someone in the area, her hand shifted its course and she opted to wake up the unconscious girl instead.

"You'll catch cold if you sleep here, wake up." She hushed in a softly spoken tone gently shaking the red headed ninja.

"Five more minutes brother…please.." The whiskered red head stirred before slowly opening her eyes with a groan.

The two females made eye contact as Shiro suddenly stood up, a blush on her face as she admired the beauty of the girl in front of her in her dazed state.

"Oh, Hi there. Where did you come from? You know why are you out here and all that." Shiro asked blushing as she scratched her cheek.

The girl in question smiled then quickly answered. "I'm gathering herbs."

"Herbs? Someone is need of help?"

"Yes, they're for my master. I need them to treat his illness." The girl answered carefully as she kept up her innocent façade.

"But it seems to me that finding them is going to be much harder now." The black haired female added as she observed the surrounding forest with a frown.

Guilt rushed through Shiro. "I'm sorry about that."

She was internally shocked that a genin could cause such devastating damage but she masked it on the outside with a less suspicious reaction. "Oh my! was this you? Well at least I can be less worried now. I was wondering what you were doing out here because of all this damage."

Shiro blushed as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry, would you like my help?"

"That would be wonderful."

After a bit of time and a few shadow clones, the two females were able to collect enough herbs for the black haired girl now known as Haku. The two settled down opposed to each other and took some rest.

"You work very early huh Haku-chan?" Shiro asked as her fingers played around with a fallen leaf.

"Indeed, I like the calm during the early hours though I was not expecting to find someone out here much less the destruction. It's safe to assume you're a ninja so were you training here?"

Shiro averted her gaze with a frown. "Not…exactly no."

"Oh? Then you were venting out frustration? I can understand that, a ninja's life must be full of stress and anxiety especially at such a young age." Sympathized Haku.

"You must be really strong but I can't help not overlook this chaos. Does this frustration come from having to confront something dangerous?"

"I'm…I was just frustrated, angry and even borderline enraged at first but then I decided to develop my skills even further along the way." Shiro spoke as a frown formed on her face.

"You seem very strong now; there is even evidence to back it up so isn't that enough?" Haku questioned curiously.

"No..Apparently not." Shiro replied sadly.

"How so?"

"There is this person that I've started trying to protect for a while now, I…I'm doing it for them."

"Is this person precious to you?"

"Yes, more than anything in the world." Shiro firmly replied causing the black haired girl to go deep into thought.

' _Wonder what she's thinking about.'_ Shiro thought in wonder as she observed the seemingly zoned out Haku.

"That is very good Shiro-chan, you see when someone has someone to protect then they become genuinely strong." Haku finally broke the silence as Shiro herself felt offended by that statement.

Her mind raced back to what that story about Inari's adoptive father, Kakashi's encouraging words when they first came across Zabuza or lastly when her brother told her to kick Mizuki's ass.

"I hear you but how can I even say that I'm strong? When I failed to protect the one person that means the world to me." Tears welled up in her eyes and Haku frowned.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

Haku made a move and picked up her basket before she stood back up; she turned her back to Shiro and began walking away.

"I hope you can find someone to fill that void but for now I must say goodbye, we'll meet again very soon."

"Goodbye." Shiro muttered as she watched the girl walk away until she suddenly came to a halt.

' _There could never be anyone else that could come close to filling that void even for a bit, ever.'_ Shiro thought to herself as her attention was suddenly back on Haku.

"Oh by the way, not to ruin the moment or anything but I am a boy." He told Shiro before continuing on his way out of there.

Shiro stared at his retreating form with conflicted feelings she curled up and cried even harder as he thoughts became a jumbled mess of dead brothers and pretty feminine boys.

* * *

" _Alright team, they're at the front entrance to some kind of cave system. We brought minimal equipment so we're limited to our approached, get ready to swim."_

" _Activate your cloaks and stay submerged no matter what. Darkstar 1-1, you and your team cover outside, if some of them slip through take 'em out."_

" _Copy that 0-1, make my job easier and make sure nobody lives."_

" _You got it, you heard 'em let's clean house. "_

* * *

Edited on 09/04/2019.


	11. Gato must die Part 2

**AN** that one person DM'ing me about Naruto being weak, please go find a 'godlike' story and have your power trip over there, have a nice day friend.

 **PS:** This author's note is laced with epic gamer sarcasm if it's too subtle to notice.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Award winning horror writing is within this following chapter, read at your spooky discretion.

* * *

It was hard making sense of his surroundings or how much time has passed when his head spun a thousand miles per hour, even harder when he was being carried like a sack of potatoes on the shoulders of one of those 'mist loyalists', by some miracle he managed to get an eye lid open and get a glimpse of his whereabouts.

The barely conscious boy found himself inside a large open cave area above a body of water; the group that held him captive dragged him over to the land portion of the cave as they neared a dead end.

Feeling more nauseated by the second he had no option but to keep his eyes shut.

" _It's a dead end sir._ " One of the ninjas said, Naruto barely registered but that didn't mean the sound didn't worsen his headache, he could use some ear plugs right now.

" _It seems that way to you, but I assure you that there is something behind these walls_." Hiroki's disembodied voice spoke as the blond heard some kind of beep echoing throughout the cave; no doubt it was coming from the traitor himself.

" _Got it._ " The brainwashed mist rebel replied.

" _And for the record, if you doubt me one more time you'll meet the same fate as your previous captain, is the boy asleep?_ "

" _O-Out like a l-light sir_." The man carrying him replied.

" _Ok, Get ready to wake him up. Now, let's get inside_."

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Wake up sunshine!"

Getting dropped hard on his back proved stressful for the boy as he awoke in a frenzied panic struggling to make sense of his surroundings, the sheath of a sword impacted the side of his cheek leaving him bruised and dazed.

"Stand up." Somebody ordered him as he was forcefully brought up to his legs, by the time he was up a sword was held dangerously close to his throat.

"Glad you're awake Naruto." Hiroki began, standing opposite to the boy in a rather small room, now that he thought of it they seemed to be inside of an elevator.

He bitterly stared back at the dark haired man as he brought a hand up to his aching cheek.

"We're at the source of the signal." Hiroki replied to the silent question causing the boy to widen his eyes.

"Well actually we're inside of an elevator but we're headed there." Hiroki corrected himself in a joking manner, not that the boy was laughing.

The Elevator suddenly came to a halt.

"Huh? What's wrong with this thing?" One of the mist ninjas asked.

"That just means we made it to our destination dumbass." Naruto commented, he was surprised Hiroki didn't punish him for that one.

"He's right, I'm afraid the concept of elevators still hasn't reached the entirety of the elemental nations. Now then everyone out!" Hiroki ordered as they walked into a large open area, the place looked like it could pass as a hotel lobby if a hotel lobby was made by a technologically superior civilization.

"Clean white marble…actually everything's white here, at least there's a wood finish so you get to feel at home! and they have some fancy music in the background. Hey boss is this a hotel from the future or something?" A random mist ninja asked.

"Why? looking to relax? I can provide that for just fine."

"Right, sorry!"

' _He is unbearably annoying to deal with_ _.'_ Naruto thought inside of his head as he drilled an imaginary hole in the man's head.

"Hey I found something behind the reception desk here! What is this stuff? It's…slimy."

"Hey don't touch that!"

"It's just a bit of…oh god the smell."

"Good job asshole."

 ***clank***

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know…sounds like…I have no clue what that sounds like."

"Get through that door, MOVE." Hiroki's voice was on edge as the group rushed to a door on the other side of the lobby.

"What the?"

Purple eyes fluttered open to the sound of slow snazzy jazz, no longer was he inside a brightly lit lobby but instead he was in a dark hallway with his feet dipped into icy cold water.

A foul smell invaded his nostrils making him feel sick as his face scrunched into disgust; his eyes misted in the process, the sound of aversive whispers had him on full alert prompting the boy to move as quickly as possible sloshing the water in the process which in turn had lead him to a large opening.

He gazed distrustfully as he observed the rubble and metal scraps that were littered everywhere; even in the dark he could see the silhouette of a large collapse in the middle of the room.

A faint noise urged him to find cover as he held his breathe behind a rock, that same slow jazz blared through some form of speakers; the distorted sound reverberated over the entire darkened area.

Heavy steps were heard making their way towards him, the water surrounding him rippled.

"… _If you feel the need to escape your empty life, don't worry, ####### has got you covered_."

He heard a disembodied male voice speak flatly, there was some hint of condescendence in that tone somewhere.

" _If you can afford thirty thousand creds then the ############ is happy to provide you with a one in a life time trip to the grand opening of the great jewel in the sky, The ########## is pleeeeaaaaaased toooo_ …"

A rock unexpectedly fell from the ceiling splashing him with water, He hugged the wall making a conscious effort to muffle his breathing and to his horror the rock seemed to have attracted unwanted attention.

The jazz ceased.

 ***Thump***

 ***Thump***

 ***Thump***

Once it came to a halt the sounds of buzzing electricity and an ominous crackling of electricity was within ear shot.

A red light was shone on him urging his flight or fight response to kick into full gear making him bolt out of there as fast as he could.

It followed.

He picked up his speed.

It broke into a full sprint.

By the time he made back into the narrow hallway where he originally woke up he was greeted with the sight of a dead end.

He turned around and made a sequence of hand signs.

Nothing happened but fortunately nothing was following after him yet.

" _In other news, a mysterious murder has took place just yesterday here in downtown #######, two adults were found on the ##### ####### rooftop, one male, one female, the woman in question was found lying dead on the floor with her eyes gauged and a knife wound present on her back…."_

He jumped in his own skin when another rock fell next to him and splashed him once again; He could feel his heartbeats up to his throat as if his heart was trying to climb out and flee out of sight.

" _Miraculously the male did survive however_ _he sustained some serious injuries, reports state that his right arm had been severed just below the elbow alongside other injuries…"_

In an act of desperation, he picked up that rock and held it defensively; the sudden buzzing on his watch had set a reminder of its existence to him as he rushed to turn on the small flashlight it came equipped with, to his relief he felt a lot more in control once he could properly see.

The light reached into the opening he originally ran away from enabling him to spot a rather massive shadowy figure standing just at the entrance of the hallway.

As his luck would have it that control was whisked away from him leaving him shivering in the dark.

The watch beeped hectically urging him to check, upon further inspection he was alarmed by a red dot rapidly approaching his current position from the entrance of the hallway where the figure stood, eyes widened in shock as they scanned forward to find nothing, not even a sound.

With a fierce throw, the rock was sent into the dark as an uncanny silence took place and with bated breath; he watched the dot disappear from his radar.

Without any warning the wall behind him crumbled down and an unknown creature pounced on him pinning him to the flooded ground, his vision overwhelmed with a blinding red light.

Its sharp teeth attempted to bite into his head as he desperately resisted his attacker, He slipped up for a brief moment allowing the creature to slash his right eye vertically with its sharp fang, He cried out in pain as he pushed it back as best as he could.

All attempts to bite his head off came to a halt as the creature suddenly positioned its muzzle directly in front of his head and opened its mouth releasing visible waves of sound into his face, He suddenly felt nauseous and light headed.

' _It's…draining my….chakra?'_ Naruto thought as he feebly fended off his attacker, the blaring sound became louder and louder as everything turned blurry, breathing became much harder for him.

Suddenly the dark creature was kicked off of him prompting him to turn on his stomach and crawl away, he wheezed the entire time as he watched the thing twitch rapidly before coming to a halt, his right eye was bleeding profusely.

"That was a close call." A disembodied voice spoke, Naruto who could barely keep his other eye open looked up to see the silhouette of a familiar man.

"You know, you pass out so much it could be mistaken as a hobby." Hiroki joked as the blond eyed him silently, the jonin frowned.

"Oh don't give me that look, I saved your life. Not your eye though." the man commented with a wry smile.

Naruto, who chose to remain quiet out of pure exhaustion was struggling to inhale air, his awkward posture and the constant wobbling back and forth indicated that he was close to passing out from blood loss; with each exhale blood was blown from his lips onto the ground tainting the white marble floor with liquid drops of crimson.

"So ungrateful, I'm sure you would have loved to end up like poor Kaito over there." Hiroki pointed behind him as the blond absent mindedly followed the direction with his lonesome eye.

Naruto's sole eye widened for a brief moment before his eye lid finally gave out on the boy effectively blinding him; the picture was engraved into his head however.

The man's skin looked deathly pale white and his veins were visible but the horrifying part was that his entire head had melted into a mix of red and yellow with a gooey texture, no doubt the effects of long exposure to whatever the hell that creature was doing to the blond.

It almost looked like slime.

He sat down on the floor quietly and took heavy pained breaths as more blood leaked down his face and onto his neck and clothes causing Hiroki to sigh.

"Fine."

The genin was kicked down to the ground and before he knew it a familiar needle was deeply inserted into his chest; His gaping mouth released a silent scream as his back arched in pain.

"There, you're healing now." Hiroki stated withdrawing the needle and threw it to the side of the twitching Namikaze as it dissolved into green particles.

"What is that?" One of the remaining mist ninjas asked eying the fading needle.

"None of your business." Hiroki answered shutting him down.

The traitorous jonin looked down to see the blond Namikaze slowly stabilizing; soon a set of purple eyes scanned its surroundings in dazed confusion leaving the jonin impressed.

"Well I'll be damned, that thing didn't destroy your eye. You even get to keep a cool scar to woo the ladies, aren't you the lucky one?" Hiroki spoke in amusement staring down at the genin; the blood on his face was sucked back into the wound leaving behind a scar that went from just above the right eyebrow down to his cheek.

One of the men occupying the room stepped up. "Sir? Could you maybe give us some answers about all this?"

Hiroki seemed to contemplate his next actions as he looked up to observe the man critically, the person in question shivered under his gaze.

"Well it's not like any of you are leaving here alive _."_ Hiroki muttered within ear shot of Naruto. "We were likely trapped in some kind of genjutsu; these damn dogs must have come in to finish the job. Pretty cut and dry." Hiroki hypothesized as he made sure to burn down the body of the dead mist ninja.

His head slowly turned to the side, Naruto laid his eyes on the sight of a mechanical equivalent of a dog, lying dead on the ground and occasionally a spark of electricity would briefly zip across its body.

"Doesn't look that scary when it's dead huh?" Hiroki stood directly next to him as he observed the unresponsive machine; many others like it were laid to waste across the whole lobby area.

"This is just the-" Hiroki was suddenly cut off as another wave of mechanically engineered dogs attacked the group, this time the man in charge was taken down by one of them and subjected to the same sound waves the blond had to go through.

Strangely enough in that moment of panic and Hiroki becoming incapacitated, Naruto found himself with more strength and energy than he did prior to the attack; he bolted out of there and closed behind the door the group had been originally heading to leaving behind the sound of hard knocking, barking and blood curdling screams.

* * *

 **\- Tazuna's house.-**

 **-The day after team three's arrival-**

"Just a few hours left, not that it matters anymore." Kakashi commented as his lone eye wandered over to the clock on the wall.

"How can you say that with a straight face? I ought to feed you to my snakes for that!" Anko replied tartly, she paced back and forth nervously as dread completely washed over her.

"GAAHH! I shouldn't have let my guard down near that slimy BASTARD!" Anko shook in rage as she punched a hole into the wall startling the occupants nearby save for Kakashi.

"For the last time Anko, It wasn't your fault. This is out of our hands now. ANBU will be taking care of it." Kakashi told her but that didn't assuage any of her concerns at all.

"You're an ANBU for god's sake! Can't we move our asses and hunt him down?" She cried uncharacteristically as her eyes fixated on the stationary jonin.

"Ex-ANBU. I also have a team of emotionally unstable 12 year olds with demons locked inside of them and a raging alcoholic to take care of including his daughter and her son." He corrected her.

"Hey!" Tazuna protested.

"And to remind you, I'm still suffering the effects of chakra exhaustion. I won't be much help." The silver headed jonin added.

"Can't you send your dogs?" She suggested but he shook his head.

"They can't trace a scent they don't have, one that was washed away by rain might I add." He asked her causing her to grind her teeth in frustration.

"Is it okay to ask what the hell this is all about?" Tazuna asked with slight irritation as he watched the purple headed female pace back and forth inside his living room.

"Unfortunately, we had a traitor in our ranks and only realized it this morning due to a genjutsu that had broken inexplicably." Kakashi explained to the old bridge builder.

"Well shit." Tazuna commented as he reached over to a bottle of sake and chugged it down, in a matter of seconds the bottle was snatched from his hands by Anko as she finished the rest of it much to his displeasure.

"Just how is it that a random jonin can cause us so much damage? I thought we improved our security since…well four years ago…" Her voice trailed away with a scowl as she looked forward towards the ocean view.

"I wouldn't exactly call him random; it was his team that was in the forest of death that day though being low profile could have played a huge role in this." Kakashi reminded her as he sighed deeply.

"Low profile my ass! Torture and interrogation dealt with people that didn't even exist but this guy? He just comes in out of the blue and does it so flawlessly it's absurd!" She commented in denial.

"Your guess is as good as mine Anko, You know you never did tell me the full details of the encounter." Kakashi commented as his eye lazily followed her movements.

She turned to him and groaned. "There were no details we just walked up a mountain and they outnumbered us by a landslide…." She plopped down on the couch next to him but quickly berated herself for her poor choice of wording.

"…Like I said, nothing felt out of place all the way till that point which is the strange part." Anko spoke piquing Kakashi's interest.

"Elaborate on that."

"I didn't feel the need to question why the third allowed him or the brats to participate in this mission until we got here, hell the third didn't even seem to acknowledge how bizarre the whole thing was." She explained as the one eyed jonin nodded.

"If I am not mistaken team three did receive suspension, which is rather strange how it was quickly dismissed. You don't think Hiroki had anything to do with it do you?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"This is going to be a long report when we're back home….You know? I had a different scenario playing in my head during that encounter, one where we all get here in one piece after Blondie kicks everyone's ass." She told the jonin who shuddered at the mention of the report.

Kakashi regarded her with a deadpan. "He's just a genin."

"A genin that took eight lives without as much as a flinch." Anko looked at the man with a serious expression, Kakashi's eye widened in surprise at this information as his mouth was wide open from shock.

"I guess that's what happens when your ex-teacher is a raving lunatic who kills his own clan for power." She added. "So yeah when he was around, It just felt like everything would sort itself out, I guess I let my guard down too much." sighed as she took a pillow off the couch and screamed into it.

"That can't be it, if you remember. Naruto was secretly submitted to the T&I to make sure Shisui did nothing wrong to him, and I don't think it was master Jiraiya's doings either, true they trained together but that was a brief period before master Jiraiya left to finish his work." Kakashi informed her as she sent him a nasty glance.

"Great job comforting me Kakashi, I really wanted to hear about this 'work' that you jerk off to in your free time." She took a jab at him with condescendence.

"Anko-"

"Shut up, the last thing I want is the sympathy of a closet sexual deviant." She chastised as she threw the pillow at his face.

Kakashi's head hung low as he tightly sealed his lips in defeat, he feared that this was starting to become a trend; her outbursts were already ruining his image in front of Tazuna and his daughter.

"Not that it matters if he cares about killing or not, he's probably dead by now, all thanks to me because I was unknowingly being toyed around by a traitorous asshat and my mouth no longer waters at the prospect of torture or dango because of it!" Anko moaned with frustration as she dug her face into one of the couch pillows again.

"Is…Is she usually like this?" Tazuna asked with a worrisome expression as he watched the purple headed woman scream into the pillow.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "She only gets like this when she's extremely stressed."

"Kakashi." Anko's voice shifted to a more heavy and serious tone effectively brining the attention of the two males sitting nearby.

She took out a Kunai. "Kill me now and make it quick. I beg you." She pleaded with him as the man stared at her blankly; He quietly took the Kunai from her hands as she closed her eyes and sucked in her breath.

He flipped the kunai in his hand and hit her forehead with the hilt.

"Get a hold of yourself." Kakashi spoke as the woman rubbed the sore spot on her forehead.

"Asshole…" She muttered as her eyes watered slightly from the blow.

"This isn't exclusively your fault, plus there's other larger implications we should worry about like a full out war for example, that and Minato sensei and lady Kushina tearing us a new one, frankly I wouldn't mistake my nonchalance for apathy because truth be told I am livid right now, with that said get a grip. The least we can do now is to make sure this mission doesn't derail any further."

After a few moments of silence and long contemplation Anko complied and nodded with a sigh, not that there was another option.

"You're right. One thing's for sure though, that Gato asshole is gonna get it and it starts right here with Zabuza." Anko declared as her demeanor changed; at that point Kakashi suddenly remembered he had forgotten to inform the dango loving jonin about the status of the hidden mist swordsman.

"Zabuza is already dead so that just leaves Gato and his men." Sasuke chimed in as he entered alongside Sakura and Yakumo, Kakashi looked like he was about to say something to Anko but he kept it to himself for now.

"Yeah, we saw some Hunter nin kill him and take his body away just 2 days ago now." Sakura commented as she sat down on an opposite couch between Yakumo and the male Uchiha.

"What? Kakashi, why didn't you tell me this?" Anko's eyes widened comically as she turned to the scarecrow with growing irritation.

"About that." Kakashi started gathering the attention of all the occupants in the room.

After a lengthy explanation and Tazuna and team seven almost shitting bricks, everyone was up to speed about the situation as Kakashi went on to explain the duties of a tracker ninjas, when they finally caught up with him he went on to talk about their encounter with Zabuza.

A deafening silence took place as Kakashi brought his hands up to his face, his eyes narrowed skeptically as a look of concentration was present on his face.

"Sensei, is everything okay?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Yes, just thinking that's all. To sum up what I already said, Tracker ninja deal with the body immediately after takedown to leave no room for mistakes." Kakashi continued, Sakura titled her head in confusion.

"Is that really important? The one we encountered didn't exactly do that." She questioned, Yakumo looked like she already knew the answer to that.

"Sakura, Sasuke, both of you were there. Can you tell me what the tracker did to Zabuza that day?"

The two genin in question looked deep in thought pondering over the question.

"Well… like I said sensei He just took the body somewhere else, we didn't see what he did." The pink haired girl responded, somewhere in the back of her head a few things began to click.

"Exactly, What about the weapons he used? Did you notice anything suspicious?" Kakashi went on to ask.

An audible gasp was heard as everyone turned to the male Uchiha, "He used throwing needles… " Sasuke muttered as his eyes widened momentarily in sudden realization.

"Hold on a moment! Sensei, you checked him yourself didn't you? You told us he was dead!" Sakura yelled out in disbelief.

"Kakashi-sensei, if I may?" Yakumo chimed in and the lone eyed Jonin nodded granting her permission.

Yakumo stepped up to explain further, finding interest in the topic. "Throwing needles or senbon as they're referred to are most commonly used for medical purposes such as striking acupuncture points for example. They are dangerously Accurate but their killing power falls short though it isn't the senbon themselves that are dangerous per se, something that small in the hands of an experienced medical ninja can be outright devastating and deadly."

Yakumo turned to the Uchiha with a blank gaze. "Unfortunately if you find yourself in such a situation then..." Sasuke stiffened when the brunette held two senbon up to his eyes; He gulped at the close proximity before the girl pocketed them back in her pouch.

' _Why does she have those?'_ Sakura asked herself as she watched the Kurama girl carry on her explanation with apprehension.

"By the time you activate your Sharingan there is going to be two needles sticking out of your eye sockets. I'm afraid they're quite the threat." She ended her explanation to a shaking Sakura and a scowling Sasuke though he wasn't angry at the brunette.

"If you don't mind asking, but why do you have senbon on you?" Sakura asked curiously, Sasuke and Tazuna also shared this curiosity.

Deep down Tazuna had an irrational suspicion that the girl was the Hunter Nin that was being talked about, and that's what it was; Irrational.

Yakumo smiled for the first time since she came here, though it had been a fake one. "Well as a medic Nin in training I happened to carry all sorts of curious objects that a combat medic could have on their person, if you need a bandage just come to me alright?" She answered simply and that seemed to satisfy them for now.

"Thank you Yakumo." Kakashi thanked as the girl nodded respectfully. "As I was saying, Trackers are trained to know every small detail of the human body, making the heart stop temporarily is Child's play for them."

"So with all of that being said, going back to that encounter we can deduce that the person we encountered was a fake hunter nin working under Zabuza's command, for one he used senbon to strike a non-vital area which as we discussed, are rarely fatal. Second he did not dispose of the body on site instead he carried him to a secondary location." Kakashi concluded, Tazuna though nervous looked a bit skeptical.

"You must be overthinking this right? I mean come on we saw him drop dead blood and all!" The man shouted desperately.

"Encountering suspicion lets a ninja prepare faster, should one hesitate then disaster will certainly follow. Every shinobi worth their salt knows this saying." Kakashi spoke, from the side Anko huffed and looked away with a frown.

"Hold on." Sakura spoke as the spotlight was on her.

"I get that we have to prepare but… YOU ONLY THOUGHT NOW WAS THE BEST TIME TO TELL US TWO DAYS LATER?!" She asked furiously as a dark aura surrounded her, Yakumo and Sasuke inched away from her.

"Eheh! I forgot." Kakashi simply replied with his infamous eye smile.

"YOU…" Sakura fumed as she eyed him murderously, to some extent the same could be said about Sasuke.

"Well that's enough of that pinkie, Now that you all know I think it's time we get you all ready for whenever Zabuza and his butt buddy to return." Anko chimed in effectively shutting down the pink haired genin.

"Kakashi what have you been teaching these flesh bags lately?" The purple haired jonin asked, Kakashi suddenly felt dread wash over him.

His two students smirked when they realized the implications. "Tree walking." They both said in unison.

"YOU WHAT?"

Anko glared at him in disbelief as her eye twitched in anger, snakes started sliding out of her sleeve.

"Hold on now Anko, let's not do anything irrational." Kakashi chuckled nervously as he brought up both hands in defense.

"The only thing irrational here is you teaching these kids tree walking when you should have been doing that ages ago, how are you so competent yet incompetent at the same time?" The enraged female jonin asked.

"Well when you put it that way…" Kakashi trailed as the purple haired jonin took a deep breathe then sighed in frustration.

"You of all people know how hungry my snakes get Kakashi so count yourself lucky you're an integral part of this mission." Anko told him darkly as the occupants of the room shuddered at her threat.

"Bridge builder, you got any bridges to build?" Anko asked in a voice of authority.

"U-Uhh Well yes, I am going to head down there shortly to pick up where I left off yesterday. My people should be there already." Tazuna quickly answered.

She nodded. "Ok, Senbon girl and cry baby will escort you to the bridge where they'll guard you and your guys." Anko told him referring to the two female members of team three.

Tazuna looked skeptical. "Are you sure those two girls can handle it?"

He felt dread wash over him as his eyes darted over to meet those of the Kurama clan heiress; though it was subtle the bridge builder shuddered in fear when he saw that dangerous look in her now cold looking eyes.

He gulped. "Right, never mind."

"Glad you realized the error of your ways, as for the two of you Team seven lot you'll be coming with me to the nearby forest where you'll start to learn a bit more on how to defend yourself from maniacs with giant swords." Anko informed them as the two nodded.

"Now everyone we have no time to waste, get off your lazy asses and get to work NOW!" Anko's voice boomed over the entire house as everyone was about to stand up to leave until Kakashi raised his hand up.

"Apapapaap, hold on a second there's another important matter to discuss." Kakashi told them as they all sat up and stared at him curiously.

"I think it's best to inform all of you that Naruto's still alive." Kakashi dropped the news on them drawing mixed reactions, not 5 seconds later Satsuki was down stairs at the entrance of the living room with her sharingan active sporting two tomoes in her right eye and three in her left.

"Where. Is. He." She spoke glaring heatedly at the lone eyed jonin, he sighed.

"No clue." Kakashi told her much to her disappointment.

"Then how can you know whether he's ok or not?" Yakumo asked heatedly.

"Because this is still here." Kakashi rolled his left hand glove and showed them a kanji that read 'Yellow stone.' "If it's still there that means he's alive, if not then you get the picture." He explained.

"On the bright side he's still alive and well." Sakura spoke as the female Uchiha rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Alive yes, but he he's been having a difficult time. It's been blinking back and forth quiet recently this morning." Kakashi told them as Satsuki's scowl deepened, she hated being this useless.

"So what do we do? Just sit back and hope everything turns out okay?" She asked the jonin who nodded much to her displeasure.

"That's all we can do unfortunately." Kakashi relayed the discomforting news. "I've already sent word out to the Hokage, all our borders should be heavily monitored and every leaf nin deployed around the general area of his last whereabouts have been alerted not to mention the ANBU squads sent out for search and rescue." Kakashi informed much to the relief of a few.

"Ok, for the last time. You have anything else worth mentioning Kakashi? You can't just keep throwing these out randomly whenever you feel like it, seriously!" Anko said as she rubbed her temple tiredly.

"That's all, for now we just keep going forward with the mission." He told her neglecting to mention a detail she was about to point out.

"Ok then I'm going to go off on a limb and assume you can't use that thing on your wrist to track down shorty." She said to which he nodded in confirmation.

Anko stood up and gestured for the others to do as well. "Get going, all of you. Pinkie, ducky, there's been a change of plans, you'll be training with my shadow clone instead." She informed the two members of team seven which didn't particularly enjoy the nick names given to them.

Team three, seven and Tazuna Nodded as they all left the house, Satsuki looked to be deep In thought as she glanced at the purple haired woman from the corner of her eyes.

"I'll let my shadow clone take it from here if you don't mind Kakashi, until you've fully recovered you're not in a position to lead."

Kakashi looked at her blankly. "Suit yourself, I expect to fully recover by the evening but still if you need anything I will be resting upstairs."

"Good." Anko replied as she followed after team seven.

"So, you're going to try and find him?"

"Yes. I'll be retracing back my steps, Zabuza isn't a threat for the meantime and I'm sure you can handle one or two bandits in your state right?" She asked him as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Nothing I can't handle with a crutch." He sighed as she grinned and walked outside.

"Oh and Anko! Please tell your shadow clone not to kill my lovely students; they're the only ones I have!" Kakashi called out to her.

"Don't worry about it scarecrow, you'll be writing a lengthy report either way!" She replied leaving just Tsunami and him in the room.

The woman in questioned turned to him with a smile, "Would you like some tea Kakashi sensei?"

He smiled back at her with his eye. "That would be great."

"Good I'll bring it to you upstairs then." And with a light giggle Tsunami retreated back to the kitchen.

He watched her disappear into the corner before heaving a sigh.

"What a terrible week." Kakashi muttered before he picked himself up and left as well.

* * *

 **-Leaf village-**

 **-The day before-**

"Hey chunin! Why the waiting line what's going on here?" A pigeon masked ANBU asked as he dropped down next to four other chunins, another ANBU with a parrot mask was standing right next to him.

One of the younger chunins turned around to respond, a stack of papers held closely in his arms.

"No damn clue sir, just waiting outside for commander to get his head out of his ass and let us in."

The Parrot ANBU wasn't amused.

"I'll be damned, they let a bunch of fuckin' house cats become chunin."

"Easy there Parrot." Appeased Pigeon before motioning for the chunin to speak.

"Hey I'm just following orders; he'd jump at the chance of us leaving this place and get us in trouble with management." The chunin spoke apprehensively.

"And who would that asshole be?" Parrot demanded.

"Jonin Hiroki Muramoto." The chunin swiftly answered, the name rolling off his tongue in satisfaction.

The two ANBU turned to look at each other; Hiroki Muramoto had left the village 2 hours ago alongside their squad mate Swan. They both felt something off about this.

"Alright sit one out paper boy we'll check." Pigeon said as he turned to enter the rather reinforced looking tent, him and Pigeon cautiously stepped inside only to find a chunin sitting at the back of the room with his back turned to the ANBU.

"We got word that this area was closed off, care to explain why?" Pigeon questioned.

The chunin didn't respond.

"Hey we're talking to you." Parrot spoke as the two slowly approached.

"I'll say again, what's the deal here?" Pigeon asked, his eyes tracking a lot of dead spiders scattered everywhere in the room.

The ANBU tapped his shoulder twice and motioned for him to turn around, his partner was fed up and decided to forcefully do it himself.

The two ANBU were momentarily shocked as they stared at the masked chunin who had blood leaking everywhere from his face, his body was booby trapped with a shitload of tickets to hell.

"OH SHIT!" Gasped Parrot recoiling away from the corpse covered in explosive tags.

The tags ignited.

"BOMB! BOMB! GET CLEAR! GET CLEA-!" Pigeon hollered causing the chunins outside to stumble for cover.

A great explosion shook the entire camp.

* * *

.

.

.

Edited on 16/05/2019.


	12. Gato must die Part 3

He figured he should have learned better by now when it was apparent the whole world was out to get him and each time he faltered, he all but suffered greatly because of it. He was no stranger to failure and Ada made sure to see to that.

Yet it didn't seem like anything changed, his calloused fingers bitterly traced over his most recent failure dried with the blood he shed mere seconds ago. He snaked his arm from underneath his blood stained shirt then zipped his hoodie back up.

In that moment his legs finally gave out as everything rushed back into him at once, his shoulders burdened with knowledge he desperately wished he hadn't known. He gazed at his stained hands with an indescribable emotion as he questioned everything around him; his internal struggles brought a thick silence to his surroundings.

" _That version of you? It's the worst."_ Hiroki said to him.

Was it really?

How can he believe those words when he himself had no trouble taking someone's life, He couldn't remember a single time he flinched when his steel met the flesh of the enemy or when he watched the life drain out of the eyes of the men he killed back on the beach so the question remained. How can he be the better version when killing seemingly held no effect on him? A mere thirteen year old boy missing the one thing that made him human.

' _No, it was either you or them. That's different.'_

Even if that was true he felt as if he should have felt something or maybe be shaken a little by it but here he was sitting all bloodied against a thick steel door that separated him from the anguished screams and panic he had left behind without the ability to feel even the slightest bit of remorse for his actions.

Is this what Ada wanted? Is this what it's like to be a hunter? Cold, calculating, indifferent to all forms of life? That's what it wanted wasn't it? After all it's always what Ada wanted.

' _Ada's our friend, Its Hiroki's fault don't you understand? Or are you too blinded by empty words?'_

That was true; most of his pain and suffering was either directly or indirectly tied to that man. All for some petty revenge over something he had no control over, it was his entire fault. Everything was Hiroki's fault otherwise he wouldn't be sitting here in the middle of the unknown so far away from his team and covered in his own blood.

' _Those men signed on to be killed; they knew what they were doing. Otherwise they would have never come here.'_

Yes, that's it. Those people have already made up their minds and made peace with the thought of them not ever coming back home, He shouldn't have to feel sorry for them at all. His mind raced with a million thoughts as one question stood out from the rest.

" _How can YOU trust it?"_ Hiroki asked him some time ago.

There was some irony hidden there somewhere.

But did his words hold some semblance of truth to them? As a matter of fact how could he trust Ada? What did he even know about it other than the fact that it was trapped underground for lord knows how long? How can he be so sure that Ada wasn't just using him? In fact, how can he be so sure that anyone around him was trust worthy?

' _Ada only wants what's best for us, remember all that training? It provided us with everything we ask for in the blink of an eye, it gave us power.'_

Ada provided him with more than his parents ever did, in fact he spent more time with it than he did with Minato or Kushina combined and he didn't regret it a single second of it.

' _But what about… was it yesterday? When mom taught me a bit of sealing…'_

' _No, No, NO! She only did that because Shiro wasn't around. Just watch when everything's back to normal, she'll 'forget' you'll see.'_

They subtly favored Shiro at every turn, from something as insignificant as the choice of a restaurant all the way to training. She would always get what she wanted, even when she used to treat him worse than dirt.

Not to mention that his time with his 'godfather' was so negligible he could barely remember it, and Tsunade? He could be on his death bed bleeding his ass out and she'd find a way to bring his sister into the conversation.

His team was a different story; he didn't know what to feel about them yet. Granted he was already familiar with Satsuki but more often than not he'd find himself constantly annoyed with her even if he didn't show it on the outside and played it off in a playful way.

He needed to change, there's no way he would allow himself to be this vulnerable ever again. Especially after someone as ordinary as Hiroki could have such a negative effect on him in such a short time span. Naruto was no imbecile but that man was correct in a way.

' _Ada was there for us when everyone else turned their back on us, believe it.'_

What about Shisui? He was there since before that even, he was the one who laid out the groundwork for Naruto to reach the level he was at today. Hell, the majority of the techniques he knew were taught to him by the deceased Uchiha.

' _And where did Shisui get us? His most infamous technique he passed on to us failed YOU at your time of need, failed US. He was nothing more than a ticking time bomb and a hazard to his clan and everyone around him now look where he ended up. Dead while we continue the fight for our survival.'_

The actions of Shisui Uchiha brought suffering to everyone around him, he could not dismiss the effect it had on Mikoto and Satsuki. The pain and mourning they had to go through must have been suffocating and that thought somehow made his blood boil.

' _He got what he deserved, six feet under with no one to mourn him. Now it's time for Hiroki to join him.'_ He thought to himself as his fingers traced over his right eye where the recent scar remained.

His lips pulled into a satisfied smirk as the sound of the mayhem behind him tickled his ears like music, he briefly rejoiced in the sounds of their panic. Something seemed to have snapped inside him.

"Serves you right you bastards." He muttered with venom in his tone, a sense of foreboding finally reached him as his eyes stared at the other end of the corridor.

Bloodshot purple eyes stared against synthetic feral red with the goal of posing dominance over the other, his familiar opponent standing before him snarled at his defiance fully recognizing the genin as a threat to be dealt with.

The four legged machine stood tall with an oppressive presence at the end of the hallway opposing the blond, its dark and depressing colors absorbing the light around it acting as a grim contrast to the pristine and modern white themed architecture.

It bared its razor sharp teeth to him with a threatening low growl; the boy slowly rose up from his previous position and hovered his hand over his back hip pouch with anticipation, his pointer and middle finger slowly unbuttoning his pouch.

Without warning the mechanical dog broke out into a sprint to neutralize its prey as the boy stood up to it without a fear in his heart, his hand quickly slipped inside his pouch in the hopes of pulling out a Kunai but no luck was found there.

" _Dammit. That bastard cleaned me out."_ He mentally cursed taking note of his empty pouch. Now that he thought about it he was also missing his backpack he originally had on him, no doubt he left behind the door with his previous captors.

Thinking quickly on his feet the boy sidestepped with relative ease away from his hunter, the prey mustered up all of its strength into a brutal front kick that sent the machine tumbling towards the polished steel wall slightly denting it in the process.

The dark menace was not done as it let out an aggressive howl and jumped him one more time; this attempt however included that same devastating red light from before. Naruto felt nauseous as the machine approached but was quick to distance himself away from the dog.

His hands formed a quick hand sign and to his surprise he felt chakra build up inside of his body this time around, the warm feeling spread out from inside the core of his body and onto his limbs giving him that much needed energy and life.

"Shadow clone technique!" He shouted as five of his clones tackled the dog to the ground with great difficulty with the clones fighting to keep it subdued while their creator collected his bearings.

Naruto distanced himself away from the struggling clones as he fumbled in search of his weapons; He quickly remembered that he was no longer under Hiroki's mercy and control as his hands hovered down near his waist.

To his relief his personal handgun was still on him as he quickly materialized it and took a proper hold of it making sure it was properly loaded this time around, with an audible click the bullet was chambered as the clones were finally dispelled by the mechanical nightmare.

The dog stood up on all fours and turned to the face the blond before it gave a few loud barks and rushed towards him, the boy remained calm as he took his pistol and threw it forward to the floor then made a series of lightning fast hand signs.

"Wind release: Compressed drilling burst!"

Three thick and visible streams of compressed air exited out of his mouth and headed for the incoming dog with each one targeting a specific limb then drilled into the creature as the air began building up inside before the limbs were torn apart by a powerful burst sending fragments everywhere causing it to propel across the air.

Meanwhile Naruto ran forward before his attack could connect and slid down on the ground taking hold of his P12 pistol before aiming it upwards and swiftly emptying all twelve bullets into the machine as it sailed across the air.

With an audible thud it skid across the floor shortly before coming to a halt, it kicked around on the ground before finally giving out.

"Dammit I forgot about shooting in-doors!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his ringing ears, he made a mental note to put on his ear plugs next time.

Naruto reloaded his pistol before moving in to inspect the fallen machine, he admired the craft and the sleek design it had all while trying to figure out who it belonged to but no such luck was had there as the thing didn't have a single piece of information on it to indicate the identity of its manufacturer.

"Maybe My attack tore off the tag or something…" He thought out loud as he nudged it with his leg to make sure it was down.

Without warning the dog rose it's head and released a sound wave towards the blond boy's face as his vision was overwhelmed with red and the edges darkened significantly, with great effort he pushed the pistol against its mouth and opened fire blowing it's head apart and killing it for good.

He momentarily placed his pistol back on the floor as he cupped his ears in pain, his headache from before coming back in full force as his face scrunched in pain while vertigo settled in.

After taking a bit of time to recover he finally shook himself out of it and took back his gun before standing up to continue his venture forward, however he was quickly alerted by the same dog he thought had been killed as he turned and aimed his weapon directly at its mangled head.

"You have to be kidding me." He hissed before raising a curious eye brow.

Only to realize that something dropped to the floor so naturally he indulged his curiosity and took a closer look to find something had fallen out of the machine's neck, upon further inspection of that fallen object Naruto couldn't help but get an ear to ear grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Yakumo quietly sat next to 'Satsuki' by the railing of the bridge as she watched the workers around her with disinterest. Truth be told she was more concerned about her teammates than she was about their drunk client, Naruto had gone missing for almost a full day now and Satsuki ran off tailing behind Anko leaving her by herself to drown in her worry.

She never felt so relieved and overjoyed in her life before until today when she learned of her blond teammate's status, in the brief two months that she had known the teen she had quite frankly grown very attached to him as he quickly filled the role of the interesting and fun older brother albeit a bit mysterious. For him to be gone like that was simply devastating for her and even more so for the female Uchiha even though Satsuki wouldn't openly admit it to his face.

In that regard Yakumo didn't have an issue interacting with her teammates and expressing herself around them, in fact she managed to quickly melt the ice and reach a level of trust and familiarity with them that she didn't think was possible. She sometimes wondered if they both actually held her in the same level of respect that she did.

After melting Satsuki's supposed cold heart and her infamous stoic Uchiha mask she came to find a warm and kind girl who only wanted real friends she could trust and care for, Yakumo fit perfectly into that role as the girls quickly formed a healthy and valuable friendship which even ended up with the both of them sharing a home as roommates.

She sometimes felt guilty to have yet to inform their sole male teammate of that development but she never really had the chance to, Satsuki also didn't wish to tell him for reasons unknown to her. She wondered if something trivial like that would have an impact on their interactions as both friends and teammates.

As the hours went by she became increasingly more interested in her book which she used to sketch and draw on, that alone made many of the workers question her ability to protect them at a moment's notice when they saw her 'play' around with the book. Some even came up to Tazuna to complain about it but the man shrugged them saying that she knew what she was doing but they remained skeptical none the less as every man kept their heads up and their eyes sharp for Gato or his henchmen.

It never bothered her in the slightest that these people questioned her ability as a ninja and doubted her capabilities as they were only simple minded civilians that don't know any better than the things they saw at face value, when in reality she had spent the better part of the last few hours of her shift placing protections around the bridge that she could activate in the blink of an eye.

In the past she used to paint as a means of utilizing her incredibly powerful genjutsu but she quickly came to realize that sketching on a little draw book was faster and more effective, spending long periods of time painting could sometimes result in her thinking about…well _that._

Not many people knew about the extent of her illusions though and for that reason she always found herself with the upper hand in every scenario back when lady Tsunade brought in chunins and genins alike for her to spar with. She wondered if she could catch Zabuza or his accomplice should they come in contact.

"Hey, You're Yakumo right or was it the other girl?" Tazuna's voice called out for her, she wondered how she didn't notice the sun rotate. It was almost 4 in the evening.

She looked up from her book. "Yes, what do you need mister Tazuna?" She asked politely.

"What are you drawing there? You've been nose down on that book for a while now and your… friend here doesn't seem very ok, I don't even think she moved at all since we got here." Tazuna asked her and his eyes shifted between the two girls.

"Oh." Yakumo simply said as she flipped her little pencil around to the eraser side to erase the drawing of Satsuki, to the horror of Tazuna the raven haired girl disappeared without a trace. "Let's just say I've been busy." She answered gently with a comforting smile.

"R-Right, I am done here lets go." He told her as he waved to the other workers.

"Where to?" She asked stepped off the railing of the bridge tailing the bridge builder from behind.

"We'll be headed to town for some shopping, Tsunami asked me to bring back something for dinner." Tazuna answered with a bit of a frown, the last Kurama heiress seemed to pick up on it.

"Is there something wrong mister Tazuna?" She asked though deep down she already knew part of the answer.

"You'll see." He told her cryptically.

She didn't question him any further as she followed the old man into the town of wave, the town still looked like the way she left it. Filthy, miserable and rotting. Her heart ached seeing the people on the street either sick or hungry, tattered clothes seemed to be common.

Just why would someone go this far to make other's lives this miserable? She knew that Gato was a business man above all else, the thought that he would kill and hurt others for his own greed and personal gain brought a bitter taste in her mouth. The more time she spent in wave the more she wanted to see that man's head on a stick paraded around the town to entertain those he wronged.

And this was coming from a medic in training who would rather avoid conflicts and killing at all costs.

"You get used to it after a while." Tazuna spoke with a girm tone.

"But it won't always stay like this. When I'm done with that bridge? This town will finally know hope, just you wait." He added with determination evident in his speech.

Yakumo glanced around as she couldn't help but feel sympathetic fully admiring the bridge builder's resolve. "For how long has it been like this?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I-….I lost track, we all have. All I know is that Gato has been making our lives hell, Ever since the bastard killed Kaiza he extinguished our last light in the dark." Tazuna asked in a defeated tone.

Yakumo hummed in acknowledgement, she heard the story about Tazuna deceased son in law and how hard his death affected everyone in town. Especially Inari, she couldn't help but tear up at the tragedy that fell on this place.

"Here we are." Tazuna announced as the two of them walked into a rather worn looking store.

Yakumo grimaced when she saw its poor state and the lack of products, at this rate they'd be lucky if they walked back home with a pair of potatoes given the lack of resources and the inflated prices none the less Tazuna got what he came for and they both about to leave.

Yakumo was suddenly alerted by an individual behind her attempting to pickpocket her, the person was clumsy however as they accidentally touched Yakumo in her rear. The girl suddenly became enraged as she twisted around and delivered a heel kick to the jaw of the unsuspecting man sending him flying against a wall.

"Pervert." She muttered staring at the unconscious man with disgust, Tazuna and the shopkeeper nearby watched with amazement at her strength.

"You know you surprised me back there, not a lot of girls can kick like that. Let alone fight." Tazuna spoke as walked alongside the brunette back home; she hummed as her eyes narrowed recalling the events.

"Well they should, this place is unforgiving especially for girls." She said and shuddered at the thought of a defenseless woman being surrounded by Gato's men.

Suddenly feeling someone touch her by the rear again, a tear threatened to escape her eyes as anger bubbled up inside her.

The girl turned around ready to take down whoever had touched her until she finally registered that it wasn't some creep or thief but a small child extending their hands forward desperately with a hopeful look on their face.

"Help…Please." The small girl told her weakly as the child mustered up a strained smile.

Yakumo stared down at the child with mixed emotions feeling herself tear up at the sight of the helpless girl, the Kurama heiress looked up to see a civilian boy no older than herself running away with a string of sausages in his hand as a man chased after him yelling "thief".

Yakumo looked back down at the child and gave her a bright smile before patting her on the head, she crouched down to eye level and pulled out a scroll out of her backpack, she quickly unpacked that scroll and handed over two small lunchboxes to her feeling herself bubble with happiness at the girl's excited look.

"Here you go, be careful okay?" Yakumo said as the girl nodded eagerly and took off running with the boxes, she quickly came back then set them down to the side and hugged the brunette before picking them up again and leaving in a hurry.

"You know we might not have dinner for everyone back home." Tazuna commented as they both carried on, Yakumo didn't seem to care.

"It's fine, I have alternatives. That child is a priority." She curtly answered setting her eyes on the road.

It wasn't until they reached near the center of the town that they quickly caught on to the sound of a commotion happening nearby, Yakumo felt the need to investigate as she ordered Tazuna to stay close.

When she was just about to round a corner a body wrapped in a chain flew by and slammed against the wall before being pulled back in, she was slightly startled but carefully peeked the corner nonetheless only to find none other than Shiro Namikaze with a bunch of unconscious men around her and two chains retracting back into his sides.

' _Must be Gato's lackeys.'_ She thought to herself as noticed the red head standing next to two big wooden wagons, her eyes widened when she noticed one of Gato's men about to sneak up on Shiro with a sword in hand.

She quickly pulled out her book and flipped the pages frantically before setting on a specific one, before the red head or the man knew two deathly pale arms extended out of the ground and wrapped around the attacker then subsequently pulled him down into the ground leaving his head to stick out like a sore thumb.

Shiro looked over at Yakumo with a surprised expression before she turned around to address the crowd of civilians that watched from afar.

"As you can see these men are nothing more than cowards with swords! Mark my words everyone, the leaf village will liberate wave and my team and I WILL overthrow Gato! I Shiro Namikaze swear on it with my life so believe it!" She shouted to the gathering masses, she quickly moved over to the wooden wagons and simultaneously pulled off the tarp cover revealing enough food on board to feed everyone gathered around.

After a quick invite everyone gathered around to receive some food as Shiro's clones went to work, the red headed Namikaze walked over to Tazuna and Yakumo with a bag in hand which she quickly handed over to the bridge builder.

"Here, it's for tonight's dinner." She told him grinning from ear to ear, the man looked amazed as he took it gratefully.

"Thank you; you've done a good job here tomato." Tazuna complimented as the girl stared murderously at him with a bit of playfulness; He put his arms up in surrender. "I'm only joking of course!" He laughed sheepishly as the red head smirked.

"You must be Yakumo Kurama right? M-my brother talked about you once." Shiro spoke turning around to meet the gaze of the Kurama heiress who nodded.

"And you're Shiro Namikaze; it's a pleasure to properly meet you." Yakumo greeted kindly as both girls quickly shook hands, the brunette looked over to the wagons and a question came to mind.

"Would it be okay if I asked you how all of that came to be?" Yakumo asked redirecting Shiro's attention to her latest achievement.

The girl looked sheepish as the gave a light hearted chuckle. "Oh, that! Well I was about to come back home when I stumbled upon these guys walking through the town with those wagons, I figured it was only fair that I would take it from them and give it back to the people you know?" She explained as the other two nodded in understanding.

"You did great thing today Shiro, though I wonder if we can use them somehow…" Yakumo trailed as she looked at the wagons, they could use it as a way to infil-

"WATCH OUT!" Tazuna's loud shouting reached her ears as the two girls looked behind to see a middle aged man in tattered clothes rushing at them with a sword he picked up off the ground.

Before anyone could react the man was suddenly suspended in the air from the throat by none other than Swan herself, the female ANBU took the man and pinned him against the wall.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Shiro was quick to ask as she approached them, Yakumo and Tazuna stood behind watching intently.

"G-Gato s-Said… You can't stay here! You hear me? You'll only bring me more pain and suffering! T-This! What you did today won't go unpunished! He's already put a price on you ninjas here!" The man spluttered in fear as he stared into the dark holes of Swan's mask, her eyes hidden in the darkness.

Shiro regarded the man with an apathetic gaze as he squirmed under the ANBU's grip, said ANBU felt the red head tap her back as she let go of the man and let him fall to the floor.

"So you would rather get treated worse than dirt and be killed than to stand up and fight for a chance of setting yourself and everyone around you free? You make me sick, get the hell out of here." Shiro spoke darkly as the middle aged man quickly picked himself up and left but not before sharing eye contact with Tazuna who looked a bit shaken up.

"That man, he's one of my workers…" The bridge builder muttered as he watched him retreat, disbelief written across his face.

"You might want to have a talk with him old man, Personally I wouldn't allow someone who turn their back on me that quickly to work for me ever again. Just saying." Shiro coached as she stretched her arms out and yawned tiredly, Yakumo could clearly see the dark rings under her eyes.

' _She must not have had a good sleep yesterday. But then again she spent it outside mourning Naruto….Should I tell her? How would she react?'_ Yakumo thought to herself as she noticed the ANBU step up.

Swan was quick to speak up. "Good work on the wagons Namikaze, we'll be taken them back with us to Tazuna's home."

"Thank you, what for though?" Shiro asked curiously.

"As Kurama was about to say earlier, they are going to prove useful in infiltrating Gato's compound. In any case, you three go back home, I will handle everything here." The ANBU said as they all nodded and quickly left.

On their way back Shiro couldn't help but ask something. "H-Hey Yakumo?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Satsuki back at home?" She asked rather timidly.

She cocked an eye brow at the question before shaking her head only for the red head's shoulder to sag as she heaved a sigh.

"I-I am beginning to think I was being too harsh on her back there." She admitted.

"I wouldn't blame you, Naruto is important to us too but he's your brother so god knows how angry you must have felt." Yakumo said as Tazuna listened in carefully, he was intrigued by this Naruto kid these leaf ninjas have been talking about non-stop for a while now.

"Still I shouldn't have lost my control like that, I almost… I almost did something very bad." She lamented as Tazuna wondered what she meant, Yakumo wasn't that clueless however as she knew of the girl's status as a human sacrifice for the nine tails.

"Where is she if you don't mind? I would like to apologize to her." Shiro asked only to be met with disappointment.

"She left after Anko and…even I do not know where they might be." The Brunette answered truthfully.

* * *

 **-With Anko-**

 **-A few hours earlier-**

Anko beelined it towards Naruto's last known location jumping from tree to tree rapidly, Satsuki Uchiha who could barely keep up the pace trailed after her stealthily or so she thought and before she knew it they found themselves going back up the little mountain pass.

Anko came to a halt as Satsuki heard her groan out loud, the snake mistress turned around with an annoyed look on her face as she stared directly at the tree where the Uchiha hid herself, Satsuki felt her heart bump faster after being made.

"You can come out now Uchiha." She yelled out loud and Satsuki was quick to step out into the open.

"Now come on let's go, listen to every order I give you like your life depends on it." The purple haired woman added before jumping off, the genin was surprised but she quickly composed herself and followed.

"Why are we going back up the mountain?" Satsuki asked curiously as they marched upwards.

"I did not come here expecting to find the brat, we're here to hunt for clues to help narrow our search down starting with finding the corpses of the people we fought earlier." Anko responded as set four snakes free from underneath her long sleeves and watched them bury themselves deep into the mud that covered the road they had once stepped on.

That said the genin couldn't help but feel uneasy, Satsuki Uchiha was not a regular genin nor was she a normal person having seen things at the age of nine that would traumatize people for life and it did for her yet she learned to control herself and never allow her emotions to get the best of her, especially during conflict.

But when she walked back to the place where she had dropped Naruto down to his 'death' her knees couldn't help but tremble as a sickness set upon her, the events from yesterday replaying themselves inside her mind against her wishes.

"Get a hold of yourself cry baby." Anko commanded as the girl scowled at the nick name but she was quick to shrug it off.

Anko perked up as she began walking towards the wall side of the mountain road and started digging, Satsuki who assumed she had found a corpse was genuinely surprised to find a still living and breathing bandit held against the wall by a pair of arms as pale as snow.

"Wake up." Anko sounded ripping off the cloth that he used as a face mask and harshly slapping the unconscious man in the face, he woke up with a frantic expression in his eyes.

"W-Water, please…water.." He begged causing Anko to smirk smugly upon noticing a missing tooth, she recognized it a slot for a cyanide pill and pointed it out.

' _Being this incompetent should be rewarded.'_ Satsuki told herself with an amused deadpan.

"That's really priceless, a mist ninja asking for water!" She giggled as she slapped the man again then proceeded to shove a canteen of water down his throat; while brutal it did the trick.

Anko spent the next few minutes interrogating the man as Satsuki silently stood behind her and watched, she noticed the snakes from earlier slowly wrapping themselves around his body and reaching for his neck. The girl figured that once those snakes reached his neck his time would run out.

The man in front of them however seemed to know more than the previous guys Anko had interrogated as he told them that they were supposed to meet up on the coast line, to their convenience that's where the river where Naruto fell led to.

"So your plan was to get to the coast line than double time to a passing ship and leave to water country?" Anko asked as the man nodded his head quickly.

"Thank you for yo-"

Anko couldn't finish her sentence as a loud explosion echoed from the distance, coincidentally when the three looked at where it came from they noticed that it was from the direction where the river led down at the sea.

The jonin turned to look at the man with a surprised expression before she grinned holding his face still and leaned in to capture his lips, the bandit who was wary of her quickly melted into it and accepted it without question even if he was left confused. He'd be lying if he said the purple haired woman wasn't hot and admittedly this kiss was pretty damn enjoyable.

Satsuki was mortified as she watched both of them swap spit but that quickly turned into horror and confusion when the man's widened to epic proportions, he let out a strangled cry as his voice was muffled by the jonin's supple lips who was forcing herself on the struggling poor bastard.

He started spasming uncontrollably as Anko pulled away from the exchange with a trail of saliva and a satisfied smirk just so that the raven haired girl could notice the end of a snake's tail entering through the bandit's mouth, the outline of the snake was visible through his throat as it slithered down and vanishing into his stomach.

"That is so disgusting!" She muttered in absolute disgust but couldn't help but keep watching as the snakes began devouring the now dead man.

"Deal with it, now let's go." Anko ordered as they picked up the pace.

Minutes into their arrival at the sea Anko quickly took notice of a fading trail of footsteps along the beach and some charred remains here and there, in the distance they could see the aftermath of the recent explosion as the two female ninja closed in on the location.

"Listen; if you see Hiroki you do not engage understand? You run. If I die you also run away fast." Anko instructed as the girl nodded in understanding, she didn't need to be told twice.

"Good, Once we're near the place you'll take a back seat and I'll investigate up ahead. I'll leave a shadow clone with you just in case got it?" Spoke sending her snakes forward like last time.

"Understood." Satsuki replied.

That was ages ago now, Satsuki didn't know how much longer she could wait on top of a damn tree watching a forest fire. Thankfully it wasn't severe as the explosion seemed to have been underwater as well.

"Where the hell is she?" The Uchiha spoke through gritted teeth, the shadow clone Anko left behind silently stalked from behind cover without uttering a single word.

She became increasingly worried by the minute as time went on, different thoughts entered her mind. What if Naruto was caught in that explosion? What caused it? Was he even here? Or were they just wasting their time on something completely unrelated?

Either way she was growing impatient and the thought of never seeing the blond boy ever again was a looming dark thought at the back of her mind, just where was Anko and why was she taking this long? She turned to the clone for answers but much to her chagrin it wasn't there anymore.

That was until she noticed a shimmer of light in the distance to which she instinctively pulled out a Kunai and held it defensively, without her knowing it somebody sneaked up from behind her and smacked her in the back of the head rendering her unconscious.

" _1-1 I got a little girl here, over."_

" _Copy, does she have one of those headbands?"_

" _Yep, looks like she's a leaf ninja."_

" _Alright, hold on."_

" _You got it."_ He spoke into his communicator before grabbing the girl and carrying her down the tree, he aimed his rifle at the center of her skull before awaiting further instructions.

" _Hold fire 2-4, we got the boy. I repeat we got the boy. Regroup."_

The mysterious individual set his gun down before turning around and leaving, his body gradually turned invisible before he quickly vanished without a trace, the fire nearby slowly began catching up to the sleeping raven.

* * *

If this isn't your first time reading this chapter, you might have noticed that its constantly being updated and changed. That's due to the fact that i'm toning down on my epic gamer humor and unnecessary interactions that have no importance to the plot. As far as things go I am content with the current set of chapters and won't be implementing anymore changes.


	13. Gato must die Part 4

Here's a few responses to reviews that were left last r̶a̶n̶t̶ (which is now deleted) chapter:

Voidmeister: Thank you, Its somewhat refreshing to see something positive after constantly getting dunked on.

Kusvlin: Too bad this isn't a pedophilia/mass harem Fic huh? (PS. Go fuck yourself)

.

.

.

Fight scene is included within this chapter. (please tell me what you think, the fate of the world depends on it.)

* * *

Naruto wondered how long he would have to spend walking through the empty hallways that seemingly led nowhere, in the back of his head he thought about how his team were fairing, Was Satsuki safe? did Yakumo and the rest get out in time? if he would stay trapped here he'd never find out, speaking of the Uchiha he came to notice that she was the only thing he could think about when he wasn't thinking about shoving a Kunai down Hiroki's throat.

He didn't notice it at the time but he saw the genuine fear and desperation in her ruby red eyes when she was struggling to keep them both from falling down the violent flowing river, the way her voice croaked when she begged him not to let go, it hurt him to put her through something like that after everything she's been through but it was necessary, he'd rather die sacrificing himself than to let his friends die.

Even though they had a love hate type of friendship he still respected the Uchiha which was a sentiment that she returned without a shadow of a doubt, the thought of what she must be going through right now slightly haunted him, did she blame herself for his supposed death? did it impact her negatively? of course it has, she and her brother of all people grew up losing the people they loved and cared for so this incident surely left a mark on her.

Her last words to him lingered in the back of his head as he passively walked through the deserted hallways.

 _"You took Yakumo out for lunch, take me out for dinner and then you can die for all I care."_

Had she been jealous of that time him and Yakumo went out for food? in that case why did she refuse his other offers? what did Mikoto sensei even take her away for that day? that didn't make sense to him one bit but still he liked the sound of that, yes, he'd take her out to dinner and tease her just so he could rile her up to the point of a spar then he'd kick her ass and she'll acknowledge one more time how hard he hit and how strong he was, that sounded perfect.

He wasn't sure if Ichiraku ramen was the place to go though, sure they served great ramen there but would it be ideal for a date? wait what the hell was he thinking? him and Satsuki were just friends, He was also sure Sasuke and Mikoto would kill him if he dated their daughter, not that they could.

' _Seriously Naruto? This is NOT the place nor the time to think like that!"_ He scolded himself before shaking those thoughts away, he had more pressing issues at hand currently.

He looked off to the side and found something out of the ordinary, out of all the doors he ran across this one had a keypad that wasn't red, in fact it was green! and green meant it was open, so without much thought to it he pressed the palm of his hand against the touch pad and opened the door, upon stepping a foot inside he quickly came to regret it.

As per usual he ran like a mad man in the hopes of escaping the looming set of razor sharp canines that promised him a gory death, having already been accustomed to those fangs that almost gauged his eye out, the last thing he wanted was to be at arm's length from those things.

In his struggle to stay one foot ahead he ran circles around the maddeningly bright labyrinth, one whose multiple doors and windows he came across were heavily reinforced and denied him passage, not even the glass panels could crack under any circumstances which from any other standpoint other than this one was respectable.

So now, almost out of breath and desperately searching for an exit he ran like hell ignoring the numbness in his feet, his only motivation for going forward being the burning desire to carve Hiroki like a pumpkin, with anxious eyes he regarded the complex system of corridors around him then quickly peaked behind him to confirm his chasers were still there.

He could have turned around and took them on but if he was being honest he wasn't sure he could take on eleven of those things at the same time, the worst part was that they could see his heat signature so cloaking was out of the question and his clones could only do so much when they were fragile as glass but clearly not as fragile as the glass they use in this fucking building.

A flicker of hope flashed across his face after briefly glancing off to the side by pure chance, relief washed over him at the prospect of exiting the maze like structure, he came to a full stop as he skid across the floor before falling off to the side and as quick as he fell he pulled himself back up stumbling along the way before breaking out into a full sprint.

Without hesitation he ran forward and jumped over the glass railing fifty meters down to his death as the machines stopped at the edge and looked over the railing to scan for the boy, the real Naruto dropped down from the ceiling right behind them and rapidly blew them over the side of the building like leaves caught in the wind.

" **Wind release: Great breakthrough!"** He shouted before sending them all down breaking the glass railing in the process.

He fell back on his ass as he struggled to catch his breath sweating himself like a pig; He tensed after hearing something move but to his surprise the railing that had been broken began repairing itself as the metal realigned itself and the glass reformed into its previous state all while engulfed in a faint green glow, a hover drone rose up to his current floor level directing a green beam at the once destroyed railing making him slightly apprehensive if his grip on his pistol was anything to go by.

It flew towards him and looked at him for a few seconds before hitting him with that green beam again, he would have shot it had it not just made him feel better, before he could do anything it flew away.

"Huh I actually...feel better...thanks RoboDoc." He muttered as he stood up and walked over to the railing to get a better look at the opposite building connecting to each other via some sort of hard-light bridge.

Fifty meters down Naruto idly stared at the dogs he thought he had killed get repaired by the same type of drone that healed him before they all stood up and walked away, no doubt they would come back shortly but that wasn't the important part here, what was important was the place he was inside of. the boy watched a number of drones hovering all over the place with each either carrying something around or scanning things, before he even realized it one of them flew by and scanned him with a red laser before hurrying off somewhere else.

He stood there dumbfounded before peaking over the guard rail again to the small park at ground level, he never thought he'd be emotionally moved by well-trimmed grass but here he was admiring the view, off to the side came a waterfall that streamed down into and through said park, like usual white and grey were the go to palettes for every design around him.

"You know I could see myself growing a garden here." The blond day dreamed before abruptly being waken up by reality in the form of a drone flying over his head and entering a little round entrance in the wall on the other side of the opposing building that was just big enough to fit him, a peculiar sound emitted from that hole urging him to investigate.

He turned to the bridge and tapped it twice with his foot, he skeptically gazed at it for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Hell no." He flatly spoke refusing to step foot on the bridge.

He created a shadow clone and ordered it to go on all fours next to the railing. He backed up till he reached the wall then ran forward very fast and used his clone to jump over the gap before using wristwatch to send a grappling hook and swing across the air, he rolled on the ground before standing back up and swiftly climbed up the wall into the small entrance, the space he found himself in was small but he could crouch through it just fine, it was evident that it was designed for drone passage only.

and nosy child ninjas.

Naruto was not surprised to find the place untouched, maybe the maids were very good at their job. In the back of his head a certain scenario from years ago was replaying in his mind. He would occasionally have to hug the floor underneath to allow a drone passage as he traversed the cramped space before suddenly getting distracted by a few loud pops he recognized as suppressed gun fire due to the knowledge given to him by Ada about said weapons.

He peaked through a vent cover overlooking what seemed like a medical bay if the smell was anything to go by, it briefly reminded him of his distaste for hospitals. Two men came running down the hallway as fast as they could before ultimately collapsing in a red mist, the shiny white floor pooled with crimson liquid as the men writhed in pain.

In the blink of an eye a third person appeared out of nowhere standing tall above the two men, He raised a suppressed FN SCAR-H and swiftly finished off to the two dying rebels with a clean shot to the head each, never hesitating between each kill.

His attire consisted of plastic white gloves, a dark tactical jacket, combat pants and boots. On his chest he wore a black plate carrier that had two horizontal blue stripes on it with a rig full of various equipment and magazines neatly placed inside their pouches, a scrim net was draped over a ballistic hard head helmet and a full face respirator.

three more people appeared out of nowhere wearing similar apparel each with their own equipment and weapon, Naruto's head raced with thoughts and emotions. Were these the people Hiroki spoke about? No they couldn't be because if they were they wouldn't kill the people that indirectly worked for them, unless Hiroki no longer needed these men and ordered them to be killed so in that case he must be very close.

' _These guys look very dangerous, I need to be careful.'_ He thought to himself as he looked on with morbid curiosity at the crouched soldier who pulled out some kind of device that strangely resembled a hair dryer which connected to his backpack, to the blond's shock he could literally feel it suck the chakra out of the two dead men as an led on his backpack lit up a vibrant blue color.

if they weren't dead before they were definitely dead now and all that was left of them was two piles of blood soaked dust, suddenly without warning a drone came flying by next to him and unintentionally bumped into him producing a clunk as it hit the passageway, the man who had done the deed looked up towards the vent where Naruto sat and in that moment the two of them made eye contact, green met purple before the boy quickly backed away and crawled rapidly to the other side, his heart beating very hard in his chest.

' _What did I just say? fuck!_ _'_ He cursed in his head as he crawled faster, the cramped space around him being riddled with bullets and ricochets that came dangerously close to him.

The vent where he once stood was blown apart allowing a canister filled with a dangerous looking smoke to erupt out it, the purplish looking smoke was creeping behind him threatening to engulf him as he crawled as fast as he could, he turned around on his back and made quick hand signs before releasing a stream of air out of his mouth blowing all of it the other way back.

Much to his dismay everything began shaking as Naruto heard the sounds of bolts unscrewing from their place and before he knew it part of the vent he was inside of fell down and he fell with it, He groaned in pain at the harsh impact before crawling outside of it and started running away, bullets whizzed past him as he ran for his life using his shadow clones to distract his enemies before taking cover behind a corner, to his horror it seemed to be a dead end.

" _Hey."_

He jumped in his own skin at the voice before turning around and emptying a few shots into the wall in front of him hitting nothing in the process.

" _The concrete was very dangerous, good job. Now get closer to the monitor, Hurry."_ the voice whispered again in a british like accent, not that he knew what british was.

" _Trust me, I'm here to help, it's better me than those blokes back there!_ _"_ It urged him but he didn't feel inclined to comply, he made a clone and sent out in the open to scout the area but it died as soon as it stepped out and the memories that came back from it didn't help at all.

 _"This is the lesser of two evils, it's your choice Goldilocks."_ The voice told him and he sucked in a breath and quickly pondered over it, what could be worse than being shot then turned into dust after having your chakra sucked out by what looked to be a hair dryer?

"Alright, but not because you told me to." He muttered in defeat before standing directly in front of the touch screen, he noticed a small camera in the top center that was no doubt recording him.

The floor underneath him turned out to contain a trap door as it slid open and sucked him in, he slid across a tube into god knows where as he suddenly fell out in the open. He groaned in pain before quickly standing up and activating his trusty cloak.

He took cover behind a pillar as he listened to those machines close in on him, a disembodied voice boomed over the entire place.

" _Well this is just awkward…uhh Hello? You there! Blond hair with impressive cheekbone structure wearing that ridiculous tape around your legs!"_

 _"We can do this the easy way or the hard way! The hard way is not pleasant!"_

"This was your choice Uzumaki, dammit." Naruto muttered as he stood up from his cover and deactivated his cloak, his pistol held firmly in his scarred hands.

" _Evidently you chose the easy way, so I' no longer have a need for this_." The voice spoke as a rocket launcher retracted itself into a hidden compartment above on the ceiling.

Now that he paid close attention he could tell this was a server room, a diffused blue light gave the dim circular place a soft glow around the surprisingly warm place, in the middle stood a round black table, its center was hollowed and glowed a sky blue color emitting a 3D hologram of the earth that floated peacefully above that table at a moderate pace. surrounding that table were a plethora of server racks stacked in an organized formation pointing to the aforementioned table.

On some of the pillars that circled around the large area had security cameras mounted on that all pointed to him, off near the table were numerous attack dogs and defensive drones watching him neutrally as opposed to the hostility they showed him earlier.

 _"Oh I wouldn't worry about the dogs if I were you, they were just doing their job that's all, pretty misunderstood creatures they are."_ The voice assured him but he had his doubts.

"I wouldn't call the scar in my eye a misunderstanding but sure we'll go with it." Naruto snarked, his hand firmly holding his pistol.

" _I suppose I could send them away. there's already enough pressure here to make an airlock jealous._ _"_ The young male voice joked as the machines dispersed in an orderly fashion leaving just the boy and nobody.

" _Just trying to defuse the tension, sorry."_ It apologized as he continued giving off that flat look.

"So where are you?" The Namikaze demanded in his search for this speaker.

" _...Everywhere?"_ The voice answered reluctantly.

"So this is a server room, You ordered those things away. You run this place." It was more of a spoken fact than it was a question, he idly scanned for the hardware scattered across the room for any activity as he carefully closed in on the table.

" _Quite observant for somebody with eyes. I am formally impressed._ _"_ The voice nonchalantly took a jab at him much to his displeasure.

"Why am I still alive, what am I worth to you?" Naruto bluntly asked with caution laced in his tone.

" _What can I do with a corpse, can't speak to it can we now_ _?_ _"_ He replied with a playful tone.

"I can think of a few things..." He trailed. "You're not really keeping me here for my looks are you?" Naruto asked as the questions piled up in the back of his head.

The voice seemed to take a deep sigh. " _I could use a new face but yes you are here because we're victims of circumstances you see and I need allies."_ It divulged to him in all honesty which resulted in the blond raising an eyebrow with a questioning look on his face, he felt uncomfortable by the second.

"Victims of circumstances? allies? what the hell are you talking about?" The genin felt like he was not going to like what he heard next.

" _Well you see when I sent word for help your group was the first that came here and they were set on looting this place and destroying it in its entirety so of course I took the liberty to think about where I stood in that equation and quickly came to realize that my safety and the facility were under a dire threat_ _."_ The synthetic voice explained before pausing for the blond to process what was being said.

"You could have left me to die back there with those other guys, why not?" Naruto questioned skeptically as he looked for any vulnerability around him.

" _As soon as I saw that you belonged to neither side I knew that you were sucked into this against your will, I came to the conclusion that you are not affiliated with any of the other intruders in this facility and thus you became an unlikely ally to me."_ The voice confessed.

"You put too much faith in me, we barely know each other." Naruto challenged as he holstered his weapon.

" _I've heard and seen enough back there. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Naruto."_ The voice replied.

"You already know my name... it would only be fair that I know yours." He said subconsciously tapping his foot against the artificial white marble floor.

" _My name would be Management line 6, though my friends call me Westlie."_ The now named named Westlie introduced himself.

"You have friends?" Naruto asked with surprise.

" _My best bloke Terry_ _, a machine like myself. Doesn't speak much though since he's a toaster."_

A thought seemed to suddenly slam into the blond's head, his eyes widened in surprise at the realization.

"Hold on a damn second! YOU sent that signal? why? what could you possibly have needed help for down here?"

Westlie began sobbing loudly. " _Oh it's unbearably horrible, Possibly the darkest thing I could imagine. you couldn't hope to begin to understand it!_ _"_ It cried, Naruto was impressed by the emotional range it held.

"What is it? Spill it already!" He shouted anxiously, what could possibly scare something that's not alive.

" _The boredom! the monotony! the stillness of it all! day by day! night by night! the same old same old, constantly having to look at the same frame over and over again, the only saving grace is that blasted park but wouldn't you know it, It's FAKE, ALL OF IT! AN ILLUSION, you wouldn't understand would you? you're human with legs and a somewhat free will, you don't have to follow some stupid protocol, I want to see the sun, not these dull boring colors, white and gray? hello? have you seen the full spectrum? yes please!_ _"_ Westlie broke out in a heated emotionally charged rant as Naruto stared at him unblinkingly.

"Let me get this straight, you were bored and decided to broadcast a signal across the entire continent and you didn't think that was wrong?" Naruto summarized in a monotonous tone, his temper slowly rising though it was masked behind his now stoic face.

" _Y-Yes?"_ Westlie replied shyly.

"I am going to fill you with water Westlie, and then when you're all filled up i'm gonna plug Terry and throw him on top of you." The enraged boy threatened darkly as a dark aura formed around him.

The voice seemed scared. " _I am completely water proofed but I take your threat seriously! I'll help you in return just don't hurt Terry!_ _"_ It pleaded.

"Just tell me who the hell's here aside from me and you." Naruto quizzed with new found irritation.

" _That number equates_ _to a total of seven people within this facility excluding yourself IF the motion sensors and cameras are not malfunctioning which I highly doubt they are since the drones fix everything here."_ Westlie added.

"Can you show me the other seven?" Naruto asked and that he received as the Earth hologram turned into a live feed of two separate cameras.

Naruto scowled as he saw Hiroki speaking to a mist rebel before his eyes drifted to the other feed which contained a…

"Who are these people?" Naruto watched the group of armed men from before gun down those two mist rebels,stunned into silence.

" _Well they aren't our friends that's for sure_ _."_

"Hey Westlie, what happened to the people here?" Naruto probed as he sat down on the table and looked at a random spot, it's not like there was eye contact to be maintained, it was akin to speaking to a voice in your head which was something that Naruto was starting to consider as a fact more than an opinion given how insanely packed the last few days were.

" _Unfortunately all data regarding this facility and its former inhabitants has been expunged leaving behind no trace, every important asset seems to have been evacuated or destroyed._ _"_ Westlie informed much to the Namikaze's disappointment.

"Guess you're not so important if they left you behind huh?" The boy commented offhandedly.

" _An oversight I'm sure they regret, At least I do."_ Westlie lamented in a seemingly mock hurt tone, Naruto could hear him sniffling a bit not knowing how that was possible.

"Just what is it with people leaving behind sentient machines by themselves underground?" Naruto wondered out loud piquing Westlie's interest.

" _So I'm not the only one of my kind left_ _?"_

"Hahaha! god no! what do you think you are? the sage of the six paths? no, I have a friend just like you, but a bit more on the sociopath side, long story though. It's filled with shame, death and involuntary underage prostitution." Naruto briefly mentioned remembering the day he went to Liquid passion.

"Look, show me a way out of here if that isn't much to ask?" The boy demanded in a tired tone.

" _Sure, if you agree to help me first. I don't want to spend another blasted second in here staring at fake lawn."_

"Of course, anything for a…hopefully not murderous new friend." Naruto accepted with an awkward smile which quickly formed into a frown. "Wait the grass is fake?"

" _As fake as the doors and windows you couldn't open."_

"..."

" _Great! Listen mate no beating around the plastic bush, to leave this place I need a vessel. All you have to do is take this chip which contains data that will allow me to transfer myself over; Get to the warehouse section, find a drone, get me out all plain and simple."_ Westlie explained as a small chip popped out of the table, one which he held in his hand with a questioning gaze.

"Why can't you get there yourself? and what would you need it for? You already have enough drones here." Naruto asked skeptically.

" _Those are different, the ones actively patrolling the facility are bound to it, should they step outside they immediately self destruct or are forced to return themselves back and carry on their work. Sure they ultimately listen to my words but the bloody bastards refuse to help me get out._ " Westlie explained and Naruto accepted his reasoning, for now.

" _The warehouse is on the bottom floor on the opposing side of the where we are now, Once you're at the center of the facility at that wretched park you'll know immediately where to go by following the markings, once you're in there find this description and acquire this drone for me."_ Westlie told him as a map projection detailed the route to the location.

" _If you allow me access to your wristwatch I can send you a live map of the entire facility, it will help you maneuver around more easily plus I'll help by using the defenses as well."_ Westlie told him as Naruto accepted the request and received a mini-map on his watch one which indicated his current location with a small green dot.

"This will come in handy thank you." Naruto thanked as he made his way out after taking the chip, once more his pistol firmly placed in his hands, his trigger finger resting off the trigger itself.

" _Be careful! you're my only hope of seeing sunlight!"_ Westlie yelled as the boy bravely walked out of the server room, the doors he walked through slid back and closed behind him.

* * *

He didn't know what to think of Westlie so far, strangely enough his encounter with the playful AI has left a better impression on him than Ada ever had, maybe it was the fact that Westlie wasn't training him to be a raving child mega soldier and actually had a sense of humor he could get behind, whatever it was he felt more comfortable with Westlie at the moment but he still had his doubts naturally.

It would be downright idiotic to throw caution to the wind now, ally or not he should keep everyone at arm's length regardless of how friendly they are. Hiroki was a friendly ray of sunshine and an exemplary jonin for genins to follow after but he turned to be a rat and a rotten traitor to the core, so one must not be too careless if they were to keep their heads in tact on their shoulders, especially him of all people.

He would get to that warehouse, he'd help Westlie get the drone he desired and then they both would get the hell out of this place once and for all and then... He never gave that much thought, what was he to do with Westlie once they were both free? He couldn't bring him along could he? would the AI just go their own way and bid him fare well?

No, He couldn't just allow him to do that, He needed Westlie for his own personal gain as well. other then the fact that he would help him get out Westlie would also prove to be a valuable asset since Ada was now destroyed and miles away from him, theoretically speaking if that drone Westlie was after was so valuable he could use it for multiple purposes in the future.

It was a lingering thought on the back of his mind ever since he saw how much bank Gato made in a year, that kind of money could buy you an entire country if you so wished to do so, if only he had a way to get his hands on it which right now he did; If Westlie proved himself useful he could get Gato's money and use it for his own plans and projects, plans that involved chasing after these mysterious factions running everything from behind the curtains, the same people who employed Hiroki to do their biding.

Currently he was slowly making his way towards the warehouse, around him stood many drones and mechanical dogs guarding him and escorting him to that location, it was a strange sight seeing the same machines that wanted to tear him apart protect him like a VIP, he was a VIP wasn't he though? Westlie depended on him currently and he would take that to his advantage.

Once he was out in the park the drones activated some sort of Hard light barrier around him that would in theory protect him from any assortment of projectiles and they did as a flood of gun fire filled the entire park, the dogs broke out of formation and chased after the attackers as some of the drones flew off and started returning fire leaving behind two drones that kept the barrier up, Naruto wasted no time as he ran to the other side crossing through a small bridge over the river, he briefly glanced to the side and saw the body of a mist ninja belly side down floating above water level and looking very much dead; He found the other one just in front of the warehouse entrance lying dead underneath the touch pad that would grant him entry to said warehouse.

He quickly pressed his hand against it and it allowed him access, he heard something rushing towards him and he turned around just in time to see a hook break through the shield and hook itself onto it, a fuse lit up on each corner of the hook and before he knew it a miniature explosion caused it to shatter as the drone collapsed, he fell on his ass as he started crawling backwards, his eyes widened when he saw a small rocket headed his way and before he knew it the secondary drone jumped in front of him and took the blast sending him flying backwards as he skid across the floor, the warehouse sealed itself seemingly unaffected by the blast.

He got back on his feet and started running through the surprisingly massive warehouse, above him were a number of drones flying around delivering and setting different sized boxes and rearranging whatever the hell they were carrying, in the distance he spotted a little semi-transparent glowing sign hanging from the ceiling that read "D6".

"There it is." He told himself before turning into the aisle, He located a number of drones on the shelves collecting dust.

He quickly got a hold of one and entered a code given to him by Westlie releasing said drone from its locks, he quickly reached into his pockets and pulled out a card sized electronic chip and opened a little hidden compartment on the side of the drone inserting the chip halfway through before someone sent him barreling away from the drone, Westlie who was starting to take control had shut down and collapsed.

Naruto looked up to see a familiar face and scowled. "Miss me?" Hiroki asked with a smirk as he stared down at the prone genin.

"Not really." He said before standing up and getting into a combat stance, but Hiroki wasn't looking for a fair fight as Naruto's worst fears came true, the boy rendered defenseless as a white flash enveloped him.

"Sorry kid, you've caused me enough trouble as it i-" Hiroki was cut off when one of the worker drones slammed harshly into him, the man staggered back in a daze as the control he had over Naruto slipped away, the boy quickly put on some ear plugs and hoped for the best.

Three clones joined the Namikaze as they ran for the distracted jonin, the first clone jumped at Hiroki and used his momentum to twirl him around and face the others before locking him in place, the two remaining clones wrapped themselves around his waist, the original pounced on top of Hiroki and locked his thighs around the man's neck before twisting him around and slamming the ex-jonin on the floor with brute force, he wasted no time taking out the device from earlier and pressing it against the man's face releasing a sound wave accompanied by a red light strobe.

Agonized screams infiltrated the genin's ears before his target became fed up and hurled the boy away from him sending the blond boy rolling on the ground as the device sailed high into the air and crashed back down into multiple pieces, Now feeling dizzy and pissed, he decided that it was appropriate to torture the genin until he begged for death, he used his only leverage on the boy but to his shock nothing happened, his eyes didn't do anything as that link that tied them together suddenly went away, His heart sank as he started muttering to himself in panic, he looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes as his mind raced with a million thoughts.

"How does it feel? Knowing that the playing fields are now equal?" Naruto Namikaze smirked as the jonin began reaching for something in his backhip pouch but Naruto was quicker as he pulled out his own weapon and shot Hiroki's gun out of his hand.

Before Hiroki could begin to comprehend what was happening one of Naruto's clones came flying in and punched him in the face sending him whirling around in the air, a second clone closed in on the jonin from below and kicked him upwards further as the original latched on to him and brought him back down to the ground mercilessly, the bones in his back no doubt shattering in the process if the pain was anything to go by.

Hiroki mustered up all of his strength to stand back up as he sent a barrage of Kunai at the group of Naruto's, the two clones jumped in and absorbed most of the damage as a thick smoke covered the wide aisle they currently fought inside of, Hiroki's breath hitched as he scrambled to block or dodge some of his own Kunai that were sent back to him from the cover of the smoke.

His now regular eyes danced around the area trying to locate that dirty blood covered mop of blond hair, without warning his torso was slashed diagonally ruining his jonin vest in the process as his blood sprayed everywhere, he quickly brought up his own Kunai and parried another strike with difficulty as the now visible blond fought him to the death, steel met steel as the two forces clashed against each other in a one sided exchange, Naruto limboed underneath one of Hiroki's desperate swipes before twisting himself around and preforming a jumping roundhouse kick the directly connected with the man's jaw and shattered some of his teeth.

Dazed and confused, Hiroki stared off against the now ruby red eyes of his opponent as he mindlessly attacked him, the blond's eyes calculated each move and expertly countered it accordingly, Naruto ducked under a particular thrust of a kunai that would have skewered him in the shoulder blades before preforming the splits and and planting a firm fist into the traitor's sperm cage, Hiroki bent at the waist and hunched over in pain as Naruto danced around on the ground before bringing his heel upwards and connected it with the man's chin utterly ruining the man as he sent him sailing across the air.

Much to his surprise four hands wrapped around his body and latched on to him as he began to feel himself get spun around in the air like a human drill, his head connected with the concrete below with a resounding crack, before he was released and sent barreling across the floor, if it wasn't for the fact that he reinforced his skull with chakra at the last second he would have died right then and there.

' _He likes that little move a little too much, I knew I shouldn't have let him get any ideas from Gai's team.'_ Hiroki mentally commented as he recalled the times the blond genin would stalk Team 9 and observe their training.

With whatever dwindling strength he had left he pushed through the pain and sat back up on his knees, weakly bringing a slip of paper out of his pouch and sending chakra into it.

' _How is he this strong? he must be at least mid-chunin in terms of strength and the way he shot the gun out of my hand...I need to do something about this quick.'_

Naruto attempted to prevent the man from healing himself but to his ire a series of earth walls shot up from the ground and prevented him from doing so, Hiroki felt himself starting to recover much to the Namikaze's displeasure as his energy replenished and his wounds closed up, he sank down into the ground right when Naruto slammed his foot down destroying the floor around him, the ex-jonin rose up from the ground and front kicked the blond in the back with a rock coated leg sending him flying forward.

Naruto's eyes widened mir air as he saw Hiroki rise up from the floor ahead of him and winced for the incoming attack as the dark haired man connected a rock fist into the boy's abdomen knocking the wind out of him before choke slamming him against the floor and dragged him across multiple feet ahead and threw him forward again, this time the boy connected with an earth wall Hiroki had erected prior.

He barely had time to react as Hiroki proceeded to stab a Kunai into the blond boy's right hand eliciting a sharp cry of pain from him and effectively pinning him against the earth wall, Hiroki cocked his rock coated fist back and pummeled the genin in the abdomen without hesitation before stepping away from the scene, Naruto who was a bit weakened was confused by this as he reached over to the kunai with his good hand and attempted to pull it out.

Unfortunately for him a clone of Hiroki came crashing through the other side of the earth wall and harshly sent the Namikaze tumbling forward, he wasn't given any chance to retaliate as he felt his ankle get caught as Hiroki pulled him back to deliver a knee to his gut then used his elbow to deliver a crushing blow to the genin's spine planting the boy against the ground.

Naruto barely felt able himself to resist as the man wrapped a hand around his neck and brought him up, he struggled to breathe as Hiroki hung him in the air by the throat.

"You know I wasn't going to kill you, but now you've really done it." Hiroki spat as he strangled the boy harder, Naruto smirked weakly much to the jonin's confusion, he was met with the palm of the blond boy's hand before a strong gust of wind sent him several feet away, when the traitor regained his bearings he was alerted by the smell of a burning fuse, he looked down at his chest and his eyes widened in shock at the explosive tag stuck to him.

taking full note of his missing pouch.

Taking a quick note of his missing pouch frantic eyes looked up at the blond genin and found it and before he knew it an explosion rang out throughout the warehouse, out of the smoke and debris Hiroki walked out burned and scratched as he rushed the young hunter in training.

 **"Earth Release: Bullet rock Technique!"**

A large rock erupted from the ground and was hurled at the genin who momentarily stiffened for being caught off guard healing his hand who countered with a technique of his own.

" **Wind Release: Sharp deliverance!"**

His own original technique was sent towards the incoming boulder, a number of razor sharp blades of wind in a net formation rendered the boulder into tiny pieces of rock as they continued sailing towards the blond boy.

 **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"**

The little pellets of rocks were hurled back at Hiroki whose eyes widened in horror at the incoming barrage, his hands immediately glued to the ground as he erected a rock barrier.

" **Earth Release: Earth-style wall!"**

Once the attack died down Hiroki took a deep breath and prepared himself to move, his ears picked up something shuffling behind him, he quickly moved in a way that made him able to roll Naruto into a front flip and slam his body against the ground, he took the Kunai of his hands and slammed it into his gut turning him into smoke leaving behind the burning fuse of an explosive tag.

"shit." Hiroki muttered before jumping to the other side of the wall, it crumbled from the force of the explosion sending debris and smoke everywhere, he was lucky to have came out of that unscathed but his luck ran dry as he suddenly felt a sphere like object connect with his gut, his eyes bulged out of their sockets as blood leaked out of his mouth.

" **RASENGAN!"**

Hiroki was sent flying all the way to the other side of the aisle and connected harshly with the wall leaving behind a massive crater and a spider web of cracks, he slowly peeled off like a sticker and fell down with an audible thud, shortly after a drone came in and cleaned up the mess before promptly leaving, it did not heal him as Naruto feared it would.

The ex-leaf ninja stared weakly at the incoming mop of blond hair and amethyst eyes, in the back of his head he felt his abilities come back to him slowly as the link started getting stronger and stronger by the second, this might be his only chance to salvage this and win this fight, he thought to himself.

Naruto pulled him up and propped him against the wall as their eyes made contact, brown met purple as the two exchanged silent words, the boy actually had the audacity to smirk at him! he'll show him soon enough.

"You look like you've seen better days." the genin taunted, Hiroki chuckled weakly.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked in confusion as the man looked down shadowing his eyes, seconds later he looked back up as Hiroki's eyes shone a green color Naruto was all too familiar with, his world flashed white.

But this time, Naruto was prepared and to make matters better the link that allowed Hiroki to lord over his power had weakened considerably, the two individuals became locked in a tug of war as they fought for dominance over the other, whoever won this exchange would come out the victor overall, Naruto would not lose, he simply couldn't accept it.

 **Do not resist, it is inevitable.**

 _Screw you._

 **You won't succeed Naruto, its already over.**

He didn't know what came over him in that moment but his vision flashed as multiple memories resurfaced, memories of his brief time with team three, memories of his time spent hanging out and sparring with Satsuki, and then memories of Shisui, or his sister excitedly waiting for him back home, his time in the Hospital with Tsunade, Shizune and the third Hokage or even his brief encounters with that doctor Haru and Anko.

The time he spent with those people meant a lot to him, for him to be captured and possibly never see any of them again was unacceptable and just like that he felt energy surging through him as he fought for his life, gaining an edge of Hiroki who was somewhat weakened to begin with.

 **No! what is this? HOW? NO!**

The blond's eyes glowed a sky blue color before an electrical burst exploded from within him, he felt something in his blood burn as the link between him and Hiroki faded away, the boy locked eyes with the shell shocked man before sky blue shifted to green and just like that he was inside Hiroki's mind but in that brief moment before he was inside his mind he saw something penetrate the man's forehead as small traces of blood began spraying out before everything became completely still.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hiroki, a bullet was halfway into entering his skull by the time the world faded around him and turned into a much distorted version of the warehouse they were inside of.

"Congrats asshole." A disembodied voice said from behind, Naruto got defensive as he turned around with a Kunai only to see the now perfectly fine Hiroki raise his hand to wave him down.

"I'm done here, no point in fighting. you won." Hiroki spoke in a defeated tone as the boy narrowed his eyes.

"As if i'd believe you, what the hell is going on here? what's wrong with this place?" Naruto asked as he watched the drones glitch in and out of the walls, the tall shelves bouncing up and down uncontrollably and multiple distortions appearing out of thin air, Behind Naruto stood another Naruto hunched over the Hiroki who was resting against the wall.

"This is the last memory my brain recorded before it was destroyed, well it's being destroyed as we speak as you can see." Hiroki informed him as the boy's eyes widened.

"It's fighting desperately to keep my alive right now, even going as far as to perceive time for me very slowly to drag it out as much as possible." Hiroki added and the boy seemed to ponder over his words.

"Those men, with the guns, I think they killed you." Naruto told him, strangely enough he didn't feel any hostility between them currently, Hiroki was...accepting of his fate?

"They did."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know, My employers most likely."

"Why would they..." Naruto trailed in confusion as he thought about it himself, why would they kill their own?

He heaved a deep sigh. "To be taken out so abruptly, a shame."Hiroki grumbled as he walked by the blond to stare at himself laying against the wall dead.

"You're taking your own death surprisingly well." Naruto commented offhandedly.

"..."

"I'll leave you to it then, it's been awful knowing you." Naruto spoke up before turning around to leave.

"Hey Naruto?" Hiroki called out, the blond turned his head around.

"Just so you know, the guys I work with are very dangerous, they have people everywhere. the ones that killed me? they'll kill you too when the sequence is done."

"Are you telling me to be careful? after all this?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"I would like for nothing more than to see you suffer but I guess you could say i'm trying to find some closure to this." the man sighed, his hands tightening their grip on the fabric of his pants, his last chance was now.

"The only closure you're getting is hell." Replied the blond coldly before walking away.

The distorted dream world began fading away as Naruto forced himself to leave, he started to disappear off to the real world as he heard Hiroki's voice one last time.

"You know...Shisui never died."

His blood ran cold.

* * *

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed this one, I had a little fun at the fight scene if i'm being honest. I'm sure people are going to be glad to see Naruto starting to fight back.

anyway I don't have any other words to share so I will leave you with a goodbye and a see you later.

Edit: fixed some errors, spelling mistakes and pl0t holes.


End file.
